


Un nuevo Inicio

by VI8IV



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Entre la segunda y la tercera temporada, F/F, Lila es ayudante de Hawk Moth, Personajes Originales - Freeform, Relación chicaxchica
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 72,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VI8IV/pseuds/VI8IV
Summary: "Solo estás celosa, Marinette" "Deja en paz a Lila, Mari" "No le hagas caso a Marinette, Lila"Los que yo veia como mis amigos me dieron la espalda, se dejaron influenciar por las mentiras de Lila, me dejaron de lado, aun cuando siempre los ayudaba, creí que Adrien mi ayudaría pero no fue así."Las mentiras de Lila no dañan a nadie Marinette, pero si decimos la verdad ella será akumatizada"Ahora que ellos me dieron la espalda me iré, se que la mayoría no me extrañara, desaparece para ellos y no lo notaran. Pero aun hay alguien que se preocupa por mí, que me quiere con su corazón."No dejes que sus palabras rompan tu corazón, para mí eres perfecta tal y como eres Marinette, mi Mari-Hime"Y esa persona es....La mejor tiradora del mundo, la que me vino a rescatar en mis peores momentos, la chica que había visto como mi enemiga pero fue quien me ayudo a levantarme Kagami Tsurugi.Los personajes son propiedad de Thomas Astruc, excepto por los que son de mi creación que nunca han aparecido en la serie.Cualquier tipo de plagio o copia de esta obra o de cualquiera de mis obras será denunciado.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Luka Couffaine, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jagged Stone, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathalie Sancoeur, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Comments: 22
Kudos: 74





	1. Prologo

Narra Normal

Después de la llegada de Lila cada uno de los estudiantes del Collège François Dupont estaba encantado con ella y con sus mentiras, todos salgo una, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ella era la única que no caía con las mentiras de Lila y cuando quería hacer que sus amigos y compañeros vieran quién era Lila en verdad ellos la ignoraban diciendo cosas como "Sólo estás celosa Marinette" o "Estas viendo maldad donde no hay"

Lila se aprovechó de eso y empezó a divulgar rumores sobre que Marinette estaba en contra de ella y solamente decía que ella mentía para ganar la atención de los demás, claramente ellos prefirieron creerle a Lila antes que a Marinette, las únicas que aún seguían apoyando a Marinette eran Alix, Juleka y Rose, ellas tampoco creían en las mentiras de Lila y por eso los demás les decían que solamente trataban a Marinette porque ella les daba pena, cosa que no era cierta, incluso Alya prefería escuchar las mentira de Lila, pero Adrien no hacía nada por ayudarla o defender la, el argumentaba que las mentiras de Lila no lastimaban a alguien y que ella debía darle otra oportunidad a Lila.

Casi terminando las vacaciones de verano, Tom y Sabine decidieron hablar con su hija, ya la habían notado decaída cada vez que iba y volvía del Collège, además de que en todo el verano Alya nunca fue a visitar a su hija, con lágrimas en los ojos Marinette decidió contarles la verdad sin omitir nada, las mentiras de Lila, las cosas que Lila inventaba sobre ella y termino al final siendo consolada por su madre mientras su padre caminaba de un lado al otro en la pequeña sala, todo ese tiempo su pequeña estuvo soportando el bullying a base de mentiras y ellos ni cuenta se habían dado, eso no se iba a quedar así.

– Sabes qué cariño - hablo Tom llamando la atención de su hija - un viejo amigo nuestro trabaja en una academia y nos dijo que este año tenía una vacante para una nueva estudiante, si quieres cambiarte de escuela lo entenderemos

– Creo que tienes razón papá, ¿Cómo se llama? - Le pregunto a su madre.

– L'Académie Prodige, es una academia privada para jóvenes prodigios y cuando vio tus diseños dijo que tenías oportunidad para entrar y ahora que estás tomando la decisión de dejar Dupont creo que es un buen comienzo, ¿Verdad querido? – Le pregunto Sabine a su esposo, Tom asintió mientras abrazaba a Marinette.

– Hay conocerás a nuevos amigos e incluso podrías tener pareja hija, no importa si es un chico o una chica nosotros te amamos y aceptaremos tus decisiones siempre

– Creo que no puedo ser más afortunada por tener unos padres como ustedes – dijo mientras los abrazaba a ambos, rápidamente sus padres contactaron con su amigo y este les dio una cita con el director para el día siguiente, debían estar ahí a las ocho en punto con todos los papeles de Marinette y aún más importante, con su libreta de diseños.

– Parece que tus papás esperaban que les dijera sobre Lila desde el principio Marinette – dijo su pequeña kwami Tikki mientras la veía diseñando algo en su libreta.

– Así parece Tikki, espero que en esta academia los chicos no sean como Chloé porque si no hubiera sido mejor quedarme en DuPont

– Al menos aun tienes de amigas a Alix, Juleka y Rose – al escucharla Marinette sonrió y decidió cerrar su libreta y acariciar a su kwami mientras encendía su computadora buscando la academia en ella.

– Oh vaya, ven a ver esto Tikki – la kwami se levantó de la cama para flotar al lado de su portadora.


	2. Capítulo 1

– L'Académie Prodige es una escuela exclusiva para jóvenes talentosos donde pueden convivir con sus compañeros sin tener que preocuparse por cosas como acoso o intimidación, los estudiantes califican su escuela con las mejores notas ya que esta les enseña también el valor de la tolerancia y la aceptación hacia personas de diferentes razas o gustos – cito mientras abría un enlace con las fotos donde en una de estas había un grupo de chicos muy diferentes entre sí.

– Vaya, tus papá escogieron bien la academia a la que te enviaran Marinette, mira esto – tomo el mouse y volvió a la página de inicio para buscar otra cosa – los estudiantes tienen la oportunidad de escoger las clases a las que asistirán frecuentemente y también a las clases particulares, entre ellas se encuentra el arte con libertad de expresión, esgrima, gimnasia, ballet y muchas más, creo que te vas a divertir hay

– Así parece, también se realizan concursos y los premios pueden variar, como viajes a otros lugares del mundo, mira incluso han ido a España y Brasil, para poder viajar a otros países los alumnos toman un pequeño curso sobre el lenguaje y luego se les asigna un audífono y un traductor para poder entender lo que dicen en esos países.

– Lo vuelvo a decir Marinette esa academia se ve increíble

– Si, lo único malo es que llevan uniformes pero no importa – dijo al ver que en las fotos todos portaban el mismo uniforme, un saco rojo tinto con el escudo de la academia en el lado derecho, una camisa blanca de botones con una corbata también rojo tinto, una falda negra que llegaba a unos centímetros sobre la rodilla, pantalón negro largo en caso de los chicos, medias blancas que subían hasta la pantorrilla y zapatos negros, en invierno las piernas de las chicas eran cubiertas por unas largas medias negras y sobre estas iban las medias blancas junto con bufandas, guantes y sombreros blancos.

– Es bonito al menos, mira aquí, a los alumnos que se les dificulta llegar a la academia por falta de transporte se les asignará un compañero que pase a buscarles, todo bajo el consentimiento de parte de ambos, es decir que si te asignan un compañero para que te busque, debes levantarte temprano Marinette

– Y con lo que se me dificulta hacerlo, pero esta vez sí pondré todo mi empeño – Tikki se le quedo viendo un momento para luego reírse – no me da gracia Tikki.

– ¡Marinette! ¡A cenar cariño! – Al escuchar a su madre apagó su computadora para bajar las escaleras, cuando termino de comer y de lavar los platos esta vez sin tirar ninguno subió a cambiarse y cepillarse los dientes para luego irse a dormir.

Por primera vez se despertó al escuchar sonar la primera alarma y después de hacerse su debida higiene se cepillo el cabello y se cambió para bajar a desayunar, puesto que la cita que tenía con la directora era a las once y eran apenas las ocho, por lo que el tiempo les sobraba para no ir apurados hasta la escuela.

– Buenos días cariño – dijo Sabine sorprendida al verla despierta

– Buenos días mamá – la mayor le dio su desayuno y bajó para abrir la panadería – ya se fue Tikki – su kwami bajó volando hacia ella donde Marinette le extendió un plato con galletas – provecho amiguita – sonrió al ver brillar los ojos de la pequeña kwami cuando vio todas las galletas para ella y para su portadora, cuando terminaron de desayunar Marinette lavo los platos con cuidado para no romper ninguno, fue a su habitación y empezó a dibujar nuevos diseños.

En eso dejó de dibujar y empezó a mirar alrededor de su habitación, todas las fotos de Adrien habían desaparecido dando paso a una pizarra donde tenía pegadas varias de sus ideas, el enorme horario que había hecho sobre las actividades del joven Agreste fue reemplazado por un organizador de actividades, las fotos que tenía con Alya se habían ido, ahora solamente habían fotos en la que ella salía con Rose, Juleka, Alix y Luka, las chicas iban a visitarla cada vez que podían mientras que Luka la llamaba cuando no estaba trabajando y se enviaban mensajes el uno al otro, se habían convertido en buenos amigos y ahora tenía varias fotos donde estaban los cinco juntos, las fotos que tenía con sus antiguos compañeros estaban guardadas en un álbum de recuerdos mientras que otras estaban en la basura.

Revisó su teléfono y vio que tenía algunos mensajes de Nathaniel y Marc, resultaba que Lila los había acosado para que no se acercaran a Marinette ya que sabía de la relación que ellos tenían con la azabache, Nathaniel y Marc estaban agradecidos con ella por juntarlos y mantenían el contacto ignorando las amenazas de Lila.

– ¿Estás bien Marinette? – Pregunto al notar que había dejado de dibujar y revisaba su teléfono, Tikki suspiro al ver el teléfono de su portadora, antes estaba lleno de contactos y ahora solamente quedaban unos pocos.

– Solamente pienso en todo lo que me ha pasado Tikki, pero ahora estoy bien, una nueva vida, un nuevo inicio

– Tienes razón, después de todo no eres la única Ladybug que le ha dado un nuevo comienzo a su vida – Marinette le sonrió para luego mirarse al espejo – ¿Qué están pensando?

– Que tal vez a la nueva Marinette le agrade un cambio de look – dijo mientras acomodaba su cabello en una sola coleta, busco en sus cajones y saco de estos algunos conjunto de ropa que rara vez se ponía, Tikki observó a Marinette caminar hasta el baño y luego de unos minutos volver, traía un pantalón blanco ajustado pero sin exagerar, una camisa sin mangas de color opaco y encima de esta un top rosa pastel a los hombros, para finalmente colocarse unas vans rosadas – ¿Qué te parece Tikki?

– Te ves bien Marinette, pero creo que te falta algo – ella floto y busco algo en el joyero de Marinette sacando una delgada cadena de plata que tenía colgando una figura de luna creciente con un zafiro en este, un regalo de Luka – el collar le dará un buen toque

– Gran idea Tikki, eres la mejor kwami del mundo – dijo mientras se colocaba el collar, Tikki se rio al escucharla y floto hacia ella abrazando su mejilla, Marinette puso su mano sobre ella y justamente su madre la llamó para que bajara, tomó su libreta y se colocó su bolso dejando entrar a Tikki en este y bajó las escaleras.

– ¿Qué opinan? – Le preguntó a sus padres mientras bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos, ellos esperaban que al final se tropezara pero no lo hizo.

– Qué te vez hermosa y renovada cariño – dijo Tom mientras abría la puerta para que su esposa y su hija salieran para luego cerrarla e irse a una parada de autobús, este los dejó justamente en la puerta de la academia

Marinette trago pesado al verla, era completamente diferente a su otra escuela, había una reja enorme con el escudo de la escuela justamente en medio, cuando esta se abrió vio sorprendida el interior, había un enorme jardín antes de entrar al gigantesco edificio que parecía un castillo, podía ver a los chicos sentados a los pies de los árboles o en los bancos platicando entre ellos o simplemente sin hacer nada con los ojos cerrados o escuchando música.

El edificio en sí por fuera no era atemorizante, solo que era muy grande, tenía un color ocre mientras que los bordes eran de color crema, habían numerosas ventana y pudo notar que habían paneles solares sobre el techo del edificio, fijándose más noto que el último piso del edificio no eran aulas, sino que estaban todas conectadas formando una sola, luego descubriría que era.

Regresando si vista al jardín observo a lo lejos en uno de los árboles a una pareja de chicas acurrucadas muy juntas mientras tenían los ojos entrecerrados y se tomaban de las manos, lo más cautivador fue ver que ambas llevaban coronas de flores iguales, en un banco había dos chicos hablándose entre susurros soltando alguna que otra risita, Marinette sonrió al ver esto, ahora entendió lo de la tolerancia y respeto.


	3. Capítulo 2

Cuando entraron en el edificio vio que no era muy diferente al exterior, salgo por el hecho de que había más estudiantes dentro conversando entre ellos o haciendo las tareas en el suelo, incluso unos estaban con guitarras o instrumentos musicales más pequeños, llegaron hacia lo que era la oficina de la directora y la secretaria dejó pasar a sus padres al ver su apellido en la lista de espera.  
– Buenos días directora Francesca  
– Buenos días señores Dupain-Cheng – eso fue lo único que escucho Marinette mientras la puerta se cerraba, en lo que pasaba el tiempo veía a los alumnos ir y venir por el pasillo, algunos de ellos la saludaban y otros estaba hablando con sus amigos o escuchando música a través de sus audífonos de casco.  
– Cariño – levantó la mirada del suelo para mirar a la puerta, sus padres estaban hay indicándole que se levantara, lo hizo colocándose al lado de su madre.  
– Así que ella será nuestra nueva estudiante – dijo mientras veía a Marinette de pies a cabeza, estaría nerviosa de no ser porque la directora tenía una dulce sonrisa en el rostro – ¿Tu diseñaste ese conjunto?  
– Si directora  
– Creo que tenemos a la próxima Gabriel Agreste aquí presente, déjame darte la bienvenida a L'Académie Prodige, Marinette Dupain-Cheng eres nuestra nueva estudiante – al escucharla Marinette y sus padres sonrieron enormemente, la directora les dio un recorrido por la enorme escuela, descubrió que el último piso era mitad almacenamiento de materiales de pintura e historia y la otra mitad era el salón de bailes mixtos, para finalmente volver a la oficina de la directora donde le dieron a Marinette los uniformes, había uno adicional que era el de las clases de deporte, una camisa blanca que según la directora podía decorar como quisiera, un pantalón rojo tinto, al parecer ese era el color que identificaba a la escuela, y una chaqueta rojo tinto con líneas blancas.  
Al final volvieron a casa después de que le entregaran su horario y los libros que usaría durante todo ese año, cuando llegaron a casa ayudó a sus padres con la panadería un rato y luego volvió a su habitación colocando la camiseta en blanco junto a su máquina de coser pensando que pondría en ella.  
– ¿Qué te pareció la escuela mari? – Pregunto Tikki saliendo de su bolso mirando a la azabache diseñando algo en su libreta.  
– Es increíble Tikki, no hay chicos intimidando a otros, se molestan entre ellos pero son bromas tolerantes, vi a unos jugando verdad o reto y otros jugando con una especie de papa que los electrocutaba  
– Menudo invento de juguete, parece que será divertido que vayas a esa escuela – Marinette asintió mientras se sentaba en su silla para ir a su máquina de coser, se tardó varios minutos pero finalmente terminó, había bordado su nombre junto con las iniciales de su apellido en la parte de atrás de la camiseta y había cosido varios bordados que ya tenía, eran unas pequeña catarinas con algunas flores – te quedo genial Marinette  
– Gracias Tikki, ahora las clases empiezan en una semana así que debo empezar a acostumbrarme a despertarme temprano porque las clases empiezan a la ocho en punto, lo que significa que debo cenar e irme a dormir de inmediato  
– Ese es el espíritu Marinette – dijo mientras veía a su portadora tomar su pijama para meterse a bañar y después volver cambiada, estuvo conversando con Tikki todo lo que había visto en la academia puesto que su kwami no había podido salir de su bolsa, después de cenar subió a su habitación para cepillarse los dientes e irse a dormir.  
Cuando paso esa larga semana Marinette se despertó el lunes unos minutos antes de que sonara su despertador y rápidamente se cepillo los dientes, se puso el uniforme y se peino, al no poder llevar su bolso pequeño había cosido unos bolsillos en el interior del saco y Tikki se metió dentro de este y después de asegurarse de que tenía todo en su bolso guardó su teléfono dentro de este y se puso sus zapatos bajando la escalera.  
– Buenos días mamá – Sabine pego un brinco al escucharla para luego reírse al ver que casi tiraba su desayuno.  
– Cariño qué susto, no te escuche bajar las escaleras – dijo colocando el desayuno de Marinette frente ella – ¿Te estás acostumbrando a levantarte temprano?  
– Pues la verdad es que si, me desperté incluso antes de que sonara la alarma – confesó empezando a desayunar y luego bajar a la panadería – buenos días papá  
– Buenos días cariño, te deje lo que les darás a tus compañeros hoy en el mostrador – Marinette entró en la tienda y noto que aparte de una caja de macarrons también había dos bolsas con croissants  
– Parece que quieres que de una buena impresión a mis compañeros papá – dijo mientras guardaba las bolsas de croissant en su bolso y después tomó la caja de macarrons en sus manos.  
– Así es, además de que nadie se resiste a los croissant recién hechos de nuestra panadería, parece que tu transporte llegó cariño – le dijo al ver un sedán rojo detenerse enfrente de la tienda, al reconocerlo Marinette parpadeo un par de veces para después sonreír.  
– Estamos seguros de que nos mencionaste a Kagami un par de veces y pensamos que era tu amiga, ahora vete cariño  
– Oh, sí claro, adiós papá, adiós mamá – se despidió de ellos dándoles un beso en la mejilla y salió de la panadería, justo cuando lo hizo la puerta de la limosina se abrió dejando ver a Kagami con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Marinette se la devolvió y entró en el auto cerrando la puerta.  
– Espero que no sea molesto venir a buscarme y traerme todos los días Kagami – dijo mientras le daba dos macarrons de la caja y un croissant a la ojimarron, como ya había probado antes los dulces de esa panadería no dudo en comerlos en el camino a la academia.  
– Claro que no me importa Marinette, después de todo eres mi amiga  
– Te lo agradezco Kagami, eres diferente a los que yo creí que eran mis amigos – dijo mientras volvía su mano un puño pero dejó de hacerlo al recordar que no debía producir emociones negativas, eso y que Tikki le había dado una pequeña patada.  
– Ellos ahora sabrán de lo que se pierden escuchando nada más las mentiras de esa chica – sin temor tomó la mano de Marinette haciendo que la mirase – ahora inicias de nuevo y te prometo que disfrutaras cada segundo que estés en la L'Académie Prodige conmigo, porque vas a estar en el mismo salón que yo – de solo escucharla Marinette le dio una enorme sonrisa, Kagami al verla soltó suavemente la mano de Marinette mirando hacia por la ventana del auto, sentía sus mejillas calentarse por el simple hecho de que esa chica le había sonreído.


	4. Capítulo 3

Cuando llegaron a la academia la reja se abrió después de reconocer la matricula del auto y este se detuvo a unos metros de la puerta, el auto se detuvo abriendo las puertas a las chicas, en cuanto estas salieron el auto se fue.

– Debo admitirlo, aun me causa escalofríos el hecho de que el auto se conduzca solo

– Así me sentí la primera vez, vamos, te llevaré al salón y podremos escoger nuestros asientos – dijo mientras abría la puerta dejando pasar primero a Marinette para después seguirla, la llegada de ambas azabaches llamó la atención de la mayoría de los estudiantes, después de todo ver a la “reina del hielo” llegar con otra estudiante era algo nuevo, cuando llegaron al salón vieron que algunos estudiantes estaban bromeando entre ellos o grabándose haciendo cosas tontas.

– Esto es muy diferente a DuPont sin duda – dijo mientras ella y Kagami se sentaba juntas en los asientos de la primera fila.

– Dime algo, exactamente ¿Por qué dejaste DuPont? Te veías feliz allá, con Adrien – tras descubrir el enamoramiento del rubio hacia Ladybug, la madre de Kagami rompió el compromiso secreto que esta tenía con el hijo de Gabriel al ver el “poco” grado de madurez del joven al estar enamorado de una heroína.

– Llegó una estudiante nueva, se llama Lila Rossi, lo importante es que es una mentirosa, empezó a decir cosas que podían ser poco creíbles o incluso falsas, mis compañeros se quedaron fascinados con sus mentiras excepto cuatro de ellos que aún sigue siendo mis amigos, como yo no le creía dijo cosas sobre mí que eran completamente falsas, me quitó a mi mejor amiga y el puesto que yo me había ganado alegando que Alya debía sentarse con su novio y ella con Adrien y me mandó a las filas de atrás y mis compañeros que siempre me habían ayudado no me defendieron esa vez porque según ellos solamente estaba celosa de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo Lila por todas las cosas increíbles que había hecho, al final me dejaron completamente sola y me quitaron mi puesto como representante del grupo para dárselo a Lila

De solo escucharla Kagami quería golpear a cada uno de sus compañeros, con excepción de esos cuatro que ella había mencionado, ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacerle eso a Marinette? la chica más dulce y hermosa que había en el planeta, había escuchado como ellos la adoraban y la llaman su Ladybug cotidiana, incluso miss Bustier la tenía en alta estima, ahora la escuchaba decir como sus compañeros la habían dejado de lado por una mentirosa compulsiva, apretó sus manos con fuerza para luego soltarlas y relajarse, ya había sido akumatizada dos veces y no quería que eso se volviera a repetir.

– Ellos son unos tontos por dejarte de lado – la ojiazul volteo a mirarla sorprendida, Kagami la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y le dio la mano a la francesa – eres maravillosa Marinette, en el poco tiempo que te conozco puedo ver que eres una chica increíble, ellos te perdieron por ser unos ignorantes pero ahora vas a tener nuevos amigos

– Gracias Kagami – soltó una jadeo al sentir como la japonesa la abrazaba, sonrió y le correspondió el abrazo, Kagami suspiro mientras aspiraba el aroma de Marinette, fue justo cuando noto como algunos de sus compañeros empezaban a hacerle muecas e incluso una pareja de chicas simulaba besarse imitándolas, con una simple mirada les dijo que estaban muertos si no paraban, cosa que hicieron rápidamente.

Después de unos minutos llegó la maestra al salón, al verla Marinette parpadeo un par de veces, se veía joven y a la vez amable, igual que miss Bustier.

– Atención chicos, hoy tenemos una nueva compañera con nosotros, ven y preséntate cariño – Marinette se levantó con algo de duda y caminó hasta el frente del salón.

– Buenos días, mi nombre es Marinette Dupain-Cheng y espero caerles bien, traje unas cosas que estoy segura les encantara, mi papá los hizo – dijo tomaba su bolso de las manos de Kagami y sacaba las dos bolsas de croissant de este, el olor a pan recién horneado envolvió el salón y vio divertida como algunos de sus nuevos compañeros se lamían los labios, después de que los croissant se repartieran y los macarons la clase comenzó.

Esta terminó después de media hora ya que era la clase de orientación y los alumnos fueron a inscribirse en sus clases particulares mientras que otros iban a terminar de inscribirse en sus clases diarias.

– Me pondré en la clase de moda y diseño – dijo mientras escribía su nombre en la lista para luego darle el lápiz a Kagami – mis clases de moda y diseño son desde las 2:30 a las 4:00 de la tarde, solo martes y miércoles

– Yo evidentemente en la clase de esgrima, jueves y viernes de las 4:00 a las 5:30 de la tarde, aparte de eso tenemos el mismo horario, sabes si a ti no te molesta podría quedarme contigo esperando viendo como diseñas.

– La que debería molestarse debes ser tú, podrías irte más temprano

– No, eso no es lo que hace una buena amiga

– Está bien, además yo también quiero verte practicando esgrima, en mi clase particular me podrías ayudar siendo mi modelo, es mejor que usar un maniquí y yo podría ayudarte a practicar esgrima

– Lo volveré a decir, eres increíble Marinette – al escucharla la ojiazul se sonrojo desviando la mirada de la azabache, como ellas ya tenían su horario fueron a la siguiente clase conociendo a la mitad de los maestros, al final sus clases terminaron a las 2:30 – Tatsu, iremos a casa de Marinette primero

– Si miss Tsurugi – después de escuchar su orden el auto empezó a moverse

– Me alegro que mamá me esté dando más libertad y haya puesto mi voz en Tatsu

– Yo también me alegro por eso y sabes, podrías quedarte a comer algo de la panadería, a mis padres no les molestara

– Creo que voy a tener que ir a un gimnasio de nuevo si me acostumbro a comer los dulces que me ofreces mari

– No escucho que te quejes – dijo haciendo sonreír a Kagami, estando con Marinette podía tomarse la libertad de reírse y sonreír, cuando llegaron a la panadería entraron en esta siendo recibidas por Sabine.

– ¿Qué tal el primer día?

– Fue divertido mamá, resulta que Kagami y yo tomamos las mismas clases con excepción de las clases particulares, ya que yo estoy en moda y diseño y ella en esgrima

– Pero aun así veremos el resto de las clases juntas – Sabine sonrió al saber esto y les dio unas galletas para que comieran en la tienda. Después de acabar con las galletas las chicas salieron de la tienda para despedirse, Kagami abrió la puerta del auto una vez Marinette entró en la panadería de nuevo, pero estando sola Kagami se topó con quien menos quería ver en ese momento, la supuesta mejor amiga de Marinette, Alya.

– Oye tu, te he visto llegar con Marinette, ¿De dónde vienen?

– Por si no lo notas ambas usamos el mismo uniforme así que acabamos de llegar de la escuela, a la que ahora tu “amiga” va conmigo – estaba por entrar al auto cuando la morena la tomó por un brazo.

– Marinette no cambiaría de escuela solo porque sí ¿Qué le hiciste? – Con un movimiento rápido Kagami liberó su brazo del agarre de Alya.

– Esa es una pregunta que solo ustedes pueden contestar, o mejor aún, pregúntale a tu nueva amiga Lila – sin decir más entró en el auto y se fue dejando a Alya fuera de la tienda.

Justamente esa mañana en el Collège DuPont Alya había llegado y estaba esperando a Nino, noto que Marinette aún no había llegado pero se le hacía normal ya que siempre llegaba tarde, Nino llegó después de unos minutos y finalmente Adrien, quien bajó del auto seguido de Lila, ella fue corriendo a decirles que le había pasado en las vacaciones y cientos de cosas más, cuando entraron al salón Alya noto que la profesora Bustier no estaba tan animada como siempre y que cuando paso la lista no nombro a Marinette así que levanto la mano para preguntar.

– ¿Si Alya?

– Disculpe miss Bustier pero, Marinette aún no ha llegado y usted no la nombro

– Eso es porque Marinette ya no asistirá a esta clase, mejor dicho ya no asistirá al Collège DuPont, sus padres la cambiaron de escuela en el verano, la razón la desconozco – dijo mientras miraba seria y discretamente a Lila, claro que sabía, todos los profesores se habían enterado de que una de sus mejores estudiantes, se había ido de DuPont a causa de las mentiras y rumores que divulgó una compañera sobre ella, al sentir la mirada de miss Bustier sobre ella Lila tragó pesado y de inmediato empezó a “llorar”

– Es mi culpa, debí tratar de ser su amiga pero ella no quería, debí insistir más – todos, con excepción de Juleka, Rose, Alix y Nathaniel, se acercaron a consolar a Lila, a la profesora Bustier esto no pasó por alto y cerró el libro con fuerza llamando la atención de sus estudiantes.

– Todos vuelvan a sus asientos en este momento, la clase empieza ahora – Todos se miraron sorprendidos, en los años que tenían como alumnos de Miss Bustier jamás les había hablado así.

– Primero Marinette se va y ahora Miss Bustier nos trata así, la escuela se volvió loca – Pensó Alya mientras empezaba a copiar lo que dictaba su maestra cometiendo algunos fallos puesto que esta vez miss Bustier dictaba algo rápido, a la hora de receso Alya, Nino y Adrien conversaban entre ellos cuando la morena vio como algunas de las chicas junto con Nathaniel y Marc hacían una video llamada con alguien, como estaban cerca las escucho mencionar el nombre de Marinette y no dudo en acercarse.

– Vaya Marinette ese lugar se ve increíble, con excepción de los uniformes que tienen – habló Alix mirando el teléfono, al notar como Alya se acercaba a ellas se sentó del otro lado de Rose ocupando el espacio.

– Lo sé, pero al menos son lindos e incluso escogí mi horario, además hay clases particulares y me inscribí en moda y diseño

– Evidentemente – dijo Rose mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

– Qué bueno que te estés divirtiendo Mari – hablo Nathaniel

– Gracias chicos, son los mejores ¿Cómo les va con sus relaciones? – Al escuchar su pregunta Rose y Juleka se sonrojaron igual que Nathaniel y Marc, haciendo reír a Alix y a Marinette.

– Mari debemos irnos a clases – dijo otra voz al escuchar sonar la campana.

– Ya voy, adiós chicos, hasta pronto – la llamada se terminó dejando al pequeño grupo con una duda, ¿Quién era esa chica que estaba con Marinette?

– Me alegra saber que Marinette se está divirtiendo en esa academia – dijo Rose dejando que Juleka tomara su mano.

– Y a mí, aunque debo admitir que la voy a extrañar mucho, espero que al menos no se olvide de nosotros – comentó Alix mientras les hacía una seña para que miraran atrás de ella, cuando se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Alya se levantaron empezando a caminar hacia el salón de ciencias.

– Marinette no es capaz de hacer eso – hablo Juleka mientras apretaba la mano de Rose de forma cariñosa.

– Juleka tiene razón – dijo Nathaniel mientras se despedía de Marc que iba a su clase.

– Marinette es nuestra amiga, no como la mentirosa de Lila – Rose susurró lo último para que nadie la escuchara, pues gracias a que si le hicieron caso a Marinette buscaron todas las historias que Lila les había contado y todas eran mentira, después de todo Jagged Stone no puede tener un gato de mascota si tiene un cocodrilo y ella conocía personalmente al príncipe Ali.

– Debemos seguir como estamos, a los demás pareció no importarles el hecho de que Marinette se haya ido de DuPont

– ¿Qué Marinette se fue? – Alix y Rose pegaron un brinco al escuchar la voz de Chloé detrás de ellas, pero se sorprendieron al verla, su cabello estaba suelto cubriendo sus orejas, traía un leve maquillaje y su ropa no era la usual, era más simple.

– Si, miss Bustier lo dijo temprano en clases, ¿Acaso no la escuchaste?

– Sinceramente me estaba quedando dormida – las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar a Chloé hablar sin insultarlas – ¿Marinette de verdad se fue de DuPont?

– Como escuchaste, la aceptaron en otra academia gracias a su talento en el diseño de modas – dijo Alix mirando con sospecha a Chloé, no podían confiar mucho en ella.

– No me sorprende, siempre ha tenido talento para la costura, escuchen sé que no me creen pero, yo también extrañaré a Marinette

– No pareciera que la extrañas – dijo Juleka sorprendiendo a las más bajitas – le hiciste la vida imposible desde que éramos niñas y ahora vienes a decirnos que vas a extrañarla, lo siento pero tienes razón, no te creemos

– Sé todo lo que hice, pero estaba celosa de Marinette, ella tiene algo que yo no puedo conseguir

– ¿Talento? – Pregunto Alix cruzándose de brazos.

– Si y no, una familia de verdad, sus padres siempre han estado ahí para ella sin poner excusas, tenía más amigos que yo y ellos la quería por quién era y no por lo que tenía, por eso la molestaba

– Si solo hubieras hablado con ella desde el principio ustedes dos no hubieran sido nunca rivales Chloé, y si aun quieres puedes tener una nueva amiga – dijo Rose extendiéndome su mano a la ojiazul.

– Lo sé ahora, gracias Rose – tomó la mano de la más bajita sonriéndole – y lamento lo del perfume y el príncipe, fui muy tonta y egoísta

– Eso no importa, pero creo que deberías hablar con Marinette

– Ya lo hice, en las vacaciones Jagged Stone se quedó en el hotel de mi papá y le pidió un favor a Marinette, creo que era algo sobre diseñarle una chaqueta, como sea, me la tope en los pasillos y nos quedamos atrapadas en el ascensor del hotel, duramos hay una hora y media, al final le conté todo y me perdono, después de todas las cosas que le hice no puedo creer que me perdonara

– En el corazón de Marinette no hay lugar para el rencor – dijo Alix mientras abría la puerta del salón dejándolas pasar, incluso a Chloé, la rubia había esperado que le cerrara la puerta en la cara pero no, Alix le sonrió dejándola pasar, incluso dejó que se sentara con ella puesto que ahora Sabrina prefería ser la “amiga” de Lila – si Marinette confía en ti yo también

– Y yo, Juleka también – habló Rose por ambas al ver a su novia asentir

– Gracias chicas y por cierto, hacen bonita pareja – las halago mientras se sentaba al lado de Alix colocando sus cosas en la mesa y esperaron que entraran sus demás compañeros, cuando las clases acabaron ese día Alya decidió ir a la casa de Marinette cuando vio un auto rojo deteniéndose enfrente de la panadería y de este bajo Kagami y ¡¿Marinette?!

Se ocultó viendo hacia la panadería y notó que ambas azabaches se reían en el interior de está junto con la madre de la ojiazul, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ver la forma en la que Kagami miraba a Marinette, al ver que la ojimarron iba a irse corrió hacia la panadería deteniendo a Kagami.

– Oye tu, te he visto llegar con Marinette, ¿De dónde vienen? – La azabache la miro seriamente, no sabía porque, pero Alya tuvo la sensación de que estaba conteniéndose para no gritarle.

– Por si no lo notas ambas usamos el mismo uniforme así que acabamos de llegar de la escuela, a la que ahora tu “amiga” va conmigo – Alya la tomó por un brazo y cayó en cuenta el uniforme que usaba la ojimarron, eso quería decir que, evidentemente, ella tampoco volvería a DuPont.

– Marinette no cambiaría de escuela solo porque si ¿Qué le hiciste? – Con un movimiento rápido Kagami liberó su brazo del agarre de Alya.

– Esa es una pregunta que solo ustedes pueden contestar, o mejor aún, pregúntale a tu nueva amiga Lila – sin decir más entró en el auto y se fue dejando a Alya fuera de la tienda.


	5. Capítulo 4

En el auto Kagami suspiro tratando de relajarse para evitar ser akumatizada, automáticamente pensó en Marinette, su sonrisa y su forma de ser, se relajó casi sin darse cuenta, había puesto todo su esfuerzo para no gritar o golpear a la chica de lentes, no porque ganas le faltaran, pero no quería que los padres de Marinette la apartaran de ella, cuando llegó a la casa se bajó del auto entrando en esta quitándose los zapatos.

– Tōchaku shimashita (Ya llegue) – dijo mientras se colocaba unas pantuflas y caminaba por la casa hacia la sala donde estaba su madre escuchando la televisión – Kon'nichiwa okāsan (hola madre)

– Kagami, ¿atarashī gakkō wa dōdeshita ka? (Hola Kagami ¿Cómo te fue en la nueva escuela?)

– De~Yuponde wa Mari netto mo issho ni iru node anshindesu (Bien y debo admitir que me siento más a gusto hay que en DuPont, además Marinette está ahí conmigo)

– Anata no koe no tōn kara, watashi wa anata ga sono saigo ni manzoku shite iru to iu koto ga dekimasu, watashi wa anata ga yūjin o motte iru koto o shitte ureshīdesu (Por tu tono de voz puedo decir que estás feliz por eso último, me alegra saber que tienes una amiga)

– Kanojo ga soreijōdattara īnoni (Quisiera que ella fuera más que eso) – al escucharla su madre sonrió, había sospechado que, después de romper el compromiso que su hija tenía con el joven agreste, su hija estaba empezando a tener sentimientos hacia otra persona, tal vez esa persona era esa chica Marinette.

– Mā watashi wa anata no eranda musume ni totemo manzoku shite imasu, sono shōjo wa yoi hito to shite kika remasu (Pues estaré muy feliz con tu elección hija, esa chica se escucha como una buena persona) – dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá para ir a la puerta – Watashi wa kyō no gogo ni komittomento o motte imasu, yūshoku no mae ni tōchaku shimasu (tengo un compromiso esta tarde, llegaré antes de la cena, si quieres puedes invitar a tu amiga a pasar el rato o que se quede a dormir)

– Tashika ni haha,-go de aimashō (Claro madre, te veré más tarde) – sin decir más Tomoe salió de la casa, Kagami suspiro mientras subía las escaleras entrando en su habitación, en la cual los colores rojos, negros y blanco dominaban por encima de las demás cosas, dejó su bolso en su escritorio y fue a cambiarse su uniforme.

Cuando se puso cómoda fue a sentarse para empezar a hacer su tarea, algunos profesores simplemente habían hecho una orientación, pero otros no, entre esos estaban el profesor de matemáticas y la profesora de literatura, cuando terminó guardo sus cosas y sacó su teléfono, tal vez podría invitar a Marinette a pasar la noche, así solamente tendría que ir directamente a la escuela, marcó el número de Marinette y trato de relajarse.

– Hola Kagami

– Hola Marinette, oye no sé si te gusta la idea pero, se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer una pijamada en mi casa y así podríamos irnos juntas a la escuela mañana

– Me parece una gran idea, deja que le pregunte a mi mamá – Kagami escucho como la ojiazul hablaba con su madre – me ha dicho que si puedo, solo que no nos vayamos a dormir muy tarde

– Genial, le diré a Tatsu que te pase buscando y te traiga a la casa – después de unas cuantas palabras más cerró la llamada y fue hacia el garaje, luego de darle las indicaciones al auto este se fue, ella corrió a preparar algunas cosas, unos minutos después escuchó el timbre de la casa y fue a abrir – Marinette

– Hola Kagami – la ojimarron se hizo a un lado dejándola entrar, Marinette se quitó los zapatos colocándose las pantuflas que Kagami le extendía – ¿Y tu madre?

– Salió a hacer un compromiso, aparte de la señora que nos ayuda con la limpieza y prepara la comida tenemos la casa a solas, ven, vamos a mi habitación para que dejes tus cosas – subieron las escaleras y entraron en la habitación de Kagami, a Marinette no le sorprendió ver el interior de esta, los colores rojo, negro, blanco y gris abundaban en la habitación, la ojiazul dejo sus cosas en un pequeño mueble.

Después de acomodarse y preparar algunos aperitivos pasaron horas viendo películas, alternando entre las de acción, miedo, romance y comedia, se la pasaron bien hasta que alguien toco a la puerta de Kagami, la ojimarron paro la película y se levantó a abrir la puerta.

– Okāsan, sugu ni tōchaku shimashita (Mamá, llegaste pronto) – Marinette se dio la vuelta al escucharla hablando en su idioma de origen.

– Sugu ni? Yoru no 8-jidesu kagami (¿Pronto? Son las ocho de la noche Kagami) – la ojimarron volteo a mirar su reloj de pared y vio que tenía razón.

– Uwa ̄ , jikan ga nakunatte, Mari netto wa koko ni imasu, kanojo wa kon'ya nemasu (Vaya, se nos fue el tiempo, Marinette está aquí, se quedara a dormir esta noche)

– Sate, yūshoku no tame ni 8-jihan ni aimashō (De acuerdo, las veo a las ocho y media para la cena, espero que no me hagas esperar y tenga que subir a buscarlas, no quiero escuchar algo que no deba) – al decir esto las mejillas de Kagami se pusieron rojas, ahora agradecía que Marinette no entendiera japonés.

– Hai, okāsan (Si madre) – Tomoe le sonrió y se fue de la habitación, Kagami suspiro tratando de alejar cualquier mal pensamiento de su cabeza y volvió con Marinette.

– ¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto mientras volvía a su posición en el sofá, había entendido solo un poco lo que habían dicho las mujeres Tsurugi, pero no la conversación por completo.

– No mucho, solo que son las ocho y no nos habíamos dado cuenta, en fin, mi mamá dice que en media hora nos espera en el comedor para cenar.

– Es verdad lo que dicen, el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes, será mejor que no nos distraigamos mucho – dijo mientras se levantaba para ir hacia su bolso y sacar algo de este – toma, los termine de coser hoy – eran los guantes de Kagami, antes de irse ambas a su casa la ojiazul le pidió sus guantes para repararlos ya que se habían rasgado en uno de sus antiguos entrenamientos con Adrien.

– Gracias Marinette – tomó los guantes de la mano de la francesa, cuando lo hizo sus dedos rozaron la palma de la ojiazul, Marinette retiró su mano con rapidez al igual que Kagami sintiendo ambas sus mejillas calentarse, recogieron rápidamente las cosas que habían usado para comer y las bajaron, Kagami boto las envolturas mientras que Marinette lavaba los platos y vasos, Kagami se había acercado a ella y Marinette le paso la esponja por la mejilla dejándola llena de jabón – oye – la ojimarron no dudó e hizo exactamente lo mismo con Marinette justamente cuando entraba la señora Caroline.

– Señorita Tsurugi – la señora no dejó de mirar a ambas jóvenes, ambas tenían jabón en el rostro y el cabello.

– Hola miss Caroline, lamentamos el pequeño desastre – se disculpó al ver que había un poco de agua salpicando la encimera y el suelo.

– Ya lo limpiamos

– No no señorita, usted y su amiga vayan a cambiarse, yo me encargo, no es como si hubieran hecho un gran desastres como el que hacían mis hijos – les dijo con una sonrisa, ambas azabaches salieron de la cocina y volvieron al cuarto de Kagami.

– Puedes usar mi baño, yo usare el baño del pasillo – dijo después de tomar unas mudas de ropa y una toalla de su armario.

– Está bien – tomo su bolso y entró en el baño, Kagami salió rápidamente de la habitación y fue hacia el baño que estaba frente su habitación, después de haberse duchado se miró en el espejo.

– Tranquila Kagami, solo debes estar tranquila, ya le dirás de tus sentimientos después – pensó mientras se miraba en el espejo, se hecho un poco más de agua y finalmente se secó para salir del baño e ir a su habitación, al entrar se dio cuenta de que Marinette ya había salido de la ducha y estaba secándose el cabello, al verla Kagami sintió como sus mejillas volvían a calentarse, ¿Porqué Marinette debía ser tan bonita?


	6. Capítulo 5

Cuando ambas estuvieron listas bajaron a cenar, la señora Tsurugi recibió muy bien a Marinette en la mesa, parecía feliz de hablar con una chica como ella, después de todo Marinette era muy dulce y amable cosa que dejó encantada a Tomoe, algo que rara vez pasaba, cuando acabaron de cenar ambas lavaron los platos antes de que lo hiciera miss Caroline y fueron a la habitación de Kagami, al ver que no tenía otro lugar para que Marinette durmiera ambas compartieron la cama.

– Espero que esto no sea incomodo para ti Marinette

– Claro que no, cuando hacía mis pijamadas con Alya solíamos compartir la cama

– ¿Las hacían a diario? – Preguntó mientras sacaba otra almohada de un armario.

– No, de hecho eran raras las ocasiones en las que podíamos hacerlas, ella tenía que cuidar de sus hermanas o editar sus videos para el Ladyblog – contestó mientras tomaba la almohada que la ojimarron le extendía y la colocó en el lado derecho de la cama para después sentarse en ese lado, Kagami al ver que cambia su gesto por uno triste se sentó a su lado abrazándola – jamás pensé que ella me traicionaría de esa forma, creer a una completa extraña antes que a su supuesta mejor amiga.

– A veces las decepciones vienen de quienes menos las esperamos, pero deja de pensar en eso, esas personas te dieron la espalda, ahora tú dales la espalda a ellos, demuéstrales de que se perdieron Marinette – la ojiazul le sonrió abrazándola con fuerza, después de eso se quedaron hablando otro rato hasta que fue hora de irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Marinette fue la primera en despertarse, al querer levantarse notó que algo o alguien se lo impedía, bajo su mirada a su cadera y pudo ver que eran las manos de Kagami las que la mantenían en la cama aferrándose a ella con fuerza, aparte de eso también se dio cuenta de que su cabeza estaba recostada sobre el pecho de la japonesa, se apoyó en uno de sus codos para poder alzarse un poco y observo el rostro de Kagami.

Esta vez observo sus facciones con cuidado y precisión, notando con detalle las pecas que estaban justo debajo de sus ojos y en el puente de su nariz, estuvo tentada a acomodar ese mechón de cabello que caía sobre la frente de Kagami, pero sabía que si lo hacía podía despertarla, aun así lo hizo, al sentir la leve caricia de los dedos de Marinette en su frente la japonesa dio un sonrisa mientras dormía, hasta que sonó el despertador de la ojimarron, esta estiró uno de sus brazos para apagarlo y volvió a envolver con sus brazos la cadera de Marinette entreabriendo los ojos, la ojiazul se rió entre dientes y empezó a acariciarle el cabello viendo aparecer una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Kagami.

– ¿Me vas a soltar? Porque llegaremos tarde a clases si vuelves a quedarte dormida – al escucharla Kagami abrió los ojos como platos y soltó a Marinette mientras se alejaba de ella solo para toparse con el borde de la cama y caer de espalda al suelo – ¡Kagami! – se asomo por el borde de la cama y vio a la japonesa cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras decía varias cosas en su idioma natal – ¿Kagami?

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

– No lo sé, cuando desperté estabas abrazándome, trate de separarme de ti pero me abrazaste mas fuerte

– ¡¿Y por qué no me despertaste?! – Preguntó mientras dejaba de cubrir su rostro dejando ver que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas.

– Te veías muy linda durmiendo y no quise hacerlo, ¿Estas molesta? – Preguntó mientras hacía un puchero, al ver esto Kagami suspiro mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

– Claro que no, pero lamento si te hice sentir incomoda

– Bueno me apretaste un poco fuerte pero no me hizo sentir incómoda – tras este caótico despertar cada una tuvo su turno en el baño para hacer su higiene matutina mientras que la otra se colocaba el uniforme, cuando estuvieron listas tomaron sus bolsos y salieron de la habitación de Kagami para ir al comedor donde ya estaba Tomoe desayunando.

– Buenos días señora Tsurugi – saludo Marinette mientras tomaba asiento junto a Kagami justamente para que les sirvieran el desayuno.

– Buenos días madre

– Buenos días chicas, escuche algo de ruido venir de tu habitación Kagami, ¿Ocurrió algo? – La ojimarron miró a su amiga para que no le dijera nada sobre aquel incómodo despertar.

– Nada de qué preocuparse señora Tsurugi, solo me tropecé cuando me levanté de la cama, a veces suelo ser un poco torpe – Tomoe sonrió ante su respuesta y siguieron desayunando.

– Kanojo ni daki kakaeru kawari ni, anata ga kanjiru koto o kanojo ni tsutaeru tsumoridesu ka, soretomo tsugini kanojo ga koko ni neru no o matsu tsumoridesu ka?  
(¿Piensas decirle lo que sientes o esperaras a que la próxima vez que venga a dormir aquí en vez de abrazarla la beses?) – Ante su pregunta Kagami puso toda la fuerza que había en si para no ahogarse con su vaso de jugo, se dio unas leves palmadas en el pecho.

– Kiitara (Si escuchaste)

– Watashi wa mōmokudesuga, watashi wa orokana musumede wa arimasen, watashi wa sorera o ika kara koko de kiita, anata wa kanojo ni jikai tazunemasu ka?  
(Estoy ciega pero no soy tonta hija, las escuche desde aquí abajo, ¿La invitas a salir la próxima vez?)

– Bueno nosotras ya debemos irnos madre o llegaremos tarde, vamos Mari-Hime – se levanto tomando la mano de Marinette para irse y evitar que su madre siguiera preguntándole cosas vergonzosas enfrente de Marinette.

– ¿Mari-hime? ¿Qué significa eso Kagami? – Pregunto una vez estuvieron dentro del auto, al darse cuenta de que había usado el apodo que inconscientemente había creado para Marinette empezó a pedir que la tierra se la tragara.

– Amm bueno, este, hime es la forma japonesa de decir princesa así que, ¿Mari-Hime es princesa mari? – Eso fue una pregunta más que una respuesta – espero que no te moleste

– Claro que no, de hecho me gusta ese apodo es muy lindo – Kagami le devolvió la sonrisa, completamente aliviada de que a la ojiazul no le molestara nada el hecho de que le pusiera un apodo. Cuando llegaron a la academia se dieron cuenta de que aun faltaba un poco de tiempo para que entraran a la primera clase así que decidieron pasar un rato en el jardín, Kagami estaba practicando sus ataques con una espada plegable que Marinette había hecho para ella mientras que la parisina diseñaba algo en su cuaderno.

– ¡Cuidado! – Lo único que sintió Marinette fue un golpe en la cabeza y luego que se iba de frente al suelo, espero al impacto pero este nunca llego, Kagami la estaba sujetando firmemente para que no cayera al suelo.

– Solo estás cosas me pasan a mí – se quejo la parisina mientras se levantaba y vio que la había golpeado, un balón de futbol que ahora estaba en las manos de alguien.

– Perdón amiga, a Joshua se le fue la fuerza – ambas azabaches miraron a quien sostenía el balón, una chica algo morena con el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes, que era unos centímetros más alta que ellas, detrás de ella llegaron una chica rubia y un chico pelirrojo.

– Por favor dime que estas bien linda – dijo esta vez la otra chica, esta era rubia con la piel casi blanca y los ojos de color miel, al escuchar el apodo que le puso a Marinette, Kagami miro a la rubia con seriedad.

– Si estoy bien, les resultaría gracioso saber que no es la primera vez que algo así me pasa

– Aun así perdóname – dijo el chico – soy Joshua y ellas son mis amigas

– Soy Sailor – se presento la rubia sonriéndoles – y esta gruñonsita de aquí es mi mejor amiga

– Soy Carol y ustedes deben ser las chicas nuevas, Marinette y ¿Asami? – La ojiazul se rio ante el cambio de nombre de su amiga, Kagami le dio un leve codazo haciendo una mueca, no le parecía gracioso.

– Es Kagami en realidad

– No los había visto ayer en nuestras clases – dijo mientras guardaba su libreta y le entregaba su saco a Kagami, el cual se había quitado para poder moverse mejor, la ojimarron lo tomo colocándoselo y abrochándoselo.

– Esos es porque nos sentamos en la parte de atrás cuando nos toca clases a los tres juntos, oye esa espada esta súper cool, ¿De dónde la sacaste? Se pliega como si fuera un abanico – Pregunto Joshua mientras observaba la forma en la que Kagami doblaba la espada guardándola.

– Me la hizo Mari-Hime – contesto mirando a Marinette, ella le sonrió mientras caminaban hacia su salón.

– Increíble, tienes mucho talento con esas cosas – dijo Sailor mientras les sonreía, Carol miro por unos segundos a Marinette y pareció recordar algo, separo su brazo de la cadera de la rubia buscando algo en su teléfono – ¿Qué pasa Carol?

– Mira aquí – contesto mostrándole algo en su teléfono, Sailor miro varias veces a Marinette y luego a la pantalla.

– Tu eres la chica que apareció con Jagged Stone en la portada de su revista

– Jajajaja sí, soy la que hizo la portada de su disco también y sus gafas con la forma de la torre Eiffel, se podría decir que después de eso me considero su sobrina o algo así – dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono para mostrarles una foto donde estaban ella, Jagged y Penny, Marinette estaba sentada en medio de la pareja mientras Jagged le hacia una mueca a la cámara y Penny sonreía.

– Genial, tú si eres de esas chicas que son sinceras como Carol – la morena solo se encogió de hombros ante lo dicho por Joshua – pero bueno, vamos a clases para que así no nos regañen ¿Qué clases tienen a primera hora?

– Literatura – contestaron al unisonó las azabaches.

– Yo igual pero Joshua y Carol toman matemáticas a esta hora

– Podemos estar en el mismo año pero vemos clases diferentes, sí que me encanta esta escuela

– Espero que recompenses a Marinette por el pelotazo en la cabeza o su amiga te usara como blanco – le dijo Carol a Joshua mientras iban en dirección contraria a las chicas.

– ¿Tú crees que sería capaz de eso?

– Cuando Sailor le dijo aquel mote la miro con una seriedad que me dio escalofríos, yo sinceramente creo que es su novia – dijo antes de entrar al salón seguida de Joshua.


	7. Capítulo 6

Cuando terminaron sus primeras clases se reunieron en el comedor, después de buscar un rato con la mirada encontraron a Sailor junto con Kagami y Marinette, las azabaches estaban hablando de algún tema con la rubia mientras esta las hacía reír con sus respuestas.

– Hola chicas – saludo Joshua mientras se sentaba al lado de las piernas de Sailor, quien estaba sentada sobre la mesa, seguido de Carol.

– Hola Joshua – saludo de vuelta Marinette mientras que Kagami solo movía la cabeza en forma de saludo, ahí fue cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho su amiga era verdad, Kagami estaba sentada más cerca de Marinette y fruncía un poco el ceño cuando Sailor le ponía motes como “linda” o “muñequita”

– Oigan, ¿Quieren hacer un picnic con nosotros este fin de semana? Para celebrar el nuevo año escolar y darles la bienvenida – Pregunto Sailor mientras se bajaba de la mesa para volver a sentarse en su silla.

– Me parece una gran idea ¿Qué opinas tu Kagami?

– Si vas a llevar tus deliciosas galletas con gusto voy – dijo mientras tomaba una de las galletas que Marinette le daba para empezar a comérsela.

– ¿También horneas mari? – Pregunto Carol mientras sacaba su almuerzo y evitaba al mismo tiempo que Sailor le quitara su manzana.

– Mas o menos, es gracias a que mis padres son dueños de la panadería La Boulangerie – después de escucharla Carol, Sailor y Joshua voltearon a verla – ¿Qué?

– ¿Cómo que qué? Tus padres son los dueños de la mejor panadería que hay en parís, mi madre me lleva cada fin de semana a comprar dulces, ¿Cómo es que nunca te vi? – Pregunto Joshua mientras tomaba una de las galletas que le daba Marinette al igual que sus amigas.

– Ayudo a mis padres solo cuando tienen demasiado trabajo, usualmente estoy en mi habitación diseñando algo de mi vestuario

– Debo suponer que ese bolso lo hiciste tu entonces – dijo Sailor viendo el bolso de Marinette, no había visto otro igual en ningún lado.

– Sí, tengo un maletín y un pequeño bolso lateral a juego pero me dijeron que no podría traerlo, aun así arregle un poco el saco – dijo mientras se abría el saco mostrándoles uno de los lados interiores de este, dentro habían dos bolsillos – algo práctico se me lo preguntan a mí

– Ella es una increíble diseñadora, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces en las que arregla mis guantes o mi traje de esgrima cuando se rasgan – hablo Kagami mientras rodeaba los hombros de Marinette con su brazo acercándola a ella, Marinette le sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de Kagami que descansaba sobre sus hombros y la japonesa no dudo en tomar la otra mano de Marinette que descansaba sobre sus rodillas.

– Lo hago con gusto Kagami, además me pagas siendo mi modelo personal y ayudándome con mis estiramientos.

– ¿También haces gimnasia? – Pregunto esta vez Carol terminando por compartir su manzana con Sailor.

– Lo hacía cuando era niña y también bailaba ballet, deje de hacerlo cuando entre a mi antigua escuela porque no me quedaba mucho tiempo, pero me permiten ir a practicar algunos fines de semana

– Oye, ¿Asistías al colegio DuPont? – La franco china asintió mientras mordía una de las galletas – ¿Por casualidad no conoces a una chica llamada Lila Rossi? – Ante la pregunta de Carol, Kagami miro a la parisina esperando su respuesta.

– Si, ella fue la razón por la cual abandone el colegio DuPont – sus nuevos amigos se miraron entre ellos – ella es

– Una mentirosa compulsiva – la corto Sailor haciendo que ambas azabaches la miraran – ¿Qué como lo sé? Porque me lo dice Aurore, ella es mi hermana pequeña, me apellido Beauréal

– Vaya, me sorprende porque no tienen mucho parecido

– Eso es porque biológicamente no somos hermanas, ambas somos hijas adoptivas, debo de admitir que la protejo mucho y me sentí orgullosa cuando se convirtió en una de las chicas del clima, pero me enfade cuando supe que ella se había convertido en climática, dos veces

– La culpa en si no es de ella – hablo Marinette llamando la atención de Sailor – es de Hawkmoth, el se aprovecha de los sentimientos negativos de las personas para usarlos a su antojo.

– Como si fueran títeres – dijo el pelirrojo a lo que Marinette asintió – desearía tener un miraculous y le daría su merecido – se levanto de la mesa y empezó a soltar golpes y patadas imitando a un luchador y a la vez a un ninja – toma eso viejo loco, nadie se mete con parís y esto es por golpear a my lady

– Oye eso sonó muy a Chat Noir – le dijo Carol mientras grababa a Joshua, Marinette y Kagami le preguntaron a Sailor que estaban haciendo, a lo que ella contesto que Joshua tenía un video blog para compartir con el mundo todo lo que hacía en la escuela o en su vida diaria.

– Lo sé, ahora chicos este año tenemos dos nuevas estudiantes, saluden a la cámara chicas – dijo mientras tomaba la cámara apuntándola hacia Kagami y Marinette, ellas simplemente saludaron a la cámara con sus manos – oh vamos no sean tímidas.

– Tienes que estar bromeando Joshua – hablo Kagami

– Bien, Carol y Sailor tampoco lo hicieron bien la primera vez que las grabe

– Técnicamente lo que hiciste fue entrar a la lección de baile de Sailor hace un año para grabarla y luego yo te golpee por hacerlo sin su permiso – al chico se sonrojo y empezó a reírse nervioso mientras dejaba de grabar.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunto Kagami mientras se cruzaba de brazos

– No lo hice por querer, me emocione con mi nuevo teléfono y no me di cuenta de que había entrado al salón de baile hasta que Sailor grito y lo último que recuerdo fue el puño de Carol contra mi mejilla, después desperté en la enfermería

– No hablo con nosotras en dos semanas hasta que se disculpo y nos explico que había pasado – dijo Sailor mientras abrazaba uno de los brazos de Carol – claro que cuando lo hizo alguien no dejo que se acercara a mí

– No me culpes por querer cuidarte – Sailor hizo un puchero pero después beso a Carol en la mejilla.

– Y por esto es que a veces pienso que son novias

– Las amigas pueden ser muy cariñosas entre sí – dijo Carol – mira a Marinette y Kagami – las nombradas se miraron y se separaron rápidamente sonrojadas – y también penosas al mismo tiempo.

– Ya me lo creo

Cuando terminaron su almuerzo cada uno se fue a su clase particular, con excepción de Kagami que fue a la de Marinette, la profesora no tuvo problemas ya que Marinette le había explicado que ella era su modelo.

– Sabes Kagami, ¿Puedo hacerte un traje nuevo de esgrimas? Claro solo si tu quieres

– Estaría más que feliz de poder usar una de tus creaciones Mari-Hime – dijo mientras dejaba que la ojizarco tomara sus medidas – Si supiera lo bonita que se ve cuando se concentra – pensó mientras le sonreía, cuando Marinette la miró le guiño un ojo provocando que se sonrojara, así pasaron los días hasta que llego el fin de semana, Kagami estaba en su habitación arreglándose.

Había decidió vestirse con una blusa blanca de botones, encima de esta un suéter rojo, una falda negra suelta que le llegaba unos centímetros sobre la rodilla, medias negras largas que cubrían más allá de las rodillas y sus zapatos de siempre, era un conjunto que Marinette había diseñado para ella y lo usaría con gusto.  
Bajo las escaleras de la casa para ir hacia Tatsu, su madre estaba trabajando pero le había dado órdenes al auto, recogería a Kagami y la llevaría hacia donde se encontraría con sus nuevos amigos hasta las siete, a menos que ella se quisiera ir más temprano, subió al auto y este la llevo hasta la casa de Marinette, donde la ojizarco la esperaba en la puerta de la panadería, los chicos habían acordado un lugar y estaba algo lejos pero era uno de los mejores parques de parís.

Marinette le sonrió y entro en el auto cuando este se detuvo, estaba vestida con una chaqueta celeste, debajo de esta una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, un short negro, medias pants de encaje rojo que formaban rosas, finalmente unos botines negros y como último adorno traía un bolso de costado negro, traía un ligero maquillaje pero lo que resaltaban eran sus labios rosados.

– Hola Kagami – en una de sus manos traía la bolsa donde tenía las galletas, el viaje duro unos cinco minutos donde ambas estuvieron charlando, Marinette le enseño el diseño de su nuevo traje de esgrima, le resultaba increíble que en ese bolso entrara la libreta de diseños de Marinette, después de darle el buen visto el auto se detuvo.

– Hemos llegado señorita Tsurugi – hablo mientras abría la puerta del lado izquierdo, Kagami salió y ayudo a Marinette a salir, el auto se fue después de recordarle a Kagami a la hora que pasaría a buscarla, las chicas estuvieron buscando un rato hasta que vieron a sus amigos sentados a la sombra de un árbol, no fue difícil reconocerlos, Sailor era una rubia platinada, Carol morena y Joshua pelirrojo.

Fueron hasta ellos sentándose en la manta que había traído, Kagami trajo consigo algunas bolsas con frituras, Joshua se encargo de traer la manta y las bebidas mientras que Carol y Sailor la comida y un pequeño reproductor para escuchar música, cuando terminaron de comer probaron las galletas de Marinette y no hacía falta decir que se enamoraron de ellas.

– Sumamente deliciosas – dijo Carol mientras se recostaba en la manta.

– Concuerdo con Carol, dios mío, iré más seguido a la panadería de tus padres – hablo Sailor mientras hacía lo mismo que su amiga, las mejillas de Marinette estaban rojas de vergüenza.

– Te dije que amarían tus galletas – la codeo Kagami mientras recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de Marinette, la ojizarco le sonrió mientras le daba una galleta a Kagami y tomaba otra para ella, al terminar de comer guardaron las cosas y botaron las botellas y las bolsas de las frituras mientras se recostaba en la manta, habían cambiado de lugar para que pudieran ver el cielo y buscar formas en las nubes.

– Esa de allá parece una estrella – dijo Joshua.

– Joshua para ti todas parecen estrella o círculos – al escuchar a Carol las demás empezaron a reírse.

– Díganme algo ¿Cual es el punto de hacer esto?

– Simplemente relajarte – le explico Marinette, Kagami se apoyo en su codo levantándose un poco para mirarla – al buscar formas en las nubes te olvidas de tus problemas por más grandes que sean

– Es divertido y más aun cuando lo haces con amigos – dijo Sailor mientras alzaba una de sus manos señalando algo en el cielo – por ejemplo mira esa nube, a mi me parece un castillo ¿Qué te parece a ti que es Kagami?

– Desde mi punto de vista – volvió a recostarse fijando su vista en la nube que señalo Sailor – parece ¿Una montaña? Jajaja, la verdad no tengo ni idea

– ¿Lo ves? Te has reído – dijo Marinette mientras seguía observando el cielo, Kagami se acerco un poco más a ella, estaba entendiendo un poco más el juego y si, empezó a relajarse poco a poco, siguieron hablando, incluso Sailor puso la música y se levanto junto a Carol empezando a bailar al ritmo de la música, no les importaba que las personas las vieran y Kagami admiraba eso.

– Venga Marinette, únete – dijo Carol mientras seguían bailando.

– ¿Qué? No no no, voy a tropezarme con mis propios pies

– Que importa, estás con amigos y no dejaremos que te caigas, será igual que la primera vez

– Además dudo que Kagami permita que te hagas daño – dijo Joshua grabando a sus amigas y a las azabaches, la ojizarco pareció pensarlo pero se rindió, se quito su bolso dándoselo a Kagami y la chaqueta se la quito para amarrársela a la cintura, se puso en medio de las chicas, al principio le costó seguirlas pero luego pudo memorizarse los pasos, pero su torpeza decidió aparecer y se resbalo del borde de la fuente, donde habían llegado a parar en algún momento, pero puso sus manos y logro equilibrarse sobre estas.

– Anda Marinette ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Pregunto Sailor mientras la veía hacer un arco colocando sus pies en el suelo y finalmente se levanto sacudiéndose las manos.

– Recuerden que Marinette hacia gimnasia de pequeña y a veces va a practicar – les dijo Kagami mientras le daba una pequeña toalla a Marinette para que se limpiara bien las manos.

– Genial – Joshua le dio su teléfono a Carol para que lo grabara – yo apenas y se pararme de manos – dijo mientras hacia lo que dijo, pero no duro mucho ya que volvió a ponerse de pie.

– Bueno, para hacer eso debes aprender a mantener el equilibrio y tener fuerza en los brazos, una vez en mi antigua escuela en clase de deportes rete a un compañero que se hacia el fuerte.

– ¿En qué consistía el reto? – Pregunto Carol

– En pararse manos y hacer flexiones sin ayuda, el hizo cinco y yo siete

– Hagamos ese reto entonces, tu y yo – dijo Carol dándole la cámara a Sailor, Marinette fue a colocar su chaqueta junto a las cosas de los demás que estaban a unos metros de ellos.

– No estoy segura que debas hacer eso – le comento Kagami – Marinette ha ganado mucha resistencia

– Es más pequeña que yo, no durara mucho

– De acuerdo, pero yo te lo advertí – Marinette regreso con ellos y tomo su posición, se pusieron de cabeza y empezaron a bajar cuando pasaron el número cinco de flexiones los brazos de Carol comenzaron a temblar y no paso de seis, Marinette por otro lado continuo hasta el once hasta que se puso de pie – te lo dije

– ¿Cómo es posible? Es más pequeña que yo

– Lo tome como ventaja – contesto Marinette sentándose al lado de Kagami – tu eres una bailara y tienes equilibrio, pero tu altura te da peso por eso no resististe mucho

– Mientras que tú al ser más delgada y pequeña resististe más – concluyo Joshua.

– Eso, mis años como gimnasta y cuando ayudo a mis padres en la panadería cargo peso también

– Tenías razón cuando dijiste que no tenía que retarla – le dijo la morena a Kagami, esta se rio mientras asentía, al sentir una ligera brisa fría Marinette se puso su chaqueta de nuevo.

– Pronto será otoño, ¿Sabes lo que significa Carol? – Le pregunto el pelirrojo a la peli marrón

– Sip – ambos miraron a Sailor con una sonrisa y dijeron al unisonó – ¡El cumpleaños de Sailor! – La rubia se sonrojo al escucharlos gritar de ese modo.

– No sabía que pronto sería tu cumpleaños Sailor

– Ni yo, en toda la semana de clases que paso no lo habías mencionado

– Es que siempre ellos dos organizan mi fiesta de cumpleaños y es una sorpresa para mí, así que desde que los conozco ya no se que esperar cuando es mi cumpleaños – les explico mientras veía con una sonrisa a las azabaches.

– Ah, ya entiendo – al ver que Marinette tenía vergüenza de preguntar Kagami lo hizo.

– Entonces ¿Qué te gustaría de regalo?

– No lo sé, cualquier cosa esta bien, incluso si no llevan regalo, la verdad es que soy una chica sencilla, fuera del talento con el que nací para bailar y la inexplicable flexibilidad que tengo – dijo mientras se ponía de pie y abría las piernas haciendo un Split perfecto – ¿Ven a lo que me refiero?

– Debo decir que de verdad estoy asombrada – dijo Kagami viendo como Sailor volvía a ponerse de pie como si nada.

– Eso me recuerda una coreografía que hice de niña

– ¿Nos la muestras? – Preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, Marinette ahora se sentía como un conejo acorralado, así que simplemente suspiro, se deshizo de sus botines y su chaqueta, aprovechando que el borde de la fuente era grueso lo uso como plataforma.

– Espero recordar bien la coreografía – dijo mientras suspiraba y relajaba sus músculos, se echo hacia atrás haciendo un perfecto arco y luego subió sus piernas formando una línea recta para luego abrir sus piernas hacia los costados.

– Dios mío – exclamo Carol al ver la flexibilidad de Marinette y no era la única, las personas que tenía a la vista al pequeño grupo fijo su vista en lo que hacia la ojizarco, Marinette empezó a dar vueltas con cuidado sobre el borde de la fuente terminando de manos sobre una de las esquinas, se dio la vuelta y regreso a donde estaba terminando por hacer un Split frontal.

– De aquí ya no recuerdo más – al escucharla ellos empezaron a reírse, Kagami ayudo a Marinette a salir de aquella posición y le dio sus botines, cuando se calmaron volvieron hacia donde estaban sentados para seguir hablando.

Justamente en la entrada del parque se detuvo un auto gris, al verlo los sentidos de Kagami se pusieron en alerta, reconocería esa matricula donde fuera, era el auto de los Agreste.


	8. Capítulo 7

De este bajaron las personas que ella menos quería ver y no quería que Marinette los viera, Alya, Adrien, un chico de lentes y la chica Lila bajaron del auto, en eso noto que del otro lado de la enorme fuente estaba un sujeto colocando un set de fotografías

\- Oh no, esto es malo, espero que no se venga a acercar - pensó mientras veía de reojo a la ojizarco, pero esta ignoraba quienes llegaron al parque ya que estaba riéndose a carcajadas junto a Carol y Sailor mientras Joshua las veía con cara de pocos amigos, rápidamente se olvidó de los ex compañeros de Marinette al verla riéndose y decidió sentarse a su lado.

Mientras en la entrada del parque Alya revisaba su Ladyblog, estos últimos meses cada vez que había un ataque de akuma Ladybug no la había escogido para ser Rena Rouge, pasaba de ella totalmente cuando quería entrevistarla alegando que iba a des transformarse, pero Nino le había dicho que tampoco lo buscaba a él para que se convirtiera en Carapace.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su novio le indico que ya llegó al parque, Lila había estado durante todo el viaje contándoles una de sus increíbles aventuras que tuvo en las vacaciones de verano, sus padres la requirió a Hawái y se encontró con cinco surfistas increíblemente guapos que la invitaron a enseñarle cómo surfear.

\- Oye Alya - ella se giró a ver al moreno - ¿Esa no es Marinette?

Al escuchar la pregunta de Nino, tanto Alya como Adrien y Lila se dieron la vuelta, Marinette estaba sentada en el otro extremo del parque junto Kagami, dos chicas y un chico riéndose a carcajadas.

\- Si es Marinette - se acercaron con cuidado y vio al único chico del grupo colocar su teléfono sobre una base grabándolos.

\- De acuerdo chicas, ¿Cantamos un poco? - Las demás asintieron, Sailor sacó su teléfono colocando una canción, al reconocer la canción las demás lo siguieron empezando a cantar, al final una de ellas se equivóco y empezaron a reírse de nuevo.

\- Era sin soldados, Carol, no asustados - al escuchar a Marinette volvieron a reírse hasta el punto en que cada uno cayó boca arriba sujetándose el estomago.

\- Jamás me había reído tanto - dijo Kagami mientras trataba de volver a sentarse pero acabo cayendo en el regazo de Marinette.

\- Ni yo, solamente Carol podía equivocarse de esa forma con la letra de una canción - menciono Sailor mientras tomaba el teléfono y ponía el video de nuevo, al verlo volvieron a estallar a carcajadas, entre las risas Marinette miro a un lado y vio a sus antiguos “amigos” mirándola, al ver a Lila con ella decidió ignorarlos y seguir con sus amigos.

\- Esto es ridículo, hizo como si no nos conociera - dijo Alya mientras veía a la azabache empezando a acariciar el cabello de la ojimarron, quien al igual que la ojizarco decidió ignorarlos.

\- Déjala Alya, no vale la pena - dijo el futuro DJ tomando la mano de su novia, los que estaban al otro lado de parque se levantaron del césped y beginon a alejarse, pero seen al chico tomar una cámara y caminar unos pasos hacia adelante y luego darse cuenta de la vuelta.

\- ¡Foto bomba! - Las chicas reaccionaron rápido y tomaron una pose algo decente para la foto, Joshua siempre les hacia eso cuando podía y más de una vez alguna de ella había salido mal - esta ira al canal al igual que el video, un nuevo video para MJ Joshua .

\- No si te dejamos Joshua - Carol y Sailor empezaron a perseguirlo mientras el corría riéndose, Marinette y Kagami los observaron riéndose de sus locuras.

\- Vamos Marinette, antes de que nos dejen - la ojimarron tomo la mano de Marinette y empezaron a correr para seguir a sus amigos que he salido del parque.

\- Woa, ni siquiera volteo a mirarlos, vaya que se olvida rápido de las personas - dijo Lila mientras veía como aquellos chicos salían corriendo riéndose todos a carcajadas.

\- Ya no importa, ahí esta el fotógrafo - hablo Adrien mirando hacia la parte del parque donde estaban todas las cosas para su sección fotográfica. Adrien fue a prepararse mientras que Alya, Nino y Lila fueron a sentarse a un banco, después de unos minutos la italiana se fue con la excusa de ayudar a su madre.

\- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto el DJ a su novia al verla buscando algo en su teléfono

\- El chico que estaba con Marinette dijo algo que me llamo la atención, aquí esta, MJ Joshua - puso un video en su teléfono y empezó a verlo junto con Nino, aparecía el mismo chico de antes junto con aquellas dos chicas y después de un par de videos más aparecían Marinette y Kagami.

\- Vaya, debo admitirlo, es bueno editando sus videos - Alya lo miro con una ceja alzada y luego devolvió su vista al teléfono colocando otro video.

\- Mira este Nino

\- Vamos Marinette únete - en el fondo del video estaban esas dos chicas sobre un pequeño escenario bailando casi en perfecta sincronía

\- No Joshua, para de insistir lo voy a arruinar todo

\- Tal vez en tu antigua escuela no te insistían lo suficiente Marinette, pero aquí si lo haremos ¿Verdad Carol? - La chica a su lado le asintió.

\- Está bien, lo haré, pero si lo arruino no me culpen - dijo mientras se quitaba el bolso y su saco subiendo al escenario, las tres empezaron a bailar, al principio le costó seguir la coreografía hasta que la pusieron en medio de las otras dos chicas y empezaron a bailar.

\- Lo haces bien Marinette

\- No puedo creer que este bailando sin tropezarme

\- ¡Ya casi te tengo! - Dejaron de ver el video cuando escucharon el grito y vieron aparecer a la chica morena que antes estaba con Marinette corriendo detrás de aquel pelirrojo que luchaba por escapar pero se veía que estaba cansado, él se giró e hizo una X con los brazos, la morena se detuvo y la rubia chóco con ella cayendo ambas al suelo, el pelirrojo se dejó caer de espalda de forma exagerada, Kagami y Marinette llegaron detrás de ellos algo agitadas.

\- Es increíble… Le dimos la vuelta al parque - dijo Marinette mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

\- Me sorprende que Joshua haya aguantado tanto - menciono Carol mientras se levantaba aun con Sailor en su espalda que no dudo en acomodarse para no caerse de la espalda de su amiga.

\- ¿Con que así es como vez tú las cosas? - Hizo una indicando la diferencia de altura entre la morena y las azabaches, la cual era de varios centímetros, Marinette y Kagami se miraron entre ellas y luego a la rubia.

\- Hay una fuente detrás de ti, fácilmente podemos convencer a Carol para que te suelte - dijo Kagami mientras se cruzaba de brazos y Marinette apoyaba uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro asintiendo ante lo dicho por la ojimiel.

\- Ella no haría eso, ¿O sí? - Miro alarmada a la morena.

\- Ahhhhhhhhh - desvió su mirada de la ojiverde hacia un costado - tal vez - Sailor exhalo dramáticamente y se bajo de la espalda de Carol ignorándola mientras se daba la vuelta cruzándose de brazos - Sailor solo era una broma - busco ayudo de sus amigas y estas solo le hicieron señas para que la abrazara y le hiciera cosquillas.

\- No te perdonare por eso además jajajajajajaja - Carol la abrazo empezando a hacer cosquillas cuando logro separarse de ella la miro riéndose.

\- Por favor perdóname

\- Vale, de acuerdo - Joshua dejo de grabar e iba con sus amigas - ¿Cómo le pondrás al video?

\- Creo que, la diversión es mejor si es con amigos, locuras en el parque

\- Me gusta el nombre - dijo Kagami mientras tomaba la mano de Marinette.

\- Genial, ahora que dicen si para finalizar hacemos una última toma comiendo helado - las chicas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron, aunque Kagami no estaba muy convencida.

\- ¿No comimos ya muchos dulces? - Al escuchar su pregunta Sailor y Joshua abrieron los ojos cómicamente.

\- Tienes que estar bromeando, un picnic nunca está completo sin el helado favorito de uno y yo conozco el lugar perfecto - canturreo la última palabra Sailor, ellos empezaron a seguirla claro que Kagami le pregunto a Carol.

\- ¿Tan así? - La morena solo asintió volviendo a salir del parque, Nino y Alya estaban shockeados, el primero solo por ver el teléfono del pelirrojo y la segunda por el simple hecho de que Marinette no se había tropezado ni una vez cuando corría detrás de los que, ahora, eran sus amigos.   
Cuando llegaron a la heladería la dueña saludo feliz a Sailor y les sirvió un helado a cada uno, el de Sailor y Carol era menta con chocolate, el de Joshua era banana con chocolate, Marinette pidió uno de chocolate con moras azules y Kagami pidió el mismo, después de pagar por sus helados decidieron caminar por los alrededores mientras se comían sus helados.

\- Y luego el tipo le dijo al otro, ¿Estás bromeando? Vas a apagarla sin que yo cruce - contó Carol haciendo reír a todos, terminado de nuevo en el parque, por suerte para las azabaches los ex compañeros de la ojizarco ya se ido, así que fueron a sentarse en el borde de la fuente , estuvieron hablando durante varios minutos hasta que los demás tuvieron que irse, pero Marinette y Kagami no los acompañaron.

\- ¿Por qué no nos fuimos con ellos?

\- Prefiero terminar de pasar este día contigo - respondió sencillamente, ya se he terminado el helado así que solamente les quedaba pasear por el parque, aunque en Marinette había metido dentro del bolso un poco del cono con helado para que Tikki comiera - Marinette - la nombrada se dio la vuelta al ver que su amiga se quedaba atrás.

\- Si Kagami - estaba atardeciendo y los rayos del sol pegaban en la figura de Marinette haciéndola ver más hermosa.

\- No, aun no es momento, no nada, solo que me encanto pasar este día contigo, eres increíble Marinette - las mejillas de la franco china se pusieron rojas y ella se acerco para tomar la mano de Kagami.

\- Tú también eres increíble Kagami - se estaban mirando durante hasta que vieron llegar el auto rojo de Kagami, se fueron del parque tomadas de las manos sin saber que dos personas las veían, una con temor y enfado, la otra veía esto como una oportunidad .

En el auto ambas azabaches desviaban la mirada de la otra, lo único que las mantenía unidas eran sus manos, las cuales no se han separado en ningún momento, Kagami tenía puesta la mirada en Marinette, a quien podía ver gracias al reflejo de la ventana del auto, su cabeza estaba vuelta un desastre con tantos pensamientos.

\- _**Por poco le pregunto si quería salir conmigo, no puedo hacer eso, al menos no por ahora, te prometo que no dejare que nadie te haga sufrir de nuevo, mi querida princesa**_ \- por otro lado Marinette no estaba mejor que su compañera, sus sentimientos por Adrien estado desaparecido cuando no la defendió de Lila, Luka se había convertido en su mejor amigo, mejor dicho, en su hermano mayor, y ahora Kagami, se llevado mal al principio pero ahora, le resultaba increíble estar en el mismo auto que ella y sosteniéndose las manos.

\- _**Espero poder aclarar mis sentimientos hacia Kagami algún día, ahora que estoy con ella me siento mucho más segura, hice bien al escogerla ese día como portadora del miraculous del dragón**_ \- pensó Marinette y hecho su cabeza hacia un lado apoyándola en el hombro de Kagami .

Kagami miro hacia al frente sorprendida al sentir la cabeza de la franco china en su hombro, simplemente suspiro y dejo que su cabeza se apoyara en la de Marinette sin soltar sus manos.


	9. Capítulo 8

Estuvieron así todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la casa de Marinette, ambas decidieron entrar y Kagami aprovecho para comprarle un dulce a su madre, cuando lo tuvo en sus manos se despidió de la azabache y de sus padres para entrar en el auto, aun recordaba como si fuera ayer la primera vez que fue a conocer a los padres de la azabache y luego su madre ceno con ellos.

**_Flash Back_ **

– ¿Crees que sea buena idea Marinette? – Le pregunto mientras ambas caminaban hacia la panadería.

– Por supuesto, les he contado de ti a mis padres tantas veces que ya hasta pareces parte de la familia – contesto mientras abría la puerta, Kagami escucho una campana sonar y luego el olor del pan recién horneado y dulces inundo su nariz – mamá te quiero presentar a Kagami – la ojimarron se giro hacia donde estaba su amiga y vio a una mujer algo bajita, con los mismos ojos azules que Marinette y su cabello era oscuro, la mujer le dio una dulce sonrisa y salió de detrás del mostrador acercándose a Kagami.

– Es un honor conocerla señora Dupain-Cheng – en vez de tomar su mano Sabine la abrazo con fuerza, Marinette se rió ante la cara de su amiga, ahora Kagami sabia de donde venía la espontaneidad de Marinette al dar abrazos, le correspondió el abrazo a la mujer con gusto, podía sentir el olor a perfume y galletas provenir de ella.

– Dime Sabine querida – dijo mientras se separaba de ella mirándola con una sonrisa – me alegra que Marinette te tenga como amiga – camino hacia la puerta colocando el cartel de “Cerrado” para luego caminar hacia detrás del mostrador – preséntasela a tu padre cariño, ¿Te gusta el té Kagami? – La ojimarron solo asintió sorprendida – iré a preparar un poco

– Te encantara conocer a mi padre – hablo Marinette mientras tomaba la mano de Kagami para ambas seguir a la mayor dentro de la panadería, ahora el olor a pan era mucho más fuerte, Kagami se quedo muda al ver a un hombre robusto y a la vez fornido colocando una bandeja dentro del horno – papá, ella es mi amiga Kagami.

– Hola señorita, es un gusto conocer a la joven que tiene a mi hija encantada – dijo mientras se limpiaba la harina de las manos tomando la mano de Kagami – te abrazaría pero no creo que te guste tener tu ropa llena de harina y levadura.

– La verdad no sería la primera vez que alguien lo hace – miro a Marinette quien solo le dio una sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba, los tres subieron hacia el departamento una vez Tom se quito su delantal y limpio un poco la harina que traía en la ropa, en la sala Sabine dejo que Kagami se sentara para servirle un poco de té, estuvieron hablando algunas horas en las cuales los mayores se encargaban de hacerle todo tipo de preguntas a Kagami, quien las contestaba como podía hasta que sonó su teléfono y fue consciente de lo tarde que era.

– Oh vaya, sí que es tarde, mi madre debe estar preocupada o – su teléfono volvió a sonar – a punto de llamarme – contesto la llamada – hola mamá…. Estoy en casa de Marinette con sus padres…. Mi madre quiere hablar con ustedes – dijo mientras le extendía su teléfono a los padres de Marinette, Sabine lo tomo empezando a hablar con la mujer, al final no todo salió mal, Tomoe quería conocer personalmente a los padres de aquella joven de la cual su hija hablaba tanto así que acordaron una cena al día siguiente, Kagami les dio unos cuantos consejos a los Dupain-Cheng antes de irse.

En el camino a su casa estuvo enviándose mensajes con Marinette, la ojizarco estaba ayudando a que se distrajera para que no pensara en la cena de mañana, sinceramente estaba demasiado nerviosa, Marinette era una chica dulce, amable y un poco torpe, no quería separarse de ella en caso de que su madre no aprobara a los padres de la joven ojizarco.

Al final todo había resultado bien, Tomoe se llevo una buena impresión de Sabine y Tom, había quedado impresionada al probar los platillos que habían hecho, incluso se impresiono cuando Kagami le dijo que era la primera vez que Sabine preparaba platillos japoneses, para Tomoe era como si siempre los hubiera preparado.

Desde entonces algunas veces Tomoe invitaba a cenar a los padres de la ojizarco o ella misma iba hacia su casa a platicar con ellos dejando que Kagami y Marinette pasaran más tiempo juntas.

**_Fin del Flash Back_ **

Cuando llego a su casa bajo del auto entrando en esta, por suerte su madre estaba en la sala, una vez se quito los zapatos colocándose sus pantuflas fue hasta ella dándole uno de los dulces.

_– Pensé que vendrías más tarde Kagami_ – dijo mientras tomaba el dulce en sus manos dándole un mordisco, sin duda se había enamorado de esos dulces pero jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie

_– Bueno, los chicos se fueron antes y decidí quedarme unos minutos más con Mari-Hime_

_– Te escucho preocupada hija, ¿Paso algo más? –_ Kagami miro a su madre sin sorprenderse, suspiro decidida a contarle.

_– Veras mamá, antes de que Marinette asistiera a la academia ella asistía al colegio Dupont, a ese colegio llego una chica, Lila Rossi, ella miente cada vez que respira, decía mentiras pequeñas pero los ex compañeros de Marinette se las creyeron, las mentiras empezaron a crecer y Lila decidió inventar rumores sobre Marinette porque ella trataba de hacer que sus compañeros vieran la verdad_

_– Déjame adivinar, como Marinette no iba a parar de revelar las mentiras de Lila ella la amenazo y por eso Marinette abandono su antiguo colegio_

_– Exacto madre_ – Kagami saco su teléfono del bolsillo de su falda al escucharlo sonar, cuando abrió una de las apps que tenía vio que Joshua ya había subido las fotos que tomo durante todo el día al igual que el video, Kagami fue a su habitación para cambiarse su ropa por una de hacer ejercicios y bajo al gimnasio para poder practicar sus ataques en esgrima.

Cuando llego la hora de la cena se ducho rápidamente para poder bajar a cenar, una vez volvió a su habitación fue hacia una de las esquinas donde estaba un violín, además de practicar esgrima tocaba el violín pero lo hacía pocas veces cuando tenía tiempo libre, a veces pensaba en decirle a Marinette sobre su segundo pasatiempo, mas se arrepentía de inmediato lo cual le parecía ridículo, ella es una Tsurugi, ella jamás dudaba, pero desde que había conocido a Marinette si que comenzaba a dudar de las cosas que hacía, había estado juntando el valor para poder llamarla y tocarle un poco de música, era mejor esperar.

**_Unas Semanas Después_ **

Con el paso del tiempo Kagami y Marinette habían tenido más y más salidas, a veces solamente eran ellas dos y otras veces iban acompañadas de sus nuevos amigos para evitar a los viejos compañeros de Marinette, que aparecían en los momentos menos esperados, Carol y Sailor ya habían presionado a Kagami para que invitara a Marinette a una cita y eso fue lo que hizo, o al menos lo estaba planeando.

– El entrenamiento a terminado chicos, pueden retirarse – Kagami se quito su máscara mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, al profesor de esgrima se le había ocurrió que sería una gran idea que practicaran en el gimnasio con la calefacción un poco más alta de lo normal, fue hacia el banco donde Marinette la esperaba con su termo de agua el cual le extendió y ella la tomo abriéndolo para beber su contenido.

– Vaya estuvo cansado el entrenamiento – dijo mientras le daba un pañuelo a Kagami, cuando la ojimarron lo tomo Marinette noto que el guante y hombro izquierdo del traje se habían rasgado – tu guante y tu traje se volvieron a romper

– Sinceramente perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que ha pasado – al sentir que Marinette le quito el guante rasgado volteo a mirarla – oye

– Puedo arreglarlo yo, y puedo enseñarte para que no lo mandes con un sastre – dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso un pequeño estuche de costura, después de unos segundos le devolvió el guante – como nuevo

– Pareciera que no se hubiera rasgado – comento sorprendida viendo su guante, aun cuando Marinette había reparado incontables veces sus guantes todavía se sorprendía de lo rápido que podía coser las rupturas en la tela y hacerlas invisibles.

– Puedo arreglarte el hombro también, pero te tienes que cambiar – al escucharla Kagami asintió, después de que se dio una ducha y se vistió, el auto paso a recogerlas, en el camino le dio el traje a Marinette, la cual no solo noto que el hombro estaba rasgado, sino que también algunas costuras estaban empezando a ceder.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto al verla revisar todo su traje

– Algunas de las costuras empiezan a romperse, en algún momento tu traje empezara a deshacerse, lo arreglare y te lo doy mañana

– No tienes que hacer eso, puedo mandarlo con un costurero

– Pero de seguro ese costurero también tendrá muchos trabajos que hacer, lo necesitas para practicar mañana, tranquila Kagami, no me importa arreglar tu traje, además así me asegurare de que no se vayan a romper las costuras y podre ver mejor la estructura del traje para hacer el que te regalare

– Ehh, de acuerdo, si tu insistes – dijo algo ida, la sonrisa de Marinette siempre la dejaba en las nubes y con las mejillas completamente rojas, cuando llegaron a la casa de Marinette la ojiazul se bajo del auto después de darle un abrazo a Kagami.

– A veces dejas a Kagami completamente muda Marinette – le dijo Tikki mientras se asomaba por su saco.

– Lo sé, me parece muy tierno ver como se sonroja – Tikki se escondió al verla entrar en la tienda, después de que sus padres le preguntaran como le fue ese día subió a su habitación para cambiarse su uniforme y empezar a arreglar el traje de Kagami – vaya, menos mal que me lo dio, unos cuantos movimientos más con su traje y se hubieran roto por completo las uniones.

– Te preocupas mucho por Kagami Marinette – dijo Tikki mientras le daba una manzana a su portadora.

– Pues claro Tikki, sé que puedo confiar en ella

– Eso y que ahora estas enamorada de ella – al escucharla Marinette se puso roja hasta la raíz de su cabello haciendo reír a su kwami

– No me parece gracioso Tikki – su kwami le sonrió y le abrazo la mejilla para que no se molestara, cuando termino de arreglar el traje lo metió en su bolso empezando a hacer sus tareas, las cuales, recordando los consejos que le dio Kagami, termino rápidamente para ir a darse una ducha y cenar con sus padres, pero antes de irse a dormir recibió un mensaje de Chloé

**_– “¿Nos vemos mañana en el parque a la misma hora?”_ **

**_Chloé_ **

**_– “Si claro, le preguntare a Kagami si quiere ir ¿Te parece bien?”_ **

**_Marinette_ **

**_– “Si claro, hasta mañana, que duermas bien”_ **

**_Chloé_ **

**_– “Tú igual”_ **

**_Marinette_ **

Después de esa pequeña conversación Marinette se recostó en su cama jugando un poco en su teléfono, aun recordaba el día en el que ella y Chloé arreglaron sus diferencias y se habían hecho amigas después de la llegada de Lila, unos meses antes de las vacaciones de verano Marinette fue llamada por Penny, quería que fuera al hotel para un pedido especial por parte de Jagged.

Cuando llego a este tomo el ascensor hasta la habitación de Jagged y Penny le abrió la puerta después de abrazarla, se podía decir que veía a esa singular pareja como otros padres y ellos la veían como su hija.

– Eh Marinette – el roquero se levanto del sofá abrazando a la azabache levantándola del suelo – me alegra verte y a Fang también, ven a saludar a Marinette Fang – al principio le abría aterrado el hecho de que el cocodrilo se le acercara, pero ahora no.

– Penny me dijo que querías pedirme algo Jagged

– Así es, necesito una nueva chaqueta de cuero, una que solo tu podrás conseguir hacerme – Marinette le sonrió y se sentó a su lado sacando de su bolso su libreta, su lápiz y algunos marcadores de colores.

– Dime que es lo que quieres en la chaqueta – al ver brillar los ojos de Jagged suspiro un poco, iba a estar ahí un buen rato, cuando termino de escuchar las ideas de Jagged empezó a plasmarlas en su libreta hasta que termino y le enseño el dibujo a al roquero – ¿Qué opinas?

– Eso es el estilo Jagged, gracias Marinette – el miro hacia atrás al ver a Penny salir del departamento para hablar por teléfono – solo agrégale una cosa más, quiero un bolsillo donde pueda entrar esto – de entre los cojines del sofá saco una caja de terciopelo, al saber lo que había en el interior de esta Marinette lo miro sorprendida – le propondré matrimonio a mi Penny en mi próximo concierto

– Oh Jagged, estoy muy feliz por ustedes, me encargare de hacer perfectamente la chaqueta y de que esa caja entre en ella con facilidad – recibió un fuerte abrazo del roquero.

– Gracias Marinette – al ver a Penny entrar le guiño un ojo – oye Penny, ¿Estás segura que no podemos adoptar a Marinette?

– Claro que no podemos Jagged – Marinette los miro sonriendo conteniendo la risa, cuando Penny paso al lado de Jagged se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla – a veces me pregunto de donde sacas esas locas ideas.

– Esas ideas son las que me vuelven un roquero y el dueño de tu corazón mi reina del rock – dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacía caer en su regazo mientras la besaba, las mejillas de Penny se pusieron rosadas ante la muestra de afecto y más porque estaban frente Marinette, la ojiazul se rio ante la reacción de Penny y se levanto del sofá girándose hacia la pareja.

– De acuerdo, solo tengo que tomarte las medidas para hacerte la chaqueta Jagged – dijo la ojiazul mientras sacaba una cinta métrica de su bolso, el roquero se levanto tras dejar a su pareja sobre el sofá para que la adolescente pudiera tomar las medidas.

– ¿Siempre llevas esas cosas contigo? – Pregunto Penny al ver la cinta

– Cuando eres diseñadora siempre tienes que estar preparada – en cuanto tuvo las medidas salió de la habitación para ir al elevador, apenas estaba bajando cuando este se detuvo abriendo las puertas dejando ver a Chloé.

– Ay no puede ser, ¿Qué haces aquí Dupain-Cheng? – Pregunto mientras entraba al elevador presionando un botón.

– Vine para hacerle un favor a Jagged Stone y – dejo de hablar al sentir el elevador detenerse pero la puerta no se abrió – oh no

– ¿Qué está pasando? – Marinette se acerco a los botones y presiono uno pero no paso nada, Chloé aparto su mirada de su teléfono y se acerco a la puerta golpeándola – genial, tengo una cita en la peluquería y yo atrapada aquí contigo.

– A mí tampoco me agrada estar aquí encerrada – dijo la azabache mientras se sentaba en el suelo del ascensor.

– ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto revisando su teléfono, se había quedado sin señal dentro del ascensor así que llamar a su padre no era una opción.

– Me pongo cómoda, a saber cuándo se darán cuenta de que estamos encerradas – contesto simplemente y saco su libreta de nuevo empezando a agregarle las anotaciones de la medida al dibujo. Al saber que la azabache tenía razón Chloé suspiro y apoyo su espalda en una de las paredes del ascensor dejándose caer hasta el suelo.

– Oye Dupain-Cheng – Marinette levanto la vista de su libreta para observarla – a ti, ¿Lila te ha amenazado por casualidad?

– Pues ahora que lo dices sí, me acorralo en el baño y me dijo que si no me unía a ella me iba a dejar sin amigos, no lo hice y está cumpliendo lo que dijo, ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Me hizo lo mismo, dijo que me alejara de Adrien porque ella tenía planes para él, la verdad ahora que me lo dices Adrien me dijo algo que me dejo descolocada, dijo que dejara a Lila decir sus mentiras porque no le hacían daño a nadie y que si decíamos la verdad

– Ella seria akumatizada – dijeron al unisonó.

– Adrien me dijo lo mismo, creí que él me defendería, vaya sorpresa me lleve al ver que no lo iba a hacer

– Menudo amigo es Adrien, cuando alguien lo necesita es un cobarde – dijo Chloé mientras miraba su teléfono, en el fondo de pantalla tenía un college de ella con Adrien.

– Sin duda, sabes que, te perdono, todas las cosas que me dijiste la verdad es que en vez de herirme me hicieron más fuerte, y si tu quieres, puedes tener una nueva amiga, empezando ahora, hola, soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, un gusto conocerte – dijo extendiéndole la mano, Chloé la miro sorprendida pero luego sonrió y tomo su mano.

– Hola, soy Chloé Bourgeois, también es un gusto Marinette – estuvieron un rato más hablando, Chloé le contó de su accidente y su sordera mientras que Marinette se ofreció a enseñarle el lenguaje de señas cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, eran unos bomberos junto con el alcalde Bourgeois

– Ahí está mi niña – en vez de lanzarse a sus brazos Chloé se levanto ayudando a Marinette y ambas salieron.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos encerradas? – Pregunto la azabache mientras guardaba su libreta.– Una hora y media señorita, me preocupe cuando no la vi bajar y la busque por todo el hotel hasta que decidí revisar el ascensor y me di cuenta de que estaba atascado – contesto Jean, el mayordomo de Chloé

– Parecieron unos cinco minutos sinceramente

– A mí también – después de que todo se calmara ambas se despidieron, Marinette regreso a su casa contándole todo a Tikki, la pequeña kwami estaba que no lo creía, Chloé Bourgeois, la chica que siempre había molestado a su portadora, se estaba disculpando por lo que había hecho, había hecho esas cosas por pura envidia.

– Eso me sorprende y demasiado – dice la pequeña kwami mientras miraba el teléfono de su portadora, incluso habían unas fotos que ella y Chloé se tomaron en el ascensor y por primera vez veía a la rubia sonreír con sinceridad.

– Si, tienes razón, creo que el que su madre por fin razonara con el accidente ayudo, aun así no puedo devolverle el miraculous de la abeja, la pondría en mucho peligro ahora que es sorda

– Eso es cierto, los miraculous y los kwamis tomamos en cuenta las discapacidades de nuestros portadores, si Chloé usara uno este bloquearía sus oídos con unos audífonos que con el tiempo aprendería a controlar

Volviendo al presente Marinette seguía jugando en su teléfono cuando la pantalla de este cambio, tenía una vídeo llamada, era Kagami, sin tardarse contesto sentándose en su cama.

– Hola Kagami – sonrió al ver a la ojimarron, estaba con el cabello algo desacomodado mientras estaba acostada en su cama.

– Hola Marinette, oye te llamaba para preguntarte si te gustaría salir mañana en la mañana conmigo, aprovechando que será fin de semana

– Si claro, ¿Te espero enfrente de la panadería?

– Claro, así de paso y compro algo para nuestra salida

– Genial, oh no espera, mañana le daré a Chloé una de sus lecciones, ¿Te importaría acompañarme?

– Claro que no, vamos, le das su clase y luego seguimos con nuestra ci…. Nuestra salida

– Genial, hasta mañana Kagami – una vez colgó, la ojimarron dejo caer su teléfono a su lado mientras se llevaba sus manos a su rostro.

– Oh rayos, casi lo arruino – se descubrió el rostro y tomo su teléfono de nuevo entrando en la, antes vacía, galería, esta estaba llena de fotos, principalmente de ella con Marinette o de ellas con su nuevo grupo de amigos.

**_– Menos mal que me corregí de inmediato_** – Pensó mientras se acomodaba en su cama – **_Si ella supiera lo que siento, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Solamente la conozco desde hace unos meses, ¿Cómo rayos me enamore tan rápido de ella?_** – Sin querer pensar en más nada se acomodo en su cama cerrando los ojos tratando de relajarse, siendo la sonrisa de la ojiazul el último de sus pensamientos antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.


	10. Capítulo 9

Cuando se despertó recordó rápidamente que debería una cita con Marinette y fue a ducharse y cepillarse los dientes para bajar al comedor donde su madre la esperaba ya con el desayuno listo.

\- _Buenos días madre_ \- dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su madre en la mesa

\- _Buenos días Kagami, anoche llegue y ya te habías quedado dormida hija_

\- _Casi arruino la conversación que tuve con Marinette anoche_ \- por suerte para ella la mujer que les preparaba la comida no hablaba japonés, le daría vergüenza hablar de ese tema con alguien más que no fuera su madre

\- _¿Qué fue lo que paso?_ _¿Ella vino hasta acá?_

\- _No, la llame para pedirle que saliéramos hoy en la tarde y casi digo que era una cita en vez de una salida entre amigas_ \- le explico mientras empezaba a comer.

\- _¿Y no quieres salir con ella?_

\- _Si pero, no quiero asustarla_

\- _Un Tsurugi nunca duda hija, toma la oportunidad antes de que la pierdas por completo_ \- Kagami hizo una mueca - _no hagas muecas hija, cuando vayas a verla hoy pídele una cita o pídele de inmediato que sea tu pareja, si tienes la oportunidad de decirle lo que sientes tómala y no la pierdas, después de todo ya me dijiste que no quiere nada con ese chico que toca la guitarra_

\- _Si madre, tienes razón_ \- cuando termino su desayuno salió de la casa luego de tomar su bolso para entrar en el auto, este la llevo hasta la casa de Marinette donde la azabache ya estaba saliendo de la panadería.

\- Hola Kagami - la saludo una vez la ojimiel salió del auto, este se fue y ambas tomaron rumbo hacia el parque que estaba enfrente de la casa de Marinette donde se encontrarían con Chloé, sin saber que alguien había seguido a la rubia al notar cierto comportamiento extraño en ella, ese alguien era Lila.

\- Ahí está - dijo para sí misma al ver a la rubia sentada en un banco leyendo un libro.

\- ¡Chloé! - Caminando hacia la rubia iban dos chicas azabaches, Lila se escondió detrás de un árbol al reconocerlas, eran Marinette y esa chica Kagami, ambas se acercaron a la rubia que se levanto para abrazar a la ojiazul y darle la mano a la ojimarron.

\- ¿Lista para otra lección? - Pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado y Kagami se sentó al lado de Marinette mientras tomaba el bolso de la ojiazul.

\- Si claro - Lila no perdió el momento en el que vio a Chloé llevar sus manos a sus oídos y sacar de ellas unas pequeñas cosas para luego meterlas en un estuche que había sacado de su bolso. Las cosas para ella se pusieron extrañas después, veía a Marinette haciéndole unas extrañas señas a Chloé con las manos y luego esta parecía responderle, pero una que otra vez Kagami parecía corregirla.

\- ¿Qué rayos están haciendo? - Al ver que las dos azabaches se iban saco su teléfono rápidamente tomándole fotos a lo que Chloé sacaba de su bolso y se llevaba a los oídos, salió del parque lo más rápido que pudo para ir a su departamento, cuando llego busco las fotos empezando a revisarlas - vaya vaya, que secretito te guardaste Bourgeois - dijo al reconocer por fin que eran esas cosas.

Mientras Kagami y Marinette salían del parque inmersas en su conversación, después acordado que tras ir al parque a reunirse con Chloé irían al cine y justamente es a dónde irían, luego comerían algo y verían que otras cosas se les ocurrían. Durante todo el Marinette tomaba algunas fotos de ambas y le las enviaba a Kagami, una vez en el cine Kagami compro las entradas para una película de suspenso y Marinette las palomitas.

\- Espero poder disfrutar de la película - dijo la ojimiel mientras entraban en la sala.

\- Yo conozco unos asientos perfectos para que podamos ver a la perfección y nadie nos tapara, vamos - la tomo de la mano guiándola a una de las filas de asientos y se sentaron juntas, durante toda la película ambas no dejaban de robarse miradas entre ellas y algunas veces sus manos se rosaban cuando tomaban las palomitas.

\- No puedo creer el final de la película - hablo Kagami mientras salía de la sala tomada de la mano con Marinette.

\- Ni yo, digo ¿Cómo íbamos a imaginar que el asesino era su propio padre? Toda la película me quede al borde de mi asiento.

\- Eso explica porque nos sobro medio bote de palomitas - dijo al ver el bote en las manos de Marinette, salieron del cine y se sentaron en una banca mientras comían las palomitas - oye Marinette, ¿Qué podríamos darle a Sailor para su cumpleaños?

\- Pues ahora que lo mencionas creo tener una idea, podríamos hacer pulseras a juego, tengo los materiales para hacerlas y puedo enseñar.

\- Es una excelente idea Marinette - dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba su rostro al sentir la luz del sol, sin que se diera cuenta Kagami, la ojizarco tomo un puñado de palomitas y las metió en su bolso para que Tikki comiera un poco de estas.

El teléfono de Marinette sonó y ella contesto, eran las chicas preguntando por ellas, Marinette les contó sobre su salida y ellas le pidieron que les pasara a Kagami, en cuanto la japonesa tomo el teléfono se arrepintió ante la ola de preguntas que le hicieron sus "discretas" amigas y tuvo que alejarse rápidamente de Marinette para poder hablar con ellas.

\- **Deberías aprovechar ahora y decirle lo que sientes** \- dijo Sailor

\- No, ¿acaso están locas? No puedo decírselo, no ahora al menos

\- **Amiga sinceramente vas a tener que arriesgarte antes de que alguien más se te adelante y te la quite** \- dijo esta vez Carol, Kagami se mordió el labio inferior al saber que tenían razón - **y no es como si ella no sintiera lo mismo por ti**

\- **Si, hemos visto como se pone a fantasear contigo cuando le mencionamos tu nombre, además tú te sonrojas o te quedas muda cuando ella te sonríe**

\- Está bien, ustedes ganan, le pediré una cita a Marinette

\- **Cita** \- enmarco Carol - **no una salida de amigas, aclárale eso a Marinette**

\- Que si chicas, debo colgar, no quiero hacer esperar a Marinette - finalmente corto la llamada y guardo el teléfono de Marinette en su bolsillo, cuando regreso vio algo que la hizo enfadar y poner muy celosa, había un chico sentado al lado de su mari-hime y le estaba coqueteando sin descaro mientras Marinette hacia lo posible por alejarse de él.

\- Vamos muñequita, eres muy bonita para estar solar

\- Ella no está sola - dijo Kagami con firmeza, los ojos de Marinette brillaron al verla mientras que el chico se daba vuelta para mirar a quien lo había interrumpido solo para ser espantado por la mirada que Kagami le estaba dirigiendo, bien podía ser el frio que estaba haciendo al ser otoño o era la gélida mirada que le estaba dirigiendo Kagami - aléjate de ella - con esas palabras el chico se levanto y salió corriendo, Marinette se levanto y abrazo a Kagami.

\- Gracias gami, la verdad estaba un poco asustada - Kagami la abrazo con fuerza acercándola más a ella.

\- Tranquila mari-hime, siempre voy a protegerte, lo prometo - tomadas de la mano ambas se fueron del cine, en el camino a casa de Marinette Kagami se puso a pensar en algo - ¿Me llamaste Gami? - Pregunto mientras le devolvía el teléfono.

\- Me parece apropiado ya que tú tienes un apodo para mi yo también tengo uno para ti - Kagami sonrió al escucharla, una vez en casa de Marinette ambas subieron a la habitación de esta para poder adelantar algunas tareas de sus clases y para poder practicar el japonés de Marinette.

\- Lo haces muy bien mari-hime, esta vez casi no tuve que corregirte - la alago Kagami mientras comía una de las galletas que Sabine llevo para ellas, chocolate amargo, su favorito.

\- Bueno eso es gracias a ti gami, eres buena maestra

\- Eso es porque tengo una buena alumna - ambas se quedaron mirando a los ojos, Kagami limpio la comisura de los labios de Marinette al ver que esta tenía algunas migajas de galletas, ante su gesto las mejillas de Marinette se coloraron de un adorable tono rosado , Kagami desvió un poco su mirada hacia los labios de la ojizarco para luego empezar a acercarse lentamente hacia ella.

Marinette cerró sus ojos al saber que iba a pasar, al ver que Marinette no iba a poner resistencia Kagami termino por cerrar el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellas uniendo sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso, Kagami paso sus manos por la cadera de Marinette mientras esta colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kagami. Estaban hundidas en su beso que no escucharon el sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Marinette abrirse.

Sabine estaba por hablar hasta que se topo con aquella escena, contuvo un grito de alegría y silenciosamente cerro la trampilla con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, pero ella no era la única que había visto el beso, su esposo estaba detrás de ella y veía a las jóvenes con los ojos abiertos como platos hasta que su esposa lo hizo bajar al departamento.

Marinette y Kagami se separaron juntando sus frentes sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, ambas estaban rogando porque esto no fuera un sueño y tener que abrir los ojos para encontrarse con la cruel verdad, sabiendo que no podía esperar más Kagami abrió sus ojos encontrándose con Marinette abrazada a ella y sonrió.

\- Mari-hime - la ojizarco apretó los parpados, Kagami la acerco más a ella con sus brazos e hizo que Marinette abriera los ojos, ella se encontró con los de la ojimiel y sin resistirlo la abrazo por el cuello escondiendo su rostro en su hombro .

\- Me alegro de que no sea un sueño

\- Lo mismo pienso yo mi Mari-hime, desde hace tiempo que tengo sentimientos por ti pero jamás dije nada

\- ¿Por qué no? - Pregunto sin separarse del abrazo, Kagami recargo su cabeza en la de Marinette.

\- Tenía miedo de asustarte y que no sintieras lo mismo por mí, ya que tienes a ese chico Luka y bueno - Marinette las empujó a ambas e hizo que Kagami cayera en el sofá-cama, Marinette se sentó en su regazo haciendo que la japonesa tuviera que mirar hacia arriba.

\- Ok, en primera, Luka es mi mejor amigo, diría incluso mi hermano y en segunda, yo también tenía miedo Kagami, con todo esto que pasó no sabía si tu aceptarías mis sentimientos y no quería perderte tampoco - al ver lo irónica de la situación ambas empezaron a reírse mientras se abrazaban, cuando se separaron volvieron a besarse, las manos de Marinette desordenaban el cabello de Kagami mientras que las manos de esta subían y bajaban por toda la espalda de Marinette.

Tikki se estaba escondiendo en el closet de su portadora para darle algo de privacidad y que Kagami no la viera, pero eso no le impedía asomar un ojo una que otra vez mientras sonreía, estaba muy feliz por su portadora, al final los nervios y dudas que tenía sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kagami se han ido.

\- Debería irme ya - dijo Kagami mientras le daba algunos besos cortos a Marinette, la verdad ambas no quería separarse pero era mejor hacerlo, de lo contrario los padres de Marinette podrían verlas.

\- Si, deberías - ambas se quedaron mirando por un momento y se abrazaron con fuerza para que luego Marinette se bajara del regazo de la ojimiel dejando que se levantara, las dos salieron de la habitación y salieron por la puerta del departamento donde, justo enfrente, estaba el auto de Kagami, se despidieron con otro beso en los labios y Kagami entro al auto.

Marinette cerró la puerta y se recargo en esta con su mano sobre su pecho, su corazón latía muy rápido y sus mejillas estaban calientes, había ansiado ese beso con Kagami desde hacía mucho tiempo, sus dedos rozaron sus labios, los tenía un poco hinchados y rojos debido a la intensidad con la que se ha estado besado ella y Kagami hacía unos minutos, pero no le importaba, estaba muy feliz porque ahora ambas han dado un paso más allá en su relación.

Kagami estaba sentada en el auto con sus dedos paseándose por sus labios mientras estos sonreían, aún no podía creerlo, por fin había besado a Marinette, a su dulce y amable princesa, estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su hogar hasta que Hatsu abrió la puerta para que se bajara, cuando entro a su casa solamente pudo suspirar con una enorme sonrisa y caminó hacia la sala donde por suerte estaba su madre.

\- _Parece que tienes buenas noticias hija_

\- _Si madre, Marinette siente lo mismo por mí, estamos enamoradas madre_ \- Tomoe sonrió al escuchar a su hija, Kagami se escuchaba realmente feliz, una vez le contó algunos de los detalles sobre su cita la dejo ir a su habitación, justo cuando entró su teléfono sonó, era una llamada de Marinette contestó con una sonrisa, fue recibida por la imagen de una Marinette con el cabello atado en un moño desordenado.

\- **No quise esperar mucho para saber de ti** \- admitió algo avergonzada la ojizarco mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, Kagami le sonrió mientras tomaba asiento en su cama.

\- La verdad yo también, estaba por llamarte de hecho - desvió su mirada hacia el estuche de su violín - además quiero mostrarte algo - coloco su teléfono en una base y fue por su violín - esto es algo que solo mi madre sabe que practico y ahora tú lo sabes Mari-hime

\- **Oh Gami, estoy feliz de ver que me has mostrado uno de tus pasatiempos** \- las mejillas de Kagami se pusieron rojas mientras sonreía nerviosa, podía ser una Tsurugi, podía mostrarse fría y cortante frente los demás, pero solo Marinette podía sacar a relucir su lado cariñoso y algo tímido además de ponerle los nervios de punta, carraspeo un poco y colocó el violín en la posición correcta.

\- Tocaré algo para ti, mi Mari-hime - no toco alguna canción conocida o algo parecido, las notas venían de su corazón y aun con los ojos cerrados podía sentir la sonrisa con la que Marinette la observaba, cuando terminó de tocar escucho los aplausos de su mari-hime a través de su teléfono.

\- **Me gusto mucho Gami, tocas muy bien**

\- Gracias mari-hime - siguieron hablando un rato más hasta que ambas fueron llamadas a cenar y tuvieron que despedirse.

Marinette bajo hacia el departamento para cenar con sus padres, los había notado extraños todo el día pero ahora parecían muy felices, extrañamente felices, su padre la había abrazado con fuerza cuando bajó a cenar y veía a su madre tararear while servía la comida.

\- De acuerdo ¿Qué está pasando? - Los mayores se miraron entre ellos y luego le sonrieron a su hija.

\- Cariño - hablo Sabine - eso te lo deberíamos que preguntar a ti ¿Tienes algo que decirnos? - Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de sus padres las mejillas de Marinette se tiñeron de rojo y bajo la mirada rápidamente hacia su plato.

\- Ammm bueno, yo yo ... este, se podría decir que Kagami y yo, bueno dimos un pequeño paso en nuestra relación y algo que dice que ustedes ya lo veían venir - como respuesta sus padres la abrazaron con fuerza.

\- Estamos muy felices por ti hija, pero aun así quiero hablar con Kagami para saber que va a cuidarte con su vida - dijo Tom después de soltar a su hija

\- Solo no vayas a asustarla papá - cuando terminaron de cenar Marinette subió a su habitación con unas galletas para Tikki.

\- Gracias Marinette - tomó la galleta y le dio un enorme bocado

\- Por nada Tikki

\- Por cierto, la próxima vez avísame y cierro bien la puerta del armario, no quisiera ver algo que no debería - los colores volvieron a subir a las mejillas de Marinette al escuchar a su kwami decir aquello, Tikki comenzó a reírse al ver la cara de su portadora.

\- No es gracioso Tikki - se dejó caer sobre su silla viendo su fondo de pantalla, en el sitio fotos de ella con Kagami, algunas en el parque, otras tomando helado y otras de ellas en la academia.

\- Bueno, al menos ambas dieron el primer paso y no fue una y después la otra, además mírale el lado bueno, le gusto el apodo y te correspondió los besos - al recordar aquello Marinette posó sus dedos sobre sus labios sonriendo, Tikki se rió al verla y floto para posarse sobre la cabeza de Marinette viendo el fondo de pantalla

\- Me alegro de tener a Kagami en mi vida

\- Ella es una digna portadora del miraculous del dragón, algunas Ladybug han tenido de protectores a los miraculous del dragón y la serpiente

\- Por eso Kagami me protegió cuando aquel auto voló hacia mí pero, el maestro Fu dijo que chat y yo éramos el uno para el otro

\- La verdad es que muchas veces nuestros portadores no comparten sentimientos entre sí, algunas veces los portadores de Plagg se han enamorado de las portadoras de distintos miraculous, lo mismo pasa contigo, no tienes sentimientos hacia Chat Noir

\- Pero el si los tiene hacia mí, bueno hacia Ladybug

\- Sus sentimientos no tienen mucho sentido Marinette, no te conoce lo suficiente como para poder estar enamorado de ti - Marinette la tomó entre sus manos y le hizo cosquillas.

\- Y me alegro por eso - la dejo a un lado y abrió los cuadernos que había usado con Kagami para volver a estudiar las frases en japonés que su pareja le había dado.


	11. 10

Los días se fueron volando y cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban a algunos días para tener vacaciones navideñas, los cinco estaban sentados en la cafetería de la escuela con chocolate caliente y algunas galletas que Marinette había traído para ellos y estaban hablando sobre donde pasarían la navidad, Joshua iría a visitar a algunos familiares en Irlanda, Carol iría a España con su madre y Sailor a Roma con su familia. ****

– ¿Tu donde pasaras la navidad Marinette? – Pregunto Joshua mientras hundía una galleta en el chocolate.

– Yo me quedare en París con mis padres y mis abuelos ¿Y tu Kagami?

– Voy a pasar la navidad y el año nuevo con mis abuelos en Japón – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo – me iré unos días después de que terminen las clases

– ¿No tienes una buena relación con ellos verdad? – Le pregunto Joshua, a lo que Kagami solo suspiro mirando el chocolate en su taza.

– La verdad mamá y yo nos mudamos a París para escapar de mi abuelo, es mucho más controlador de lo que era mi madre, yo toco el violín pero mi abuelo dice "Un Tsurugi es un esgrimista" – dijo tratando de imitar el tono de voz de su abuelo causando la risa de sus amigos – practicaba cuando él no estaba cerca como para escucharme.

– ¿Y tu abuela? – Esta vez pregunto Marinette.

– Ella me apoya en todo, pero se mantiene callada cuando mi abuelo está presente, el no es malo, es solo que es muy controlador, mi mamá al principio me dejaba hacer lo que yo quisiera pero cuando cumplí los ocho años dejo de permitirme cosas, ahí fue cuando tome esa actitud fría y seria ¿Recuerdas Marinette?

– Como olvidarlo, a veces me daba miedo acercarme a ti – respondió con sinceridad mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Kagami mientras esta la abrazaba.

– Los voy a extrañar cuando vaya a Japón chicos, son los únicos amigos que he hecho en toda mi vida.

– Oye aun podemos hablar con video llamadas, no es como si no fueras a regresar – dijo Joshua, Carol lo golpeo en la nuca al ver los rostros que habían puesto sus amigas – porque evidentemente vas a regresar

– Si claro, veremos que dice mi abuelo sobre eso – Marinette tomo su mano apretándola y le sonrió, Kagami le devolvió la sonrisa y se sonrojo al sentir como Marinette la besaba en la mejilla.

– ¿Qué les parece si todos salimos hoy a la pista de patinaje? Como es un día de semana no habrá niños con los que tropezarnos – Les pregunto Carol, sus amigos asintieron, era una buena idea para distraerse del examen final de matemáticas, acordaron encontrarse en la casa de Marinette para poder ir a la pista de hielo.

Llegando a su casa Marinette subió rápido a su habitación para poder cambiarse por algo más abrigador, se decidió por un abrigo rosa opaco con un gorro de lana a juego, guantes y botas blancas con unos pantalones negros, debajo del abrigo llevaba un suéter del mismo color por si acaso necesitaba quitarse el abrigo, escucho la trampilla de su cuarto abrirse justo cuando estaba colocándose el suéter y se giro para ver quién era solo para toparse con Kagami

– Eep – soltó Kagami mientras se daba la vuelta para que Marinette no viera su rostro y bajo corriendo las escaleras cerrando la trampilla, Marinette parpadeo un par de veces y luego ladeo la cabeza como un cachorro confundido ****

– **_¿Kagami acaba de hacer "Eep"? ¿Por qué?_** – Fue entonces que recordó que aun no se colocaba el suéter y sintió sus mejillas arder, una vez estuvo vestida bajo al departamento donde Kagami la estaba esperando sentada en el sofá con las mejillas aun rojas – Kagami ****

– Mari-hime yo, lo lamento mucho, no fue mi intención – fue callada por los labios de Marinette. ****

– Sé que no fue tu intención, pero a la próxima toca la puerta – se puso ligeramente de puntas y le dio un beso en la nariz. ****

– Ammm, podrías evitar decirles a los chicos que hice ese ruido ****

– Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – ambas bajaron del departamento para encontrarse con sus amigos entrando en la panadería, después de que Joshua y Sailor compraran algunas galletas empezaron a caminar hacia la pista de patinaje, cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al verla completamente vacía, les dieron sus patines junto con las protecciones y se quitaron sus abrigos al notar que dentro de la pista hacia un poco mas de calor que en el exterior. ****

Estuvieron un buen rato patinando, Carol y Sailor eran buenas patinadoras y eran quienes ayudaban a que Joshua no se cayera de bruces al suelo mientras que las azabaches patinaban tomadas de las manos, Kagami hizo que Marinette se subiera a su espalda mientras patinaba, así fue como empezó una carrera entre ellas y Joshua, el pelirrojo aposto que podía vencer a Kagami en una vuelta a la pista con Marinette montada en su espalda. ****

– Haber haber, ¿Cómo acabe yo metida aquí? – Pregunto Marinette mientras se posicionaba para subir a la espalda de Joshua. ****

– Como vi que Kagami te cargaba con facilidad quise intentarlo yo, ahora sube – Marinette rodo los ojos y se subió, pero Joshua no aguanto con el peso y se fue de sentón al hielo, pero Marinette estaba siendo sujetada por Carol que ya había visto venir eso. ****

– ¿Es enserio? – Le pregunto Carol mientras dejaba a Marinette sobre el hielo. ****

– Cielos ella pesa ****

– Claro que no – dijo Sailor – si la cargo Kagami que tiene el mismo tamaño que ella ****

– Joshua tu eres delgado como una rama, no me sorprende que no pudieras cargarla – hablo Kagami mirándolo de mala forma, por poco lastimaba a su princesa. ****

– Vale, lo siento Marinette – se disculpo mientras se ponía de pie, después de un rato se fueron de la pista para ir al parque a jugar a la nieve, hasta que Carol le arrojo una bola de nieve a Joshua y este se la regreso pero golpeo a Kagami, ahí fue cuando empezó una guerra de nieve entre ellos hasta que decidieron descansar un poco en unos bancos, Joshua estuvo tarareando un poco en voz baja hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

– Baila conmigo Marinette – no le dio tiempo a contestar a la parisina puesto que el pelirrojo la tomo de las manos levantándola de la banca y empezaron a saltar de un lado a otro mientras Sailor los grababa y las demás se reían.

– Saque a mi chica a bailar en navidad, con nieve en los pies nos pusimos a danzar, pero por la música nos dejamos llevar – a causa del hielo escondido en la nieve Marinette y Joshua cayeron al suelo – y de bruces en el suelo fuimos a dar – al escucharlo los demás empezaron a reír a carcajadas sin poder contenerse, aun riéndose Kagami le extendió su mano a Marinette y esta la tomo levantándose.

– Estás loco Joshua – dijo Carol mientras tomaba aire debido a las carcajadas que había soltado.

– Qué bueno que lo grave, vengan a ver – todos se acercaron a Sailor y esta puso el video, al verlo de nuevo no lo evitaron y volvieron a reírse, después de eso siguieron caminando hasta que vieron las largas escaleras que llevaban hacia la plaza del museo, Joshua las vio y no dudo en sentarse en el barandal de estas deslizándose hasta el final cayendo de pie.

– ¿Quién sigue chicas? Fue divertido

– Yo quiero hacerlo – dijo Sailor subiéndose al barandal cayendo por este hasta el final donde Joshua la ayudo a caer de pie.

– Esos dos sin tal para cual – hablo Kagami mirando como sus amigos chocaban los cinco entre ellos, Marinette se puso a su lado mientras metía sus manos en su chaqueta.

– Sin duda alguna

– Marinette – al escucharla Marinette dejo de bajar las escaleras para mirarla, Kagami estaba unos escalones arriba desviando la mirada.

– ¿Qué ocurre Gami?

– Te quería preguntar algo – bajo los escalones para quedar a la altura de Marinette – Marinette ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Las mejillas de Marinette se pusieron rojas mientras Kagami veía hacia otra dirección, Marinette poso sus manos en las mejillas de la ojimiel y junto sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso, Kagami le correspondió posando sus manos en la cintura de la ojiazul – ¿Eso es un sí? – Pregunto una vez se separaron.

– Es un si enorme Kagami– una vez bajaron las escaleras Kagami hizo que Marinette subiera a su espalda y caminaron hacia sus amigos que las estaban esperando, el día se les fue volando y cada uno se fue a sus casas, exceptuando a Kagami y Marinette, la ojimiel tenía el permiso de su madre para pasar la noche con su novia, una vez en casa de Marinette se produjo una escena cómica.

Kagami y Marinette habían llegado tomadas de la mano y compartieron un beso a los pies de la escalera para luego subir al departamento, después de una pequeña charla incomoda con Tom y Sabine las dejaron subir a la habitación de Marinette, una vez dentro de esta se quitaron sus abrigos, gorros y botas junto con los guantes para proceder a ver una película en la tablet de la ojimiel y acostadas en la cama de Marinette.

Cuando la película se termino Kagami se inclino hacia Marinette para besarla, la ojizarco dejo su tablet a un lado correspondiéndole el beso a su novia, como le encantaba llamarla así, Marinette se sentó en su regazo sin separar sus labios, se separaron dándose besos cortos para luego volver a besarse con más intensidad, pero ambas eran observadas por alguien desde la terraza de Marinette, era Chat Noir con una rosa en manos.

Estaba en completo shock, Marinette y Kagami lo habían bloqueado de todos sus dispositivos y no dudaban en evitarlo cuando lo veían en alguna parte de París, antes no lo comprendía, le había dicho a Marinette que si dejaban que Lila dijera sus mentiras nadie saldría lastimado, pero ella no lo había visto así, evidentemente, se había ido de DuPont y no le había dicho a nadie a donde se iba, no lo llamaba y ahora veía el por qué.

Corrió de vuelta a su casa y aterrizo en su habitación des transformándose, al salir de su anillo Plagg fue hacia el otro lado de la habitación después de tomar un trozo de su amado queso, eso era algo más que pasaba, con la ida de Marinette de la escuela Plagg había dejado de hablarle, no comprendía el porqué hasta que un día su kwami no lo soporto más y exploto.

**_Flash Back_ **

– Es que no lo entiendo Plagg, Lila solo trata de llamar la atención ****

– Claro que no lo entiendes, jamás verás lo que pasa realmente a menos que suceda frente tus ojos – se dirigió hacia el modelo de forma seria y muy molesta – tu amiga Lila es una manipuladora que te ha estado usando a su antojo y lo sabes muy bien, Marinette es una chica dulce y amable que no merece estar en presencia de ese monstruo ****

– Pero Plagg ****

– Pero nada Adrien, es solamente tu culpa que Marinette se haya ido de DuPont, pudiste ayudarla a mostrar todas las mentiras de Lila pero en lugar de eso simplemente te quedaste callado sin decir nada mientras veías como tú "amiga" destruía la reputación de Marinette, o mejor dicho "su Ladybug cotidiana" – sin decir más el kwami se alejo de su portador dejándolo atónito en medio de la habitación ****

**_Fin de Flash Back_ **

Desde ese momento Plagg rara vez le hablaba y cuando había un ataque de akuma no ponía resistencia a transformarse, era como si la partida de Marinette de algún modo le afectara a su kwami, pero él no era el único. Chloé ya no volteaba a verlo cada vez que la se veían en la escuela y pasaba tiempo con algunas de las chicas que aun mantenían contacto con Marinette, incluyendo a Nathaniel, Marc y Max, pero cuando les preguntaba por Marinette simplemente lo ignoraban o le decían que tenían cosas por hacer cuando en realidad solo querían evitarlo. ****

– Será mejor que hable con Nathalie, tal vez ella pueda ayudarme para saber donde estudia Marinette – salió de su habitación para buscar a la asistente de su padre, a la cual encontró en su escritorio – Nathalie ****

– ¿Si Adrien? ****

– Necesito un favor, ¿Podrías averiguar donde estudian Marinette y Kagami? – La del mechón rojo se giro a ver al adolescente, no había severidad en su mirada, más bien era algo de cariño y a la vez tristeza ****

– Adrien, la señora Tsurugi le pidió a tu padre que restringiera el contacto de Kagami contigo tras saber de tu enamoramiento hacia Ladybug ****

– Por favor Nathalie, quiero saber al menos si ambas están bien – la mayor suspiro un par de veces y luego tecleo algo en su computadora para enseñarle el monitor a Adrien, había unas fotografías abiertas en esta y lo que dejo más desconcertado al rubio fue ver quienes estaban en las fotografías. ****

En una de ella Marinette estaba subida sobre la espalda de Kagami mientras ambas le sonreían a la cámara, reviso otra y en esta ambas azabaches estaban en un parque, Kagami estaba sentada apoyada en un árbol leyendo un libro mientras Marinette estaba en medio de las piernas de la ojimiel diseñando algo en su libreta, la última fue lo que lo dejo en shock, era la más reciente. ****

Kagami estaban cargando a Marinette haciéndola quedar más alta que ella, la ojizarco tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y estaban besándose, todas las fotos estaban llenas de corazones y buenos comentarios de parte de personas que Adrien no conocía. ****

– Ellas son felices Adrien, no es necesario saber si están bien – el modelo miro a la mayor y sin más se retiro, Nathalie giro el monitor hacia ella y puso un corazón en la foto mientras sonreía mirando a la ojizarco de la foto.


	12. Capítulo 11

Marinette y Kagami estaban acostadas en la cama de la ojiazul durmiendo tomadas de las manos y juntando sus frentes, Sabine había entrado en la habitación al escuchar el silencio y al ver que ambas se habían quedado dormidas les puso una manta encima y le aviso a la madre de Kagami, la cual acepto que su hija se quedara a dormir a casa de su pareja ya que seguramente estaba cansada. ****

Cuando Sabine abandono la habitación Tikki salió del armario viendo a la pareja con una sonrisa, pero en ese momento algo increíble paso, debajo de la palma de la mano de Marinette y Kagami algo brillo dejando ver en ellas unas letras japonesas, las letras estuvieron hay unos segundos y luego desaparecieron, la kwami estaba completamente sorprendida al ver esto pero luego sonrió y fue a esconderse para poder dormir. ****

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertarse fue Kagami, ella desvió la mirada hacia abajo y sonrió mientras abrazaba más hacia ella el cuerpo de Marinette, su dulce princesa estaba durmiendo mientras la abrazaba con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Kagami y una pierna sobre el regazo de esta, busco su teléfono y les tomo una foto para después reírse un poco al verla, esa iría directo a ser su protector de pantalla. Al sentir como Marinette se movía en sus brazos dejo de lado de teléfono para volver a abrazarla. ****

– Mmhh – Marinette abrió un poco sus ojos para acostumbrarlos a la poca luz que entraba por el tragaluz sobre su cama, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Kagami aspirando el aroma de su novia, Kagami acaricio la espalda de su novia haciéndola sonreír – si sigues haciendo eso me quedare dormida de nuevo – Kagami se carcajeo al escucharla y le dio un beso en la coronilla. ****

Ambas se levantaron y tuvieron su turno en el baño para cepillarse los dientes, Kagami se cambio de ropa, ya que tenía algunas prendas en la habitación de su novia al igual que Marinette tenía en la suya, una vez cambiadas bajaron para poder desayunar, por suerte Tom y Sabine estaban atendiendo la panadería y les habían dejado unos hot cakes listos. ****

Después de un buen desayuno Kagami se fue en cuanto Tatsu paso a buscarla, Marinette corrió a su habitación encerrándose en esta y colocó música, de esa forma sus padres sabrían que estaría ocupada diseñando y no iban a interrumpirla, tenía una idea para hacerle un regalo a Kagami y no iba a dejar que se le escapara. ****

En cuanto llego a su hogar Kagami fue recibida por su madre lista para uno de sus entrenamientos diarios, aunque desde que salía con Marinette estos se habían reducidos a ser pocos. ****

– _¿Ya empacaste para irnos a Japón?_ – Pregunto Tomoe mientras atacaba con su bastón a Kagami y ella se defendía.

– _Si madre, empaque lo necesario para el tiempo que estaremos en casa de mis abuelos_

– _Bien, ¿Marinette sabe que iras a Japón?_

– _Si madre, la voy a extrañar mucho, hay algo que debo decirte_ – evito un ataque agachándose y logro tocar a su madre, lo que hizo que Tomoe se detuviera.

– _Esa noticia te dio la inspiración para poder marcar un punto ¿Qué debes contarme Kagami?_

– _Madre, el día de ayer le pedí a Marinette que fuera mi novia y me dijo que si_ – al escuchar la emoción en la voz de su hija Tomoe no hizo más que sonreír, sabía que esa chica era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a su hija, era dulce, honesta y parecía que su amabilidad no tenía limites, pero aparte de eso podía ser muy testaruda cuando se proponía algo y siempre apoyaba a los demás.

– _Pienso que es digna de llevar el apellido Tsurugi una vez te cases con ella_ – las mejillas de Kagami se pusieron al rojo vivo al escucharla.

– _¡Okāsan!_ – Tomoe soltó algunas risitas al escuchar el tono avergonzado y nervioso de su hija, Kagami la miro sorprendida, era la primera vez que veía a su madre reírse, tal vez Marinette no solo la había cambiado a ella, sino a su madre también.

Los días pasaron y el día en el que Kagami partiría se acercaba cada vez más, por lo que ambas azabaches pasaban tanto tiempo juntas como podían, salían a patinar, cenaban en las casas de la otra o simplemente veían películas acurrucadas en la cama, como ahora.

Habían ubicado el televisor de Kagami frente la cama y acomodado varias almohadas para recostarse en estas mientras veían la película, Kagami estaba recostada contra las almohadas con Marinette en medio de sus piernas mientras comían galletas con leche tibia, pronto sus bocadillos y la película fueron dejados de lado cuando Kagami empezó a besar a Marinette.

La ojizarco se había sentado sobre el regazo de su novia despeinando su cabello con sus manos, las manos de Kagami estaban en su cadera más empezaron a moverse por la espalda de Marinette hasta que encontró el borde de la camisa y metió sus manos por esta, Marinette se sobresalto al sentir las manos frías de Kagami sobre su espalda pero pronto su sorpresa fue olvidada al sentir como su novia empezaba a besarle el cuello. Las mejillas de Marinette ahora estaban de un color carmín al notar como Kagami besaba y mordisqueaba un poco su cuello.

– Srta. Tsurugi – una voz desde la puerta hizo que se separaran de inmediato completamente sonrojadas, la señora Caroline estaba de pie en la puerta, por suerte ambas estaban cubiertas por el biombo de Kagami.

– ¿Si miss Caroline? – Marinette seguía sobre su regazo pero ambas evitaban la mirada de la otra completamente apenadas.

– Venía a preguntar si usted y su invitada querían más galletas y leche, discúlpeme que haya entrado sin tocar pero como no oía nada supuse que se habían dormido

– Amm, si, nos gustarían más galletas y leche – Kagami colocó a Marinette a su lado al ver que la señora se dirigía hacia la cama, Marinette rápidamente escondió su rostro en una almohada, cuando miss Caroline se fue Kagami soltó un estruendoso sonido, escucho una leve risa y miro a su novia, efectivamente era ella quien se reía.

– Que cerca estuvo eso – dijo aun con su rostro en la almohada, Kagami también empezó a reírse recostándose en las almohadas.

– Tienes razón, a la próxima le pondré el cerrojo a la puerta – al escucharla su novia se sonrojo y escondió su rostro en su almohada, Kagami se río ante su reacción y lleno de besos los hombros de su novia mientras le hacía cosquillas, Marinette empezó a reírse mientras trataba de frenar inútilmente a su novia. Desde el exterior Tomoe sonreía feliz al escuchar la risa de su hija, hacía muchos años que no la escucha reírse de esa forma.

El día de la partida de Kagami y Tomoe llego, los chicos habían ido a despedirlas al aeropuerto y Sailor había hecho un lindo regalo para todos, unos brazaletes a juego con las iníciales de todos en ellos

– Se los hubiera dado en navidad pero considerando que algunos no vamos a estar aquí mejor se los doy ahora – Marinette ayudo a Kagami a colocarse el suyo y Kagami hizo lo mismo con su novia para después abrazarla.

– Te voy a extrañar mucho Mari-Hime

– Prométeme que apenas aterrices vas a mandarme un mensaje – Kagami asintió y le dio un beso en los labios, cuando fueron llamadas a su vuelo tuvieron que soltarse para ir al avión, una vez en sus asientos Kagami observo por la ventana y vio a sus amigos por esta.

– Tranquila hija, volverás a verlos antes de lo que piensas

– Gracias, mamá – Kagami tomo la mano de su madre entre las suyas y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la mayor, sorprendentemente Tomoe apoyo su cabeza en la de su hija, sabía que ese viaje iba a ser largo para su hija, pero al menos tenía a alguien esperándola tan pronto regresaran a París.

El vuelo fue largo y aburrido pero al final aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Japón, una vez en la sala de espera Kagami le envió algunos mensajes a su novia esperando que cuando despertara pudiera responderle sus mensajes, cuando el chofer de sus abuelos llego las guio hasta el auto y subió sus maletas para llevarlas a la residencia Tsurugi, era más grande que la casa que Tomoe y Kagami tenían en París, pero aquella casa parecía no tener vida pese que habían sirvientes entrando y saliendo de las habitación acomodando las cosas o simplemente limpiándola, en la puerta las estaban esperando sus abuelos, Daichi y Akane.

Su abuelo Daichi había sido un reconocido esgrimista en sus años de juventud mientras que su abuela era una excelente patinadora sobre hielo y apasionada del arte, Kagami se llevaba muy bien con su abuela, ella era muy dulce y amable llamándola siempre Ami-chan* aun cuando Kagami ya había crecido lo suficiente.

No podía decir lo mismo de su abuelo, era un hombre demasiado estricto y serio, recordaba que muy seguido él la regañaba cuando hacia un mal movimiento con su espada y ella iba llorando hacia su abuela para que luego Akane le dijera a el que ella solo era una niña y que no debía de reñirla como si fuera una adulta. Una vez salieron del auto Kagami dejo que su madre la tomara del brazo y la guio hacia sus abuelos, los padres de Tomoe

– Es tan bueno volver a verlas – dijo Akane mientras abrazaba a su nieta y después a su hija – la casa no es lo mismo sin ustedes.

– Pues claro que no, ya no tengo a quien entrenar para que sea la siguiente Daichi Tsurugi – Kagami noto como su madre apretaba con fuerza su bastón, no era nada nuevo para ella eso, su madre tampoco tenía una buena relación con su abuelo, después de quedarse ciega a los 25 años no pudo cumplir con las expectativas de su padre pese a ser una gran esgrimista aun sin su visión.

– También es un gusto volver a estar aquí padre, Kagami lleva las maletas a nuestras antiguas habitaciones.

– Si madre – tomo ambas maletas y entro en la enorme mansión con un poco de prisa, en primera quería evitar estar en medio de la pelea que de seguro su madre y su abuelo tendrían y en segunda tenía la necesidad de saber que su novia estaba despierta al ver que ya sería de día en París, una vez puso la maleta de su madre en la habitación de ella fue a la suya, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado cuando se fue hacía solo un año y medio.

Corrió hacia su cama y levanto el colchón sacando de este un sobre amarillento, se sentó al lado de esta y lo abrió, se lo había quitado a su abuelo cuando tenía nueve años, bueno, no se lo quito, había entrado en su oficina y había visto un sobre con su nombre en el cesto de basura y lo tomo, había tenido tanto miedo de que la atraparan que lo escondió debajo de su colchón.

– **_De acuerdo Kagami, es momento de abrirlo_** – abrió con mucho cuidado el sobre sacando una carta de este, sin duda era una carta para ella.

**_Mi pequeña Kagami._ **

**_No sé cuantos años vayas a tener cuando logres leer esta carta, se que primero pasara a manos de tu abuelo pero confió en que la tengas tu, lamento no haber estado ahí para ti todo este tiempo, pero no podía seguir viviendo en la misma casa que tu abuelo viendo como manipulaba a tu madre y a ti mi niña._ **

**_Le dije a tu madre que podíamos mudarnos, que podíamos tener una vida lejos del control de tu abuelo, pero tu madre tenía miedo, no quería que él te separara de ella, tu abuelo es un hombre con mucho poder y no dudaría en hacerlo solo para que su hija se quedara con él, se que debí de haber luchado más pero yo no era nada para tu abuelo, solo el hombre que enamoro a su hija para llevársela lejos de él._ **

**_Lamento mucho no haber hecho nada para protegerlas pero quiero que sepas que tú y tu madre siempre serán lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, si algún día decides buscarme estaré encantado de verte otra vez y poder abrazarte tan fuerte como hacía cuando eras niña, hasta entonces te esperare hasta el último de mis días_ **

**_Tu padre, Kun_ **


	13. Capítulo 12

Las manos de Kagami estaban temblando pero no porque estaba llorando, estaba completamente enojada, no con su padre ni con su madre, sino con su abuelo, ¿Cómo podía el ser tan egoísta como para hacer que sus padres se separaran? En este momento agradecía no estar en Paris como para que Hawkmoth la akumatizara otra vez. Poco a poco fue calmándose y escondió la carta con él sobre dentro de su maleta, más abajo en la carta había una dirección y un número de teléfono, probaría suerte una vez volviera a estar en París y ver si el numero y la dirección eran correctas .

Cuando su madre la llamo para que bajara a almorzar salió de su habitación, quien converso más en la mesa con ella y su madre fue su abuela, Daichi se había quedado callado observando a su nieta, Akane le pregunto de todo a Kagami, hasta que llegaron a un tema que le intereso mucho al hombre.

\- Dime Ami-chan, ¿Hiciste amigos en Paris?

\- Bueno la verdad si, en la escuela a la que voy tengo un grupo de amigos, somos cuatro chicas y un chico

\- Qué bueno cariño ¿Has salido mucho con ellos?

\- Si abuela, a veces ellos van a mis practicas de esgrima pero cuando tenemos tiempo libre salimos al parque oa la pista de patinaje - Akane sonrió al ver la ilusión en los ojos de su nieta.

\- ¿Patinaje, salidas al parque? - Pregunto Daichi - no deberías perder el tiempo en cosas como esas, un Tsurugi es un esgrimista Kagami, deberías saberlo ya

\- Si abuelo, lo siento - una vez termino de cenar fue a su habitación para acostarse en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación, estaba tratando de pensar como encontraría a su padre cuando su teléfono sonó, rápidamente lo tomo al ver que eran mensajes de su novia comenzó a contestarlos con una sonrisa en el rostro, aun estando lejos Marinette conseguía ponerle una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los días pasaron y la navidad poco a poco comenzó a acercarse, Kagami tenía toda la libertad de salir de su casa y pasar tiempo afuera en su ciudad, su abuelo no estuvo de acuerdo en esto pero su madre le dio permiso ya que tenía la edad suficiente como para cuidarse sola, además ella también quería que su hija estuviera el menos tiempo posible cerca de Daichi.

Mientras paseaba por las calles repletas de Japón observaba los aparadores, quería algo que fuera especial para enviarle a Marinette como regalo de navidad pero no estaba muy segura de que darle, Marinette era una chica increíble, era dulce, generosa y muy amable, debe de encontrar el regalo perfecto.

\- **_Vamos Kagami piensa, ¿Telas? No, demasiado predecible, ¿Una máquina para coser? Tampoco, la suya aun funciona y la cuida con su vida, las joyas no son una buena idea, ella no las utilizaría seguido_** \- siguió caminando por las tiendas sin tomar una decisión hasta que se detuvo en una tienda en particular, era una tienda de manualidades, entonces recordó una conversación que tuvo con Nathalie, a quien Marinette consideraba su tía.

**_Flash Back_ **

\- No tengo la menor idea sobre que regalarle a Marinette en su cumpleaños - dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyaba su cabeza en ellos, Nathalie la miro con una sonrisa,

\- Marinette aprecia los pequeños detalles pero siento que te estás estresando demasiado, su cumpleaños es hasta el próximo año

\- Lo sé, pero debo pensar bien en que regalarle, no sé si en su cumpleaños se realizara algún torneo de esgrima y no quiero que se sienta mal por no estar presente - Nathalie le acaricio el cabello haciendo que la ojimiel la mirase.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que Marinette apreciara cualquier regalo que le des Kagami, mi sobrina te ama tanto - las mejillas de Kagami se colorearon mientras veía a Marinette jugar en el parque con algunos niños, en la academia les dado la tarea de crear juguetes y ropa para llevarles a los niños de un orfanato ya Marinette se le había ocurrido llevarlos al parque, los niños adoraron de inmediato a la azabache y en el parque se encontró con Nathalie, quien estaba en su día libre.

\- Espero que se me ocurra algo bueno, sobre todo porque se acerca la navidad - dijo mientras veía como empezaban a caer copos de nieve.

**_Fin del Flash Back_ **

Miro de nuevo la tienda y noto que vendían también álbumes para fotos, decidida entro, siguiendo las indicaciones de las chicas compro lo que necesitaba y salió de la tienda con una bolsa, cuando estaba a punto de volver a casa vio algo que le llamo la atención y decidió comprarlo, eso iba a mejorar aun más el regalo de Marinette

Cuando llego a casa se aseguro de entrar con cuidado, no sabía dónde estaba su abuelo y no quería que viera la bolsa de regalo en sus manos, porque si lo hacía tendría que contestar muchas preguntas vergonzosas, para su suerte su abuelo estaba en el jardín y corrió hacia su habitación encerrándose en esta.

Saco todas las cosas colocándolas en su escritorio, había comprado el álbum, decoraciones y mucho pegamento, puso a imprimir todas las fotos que se había hecho con Marinette y las que sus amigos comenzaron les hizo cuando ellas no veía, viendo algunos ejemplos en internet a decorar el álbum y las fotos con mucho cuidado de no hacer nada mal, cuando comenzó a tener más confianza dejo de seguir los ejemplos hasta que el álbum estuvo listo.

Suspiro feliz mientras veía la portada del álbum, estaba decorado con la primera foto que se necesitaba ambas y alrededor de algunas frases en japonés y en francés, no era tan exagerado pero esperaba que le gustara a Marinette, lo colocó en la caja junto con el otro regalo que había comprado para su princesa y le puso la tapa, estaba por ponerle un lazo cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta, desvió la mirada hacia su escritorio y noto el desastre que había hecho.

\- Ami-chan - Kagami pego un brinco al oír la voz de su abuela del otro lado de la puerta, se apresuro a poner todo lo que había hecho en el cesto de basura - el almuerzo estará listo en unos minutos cariño, pero quisiera hablar contigo

\- Dame solo un momento Obāsan - la mujer se extraño al escuchar la voz aguda de su nieta y se preocupo al escuchar ruido de papel y como tiraba las cosas, después de unos minutos Kagami abrió la puerta de forma apresurada y se quedo ahí - ¿ ¿Qué pasa Obāsan?

\- Bueno cariño yo quería preguntarte - su oración quedo en el aire al ver algo en la mejilla de su nieta - eso es pintura - Kagami sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la columna - y tienes pegamento y brillantina en las manos

\- Amm bueno, estaba haciendo un regalo para una amiga - admitió al saber que no iba a poder ocultarle las cosas a su abuela, la mayor la miro sorprendida pero luego sonrió

\- Qué bueno cariño, me alegra saber que te hiciste tan buena amiga de esa chica que incluso estando aquí piensas darle un regalo.

\- **_Si tan solo supieras cuanto la extraño Obāsan_** \- Pensó mirando a su abuela.

\- Ve a ducharte antes de que te vea tu abuelo y prepárate, el almuerzo estará en unos momentos - Kagami asintió y cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella mientras suspiraba completamente aliviada de que su abuela no hiciera más preguntas, después de ducharse y quitarse de encima cosa que le diera una pista a su abuelo sobre lo que estuvo haciendo en su habitación y de asegurar que no tenía pintura, pegamento o brillantina arriba salió de su habitación para ir al comedor donde ya estaban Tomoe y Akane.

Termino de bajar las escaleras para ir hacia uno de los sofás individuales de la sala revisando su teléfono, contesto los mensajes de sus amigos y su novia con una pequeña sonrisa, ingreso a la página web de su novia y se sorprendió al ver todos los pedidos que tenía, iban desde disfraces hasta vestidos, ahora recordaba cómo había empezado todo.

Marinette les había pedido ayuda para crear un nuevo blog, uno donde ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros, los que le creían a Lila, podrían entrar para perjudicar a Marinette, primero hicieron un video donde Marinette se presentaba y mostraba todos los diseños que habían hecho, en menos de unos días empezaron a llegarles los pedidos a Marinette, algunos eran simples y otros sí que eran un poco complicados pero la ojizarco obtenía una buena ganancia con esto.

Cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo Kagami se sorprendió de no ver a su abuelo, según Akane estaba teniendo dolores de cabeza y había pedido que no lo molestaran mientras estaba en su habitación, internamente Kagami sonrió, eso era bueno, así podría enviar el regalo de Marinette sin que su abuelo se enterara, cuando terminaron de comer le pidió al chofer de sus abuelos que enviara el paquete por ella, ya que a cuando iba a salir su abuelo le dijo que era momento de su entrenamiento diario, le dio los datos al chofer y este se fue con el regalo.

Mientras entrenaba no podía evitar pensar en lo que podía pasar con su regalo, bien podía llevarle a Marinette unos días antes de navidad o bien podría perderse en el servicio de entregas, entro en pánico mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que podrían pasarle a su regalo hasta que sintió un leve ardor en su muslo derecho, su abuelo había doblado la espada y había dejado que esta golpeara el mulso de Kagami cuando la soltó.

\- Concéntrate Kagami - la azabache se froto el muslo, podía tener su traje protector pero aun así había dolido, su abuelo bien podía ser un hombre mayor pero aun así se conservaba muy bien, voló a tomar su posición y comenzó a esquivar los ataques de su abuelo al mismo tiempo que trataba de atacarla, en uno de sus movimientos hico un Split tocando a su abuelo con la espada - eso es nuevo - dijo viéndola levantarse.

\- Una amiga me enseño ese movimiento - aclaro mientras se levantaba, menos mal que Marinette le había enseñado la forma correcta de how hacer el Split sin lastimarse.

\- Si claro, no bajes la guardia - volvió a atacarla y Kagami comenzó a evadir sus ataques mientras trataba de atacarlo, estuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que el reloj de su abuelo emitió unos pitidos, el bufo y se retiro del gimnasio, Kagami comenzó unos minutos y luego se dejo caer de espaldas sobre el colchón donde practicaba artes marciales, se quito la máscara y abrió su traje llevándose la mano hacia el cuello tomando el collar que colgaba de este observándolo.

Era una luna creciente hecha de plata con adornos en forma de espiral en su interior, de una de sus puntas colgaba una pequeña medalla con una letra en japonés, era la inicial de Marinette, le había enviado uno igual pero con su inicial, esperaba que le gustara a su novia, cuando su volvió a la normalidad se levanto colocándose el traje para ir a cambiarse y darse otra ducha, salió con una toalla alrededor del cuello, busco algo de ropa y cuando estaba por colocarse la camisa su teléfono sonó, al ver quien la llamaba sonrió.

\- **_Hola hime_** \- Marinette le sonrió a través del teléfono

\- **_Hola Gami, ya empiezo a extrañarte_**

\- **_Yo también te extraño hime, pero pronto volveré y podre abrazarte todo lo que yo quiera_** \- las mejillas de Marinette se coloraron al escucharla, estaba por decir algo cuando una almohada impacto contra su rostro.

\- **_Oigan tengan más cuidado con sus juegos_**

\- **_¿Quién te lanzo eso mari-hime?_**

\- **_Oh eh pues, unos niños que estoy cuidando, sip, les gusta jugar un poco brusco_** \- dijo mirando con reproche a quienes estuvieran con ella en su habitación, Kagami escucho unas risas infantiles y luego Marinette volteo su atención hacia ella de nuevo - **_Como sea, ¿Me recuerdas cuando vuelves?_**

\- **_Claro linda, volveré dos días después de año nuevo, así estaremos juntas hasta que terminen las vacaciones_**

\- **_Si, ammm este es el último año antes de entrar a bachillerato, tenemos que ponernos a estudiar duro_**

\- **_Tienes razón hime, sabes creo que ya decidí que estudiar en la universidad, administración empresarial, así cuando tengas tu propio negocio te ayudare_** \- dijo de una forma dulce y amorosa provocando que las mejillas de Marinette se pusieran rojas, su novia le dio una dulce sonrisa.

\- **_Pues me alegro, así sabré que el negocio estará seguro_** \- estaban un rato más hablando hasta que Marinette comenzó a dar cabezazos, había estado trasnochándose para poder hablar con su novia cuando podía.

\- **_Mejor duerme amor, estas muy cansada_**

\- **_Tienes razón, hasta pronto Gami, te quiero_**

\- **_Yo también de quiero, mi mari-hime_** \- Con una sonrisa ambas colgaron, Marinette dejo su teléfono de lado mientras suspiraba hasta que recordó la almohada que le lanzaron al rostro, se bajo de su cama para ver quienes han sido.

\- Tikki y Fluff tenga más cuidado - les dijo a los kwamis al ver que ellos le han lanzado la almohada, los kwamis se rieron, Marinette observo su habitación, se había convertido en la nueva guardiana de los miraculous unos días después de la partida de Kagami.

Hawkmoth había dado con el escondite con el escondite del maestro Fu, Chat Noir y ella pelearon por defender al maestro Fu, pero Mayura lo tenía acorralado, el maestro Fu estaba siendo protegido por su escudo, pero sabía que Ladybug y Chat Noir no iban a durar mucho en la pelea y Hawkmoth lo quería a él para poder saber las identidades de los héroes y quitarles sus miraculous, el maestro Fu tomo su decisión y paso el mando de la caja de miraculous a Ladybug perdiendo junto con la caja su memoria.

Ahora Marinette mantenía la caja escondida en su habitación pero dejaba que los kwamis salieran de esta ya que le parecía injusto que solamente Tikki estaba fuera de su caja, así que cuando los padres de Marinette entraban en la habitación los kwamis simulaban ser muñecos, por suerte Manon no los había visto o estaría peleando por tener uno de ellos.

\- Lo siento Marinette, pero estábamos jugando

\- Ya lo note - dijo Marinette al ver el pequeño desastre en su habitación, los kwamis se dieron cuenta de esto y empezaron a acomodar las cosas donde iban - chicos iré a revisar el casillero del maestro Fu para saber si dejo algo, como una pista o algo para saber más sobre ustedes

\- Yo me encargare de vigilarlos Marinette-San - dijo Longg mientras engullía un trozo de uva

\- Gracias Longg-sama, vamos Tikki - su kwami entro en su bolso y salieron de su habitación después de tomar la llave del casillero y ponerse su abrigo y sus botas, después de decirle a sus padres que saldría un momento camino hacia el lugar donde estaba el casillero del maestro Fu, una vez llego busco el casillero abriéndolo, no hay muchas cosas aparte del tocadiscos y los mismos discos de vinilo no había mucho más en el casillero, al mover el tocadiscos escucho algo en el interior de este, observo por la bocina y vio un sobre.

\- Debí de imaginármelo - dijo introduciendo su mano dentro de la bocina sacando el sobre, se sentó apoyándose contra otro casillero leyendo la carta, por lo que esta quería de escuchar los discos mientras estaba dormida, el maestro Fu había logrado grabar todo lo que decía el libro de miraculous en los discos y estaba en un idioma en el cual solo la portadora del miraculous de la creación podría escuchar y entender, en pocas palabras, ella.

\- El maestro Fu fue muy inteligente - comentó Tikki mientras salía de la bolsa de su portadora, Marinette asintió ante lo dicho por su kwami, después de poner todas las cosas del maestro en una caja que encontró se transformó y fue hacia su casa, dejó la caja en el balcón y fue un rincón a des transformarse para entrar en su casa y meter la caja en su habitación.


	14. Capítulo 13

La dejo a un lado en su cama y pese a que apenas eran las nueve en punto decidió acostarse a dormir, de verdad se había trasnochado mucho los últimos días, los kwamis se acomodaron a un lado en la cama de Marinette juntos y se durmieron, Sabine llamo a su hija para que fuera a cenar pero al verla dormida solo sonrió y apago las luces.

Cuando Marinette despertó se dio cuenta de que los kwamis habían sacado el tocadiscos de la caja y lo habían acomodado al lado de la cama de Marinette, sonrió al verlos dormir a su lado, eran las ocho de la mañana, de verdad que había estado cansado esos últimos días para poder hablar con su novia, suspiro al saber que aun faltaban algunas semanas para que ella volviera, pero al menos aun podía hablar con Kagami y los chicos, aunque Carol había estado todos esos días usando un sombrero o gorras y cada vez que le preguntaba el porqué Carol evitaba el tema.

Se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a los kwamis y fue a cepillarse los dientes para bajar al departamento a preparar su desayuno pero primero preparo un plato con comida para los kwamis y lo puso sobre su cama para después volver a bajar.

Estuvo diseñando en la sala de su casa y luego fue hacia la panadería para ayudar a sus padres, se turnaba entre ayudar en la caja, ayudar a preparar los postres y a llenar las vitrinas, ese mismo día se celebraba la noche buena y la tienda estaba abarrotada de clientes, iba de un lado al otro y le parecía un milagro que no se hubiera tropezado o tirado nada, cosa que su madre agradecía, cuando llego la hora del cierre Marinette puso el cartel y luego el seguro, suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la puerta cuando escucho como la golpeaban.

– Lo siento ya cerramos – dijo sin voltearse

– Oh, que lastima – Marinette se volteo con prisa y sus ojos brillaron mientras abría la puerta para abrazar a quien estaba del otro lado.

– ¡Tía Nathalie! – La mujer sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo a su sobrina, Marinette la hizo pasar volviendo a cerrar la puerta – que bueno volver a verte

– Digo lo mismo pequeña mari

– ¿Escuche Nathalie? – La mujer sonrió al ver a su amiga, Sabine fue hasta ella y la abrazo, Tom se asomo al escuchar el alboroto y sonrió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Oh oh, las tres hermanas están juntas – las azabaches se rieron al escucharlo, principalmente Nathalie y Sabine, en sus años de universidad muchas veces las confundían como hermanas, con el tiempo decidieron ignorarlos y cuando Marinette cumplió cinco años conoció a su tía – ¿Tus días libres Nathalie?

– Así es Tom, espero que no les importe que pase estás fechas con ustedes

– Para nada Nathalie – dijo Sabine – para nosotros eres parte de la familia

– Ella puede quedarse en mi habitación mi cama es grande, solo tengo que acomodar un poco, mejor voy a hacerlo ahora mismo – dijo al recordar que los kwamis estaban ahí, tomo la maleta de Nathalie y subió al departamento para luego entrar en su habitación y cerrar rápidamente la trampilla – chicos mi tía va a pasar estas fechas con nosotros, así que cuando la vean actúen como siempre, simulen ser muñecos y tengan mucho cuidado – los kwamis le asintieron y la ayudaron a acomodar la habitación, Marinette tenía un pequeño armario donde ubico estratégicamente la caja de miraculous para que no se viera.

– Me alegra poder pasar navidad contigo Marinette – dijo Nathalie mientras entraba en la habitación de su sobrina, Marinette le dio una enorme sonrisa y la mayor se la devolvió, amaba a su sobrina desde que la había conocido cuando era solo una pequeña de cinco años, desde entonces todos los años en su cumpleaños, navidad e incluso en el día de las madres Marinette le enviaba obsequios que alegraban a la ojiazul.

– A mí también tía Nathalie, necesitabas estás vacaciones – vio como su tía se quitaba el saco quedándose con sus pantalones y su suéter rojo para arrojarse hacia el pequeño sofá cama de su sobrina.

– Claro que las necesitaba, el señor Agreste siempre pide perfección – hizo sus gafas a un lado tapándose el rostro con su brazo, Marinette se levanto sentándose a su lado después de sacar algo de un cajón y lo puso sobre el vientre de su tía, Nathalie abrió los ojos al sentir un poco de peso y se rio un poco al ver lo que Marinette le había colocado en el vientre, un control de videojuegos.

– ¿Quieres tratar de derrotarme?

– ¿Tratar? Te voy a derrotar pequeña Mari – con una mano deshizo su peinado mientras la otra tomaba el control, Marinette coloco el videojuego y empezaron a jugar, cuesta decir que ambas habían empatado luego de vencerse entre sí varias veces, Sabine se asomo por la trampilla y empezó a reírse al ver que Nathalie estaba frotando sus nudillos en la cabeza de Marinette mientras la reñía con una sonrisa.

– Te dije que tus trucos no valían Marinette – la adolescente estaba luchando por soltarse del agarre de su tía pero sus carcajadas y la enorme fuerza de la mujer se lo impedían, Sabine dio a notar su presencia para que ambas bajaran a cenar, después de soltar a Marinette Nathalie se cambio rápidamente para poder estar más cómoda y bajo hacia el departamento junto con Marinette.

La verdad ella adoraba estar con la familia Dupain-Cheng, había un aura de amor y comprensión que desbordaba de aquella pequeña casa, Tom la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, Sabine se encargaba de saber si todo estaba bien y Marinette, oh Marinette era la que la abrazaba y le recordaba cuanto la quería, que era su segunda madre, aquella aura era lo que ahora faltaba en la mansión Agreste.

Ella había intentado tantas veces que Gabriel se tomara un poco de su tiempo para que lo pasara con su hijo pero siempre que lo intentaba fracasaba, la obsesión que Gabriel tenía por obtener aquellas piezas de joyería estaba rayando la locura y quien pagaba por la indiferencia de Gabriel eran ella y Adrien, había sido tan tonta por haberse enamorado de él pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, lo ayudaría y mantendría su enamoramiento en secreto aunque eso le provocara un millón de heridas que serian difíciles de curar.

– Tía Nathalie – Regreso a la realidad al escuchar a Marinette, la ojizarco la miraba con una sonrisa y un paquete en sus manos, era para ella, los abuelos Marinette ya habían llegado con regalos para todos, incluyéndola a ella.

– Gracias Marinette – al darse cuenta de que era media noche abrazo con fuerza a su sobrina para después abrir el regalo, era un juego de fundas personalizadas para su teléfono y su tablet, ambas fundas tenían su nombre y apellido escritos en letras blancas y estaban decoradas con unas bellas flores y mariposas cuyos colores y brillos eran como un arco iris, Marinette volvió a recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de su tía, después de recibir todos sus regalos Sabine saco uno más de debajo del árbol y se lo dio a su hija.

– Pero mamá, ya me diste mi regalo

– Lo sé cariño, pero este regalo no es mío – al ver la sonrisa de su madre Marinette se apuro abrir con cuidado el regalo, al hacerlo una enorme sonrisa se poso en el rostro de Marinette viendo el regalo, mejor dicho los dos regalos.

– Es de Kagami – saco el collar de su caja colocándoselo reconociendo la letra que estaba escrita en este, era una "Ka" japonesa, abrió el álbum de fotos sonriendo al notar que su novia se había esforzado mucho al hacerlo, toda su familia se junto para ver el regalo.

Al principio a Rolland le sorprendió mucho descubrir los gustos de su nieta y se opuso de forma brusca a que ella siguiera viendo a Kagami, eso lastimó mucho a Marinette, para ella la opinión de su familia era muy importante, pero luego de que Gina lo hiciera entrar en razón y de que haya sido testigo de lo mucho que aquella chica quería a su pequeña baguette decidió que no le prohibiría ser feliz, además Tom le contaba maravillas sobre esa tal Kagami, además Gina lo había amenazado con meterlo a su horno si no dejaba de ser tan testarudo.

Nathalie, Sabine y Gina estaban encantadas con todas las fotos y los mensajes que Kagami había puesto para ella en cada una de las fotos, llego hasta el final de las fotos donde había un mensaje escrito **_"Sigamos Nuestra Historia y Nunca Paremos"_**

– Esa chica de verdad te ama Marinita – dijo Gina mientras abrazaba a su nieta, Marinette sonrió correspondiéndole el abrazo.

– Espero que ella también le guste el regalo que le envié

Unas horas después en Japón ya había llegado la navidad, Akane despertó a Kagami como si fuera una niña para que abriera sus regalos, Kagami pensaba que su abuela estaba más emocionada que ella, después de cepillarse los dientes se quedo en pijama como le había dicho su abuela y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala, se sorprendió con lo que vio, su madre estaba sentada en el sofá sin sus lentes o su elaborado peinado, desde hacía cuatro años que no veía los ojos de su madre pero ahora podía verlos, eran como los de ella pero mucho más claros, al escuchar los pasos de Kagami Tomoe se giro hacia su hija, Kagami simplemente sonrió y se acerco a su madre para abrazarla con fuerza, la mujer le devolvió el abrazo a su hija.

– Feliz navidad, mamá

– Feliz navidad mi niña – Kagami se sentó a su lado y su abuela trajo una bandeja con chocolate y galletas, no eran como las que preparaban los padres de Marinette pero seguían siendo las galletas de su abuela y las adoraba. Después de ese "desayuno" Akane animo a Kagami para que abriera sus regalos, en cuestión eran cosas que su abuelo pensó que serian útiles para ella, una computadora nueva, un reloj y o, sorpresa sorpresa, otro sable.

Los regalos de su abuela fueron más elaborados, nuevas cuerdas para su violín, un estuche nuevo y calcomanías de la serie de tv que Kagami adoraba, la cual era RWBY. Su madre fue un poco más práctica, nuevos zapatos para practicar su esgrima y algo de ropa.

– Kagami cariño, hay otro paquete para ti – la ojimarron se giro hacia el árbol y se agacho sacándolo, al leer la tarjeta sonrió dulcemente, cosa que sorprendió a su abuela, desde hace años que no la veía sonreír de esa forma.

¿Qué esperas? – Pregunto serio su abuelo desde la escalera, con un pie Akane empujo el estuche del violín y las cuerdas debajo del sofá para que su esposo no pudiera verlos – dinos de quien es

– Es de una amiga que hice en París, no entiendo como

– Me pidió que te lo entregara Kagami – dijo Tomoe – incluso me dio uno a mí – Kagami le sonrió a su madre y procedió a quitarle la tapa al regalo y después el papel, saco el regalo de la caja enseñándoselo a sus abuelos, era una chaqueta roja con el emblema de la familia de Kagami en el costado izquierdo – ¿Qué es hija?

– Es una chaqueta madre, con el emblema de nuestra familia en ella

– Pudo haberla mandado a hacer – dijo Daichi al ver la chaqueta.

– No abuelo, mi amiga es una diseñadora, sé que esto es de ella por esto – le contó mientras levantaba el cuello de la chaqueta enseñándole la firma de Marinette.

– Sin duda es una jovencita talentosa – hablo Akane mientras tomaba la chaqueta en sus manos viendo las costuras – no hay nada fuera de lugar, siento mucha dedicación y amor en esta chaqueta – dijo devolviéndosela a su nieta, Kagami se quito la que traía colocándose esta, al sentir algo en uno de los bolsillo reviso dentro de este y miro unos guantes negros y grises, Marinette había pensado en todo, en eso sintió su teléfono vibrar y lo saco del bolsillo de su pantalón, era su novia.

– Hola Marinette – contesto mientras se alejaba de la sala hacia una esquina de la habitación

– **_Hola Kagami_** – la japonesa se sorprendió al escucharla hablar en su idioma y no en francés – **_¿Sorprendida?_**

– Mucho mari-hime – la llamo por su apodo inconscientemente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por su abuela y su madre pese a estar en una esquina del salón

– **_Bueno tuve una buena maestra y estos días que no has estado quise practicar ¿Cómo lo hago?_**

– Excelente, no cometes ningún error, pero espera un momento ¿Qué hora es allá?

– **_Las dos de la mañana, es mentira que vamos a dormir ahora, espera un momento, pasare tu llamada a la computadora que me regalo mi abuela, así los conoces_**

– Oh genial, no estoy nada nerviosa – escucho a su novia reírse

– **_Listo, oigan todos es Kagami_** – los adultos se giraron al escucharla y vio a quien estaba en la pantalla de la computadora.

– Hola a todos – le devolvieron el saludo con ánimo.

– **_Kagami ya conoces a mis padres y a mi tía Nathalie, deja que te presente a mis abuelos_** – los señores le sonrieron y Kagami les devolvió la sonrisa.

– **_Escúchame bien jovencita, le haces daño a mi pequeña Baguette y te las veras conmigo_** – hablo Rolland mientras golpeaba su palma con un rodillo.

– No se preocupe señor, el señor Cheng ya me lo advirtió.

– **_Abuelo_** – Marinette giro la computadora hacia ella y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina después de colocarse sus audífonos.

– ¿De dónde saco ese rodillo?

– **_No tengo la menor idea_** – lo único que escuchaban su abuela y su madre fueron algunos susurros y finalmente Kagami les dijo que se retiraba a su habitación, cuando estuvieron a solas, ya que Daichi se fue a su habitación, empezaron a hablar.

– Se nota que tiene una buena amiga Tomoe

– Lo sé, esa chica es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a mi hija desde lo de su padre

– ¿Qué has sabido de Kun?

– Nada, no he sabido nada de él desde hace años, tal vez debí de haberle hecho caso cuando me dijo que nos mudáramos los tres a París cuando Kagami era una bebé, podríamos estar juntos ahora – los ojos de Tomoe aun estando carentes de vida demostraban lo triste que estaba, después de todo ella amaba a su esposo y su partida la entristeció demasiado, al igual que a su pequeña Kagami.

– No fue tu culpa hija, tu padre los obligó a divorciarse, el veía a Kun como una amenaza porque alentaba a Kagami a probar cosas distintas que no fueran el esgrima – Tomoe agacho la cabeza, a no tener su bastón junto sus manos sobre su regazo empezando a juguetear con ellas, siempre que estaba con su madre se sentía como aquella niña que tuvo que crecer muy rápido solo para ser "digna" del apellido Tsurugi.

– Desearía saber donde esta Kun, tal vez así pueda disculparme con él y decirle que siempre tuvo razón con respecto a mi padre – sin saberlo Kagami estaba escuchándolas desde las escaleras, había vuelto por las cuerdas de su violín y el estuche y accidentalmente escuchó la conversación entre su progenitora y su abuela, por un lado se le alegraba puesto que su madre aun quería saber de su padre, pero por otro lado estaba preocupada, ¿Cómo reaccionaría su madre al enterarse de que ella tenía una carta de su padre y que esa misma carta fue desechada por su abuelo? Sin duda alguna su madre y su abuelo tendrían la peor discusión de todas.


	15. Capítulo 14

Kagami subió de nuevo las escaleras solo para volverlas a bajar esta vez haciendo algo de ruido para llamar la atención de ambas mujeres, Akane sacó de debajo del sofá los dos regalos de Kagami y se los dio, ella le sonrió y volvió a subir corriendo las escaleras mientras se recordaba a si misma que pronto volvería con su novia para poder tener más paciencia con su abuelo.

El año nuevo llegó rápidamente y su abuelo preparó una fiesta en su mansión invitando a todos sus amigos y a los nietos de estos, no hace falta decir que Kagami los rechazó a todos y les envió una mirada amenazante cuando uno de ellos no entendía que no significaba no, Akane se acercó a su nieta al verla usando su teléfono y que tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

– Ami-Chan – la reacción de su nieta la desconcertó un poco, Kagami apago el teléfono para esconderlo rápidamente detrás de ella y darse la vuelta mirando a su abuela.

– Obāsan – de nuevo el tono de voz agudo – ¿Ne necesitas algo?

– Kagami acabas de tartamudear, no hacías eso desde que tenía cinco años – Kagami trago pesado al escucharla, había estado mandándole mensajes a Marinette y no quería que su abuela descubriera de ese modo su noviazgo, con otra chica.

– Lo siento Obāsan, es que yo, estaba mandándole mensajes a una amiga por el año nuevo, ya sabes por la amistad jajaja – con disimulo metió su teléfono en el bolsillo oculto de su kimono

– De acuerdo – dijo sin creerle mucho – pronto será la media noche, ve con tu madre cariño – Kagami asintió y se alejó con rapidez dejando a Akane metida en sus pensamientos – **_No se que estas ocultando Kagami, pero espero que confíes en mí y me lo digas_**

Kagami suspiro cuando estuvo lejos de su abuela, pronto le diría sobre su relación con Marinette, solamente esperaba que no le diera una ataque al corazón o algo así, ¡¿Pero a quien engañaba?! ¡Era más que evidente que su abuela se opondría! ¡Las relaciones gays estaban prohibidas en Japón! Pensó mientras buscaba a su madre hasta que la encontró en uno de los balcones de la mansión, fue hasta ella posándose a su lado

– Okāsan – Tomoe miró a su derecha al escuchar a su hija – te noto triste

– Tonterías hija

– Yo también extraño a papá – dijo al saber que esa era la razón por la cual su madre estaba así, Tomoe agacho la cabeza sosteniendo su con fuerza, Kagami la abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre, la mayor dejó de hacer fuerzas y le devolvió el abrazo a su hija acercándose lo más posible a ella; el único recuerdo que tenía de Kun era su amada hija, hija a la cual nunca pudo verle el rostro, jamás vio su sonrisa o tuvo la oportunidad de limpiar las lágrimas que su padre le provocaba a su pequeña.

Tomoe apretó con fuerza sus ojos para evitar llorar, la última vez que lo había hecho fue cuando Kun y ella firmaron los papeles del divorcio; ese día cuando volvió a casa su padre la felicito por su buena decisión, cuando paso por la habitación de su pequeña entró en esta y Kagami corrió a sus brazos llorando, Tomoe se quebró mientras abrazaba a su pequeña con fuerza.

– Tranquila mamá, siempre voy a estar aquí para ti, lo prometo – Kagami no tardó en sentir algunas gotas cayendo sobre su cabello, eran las lágrimas de su madre, la ojimiel se separó un poco de su madre para limpiarle las lágrimas, Tomoe apoyó su mejilla en la mano de su hija sosteniendo esta con su mano libre – te quiero mamá

– Yo te amo hija – cuando secó las lágrimas de su madre ambas volvieron al interior de la mansión justamente para el conteo final del año, los gritos de júbilo, los abrazos y besos entre parejas no se hicieron esperar cuando el reloj llegó a la media noche, la fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la madrugada hasta que los invitados empezaron a retirarse poco a poco quedando solamente algunas amistades cercanas de Akane y Daichi, Kagami acompaño a su madre a su habitación y luego fue a la suya.

Unos días después Kagami y su madre estaban saliendo del avión que las había traído de vuelta a París, estaban aliviadas de volver a estar en tierra, una vez dentro del aeropuerto Kagami busco con la mirada a su novia hasta que la encontró, con ella también estaban sus padres esperándolas, Marinette apenas la vio corrió hacia ella abrazándola, la oriental no dudó en devolverle el abrazo con mucha más fuerza alzando a su princesa del suelo.

– Al fin puedo abrazarte de nuevo – hablo la franco china, Kagami sonrió colocándola en el suelo para que saludara a su madre – es un gusto que hayan vuelto señora Tsurugi.

– Digo lo mismo Marinette – Sabine y Tom se acercaron a ellas para ayudarlas con sus maletas y en el camino de vuelta a la mansión Tsurugi, Tom y Sabine discutieron con Tomoe sobre nuevos postresjaponeses que habían estado haciendo en la panadería, Marinette estaba sentada al lado de Kagami dejándose abrazar por esta mientras su cabeza estaba recostada en el hombro de Kagami. Sabine las miro por el retrovisor con una sonrisa codeando a Tom para que las mirase, su esposo al verlas sonrió de la misma forma que su esposa.

Tatsu dejó primero a los Dupain-Cheng en su casa y luego fue hacia la mansión Tsurugi, una vez dejaron sus maletas en sus habitaciones madre e hija cayeron dormidas en sus camas.

Unas semanas después empezaron las clases y a los chicos les tocaba a primera hora con la profesora de literatura, miss Tara, pero no se esperaban para nada encontrarse también con la profesora de biología en el aula. Tomaron asiento en parejas y evidentemente Kagami y Marinette se sentaron juntas

– Buenos días chicos, se preguntaran que hace miss Bella aquí, bueno la respuesta es muy sencilla – miro a la otra profesora asintiendo.

– Verán chicos miss Tara y yo decidimos ponerles un proyecto juntas para su nota de este año, como están en una edad en la que a veces predominan sus hormonas queremos darles un proyecto para que sean conscientes de algunas cosas, debajo de su mesa hay una caja, sáquenla por favor y póngala sobre la mesa – Kagami se inclinó debajo de la mesa y sacó una caja algo grande de color blanco envuelta con un listón del mismo color, Marinette se giro viendo como sus demás compañeros también tenían las mismas cajas.

– Ahora se preguntaran que hay dentro de las cajas – todos asintieron, miss Tara se acercó hacia Marinette y Kagami pidiéndoles que abrieran su caja, las azabaches lo hicieron juntas y Marinette dejó caer la tapa de la caja cuando vio lo que había en su interior.

Una hermosa y pequeña bebita recién nacida estaba ahí dormida, bueno, daba la apariencia de estar dormida porque no se movía, Kagami la sacó con cuidado de la caja escuchando el jadeo de sus compañeros al ver lo que había dentro de la caja

– Chicos no se preocupen ni se alarmen, no es un bebé de verdad, esta es una bebé de silicona – dijo miss Bella tomando a la muñeca de los brazos de Kagami demostrando que era del tamaño de su brazo hasta el codo – su trabajo será cuidar de estos bebés por unos tres meses hasta que finalice el proyecto, luego las devolverán o se las pueden quedar la verdad no me importa, a algunos les tocará una niña y a otros un niño – volvió a colocar la muñeca en brazos de Marinette.

– Aún no les has dicho la mejor parte – le recordó Tara, su compañera asintió y tomado de nuevo a la muñeca le abrió la ropa observando su espalda, los chicos escucharon un pequeño clic y vieron asombrados como la muñeca abría sus ojitos y soltaba pequeños balbuceos – estos aparten de tener una apariencia realista también actúan como bebés recién nacidos – Marinette tomo a la muñeca en sus brazos y Kagami se acercó a ella dejando que la bebita las mirase detenidamente.

– Dentro de las cajas están los documentos de los bebés, un pañal, un chupete y un biberón, las demás cosas deberán conseguirlas ustedes

– Entre los documentos se encuentran sus actas de nacimiento, el registro de vacunas y algunas cuantas instrucciones para el cuidado de los bebés, porque aunque parecen de verdad tienen que tener mucho cuidado con algunas cosas, solamente les pueden dar agua o leche como comida, los bañaran y dormirán como si fueran bebés reales y no pueden descuidarlos o dárselos a sus padres para que los cuiden porque ellos ya están enterados y solamente podrán ofrecerles ayuda con pequeños detalles

– Además de todo eso tendrán que video documentar todo, turnos para darle el biberón, dormirlos, bañarlos, incluso como entretenerlos, los traerán a la escuela todos los días y como ya dijo miss Tara no podrán descuidarlos, si van a salir a algún lugar llevaran a su hijo o hija y lo máximo que podrán usar para su comodidad y la del bebé será una cangurera o un porta bebé

– ¿Quedó todo claro? – Preguntó Miss Tara y ambas sonrieron al ver a todos sus alumnos con nervios

– Si miss Tara y miss Bella – respondieron todosal unísono

Una vez todos los bebés estuvieron encendidos las profesoras les explicaron que si algunos quería hacer el proyecto solos podían hacerlo y que no era obligatorio que su pareja fuera del género opuesto, Kagami saco todos los papeles de la caja y los metió en su bolso mientras Marinette cargaba a la bebé, estando en el jardín se sentaron a los pies de un árbol mirando a la bebita.

– Estoy asombrado y a la vez aterrada – admitió Kagami tocando la mano de la bebita pero alejo su mano al sentir que la apretaba – esto es demasiado realista ¿Segura que no nos dieron una bebé de verdad? – Marinette se rió ante lo asustada que estaba su novia.

– Estoy segura Kagami, aunque si soy sincera siento como sube y baja su pecho además del palpitar de su corazón, también pienso que nos dieron un bebé real – su novia asintió y sacó de su bolso algunos de los papeles del bebé.

– Debemos pensar en un nombre para ella – dijo al ver los datos que debían llenar – ¿Tienes pensado uno? – Marinette asintió observando al bebé.

– Creo que Emma es un buen nombre – Kagami asintió, la verdad es que nunca había pensado si iba a tener hijos pero, el ver a Marinette con aquella bebé en brazos la hacía sentir feliz, muy feliz – ¿Qué apellido quieres que vaya primero?

– Creo que sería buena idea juntar nuestros apellidos, como hicieron tus padres – Marinette le sonrió diciendo que si a la idea, después de unos minutos el acta de nacimiento de Emma Dupain-Tsurugi estaba llena, Kagami lleno el biberón con agua al escuchar el llanto de la bebé – tenían razón cuando dijeron que serían muy realistas – el llanto de Emma era idéntico al de cualquier bebé.

– Claro que si – tomo el biberón y se lo dio a Emma, ahora que ambas la miraban bien la bebita tenía los ojos azules de Marinette, las mismas pecas que Kagami y el poco cabello que tenía también era como el de ellas, se miraron por un momento y pensaron lo mismo, al parecer las profesoras iban a juntarlas si las veían separadas – tal vez y solo tal vez ellas querían juntarnos, creo que no fuimos muy discretas

– Nop, no lo fuimos mi mari-hime – las mejillas de Marinette se pusieron rojas al escucharla, Kagami se acomodo a su lado observando como sostenía a Emma y al biberón, la campana sonó después de media hora y fueron a su siguiente clase.

Todas las clases fueron tranquilas, salgo porque algunas veces los bebés gimoteaban o se ponían a llorar pero los calmaban rápidamente, Emma estaba entre las bebés que gimoteaba, en la salida se encontraron con sus amigos, Joshua y Sailor estaban emparejados mientras que Carol había decidido no tener pareja.

– Bueno, mis padres se van a reír cuando me vean llegar con Michael – dijo Carol acomodando al pequeño en sus brazos, pero esto provocó que su gorro se moviera y que callera al suelo, sus amigos la miraron para luego hacerlo entre ellos.

– Carol – la morena miró a su amigo pelirrojo –¿Qué diantres te paso en el pelo? – El cabello castaño oscuro de su amiga ahora era completamente de color violeta claro.


	16. Capítulo 15

– Fueron mis primos pequeños, me gastaron una pésima broma, colocaron algo en la mascarilla que uso para mi cabello y cuando me la quite o sorpresa sorpresa mi cabello era rubio, luego el día de los inocentes me jugaron otra broma y me tiñeron el cabello de violeta y no se me quita el color, mi madre y mi tía me llevaron con cientos de peluqueros en España y todos dijeron lo mismo, no tenían la menor idea de cómo quitar el color de mi cabello

– ¿Ni tiñéndotelo de nuevo? – Carol le negó a Marinette.

– Que va linda, el tinte se caía pero el color no se iba

– Bueno, el lado bueno es que el color te queda bien – dijo Kagami y sus amigos asintieron, Carol suspiro para después sonreírles, había esperado que se rieran de ella cuando vieran el estado de su cabello pero no, se alegraba de tener tan buenos amigos.

Cuando Marinette y Kagami llegaron a la casa de la ojizarco sus padres se acercaron para conocer a la bebé, sobra decir que se asombraron al ver que Emma volteo a verlos, después de explicarles detalladamente todo lo que les dijeron las profesoras subieron a la habitación de Marinette.

– ¿Piensas hacerle un conjunto de ropa a Emma? – Pregunto Kagami mientras se sentaba en el sofá-cama con la pequeña en brazos, miro hacia donde estaba la trampilla de la habitación de Marinette, ahí Sabine había dejado la pequeña cuna de Marinette, la cual misteriosamente lucia en perfecto estado, una pequeña tina y algo que parecía ser bueno, la verdad es que ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que era.

– Pues sí, será solamente para que duerma, tengo algunos diseños en mi libreta, Emma podría ser la primera en usarlos

– ¿Escuchaste eso pequeña? Mami quiere que seas su modelo – para su sorpresa la bebita le sonrió – esto es muy pero muy realista.

– Hay un tren en Paris que cruza el océano para llegar a Londres, dos superhéroes con la temática de una mariquita y un gato que luchan contra dos villanos que son una polilla y un pavo real que crean monstruos con mariposas y plumas, si eso es posible también lo puede ser una bebita de silicona que realmente actué como una bebé – dijo Marinette sin levantar la mirada de su libreta, Kagami parpadeo un par de veces para luego asentir, su novia tenía razón.

Con cuidado cargo a Emma y tomo la cuna mirando esta atentamente, había una pequeña colcha de color rosa con pequeña mariquitas en ella y el nombre de Marinette bordado al borde de la manta, almohadas diminutas del mismo color y algo que llamo la atención de Kagami, la misma flor que Marinette tenía pegada a su silla estaba en el respaldar de la cuna, ahora que la veía parecía la flor de un árbol de cerezos.

Coloco a Emma en la cuna al ver que se había quedado dormida y fue con su novia, Marinette sintió como Kagami la abrazaba por la cintura y colocaba su barbilla sobre su hombro, apoyo su cabeza en la de su novia viendo como terminaba de hacer el diseño de la pijama de Emma, era un body completo de color rosa palo con un gorrito que tendría encima unas pequeñas oregitas de gato, una colita y la parte de debajo de los pies tendría huellas de gato

– ¿Te gusta? – Kagami observo el diseño y luego asintió.

– Es muy lindo, digno de una pequeña princesa – la ojimiel empezó a dejar besos por el cuello de su novia hasta llegar a su mejilla y finalmente a sus labios, Kagami se sentó en el regazo de la ojiazul mientras se besaban, Marinette aflojo la corbata de su novia con una mano mientras la otra le revolvía el cabello, Kagami estaba por deshacerse del saco de la parisina hasta que un pequeño gimoteo hizo que se separaran, Kagami se levanto para ir con Emma y levantarla de su cuna – creo... creo que tiene hambre

– Buscare el biberón antes de que se ponga a llorar, eso me recuerda que debemos comprar pañales y cosas para ducharla y cuidarla – dijo mientras abría su bolso sacando el biberón con agua y se lo tendió a Kagami, ella lo tomo con dudas y muy asustada acomodo a Emma en sus brazos para darle el biberón, Marinette saco su teléfono grabando a Kagami, luego del biberón hizo eructar a Emma.

– Muy bien, cambiémonos y vayamos a comprarle algunas cosas – Kagami sostuvo a Emma mientras Marinette se cambiaba de ropa y luego fue el turno de Kagami, Marinette se puso el porta bebés – con que para eso sirve – dijo al ver como su novia colocaba a Emma dentro de aquel aparato.

– Nunca habías visto uno, ¿Cierto? – Kagami negó y fue a cambiarse de ropa, una vez listas le pusieron una manta encima a Emma y salieron, Kagami tenía dinero suficiente para comprar todo lo que iban a necesitar así que no se tardarían mucho, lo malo fue que apenas llegaron a la tienda las madres que estaban ahí no dejaron de mirarlas.

– Creo que esto fue mala idea – susurro Kagami mientras entraban en la tienda, bajo las afiladas miradas de las mujeres en la tienda encontraron todo lo necesario para Emma – que mal que no podamos conseguir un coche para ella

– Ya escuchaste a las miss, eso no vale – escucharon un ligero gorgoteo y vieron que Emma estaba despierta, Marinette la sacó del porta bebés dándosela a Kagami – sostenla mientras yo pago las cosas.

– Mari-Hime espera – se quedo a solas con la niña en brazos, Emma dio un ligero balbuceo llamando la atención de Kagami, se había interesado en el collar de la esgrimista – ¿Te gusta princesita? – La bebita lo tomo en su manita solo para soltarlo – creo que voy a tener que cambiarle el apodo a Mari si tú te conviertes en mi nueva princesa – dijo mientras salía de la tienda hacia unos bancos.

Una vez Marinette pago todo salió de la tienda caminando hacia el banco donde la esperaba Kagami, se escondió antes de que su novia la viera y saco su teléfono grabándola mientras sonreía.

– ¡Peekaboo! – La risa de Emma se escucho con fuerza, Kagami se volvió a esconder detrás de la manta y la dejo caer – ¡Peekaboo! – La bebé se volvió a reír causando la risa de Kagami también, Marinette no lo pudo evitar y empezó a reírse, Kagami brinco un poco en el banco y volteo a mirar a su novia con un enorme sonrojo y este solo aumento al notar que la estaba grabando – mari-hime

– Te vez tan linda así mi amor – admitió dejando de grabarla y guardando su teléfono sentándose a su lado, Kagami desvió la mirada avergonzada – oh vamos Gami

– No es justo, ¿Por qué me avergüenza jugar con Emma? – Pregunto sacando a la bebé de su regazo para dársela a Marinette.

– Creo que es porque nunca estuviste tan cerca de un bebé Gami – explico mientras besaba la pequeña nariz de Emma haciéndola reír, la volvió a colocar en el porta bebés mientras Kagami cargaba las bolsas y se fueron a la casa de Marinette. Al llegar le dieron un baño a Emma, ambas lo hicieron mientras Sabine las grababa, duraron de esta forma dos meses, a veces estaban en casa de Marinette y otras veces en la de Kagami.

Cada vez que salían con sus amigos y sus "hijos" las personas se les quedaban viendo pero ya se habían acostumbrado a eso, después de todo era extraño ver a un grupo de adolescentes con tres bebés.

Un día Marinette y Kagami decidieron salir a pasear con Emma por el parque, algunas madres las miraban solo para juzgarlas y otras solo las ignoraban, no podían decir lo mismo de sus hijos, varios de ellos se acercaban a las chicas al verlas con Emma y preguntaban si podían cargarla, Kagami estaba un poco reacia a esto y Marinette estaba nerviosa de entregarles a Emma, pero para su suerte las madres interceptaban a sus hijos y las alejaban de ellas dándoles un poco de alivio.

Al regresar a casa de Marinette se pusieron a estudiar para un examen de ingles mientras vigilaban a Emma, la pequeña ahora quería llevarse todo lo que veía a la boca y eso incluía a Tikki, la kwami se mostraba ante ella cuando Kagami no la viese.

Durante todo ese tiempo Marinette estuvo pensando en otorgarle el miraculous del dragón de forma permanente a Kagami y revelarle su identidad, eso haría las cosas más fáciles pero al mismo tiempo podía poner en peligro a su novia, aun tenía que estudiar muchas cosas del Grimorio

Ya había ido al templo de los miraculous con ayuda de Kaalki y los maestros que habían en ese lugar lejos de ayudarla simplemente le dieron una pequeña hoja de textos para que aprendiera a leer el libro y unas palmaditas en la cabeza, sentía que su sangre le hervía al recordar lo que dijeron: **_"Ese era el problema de Fu y ahora es tuyo niña, arréglatelas sola"_**

Ese día regreso a su hogar echando chispas y los kwamis salieron volando hacia ella cuando la vieron derrumbándose sobre la puerta de su habitación, cada kwami encontró un lugar en Marinette para poder acariciarla y consolarla, al estar en contacto con las diferentes auras de los kwamis Marinette se relajo casi de inmediato, esos pequeños sí que eran mágicos.

Cuando tuvo las energías renovadas pudo dar con el grimorio, resulta que sus sospechas eran ciertas y Gabriel Agreste lo había tenido todo ese tiempo, solo necesito la ayuda de un par de kwamis y el libro estaba de vuelta en sus manos, cada vez que los kwamis la veían con el libro se alejaban rápidamente, salgo los que eran voluntarios para probar las formulas de Marinette.

Incluso con un par de horas estudiando el Grimorio encontró información sobre como cambiar los trajes, las distintas transformaciones y trucos nuevos con su yoyo, podía convertirlo en un bastón al separar la dos mitades, podía ser un escudo al extenderlo y para mejorar las cosas dentro de poco tiempo obtendría dos yoyos, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que madurara lo suficiente o para que cumpliera los 18 años, lo que pasara primero.

– Mari-hime – regreso a la realidad al escuchar a Kagami llamarla, estaban en la limosina de la japonesa de camino al parque donde se reunirían con sus amigos, tanto los viejos como los nuevos, con el tiempo Kagami se había acostumbrado por completo a tener a Emma en brazos y ahora lo hacía de forma más natural – ¿Estás bien?

– Si si Gami, solo un poco nerviosa, aun no saben sobre nuestra relación y espero que estén felices cuando se enteren – Kagami sonrió rodeando con su brazo libre a su novia acercándose a ella besando su mejilla.

– Tranquila Mari-Hime, sabes que ellas lo aceptarán, solo espero que Sailor, Carol y Joshua no se sientan un poco incómodos – una vez llegaron al parque se reunieron con sus tres amigos mientras esperaban a los otros amigos de Marinette ella les contaba un poco sobre cada uno.

– Bueno, Juleka y Rose son novias, notaran quien esquien apenas las vean, luego está Alix, estoy segura de que vendrá con suspatines, siguen Marc y Nathaniel, ambos son introvertidos pero no demasiado yfinalmente Max, creo que te llevaras bien con el Joshua, es tan fanático de losvideojuegos como tú y yo

– Creo que con eso tenemos una breve descripción de ellos – dijo Carol esperando encontrar con la mirada a los amigos de Marinette, si encontraba una cabellera rubia corta y otra negra con mechas moradas sabría que eran ellos – creo que los veo por allá – Marinette dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba Carol y salió corriendo hacia allí, cuando Marc y Nathaniel la vieron no dudaron en abrazarla con fuerza, después se unieron al abrazo Alix, Max, Juleka y Rose.

– De verdad que los extraño – hablo Kagami tomando a Emma de los brazos de Sailor y la coloco en el porta bebés, Marinette regreso y a sus nuevos amigos les presento correctamente a los antiguos, todos se llevaron muy bien hasta que llego la hora de la verdad. Ambas azabaches se pusieron de pie en frente de su grupo de amigos y se tomaron de las manos.

– Bueno, es oficial, Kagami y yo somos novias – sus amigos se pusieron a felicitarlas mientras las abrazaban, en vez de rechazar el contacto Kagami les devolvió el abrazo a Rose y a Alix levantándolas del suelo, tanta era su felicidad que no notaron que dos personas los estaban mirando y no con buenos ojos.

Alya y Adrien se habían reunido ese día en el parque para hablar sobre el mismo tema, Marinette, Adrien quería saber sobre ella y hablar pero Marinette lo había bloqueado y cambiado su número de teléfono así que no podía contactarla y Nathalie se negaba a ayudarlo, sospechaba que la asistente de su padre no quería que el descubriera algo pero ya sabía que Marinette y Kagami eran pareja así que eso no era. Alya por otro lado quería saber exactamente qué relación tenía su ex amiga con la esgrimista, había visto a Juleka, Rose y Alix ir hacia el parque y cuando mencionaron el nombre de Marinette no dudo en seguirla.

Al llegar vieron a Marinette corriendo hacia las chicas para abrazarlas y pronto se unieron a los mismo chicos con los que habían visto a la azabache antes, sentían que la sangre les hervía de solo verlos, Miss Bustier ya les había dicho que dentro de una semana los alumnos de la academia de prodigios irían a DuPont para organizar una competencia de baile grupal entre ambas escuelas. Según tenían entendido no era la primera vez que hacían esa competencia y que DuPont perdía contra aquella academia, de hecho rara vez algún colegio de Paris ganaba contra la academia.

– No puedo creer que vayamos a competir contra ustedes – dijo Alya mientras se acercaba a ellos, Kagami se puso de pie colocando a Marinette detrás de ella – todos ustedes son unos riquillos que pueden fácilmente comprar esa estúpida competencia – Carol se puso de pie acercándose a ella haciendo que Alya tuviera que mirar hacia arriba, esa chica tenía la misma altura que su hermana Nora.

– Escúchame bien mocosa, cada uno de los estudiantes de la academia es honrado y honesto, jamás hemos hecho trampa alguna ni hemos comprado los concursos, ustedes son los que deben mejorar en lo que hacen y ser más amables con la competencia – dijo haciendo retroceder a Alya hasta que miro a Adrien – además dices que nosotros somos los riquillos, tienes a tu lado a un modelo que tiene dinero de sobra, ¿Por qué no se pagan un buen instructor de baile? Nosotros ya tenemos cinco y pronto haremos el mini concurso para saber quiénes participaran en el concurso entre las dos escuelas.

– Nosotros ganaremos este año – hablo por primera vez Adrien, había estado viendo todo ese tiempo mirando a Kagami y Marinette, la ojimiel sostenía con fuerza la cadera de Marinette acercándola a ella sin dejar de mirar a Adrien con seriedad, al notar a la bebé en brazos de Marinette su paciencia se agoto por completo – en cambio ustedes se quedaran cambiando pañales – al escucharlo Alya fijo su mirada en las azabaches viendo por primera vez a Emma.

– ¿Qué es eso? – Kagami apretó con fuerza su mano libre al escucharla.

– Eso como tú lo llamas es una bebé, mi hija y de Marinette – contesto Kagami con suma tranquilidad sonriendo para sí misma al notar como aquella noticia había dejado helados a ese intento de reportera y al modelo, ambos estaban completamente pálidos y parecía que iban a desmayarse.

– ¡¿Qué qué?! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de la gente que estaba a su alrededor, Alya se acerco hacia la pareja y tomo la muñeca de Marinette separándola de forma brusca de Kagami.

– ¿Qué es tu qué? ¿Esa es la verdadera razón por la que dejaste DuPont? ¿Acaso fue Luka el que te embarazo?

– No metas a mi hermano en esto, Césaire – hablo Juleka siendo sujetada por Rose y Alix.

– Es mi hija y no tengo problema con eso, creo tu sabes muy bien la razón por la cual deje la escuela y como dijo Juleka, no metas a Luka en esto Alya, él no tuvo, no tiene nada que ver con esto y ya ¡Suéltame! – Con un solo movimiento hizo que la morena la soltara – si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme te puedes ir porque si no lo has notado yo tengo nuevas amistades que buscarán la verdad antes de creerle a la primera persona que se les cruza por el medio – después de decir esto todos se fueron dejando a sola a Alya y Adrien, quienes se separaron luego de unos segundos.

Dentro del auto camino a su "hogar" Adrien estaba demasiado callado, cosa que inquietó a su guardaespaldas pero no apartó la mirada del camino dejando que se hundiera en sus pensamientos, menudo giro habían tenido las cosas, su mejor amiga y la chica a la que creía gustarle lo dejaron de lado y se convirtieron en pareja, Lila se había adueñado por completo de la clase de Adrien y no contenta con eso no dudaba en actuar como una novia celosa y acosadora con Adrien, cuando ellos ni siquiera eran pareja pero él no había desmentido ni confirmado ese rumor; además de eso su padre había aprobado que mantuviera una relación con Lila aunque no fuera romántica pero la italiana se lo había tomado muy enserio y empezó a divulgar el rumor sobre que ellos dos si eran pareja.

Cuando llego a la mansión camino en silencio hacia su habitación encendiendo por primera vez en el día su teléfono, apenas hizo esto el teléfono se lleno de mensajes y llamadas perdidas, todas y cada una de ellas eran de Lila, estaba por eliminarlas cuando la italiana volvió a llamar de nuevo, por lo que tuvo que contestar, mejor nos ahorramos los detalles, ella le grito y reclamo sobre cómo él se atrevía a ignorarla que seguro la estaba engañando con otra y encontraba toda forma posible de meter a Marinette en el asunto, su actitud de mentirosa solo había empeorado cuando Marinette se fue y se puso aun peor cuando se entero de que la ojizarco estarían en DuPont porque pertenecía a la academia de prodigios, aun recordaba ese día como si fuera ayer.

**_Flash Back_ **

– _**No te acercaras a ella, no dejarás que ella te toque y mucho menos que te hable ¡¿Has entendido Adrien?! – Pregunto/grito golpeando con su índice el pecho de Adrien, había ido a su casa sin avisar se metió en su habitación y comenzó a gritarle sin importarle la presencia de Nathalie, quien había tratado de detenerla.**_

– **_Si Lila, por dios te preocupas por nada, Marinette no quiere saber nada de mi gracias a ti_**

– **_Y qué bueno, al fin lo que le dije la hizo entender – tanto Adrien como Nathalie la miraron – le dije a esa inmunda que si no se unía a mí la dejaría sin amigos y mira eso, mi plan resulto mejor de lo que esperaba – Nathalie retrocedió en silencio con una mano sobre sus labios y salió corriendo de la habitación del rubio – pero ahora resulta que la estúpida escuela esa de riquillos competirá contra la nuestra y entre sus estudiantes se encuentra ella._**

– _**Ya te dije que no me acercaré a ella Lila**_

Después de eso no recordaba más pero sí recordaba que su padre y Nathalie habían discutido y había sido una fuerte pelea porque desde la habitación de Adrien ambos adolescentes habían escuchado parte de la discusión, no lograron oír demasiado pero en toda la casa se sintio el retumbar de dos puertas, el de la oficina de Gabriel y el de la puerta principal, Nathalie se había ido ese día y había vuelto en una semana.

No hace falta decir que Gabriel se volvió loco todo ese tiempo tratando de localizar a su secretaria y al mismo tiempo tratando de coordinar todo lo que Nathalie hacía, cuando ella volvió lo vio disculpándose de rodillas con ella pidiéndole que jamás lo volviera a abandonar e incluso que iba a darle un aumento, Nathalie aceptó, a regañadientes pero acepto.


	17. Capítulo 16

Durante todo ese tiempo ella estuvo en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng, al verla llegar llorando Sabine y Marinette tuvieron que tranquilizar a Tom y Kagami para que no fueran corriendo a la mansión Agreste a golpear a Gabriel, cuando se logró tranquilizar les contó todo lo que había pasado, más o menos.

Al contarles lo sucedido tanto Kagami como Tom se quedaron helados, esa mujer le había dado dos bofetadas al impotente Gabriel Agreste y había salido ganando.

– ¿Solo dos bofetadas? Tía Nathy yo que tú le hubiera dado una más por si acaso

– Incluso más – al escuchar la declaración de su esposa y novia sus parejas tragaron en seco, era mejor no hacer enojar a esas mujeres.

– Sigue siendo mi jefe aun así Sabine, no quiero verlo por ahora – Sabine la rodeo con sus brazos con fuerza y Marinette apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

– Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites, Marinette y Kagami pueden acompañarte a tu departamento para que busques tu ropa – Nathalie le sonrió rodeando con sus brazos a su amiga y sobrina; una vez sola en la habitación de Marinette, bueno, sola con la pequeña Emma, empezó a recordar lo que había pasado.

**_Flash Back_ **

– _**Nathalie, la chica Rossi está aq – no termino de hablar ya que una fuerte bofetada lo interrumpió, estuvo en shock un par de minutos hasta que volteo de nuevo a ver a su secretaria, la cual tenía ríos de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas – Nathalie**_

– _**Me lo prometiste Gabriel, ¡Prometiste que no dañarían a Marinette con su plan! – trato de limpiarse las lágrimas pero estás volvieron a salir, Gabriel estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a Nathalie en ese estado, ella se dio la vuelta para que no la mirara.**_

– _**Ella no es nadie Nathalie – dijo colocando sus manos en los hombros de la azabache pero esta no lo dejo hacerlo al darse la vuelta para encararlo y soltar le otra gran bofetada en la otra mejilla.**_

– _**¡¿Nadie?! ¡¿Cómo dices que ella no es nadie?! ¡Esa chica es la persona más pura e inocente que puede haber en el mundo y aun así ha sufrido bastante! ¡Y eso lo sé bien Gabriel! Porque esa chica, es mi sobrina – el ojiazul se giró a mirarla completamente en shock al oír esto, si bien no conocía del todo a la familia de Nathalie estaba completamente seguro de que ella era hija única.**_

– **_Pero... pero tú no tienes_**

– _**Su madre no es mi hermana de sangre Gabriel pero es como si lo fuera aun así, conocí a Marinette cuando era solo una niña muy pequeña, yo vi crecer a esa niña, ayude a sus padres aun cuando ellos no quería e incluso inscribí a Adrien en DuPont porque ella estaba allí, pero tu decidiste arruinar la vida que tenía allí al darle todo el control que Lila te pidió, esa chica la amenazó y cumplió su promesa Gabriel, al igual que tu – dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la oficina pero el diseñador tomó su mano deteniéndola.**_

– _**Nathalie escucha, ella tiene mucho potencial, con su ayuda podríamos ganar por una vez – esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Nathalie se libró del agarre de su jefe para encararlo haciendo que retrocediera, era vez no vino otra bofetada pero sí una mirada completamente llena de furia.**_

– _**No la usarás a ella jamás Gabriel, no te lo permitiré – salió de la oficina dando un fuerte portazo que hizo retumbar las ventanas de la mansión.**_

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a la bebita empezar a gimotear y no dudó en cargar la, la muñeca se le quedo viendo, se miraron a los ojos un buen rato hasta que la mayor sintió un flash, al voltearse vio a Marinette y Kagami en la puerta con sus teléfonos en mano.

– Escuchamos que Emma estaba por llorar y vinimos a buscarla pero nos quedamos preocupadas al ver que se había callado – explicó Marinette

– Ahora vemos la razón, ya conoció a su tía Nathalie – al escuchar las voces de sus madres Emma estiró sus brazos hacia ellas, Kagami la tomó en sus brazos dándole el biberón.

– ¿Se quedarán con la muñeca cuando el proyecto termine? – Preguntó Nathalie al ver como su sobrina trataba a Emma.

– Aún no lo sabemos – respondió Kagami – ¿Qué opinas tú Marinette?

– Tampoco lo sé, veremos que ocurre sobre la marcha – dijo mientras rodaba de un lado a otro en su silla – ¿Por qué no descansas en mi cama tía? Te mereces una buena siesta – Nathalie asintió quitándose sus zapatos para subir a la cama de Marinette – creo que es la primera vez en la que ella y su jefe discuten

– Ya lo creo, ¿enserio crees que le haya dado dos bofetadas?

– Si lo creo, mi tía es capaz de todo con tal de defenderme – Kagami trago en seco al escucharla, sin duda jamás haría enojar a esa mujer

Por otro lado Alya acababa de llegar a su hogar y cerró la puerta de golpe espantando a su hermana Nora, la mayor se llevó una mano al pecho al ver que solo era su hermana, iba a decir algo cuando la vio echando humo por las orejas mientras entraba en su habitación.

– Cuidado con Alya niñas, está quemándose – les dijo a las gemelas, se miraron entre ellas con miedo, Alya estaba dando vueltas por toda su habitación, parecía un león enjaulado haciendo esto, se dirigió hacia su escritorio y tomó una fotografía que estaba en este, eran ella y Marinette, hace un año había creído que conocía a su amiga, esa chica que era incapaz de hacerle daño a alguien o siquiera matar a una mosca, como se había equivocado, con todo el enojo que tenía aventó la foto hacia la pared, el marco y el cristal de esta se rompieron cuando se estrelló contra la pared.

**_Flash Back_ **

_**A primera hora del día habían mandado a todos los alumnos a que se reunieron en el patio de la escuela, al parecer el director tenía algo que decirles, una vez todos estuvieron allí habló.** _

– **_Buenos días a todos seguro se preguntaran que hacen aquí, verás chicos desde hace mucho tiempo que las mejores escuelas competimos todos los años en diversos concursos para declarar ganadores, uno de estos concursos son los de baile y canto y este año el instituto DuPont competirá contra una academia de prodigios que se encuentra del otro lado de la ciudad – todo el patio empezó a llenarse de susurros – ahora una de las alumnas de la academia está aquí para darles la información sobre el evento, cuando ambas escuelas se reúnan se les dirán las debidas reglas – dijo haciéndose a un lado dejándole lugar a una joven de la misma edad que algunos de los estudiantes, Alya dejo caer su bolso cuando noto el vestuario de la chica._**

– _**Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Carol Gonzales, vengo de la academia de prodigios al otro lado de la ciudad y estoy aquí para darles la información sobre cómo se realizará la competencia, el tema de este año será el cosplay, elegirán una canción junto con el baile pero no pueden hacer playback porque serán descalificados, los competidores serán de 14 años en adelante, armaran grupos y ustedes elegirán cuál de los grupos es mejor y el día de la presentación ese grupo competirá contra otro de nuestra academia, ahí se decidirá cuál equipo será el ganador, la competencia se realizará en nuestra academia el próximo mes**_

– _**Ahora chicos vayan preparando sus grupos que dentro de un mes iremos a la academia de prodigios – Alya no escucho más porque tomo su bolso y se marchó hacia el salón donde estaba Adrien.**_

– **_¿Qué ocurre Alya?_**

– _**Ya sé donde estudia Marinette, se fue a esa estúpida academia de chicos ricos al otro lado de la ciudad – dijo sacando su teléfono y busco el nombre de la academia encontrando el sitio web de la misma, al ver una de las fotos se quedaron helados, hay estaban Marinette y Kagami, la primera llevaba uno de sus atuendos personalizados y Kagami llevaba su traje de esgrimas y encima de este una chaqueta con la firma de Marinette, sin darse cuenta detrás de ellos estaba Lila con la furia desbordándose por sus ojos.**_

Después de eso ambos decidieron formar su propio equipo y llamaron a Nino y a Lila para que se les unieran y juntos vencer a la academia, poco sabían ellos que ese concurso sería más complicado de lo que esperaban y más aún con las promesas incumplidas de Lila, dijo que llamaría a Clara Ruiseñor para que los ayudara con la coreografía y el canto pero la cantante nunca apareció, también prometió que les encontraría un buen escenógrafo que además los ayudaría con los efectos especiales y aquel sujeto jamás apareció, Adrien soluciono todo encontrando a los mejores maestros que el dinero podía conseguir.

Ahora solo tenían que vencer a esa academia y demostrar que ellos eran por mucho superiores a una academia llena de riquillos, aun se preguntaba cómo Marinette había entrado allí pero ahora no le importaba, solo querían ganar.

Mientras Marinette y Kagami regresaban a la casa de la esgrimista luego de haber practicado la coreografía que Sailor encontró en la casa de Carol, era simplemente perfecta, solo necesitaban que Marinette hiciera su magia con sus trajes y todo estaría listo, Emma jugaba con el collar de Marinette mientras que las mayores conversaban.

– El día es perfecto, ¿No Mari-Hime? – Pregunto tomando la cadera de su novia acercándose a ella.

– Si, lástima que no podamos quedarnos mucho tiempo afuera, tenemos que terminar con el vestuario y tú debes ensayar un poco la parte del rap princesa – dijo dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz haciendo sonrojar a su princesa.

– ¿Desde cuándo acá soy la princesa? – Marinette se dio la vuelta y sonrió al verla cruzada de brazos y completamente sonrojada, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa para proceder a darle un beso fugaz en los labios, Kagami sonrió de forma boba mientras se sonrojaba aún más, ¿Acaso eso es posible?

– Pareces un tomate cariño – Kagami la miro mal ante la burla y se puso la capucha de su chaqueta cruzándose de brazos mientras caminaba – oh la princesa se enojó – dijo cuando Kagami paso a su lado sin mirarla, cuando llegaron a la casa de la japonesa la señora Caroline les abrió la puerta y se rió un poco al ver la cara roja de la joven Tsurugi, Marinette colocó a Emma en la cama con Kagami cuidándola mientras ella se duchaba. Kagami se acostó boca arriba en la cama con Emma en sus brazos mientras la subía y la bajaba con cuidado provocando la risa de la bebita.

– ¿Quién es mi pequeña? Tu eres mi pequeña

– Mamá – Kagami dejó de bajarla al escuchar eso, Emma la miraba con una sonrisa mientras jugaba con sus manitas, Kagami se sentó como pudo mirando a la bebé – mamá

– No puedo creerlo – al voltear hacia la puerta de su baño su rostro se puso como la luz roja de un semáforo, Marinette había salido con solo una bata puesta y parecía buscar su teléfono, mientras se paseaba por toda la habitación enseñándole sus largas piernas a su novia, Kagami sentía que estaba por darle un paro cardiaco y no podía apartar la mirada de su novia, Marinette grabó las palabras de Emma y guardo su teléfono colocando a la niña dormida en su cuna, solo ahí se dio cuenta de la mirada que tenía Kagami sobre ella y sus mejillas también se pusieron rojas.

Kagami se levantó de la cama caminando hacia Marinette, rodeo la cintura de su novia con sus brazos acercándola a ella, al menos la ojiazul había sido consciente de colocarse su ropa interior, eso esperaba, Marinette rodeo el cuello de la japonesa con sus brazos y la beso, Kagami la acerco lo más que pudo a ella y mordisqueo el labio inferior de la ojizarco, la diseñadora soltó un jadeo al sentir esto y abrió su boca permitiendo que la lengua de su pareja entrara en su cavidad bucal.

Ambas retrocedieron hasta que cayeron en la cama de la japonesa, Kagami abrió con prisa la bata de su novia recorriendo con sus manos el vientre de Marinette.

– _**¡Sé que están allí! – Se escuchó el grito de un hombre, luego el sonido de espadas y gritos**_

– **_Vámonos a donde no nos encuentren – hay dos mujeres paradas sobre un puente, estaban tomadas de las manos y sus frentes estaban juntas._**

– **_¡Hime no! – Ven manchas de sangre y una espada_**

Las azabaches se separaron con la respiración agitada ante esto, ambas se miraban sumamente sonrojadas, Kagami se sentó al lado de su novia sin decir nada, Marinette se acomodó la bata, la japonesa tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo, aquello había sido tan real, ese dolor punzante no lo había sentido desde, desde el accidente; se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia el espejo levantando su blusa mirando costado derecho de su cuerpo, ahí estaba, aquella cicatriz.

– ¿Kagami? – Marinette se levantó caminando hacia su novia observando la cicatriz también, no era demasiado grande pero tampoco pequeña, debía de medir como unos seis centímetros – mi amor

– ¿Lo viste verdad? Esas imágenes – Marinette le asintió, Kagami volvió su mirada al espejo – tenía diez años, la abuela, mamá y yo salimos a comprarme un uniforme nuevo de esgrima, en el camino tuvimos un accidente, había olvidado colocarme el cinturón de seguridad y salí disparada por el parabrisas, cuando desperté solo podía recordar los gritos de mi madre y mi abuela, esta cicatriz es la única que me quedo del accidente – se dio la vuelta para mirar a su novia, Marinette pasó sus dedos suavemente por la cicatriz y luego abrazo a Kagami – los doctores dijeron que había sido un milagro que siguiera viva

– Ay mi amor – Kagami se separó un poco de ella y le dio un beso en los labios, Kagami le sonrió levemente y entró en la ducha, Marinette se dejó caer en la cama, Tikki salió del interior de su ropa flotando frente su dueña.

– Tikki ¿Qué fue eso?

– Son recuerdos, de la primera Ladybug, ella era solamente una de las muchas doncellas de la princesa japonesa, la hija del emperador y la consorte, y además

– Además ¿Qué? – Preguntó sentándose y tomando a su kwami en sus manos.

– Era la amante de la Ladybug de ese tiempo y la portadora del miraculous del dragón – Marinette se quedó en shock mirando al kwami, podía ser tal vez que ella y Kagami siempre estuvieron destinadas a estar juntas, las mangas de su bata empezaron a bajarse y pudo observar una marca en su muñeca, era una letra "K" en japonés.

– Tikki ¿Sabes qué es esto? – Ella asintió

– Se le conoce como marca del destino, se dan a lucir solo cuando verdaderos portadores se reencuentran, Kagami y tu son reencarnaciones de un amor que no se pudo dar, escucha atentamente Marinette.

**_Hace muchos años a la primera Ladybug,_ ** **_Piáo Chóng_ ** _**se le dio la tarea de proteger a la princesa japonesa, ella era china así que tuvo que dejar todo atrás y aprender un nuevo idioma para defender a la princesa, de día era solamente una de sus sirvientas, de noche era quien la protegía, un día tuvo que transformarse a plena luz del día para atrapar a unos ladrones y cuando la princesa la vio se enamoró de ella aun cuando eso estaba prohibido,** _ _**confió sus sentimientos a la única sirvienta de confianza que tenía, Piáo Chóng, así descubrió que sus sentimientos por la princesa eran correspondidos, decidida visitó cada noche a la princesa como Ladybug y la ayudó a salir del palacio cada noche entregando el miraculous del dragón a su amada.** _ ****

_**Ellas eran felices y estaban planeando escaparse pero por desgracia el rey había ofrecido la mano de su hija en matrimonio y el sujeto con el que se iba a casar acepto; la princesa estaba aterrada, no quería abandonar a su amada así que le propuso escapar juntas, para confirmar su amor ambas revelaron sus identidades e hicieron un voto de amor eterno, se reunirían en cada vida y estarían juntas hasta el final, para sellar ese voto ambas cortaron la inicial de la otra en sus muñecas y se entregaron la una a la otra, cuando el rey se enteró de esto se puso tan furioso que no dudo en atacar a Piáo Chóng pero la princesa se puso en el camino de la espada, al ver lo que había hecho con su única hija el rey no soporto la culpa y se dio el mismo castigo con la espada que le había quitado la vida a su hija, Piáo Chóng estaba tan dolida por haber perdido al amor de su vida que se retiró su miraculous pero no sin antes hacer algo para siempre recordarla, fue al mismo árbol que había sido testigo de su amor y tallo en él las iniciales de su amada y ella, recuperó el miraculous del dragón y se fue.** _ ****

– Esta es la primera vez que Ladybug y su amada se reencuentran, han pasado miles de años Marinette, por eso cada Ladybug que yo tuve no se casaba o no llegaba a tener hijos con el hombre con el que se casaba, porque inconscientemente esperaba encontrarse con la portadora del miraculous del dragón.

– Esa historia es la más bonita y la más triste que he escuchado Tikki

– Esa marca en tu muñeca es la marca del amor verdadero, uno que ni el tiempo mismo puede borrar, cada portador de miraculous tiene su alma gemela, pero esta puede convertirse en un amigo, Ladybug y Chat Noir están destinados a estar juntos pero en forma de amistad

– ¿El maestro Fu no sabía? – Tikki negó – nunca alcanzaste a decirle

– Jamás me sacó de mi caja, sólo tradujo lo que decía el grimorio pero no llegó a la parte de la explicación completa sobre las almas gemelas ni a la parte de la marca del amor verdadero – Marinette posó su mirada en la marca, era más como un tatuaje a una marca hecha por un corte – Kagami y tu siempre estuvieron destinadas a estar juntas, me di cuenta cuando la vi usando el traje de Ryuko y supe que era ella

– ¿Chat Noir está enamorado de Ladybug solo porque sí?

– Es un adolescente como tu Marinette, tú te enamoraste de Adrien solo porque te dio un paraguas – las mejillas de la portadora se pusieron rojas de vergüenza – como sea, pronto tu y Kagami se enfrentarán a DuPont no crees que Lila pueda estar en el grupo que venga ¿Verdad?

– Desearía decirte que no Tikki, pero algo me dice que ella estará aquí el día de la presentación, Tikki ¿Debería revelarle mi identidad a Kagami?

– Esa es tu decisión ahora Marinette, eres la guardiana ahora y si quiera ella sepa quién eres no soy quien para impedirlo, solo te diré que busques una manera para que no entre en pánico cuando se lo digas – al escuchar el sonido del agua dejando de correr Tikki se escondió rápidamente y Marinette corrió a colocarse su ropa, Kagami salió secándose el cabello con su toalla y vio a su novia acostada boca abajo en su cama revisando su teléfono.

– Eso fue extraño – dijo colgando su toalla en un secador, Marinette hizo un ruido de afirmación, Kagami fue hasta ella sentándose a su lado y empezó a jugar con el cabello de su novia, Marinette se giro colocando su cabeza en el regazo, Kagami le sonrió.

– Tienes razón.... Hay algo que debo decirte Gami – se sentó en la cama para mirar a su novia, Kagami la miro con algo de confusión, ¿A dónde había ido su Marinette dulce y sonriente? – verás yo... esto es difícil

– No estás rompiendo conmigo ¿Verdad? – Preguntó con tristeza

– ¡No! Quiero no por supuesto no Kagami, creo que eso sería el peor error que pudiera cometer en mi vida... lo que tengo que decirte es algo que jamás le he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres

– ¿Estás por decirme que eres Ladybug? – Marinette se quedó en shock al escucharla, eso no lo había visto venir – lo descubrí la primera vez que me diste el miraculous del dragón, tus ojos azules, el cabello azabache, tu sonrisa sincera y el olor a frutilla junto con el de pan recién horneado que desprendes no es algo que pueda olvidar fácilmente mari-hime

– Lo supiste todo este tiempo – Kagami chasqueo la lengua asintiendo, Marinette suspiro con alivio y miró dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta – puedes salir Tikki – su kwami salió del bolsillo y miró con una sonrisa a Kagami.

– Ella es Tikki, Kagami, es mi kwami

– Un gusto conocerte en persona Kagami

– El gusto es mío Tikki-sama – dijo haciendo una leve reverencia


	18. Capítulo 17

Kagami se acostó abriendo sus brazos, esa fue una clara invitación para Marinette y la acepto acostándose con gusto junto a su novia, Tikki se recostó sobre el estómago de Kagami, estarían en tranquilas durante unas horas hasta que Emma se despertara.

\- ¿Qué harás si esa chica aparece el día de la presentación?

\- Pues la verdad es que no lo sé Gami - se apoyó sobre su codo para mirar a su pareja - estoy nerviosa porque ella aparece y trate de arruinar todo como lo hacía antes - Tikki voló hacía la cabeza de su portadora y se sentó en esta acariciando el cabello de marinette.

\- No dejaré que ella te haga daño mari-hime y no ocultaré lo que siento por ti cuando estemos en el concurso - dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de los labios y se separó de ella sonriendo, Marinette le sonrió de vuelta sonrojada, al escuchar el gimoteo de Emma Kagami levantó para cargarla.

\- Alguien tiene hambre - Marinette se rió al ver las muecas que su pareja le hacía a la bebita para que no llorara mientras ella preparaba el biberón, Kagami se acomodo en la cama para darle el biberón a Emma. Al final estuvo acordado que le devolverán la bebé a sus profesoras, ambas estaban demasiado ocupadas para cuidar de Emma, además no eran las únicas que iban a devolver a sus muñecas.

El día de la presentación llegó, el grupo de Alya junto con otros estudiantes y el director se dirigían hacia la academia, cuando llegaron todos los estudiantes tragaron en seco al verla, aquel instituto era por mucho más grande que su escuela y desde el autobús escuchaban la música y las voces cantando.

\- Parece que llegamos en plenos ensayos - dijo Nino al ver que algunos estudiantes no portaban sus uniformes, en vez de eso estaban con ropa muy cómoda para el baile, el autobús se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la academia y todos bajaron, la directora los recibió y llevó al área donde estaban los ensayos, cuando llegaron todos, incluyendo al director Damocles temblaron al escuchar las poderosas voces de esos chicos y más su actuación.

<https://youtu.be/g22kqwyUGwg>

Ellos se detuvieron al verlos llegar y sonrieron, fueron hacia el chico que colocaba las pistas y le susurraron, el asintió dejándolos bajar del escenario dejando pasar a cuatro chicas, al ver quienes subieron al escenario las bocas de los estudiantes de DuPont se abrieron hasta casi tocar el suelo, sobre el escenario estaban Kagami, Marinette y otras dos chicas que no conocían, al verlas ensayar el equipo de DuPont comenzó a preocuparse, Marinette no había cometido ni un solo error al bailar y menos Kagami.

– Creo que el que usará los pañales será otro Adrien – dijo Marinette mirándolo con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa, sus amigas empezaron a reírse al escucharla.

– Srta. Dupain-Cheng, ¿De verdad es usted? – Preguntó el director al verla.

– Si señor Damocles, soy yo, vamos chicas, dejemos que los gemelos practiquen – sus amigas asintieron y bajaron del escenario pero los alumnos de DuPont alcanzaron a ver cómo Kagami tomaba a Marinette por la cadera y bajaba un poco su mano hacía el sur.

– De acuerdo chicos, solo quiero recordarles que deben tener una buena actitud competitiva y sobre todo evitar las ofensas y trampas hacia los alumnos de esta escuela, hay supervisores por todas partes así que si tratan mal a un estudiante podrían descalificarnos – sus alumnos asintieron al escucharlo – miss Bustier y yo seremos parte del jurado así que espero que lo hagan bien y ganen la competencia

Después de ese discurso los chicos tuvieron la libertad de pasear por toda la academia, ahí notaron que quizás no eran bienvenidos, más bien uno de ellos no era bienvenido en la escuela y ese alguien era Lila.

– Sigo sin entender porque me miran así – dijo al notar las miradas de odio – Marinette es la bully que me trato mal – Alya colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Lila.

– Tranquila amiga, Marinette no se acercara a ti, no se lo permitiremos – la italiana le sonrió al escucharla, siguieron caminando hasta que vieron al grupo de Marinette, se detuvieron en seco al ver como ambas azabaches los miraban y luego voltearon a verse para proceder a besarse.

Alya y Nino no podían creer lo que veían, en ningún momento ambas dudaron en separarse y sus amigos parecían no estar incómodos por esto, por otro lado Lila estaba bailando de felicidad internamente, ya sabía qué hacer para librarse de una vez por todas de Marinette y de paso de esa estúpida esgrimista pero Adrien parecía no poder mantenerse de pie, si bien Ladybug lo rechazaba tantas veces hasta llegar a no hablarle le dolió ver por segunda vez como las azabaches confirmaban su amor sin importarle su presencia, sin que nadie lo notara Lila les tomó una foto, ahora ya tenía un plan.

Marinette y Kagami dejaron de besarse solo para abrazarse mientras escuchan a sus amigos hablar, después de unas horas las cuatro chicas fueron a cambiarse, cuando Kagami se quitó su camisa Carol y Sailor se giraron a verla impresionadas, el abdomen de la oriental estaba muy bien marcado con seis fuertes abdominales.

– Cómo me digas que Marinette también tiene el abdomen marcado me muero – la ojizarco se rió y levantó su camisa, su abdomen no era como el de Kagami pero se notaba que ella entrenaba también – bravo, soy la única que no tiene un lindo abdomen – dijo Sailor recibiendo las carcajadas de sus amigas como respuesta.

– Tranquila Sailor, al menos no tienes la pequeña barriga de Joshua.

– ¡Estoy aquí afuera y las escucho! – Escucharon gritar a su amigo y volvieron a reírse, Joshua giro los ojos al escucharlas, después de unos minutos las cuatro salieron cambiadas – se ven bien chicas, sin duda eres una diseñadora increíble Marinette.

– Gracias Joshua – dijo mientras Carol le acomodaba la peluca – muy bien chicos, al centro – los cinco se unieron formando un circulo y Marinette coloco su mano en medio – somos fuertes – Kagami colocó su mano sobre la de su novia y dijo.

– Talentosos – Sailor colocó su mano.

– Poderosos – fue el turno de Carol.

– Invencibles – Joshua colocó su mano y sonrió.

– Somos prodigios – todos sonrieron y gritaron.

– ¡Y nadie nos vence! ¡WOA! – Los demás alumnos siguieron sus gritos emocionados, fueron hacia el escenario donde el grupo de apertura estaba abriendo el show, no puedo evitar bailar ante el ritmo, Kagami y Marinette bailaban juntas al igual que Sailor y Carol mientras que Joshua había sacado a bailar a una maestra, cuando fue su turno suspiraron y subieron al escenario.

– El grupo defensor de la Academia de Prodigios está conformado por Sailor Beauréal como Ahri, Carol Gonzales como Kai'sa, Kagami Tsurugi como Akali y finalmente Marinette Dupain-Cheng como Evelynn, buena suerte chicas

<https://youtu.be/qaAkvzLSg0s>

Cuando terminaron de bailar todo el auditorio estalló en gritos de emoción, las chicas agradecieron y bajaron del escenario con cuidado, pero cuando Sailor bajo las escaleras se escuchó algo romperse y ella cayó, Carol y Joshua la atraparon a tiempo pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

– ¡Oh mi tobillo! – Carol la cargo para sentarla sobre una mesa libre y quitarse su zapato derecho, el tacón de este se había roto y eso había provocado la caída de su amiga.

– Pero ¿Cómo se ha roto? – Pregunto Kagami mirándolo – ensayamos ayer y hoy en la mañana y no se rompieron – Marinette lo tomo revisándolo.

– Yo los revise cuando los deje en el vestidor antes de que saliéramos un rato al jardín y estaban bien, ¿Qué se me paso? – El quejido de Sailor llamó su atención, la enfermera bajo el pie de su amiga y negó, eso no era bueno.

– Lo siento, pero se ha torcido el tobillo, es imposible que baile o podría fracturarse – Sailor miraba con pena a sus amigas.

– Lo siento chicas, vamos a perder este año y será por culpa mía – Carol se acercó a ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos para que la mirara.

– Nada de eso, esto no es tu culpa Sailor, averiguaremos qué pasó mientras hay que pensar cómo resolver esto, no nos podemos dar de baja ahora tenemos que presentarnos una vez más – todos se pusieron a pensar hasta que a Joshua se le prendió el foco.

– Giants, canten Giants de True Damage, tenemos el vestuario de repuesto y yo ensaye con ustedes en caso de emergencia – al ver que tenía razón ellas asintieron, rápidamente fueron a cambiarse el vestuario, cuando Marinette se terminó de cambiar maquillo a Joshua y a Carol para que se adaptaran a los personajes y les coloco sus pelucas, lo bueno que es tener planes de repuesto ¿No?

– Atención, el grupo que representa a nuestra academia tiene unos pequeños percances, mientras los resuelven disfruten de una presentación por parte de los "superhéroes" – los chicos subieron corriendo al escenario tomando sus puestos.

<https://youtu.be/jI-ooGSKNQQ>

– Listo, ya estamos listos

– Oye Marinette – una chica llamó a la azabache y se acercó a ella – creo que debes ver esto – dijo enseñándole su teléfono, Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida pero luego asintió – puedo ayudarte

– ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Alya, Nino, Adrien y Lila terminaron de bailar recibiendo los aplausos del público pero no parecían tener mucho entusiasmo, nisiquiera sus compañeros les aplaudían con emoción, los cuatro se bajaron del escenario y fueron a sentarse, Lila sonreía para sí misma con satisfacción que las luces se apagaron, la música empezó a sonar y el último show empezó.

<https://youtu.be/sVZpHFXcFJw>

El público se levantó aplaudiendo con fuerza, la italiana frunció el ceño al ver lo que habían hecho, el director Damocles subió al escenario junto con la directora de la academia.

– Muy buen trabajo chicos, me siento orgullosa de que sean estudiantes de esta academia

– Si, hicieron un buen trabajo pero no pude evitar notar que cambiaron todo lo que habían hecho en la primera ronda, ¿Puedo saber la razón?

– Sí señor – contestó Joshua – nuestra compañera se torció el tobillo cuando uno de sus tacones se rompió y se tropezó en las escaleras.

– Oh bueno, eso es muy desafortunado pero debo decirles que hacer un cambio así en plena competencia va contra las reglas ¿No es así directora Francesca? – Con pesar la mujer asintió – esto es una falta grave y podrían ser descalificados – la sonrisa de Lila era cada vez más grande.

– ¡Un momento! – Detrás de las cortinas del escenario apareció una chica – directora Francesca no puede descalificar a nuestro grupo cuando fueron saboteados – el auditorio se lleno de jadeos al escucharla.

– ¿Tienes pruebas Michille? – Ella asintió – muéstranos las por favor – ella fue hacia la consola conectando su teléfono a la computadora y empezó a reproducirse un video, era la cámara de seguridad que estaba afuera del vestuario de chicas, ella adelanto el video un poco y luego lo colocó, estaba Marinette saliendo del vestuario cerrando la puerta, después de unos segundos una persona se acercó al vestuario y entró dejando la puerta abierta, la cámara se acomodo para enfocar mejor y vieron como esa persona tomaba los tacones de Sailor y rompía uno de los tacones luego de unirlos con pegamento los colocó donde estaban y salió dejando ver su rostro, era Lila.

– ¡El colegio DuPont ha hecho trampa! – Grito un chico desde los asientos y pronto todos los estudiantes empezaron a abuchearlos hasta que su directora les pidió silencio.

– Señor Damocles esto es una evidente falta de disciplina en su colegio, tenemos un estricto regimiento acerca de las trampas y no se tolerarán jamás, por lo tanto están descalificados y eliminados para siempre de las competencias escolares, me encargare personalmente de informarle a los demás colegios sobre su incompetencia como director, ahora le pido que usted y su grupo de estudiantes se retiren de forma pacífica

– Lamento mucho estos problemas directora Francesca, le aseguro que la Srta. Rossi será suspendida durante un buen tiempo – sus alumnos comenzaron a retirarse de la instalación bajo los gritos de los estudiantes de la academia.

– No puedo creer lo que hizo Sri. Rossi, esto es una falta grave a las normativas de la escuela, temo que la suspensión no será suficiente – la sonrisa de Lila desapareció ante esto – Srta. Lila Rossi, queda expulsada del liceo DuPont y no podrá volver a estudiar en nuestra institución – Alya y Nino miraban de brazos cruzados a su amiga, si bien habían dicho que harían cualquier cosa con tal de ganar jamás dijeron que iban a hacer trampa y a provocarle daño a una estudiante de la escuela rival.

Una vez en el autobús Alya fijó su mirada en el jardín, desde su lugar podía ver a Marinette llevando una bolsa hacía su amiga y colocándola con cuidado en el tobillo de la rubia recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de esta, al ver esto alzó una ceja observando con más atención, algunos chicos se acercaron hacia ellas y conservaron con Marinette haciéndola reír, Kagami se sentó al lado de la ojizarco subiéndola a su regazo con una sonrisa, el autobús empezó a moverse y pronto habían salido del terreno de la escuela.

– Hicimos justicia – dijo Joshua levantando su lata de soda y sus amigas lo imitaron chocándolas entre sí.

– Aunque salí lastimada conseguimos que esa tonta de Lila pagara las consecuencias – Sailor estaba sentada en un banco alto, su pie derecho estaba vendado y a su lado descansaban unas muletas, Carol la abrazo con fuerza haciéndola reír.

– Creo que los estudiantes de DuPont estarán a salvo de ella por al menos unas semanas – dijo Marinette mientras abrazaba a su novia con sus piernas – o eso espero al menos, Alya parece ahora su seguidora fiel

– ¿Lo dices de esa forma para que no suene más ofensivo? – Pregunto Kagami dejando de lado su soda inclinando hacia atrás su cabeza mirando a su novia y Marinette solo asintió dejando un beso en los labios de Kagami.

– No coman pan enfrente de los pobres – al escuchar a su amigo las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse, pero mientras ellos se reían casi del otro lado del mundo un hombre estallaba en cólera mientras veía las noticias en su teléfono: **_"La heredera de la fortuna Tsurugi, Kagami Tsurugi ha encontrado el amor"_** debajo del título habían varias fotos de Kagami junto con una chica.

– Daichi cálmate querido

– ¡¿Qué me calme?! Akane ¡Esa muchacha a deshonrado el apellido Tsurugi! ¡Y con otra chica! – En un ataque de rabia arrojo su teléfono hacia el televisor rompiendo ambos en el proceso espantando a su esposa – ¡Tomoe me va a escuchar! ¡Las traeré de vuelta a Japón! – Vocifero hasta que entro en su oficina estampando la puerta con tanta fuerza que las ventanas de la mansión temblaron.

– Ay no


	19. Capítulo 18

Akane busco rápidamente su teléfono para llamar a su hija, no esperaba enterarse de esa forma de la relación romántica de su nieta, claro que estaba en shock al enterarse de que salía con otra chica pero no iba a meterse en sus vidas, sobre todo después de ver el amor en la mirada de su nieta y la de aquella chica, estaba por llamar a su hija cuando su esposo la tomo de la mano quitándole el teléfono.

– No le avisaras a esa irresponsable hija tuya, nos vamos ahora mismo a París, ya pedí que preparasen nuestro avión privado – sin escuchar las protestas de su esposa la hizo subir a su auto partiendo hacia el aeropuerto. Daichi estaba que no cabía en sí mismo de la rabia, jamás debió de haber permitido que Tomoe y Kagami se fueran de Japón y menos sabiendo que Kun aun seguía viviendo allí, como su hija se enterase de eso no dudaría en buscarlo porque bien sabia que a pesar de todos esos años ella aun seguía guardando sentimientos por él y no iba a permitir jamás su reencuentro.

En París Kagami se encontraba entrenando en el jardín de su hogar con su madre y novia, Tomoe estaba sentada en un banco de piedra a la sombra de un árbol escuchando el entrenamiento de su hija mientras que Marinette estaba sentada en las raíces del mismo árbol diseñando el nuevo traje de esgrima de su novia, esta vez lo haría con unos bordados a mano para enmarcar la ascendencia japonesa de Kagami.

– No dudes con el ataque Kagami – la ojiazul levanto la mirada al escuchar a Tomoe, Kagami volvió a la misma posición y ataco hacia el frente con velocidad – perfecto hija, ahora Marinette

– ¿Si Tomoe-sama? – Se levanto rápidamente dejando su libreta al lado de Tomoe.

– Mi hija me contó que a veces la ayudas a practicar y dijo que eras muy buena quisiera que practicaras con ella.

– Oh bueno, no soy tan buena como Kagami pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo – se colocó parte del uniforme protector y la máscara para luego tomar la espada que su novia le ofrecía, ambas tomaron sus posiciones y a la voz de Tomoe empezaron a atacarse, Kagami esquivaba los movimientos de su novia al mismo tiempo que la atacaba y Marinette hacia lo mismo, el pequeño duelo era cerrado hasta que con un movimiento limpio Marinette marco un punto.

– Eres increíble mari-hime – Kagami se quito su casco viendo con amor a su novia, su madre parecía sorprendida de lo mucho que a Kagami le costó marcar el punto.

– Debo admitir que mi hija tiene razón, eres una muchacha muy talentosa Marinette, eres digna de portar el apellido de mi familia una vez ambas se casen – dijo lo último con toda la intención de escuchar las reacciones de su hija y la pareja de esta.

– ¡Madre!/ ¡Señora! – Tomoe se rio al escucharlas pero su sonrisa desapareció mientras volteaba su mirada hacia el interior de su hogar.

– No, no puede ser – Kagami miró a su madre en confusión hasta que el impacto de una puerta contra la pared del jardín la hizo saltar en su lugar, al girarse se puso pálida, allí estaban sus abuelos. Daichi se acerco con rapidez a Kagami y no dudo en darle una fuerte bofetada arrojándola al suelo.

– ¡Kagami! – Tomoe se levantó de golpe al escuchar el grito de Marinette, la ojiazul fue con su novia corriendo agachándose a su lado, Kagami se cubría la parte golpeada de su rostro mientras siseaba, la parisina hizo que separase su mano de su rostro, el color se fue de su rostro al ver un líquido corriendo por el rostro de Kagami, no eran lágrimas, era sangre.

El líquido carmesí provenía de una cortada en su ceja derecha, el anillo de su abuelo le había cortado la piel al impactar con esta, la oriental mirada el liquido en sus dedos conmocionada, nunca en la vida su abuelo le había puesto una mano encima, ni siquiera cuando ella hacía alguna travesura, esto la dejo en shock que ni sintió cuando su novia la ayudo a levantarse hasta que escuchó como su progenitora y el padre de esta se gritaban en su idioma natal.

– 私の娘には、好きなようにする権利があります！ ** _(¡Mi hija tiene derecho a hacer lo que le plazca!)_**

– あなたは彼女のTomをコントロールしなければなりません、彼女がしていることは憎悪であり、その下品な少女との感傷的な関係を維持します **_(Debes controlarla Tomoe, lo que hace es una abominación, mantener una relación sentimental con esa chica indecente)_** – eso la hizo volver a la realidad, se zafo del agarre de su novia y le grito a su abuelo.

– ¡No insultes a mí Hime! – La atención de los mayores fue dirigida hacia ella, Marinette se trato de esconder detrás de Kagami cuando noto la mirada furiosa de Daichi, sin importarle su nieta camino hacia Marinette sujetándola con fuerza de su antebrazo.

– ¡As contaminado a mi nieta con tus costumbres sucias! ¡Eres parte de la escoria que hay en el mundo! ¡Una pecadora sin remedio! ¡Una ramera! – Kagami apretó con fuerza sus puños enterrándose las uñas en sus palmas ante la rabia.

– Bueno bueno bueno – los ventanales se abrieron iluminando el lugar – ¿Qué es esto que siento? Una chica que se siente inútil al no poder defender a la chica que ama, esto es perfecto – una polilla se subió a su mano y la cubrió con la otra llenando a esa inocente criatura con magia corrompida – vuela mi precioso akuma y dale el poder que se merece

– ¡Suéltala ahora mismo! – Daichi se giro para mirar a su nieta – ¡No interrumpirás mi vida con ella de la misma forma en la que lo hiciste con mis padres!

– ¿Qué dices Kagami? – Pregunto Tomoe severamente confundida, Kagami se relamió los labios y saco de su bolsillo un sobre, al reconocerlo Daichi soltó a Marinette.

– Padre envió una carta a la casa, hace diez años mamá, me confesó todo lo que paso y él porqué se separaron, como el abuelo te manipulaba para que hicieras sus deseos, madre papá siempre busco contactarnos y este hombre nos lo impidió

– ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Tu esposo te engaño Tomoe! Y tu – se acerco a Kagami para darle otra fuerte bofetada con su mano desnuda – jamás revises mis cosas mocosa – tomo la carta en sus manos rompiéndola en frente de Kagami.

– ¡No! – Tomo los trozos rotos en sus manos mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero no las dejo, no iba a darle la satisfacción a su abuelo de verla lastimada, siendo débil, cerró los ojo con fuerza ignorando la polilla morada que se posaba en los trozos de carta rotos.

– Broken Heart – levantó la mirada asustada al reconocer esa voz, todo a su alrededor se oscureció y solo vio a un hombre de morado en frente de ella con una sonrisa maquiavélica – mi nombre es Hawk Moth, te daré el poder de castigar a ese hombre tan insensible que ha destrozado a tu familia, a cambio me traerás los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

– ¡Kagami no lo escuches! – El rostro de su novia apareció como la luz en medio de la oscuridad del otro lado – no dejes que tome el control de ti, eres más fuerte que sus palabras

– Que tierna, trata de evitar que te vengues de tu abuelo – Kagami se puso de pie como pudo mirando a Hawk Moth, fuera de su mente su familia la veía con preocupación, ella parecía mirar a la nada con ese horrible símbolo en su rostro – solo acepta y podrás mantenerla a salvo.

– No – susurro – no te necesito – él quedo sorprendido – soy más fuerte que tus palabras llenas de tentación, la venganza es solo justica llena de rabia e ira ¡Y yo no caeré de nuevo en tu juego! – La máscara alrededor de sus ojos se rompió y la polilla salió de los trozos de papel, Marinette evito que se cayera mientras la miraba con enorme orgullo – lo vencí, no deje que me controlara.

– Lo sé y estoy muy feliz por eso Gami – Marinette le dio una sonrisa llena de amor, la polilla se estaba alejando cuando empezó a volver, esta vez se dirigía hacia Daichi.

– Tú te habrás negado Kagami pero no hay mejor furia que la de un hombre traicionado por su propia familia – la polilla entró en el anillo de Daichi – Carcelero mi nombre es Hawk Moth, tu nieta a desobedecido tus deseos y te ha engañado, te daré el poder para encerrarla si a cambio me traes los prodigios de Ladybug y Chat Noir ¿Qué dices?

– Acepto – Akane grito al ver a su esposo ser cubierto por una especie de masa negra y morada, Kagami tomo a su novia del brazo y susurro.

– Ve y transfórmate, si te ve te hará daño – Marinette le dio un beso en los labios y fue a esconderse detrás del roble, Kagami abrazo a su madre al ver la nueva apariencia de su abuelo, estaba vestido de la misma forma que los antiguos reyes japoneses pero su rostro era cubierto por pintura blanca con símbolos en japonés – ¿Abuelo?

– Eres una princesa desobediente Kagami pero no te preocupes no deshonraras más a la familia – de su anillo salió una cinta negra que sujeto a Kagami con fuerza metiéndola en una jaula dorada que apareció a sus espaldas, hizo lo mismo con Tomoe y Akane llevándoselas de la mansión.

– Esto es muy malo Tikki

– Tranquila Marinette se que puedes hacerlo – su portadora asintió decidida.

– Tikki ¡Puntos fuera! – Una vez se transformo engancho su yoyo a un edificio cercano para salir de la mansión y contactar Chat Noir, una vez le dijo su ubicación apareció a su lado.

– Hola my lady, hace mucho que no nos veíamos – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Ladybug para besar el dorso de esta pero antes de que lo hiciera la azabache la retiro provocando que casi se cayera.

– No es momento para tus tonterías Chat Noir, hay que vencer a este akuma y rápido, su poder es peligroso – comento al ver como una pareja de chicos era atacada por varios hombres luego de que el akumatizado les disparara con un rayo, los engancho a ambos con su yoyo atrayéndolos hacia la azotea del edificio – ¿Están bien? – Ellos asintieron muy asustados mientras se abrazaban y revisaban sus heridas.

– ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

– Descubrió que su nieta tiene una relación romántica con una chica y como buen hombre retrograda que es no lo acepto y hay esta el resultado

– ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? – Pregunto con sospecha, Ladybug lo miro mal y suspiro

– Vi el akuma cuando hacia una ronda, quise purificarla pero ya había poseído al señor – contesto de forma simple – tenemos que encontrar el akuma y purificarlo antes de que le haga daño a Kagami – Chat Noir entrecerró los ojos al escuchar su tono preocupado

– Creía que no te caía bien Kagami

– No es momento para tus tonterías Chat Noir, ella sigue siendo una víctima del akuma y hay que salvarla – dijo mientras empezaba a correr por los tejados para seguir al akumatizado, Chat bufo molesto y siguió a su compañera.

– ¿Cómo podríamos salir de aquí? – Pregunto Kagami mirando a su alrededor, no podía ver una puerta en la enorme jaula y a además, aunque consiguieran salir no podrían ir a ningún lado, Carcelero había puesto la jaula sobre la punta de la torre Eiffel, si conseguían salir caerían al vacio.

– A menos que nos salve Ladybug no podremos salir de aquí hija – respondió Tomoe, Kagami dejo de buscar la salida y se sentó al lado de su madre – ¿Dijiste algo sobre una carta?

– Si madre, en navidad entré a la oficina del abuelo y encontré en un cesto de basura un sobre con mi nombre, lo tome y me fui a mi habitación para abrirlo, era una carta de papá, decía algo así como que iba a esperarnos y que jamás dejaría de amarnos.... Incluso que esperaría hasta que yo estuviera lista para volver a verlo

– Eso me suena a tu padre – Akane las miro desde el otro extremo de la jaula sin saber que decir, no había hecho nada cuando su esposo se interpuso en la relación de su hija y no hizo nada cuando golpeo a su nieta e insulto a la novia de esta, era una completa cobarde.

– **_Espero que Marinette esté bien y venga pronto_** – pensó Kagami mientras observaba a su abuela.

– ¿Estás de acuerdo con el plan? – Preguntó Ladybug a su compañero

– Sigo sin entender porque quieres salvar tan rápido a Kagami pero está bien mi lady – ella asintió y ambos se separaron en direcciones contrarias, cuando Carcelero estuvo distraído Chat Noir destruyo la jaula y colocó a las mayores en el suelo – mi lady necesita tu ayuda – Kagami asintió subiendo a la espalda del rubio y él la llevo hasta una azotea – aquí esta bichito

– Ya te dije que no llames así – dijo molesta, Kagami se bajo de la espalda del felino para escuchar la idea de Ladybug, una vez entendió el plan, y de que Chat Noir recargara sus poderes, lo pusieron en marcha, Carcelero se dio cuenta de que la jaula había desaparecido y busco a Kagami por todas partes hasta que la vio, cuando se acerco a ella Ladybug engancho sus muñecas con su yo-yo para sujetarlo y que Chat Noir destruyera su anillo pero no contaba con que el felino la empujara pensando que estuviera en peligro al ver que Carcelero se había liberado y el golpe se lo llego Kagami.

– ¡Kagami! – La japonesa rodo por la calle hasta que su espalda choco con fuerza contra una pared, se abrazo a sí misma para tratar de mitigar el dolor – ¡CHAT NOIR! – El ojiverde tragó con fuerza al ver lo molesta que estaba Ladybug, incluso el akumatizado y Hawk Moth pegaron un brinco ante el grito de esta, aprovechando la distracción de Carcelero, Ladybug destruyo su anillo al golpearlo con fuerza con su yo-yo y purifico el akuma – eso fue irresponsable de tu parte Chat Noir

– Pero mi lady él iba a golpearte y yo quería

– ¿Protegerme? – El asintió y ella suspiro molesta – Chat Noir ¡Literalmente tengo un traje a prueba de golpes y balas! Kagami por otro lado está malherida por ¡Tu! Culpa – Se acerco a Kagami dejando que se subiera a su espalda, como no había invocado su Lucky Charm tendría que llevarla al hospital y luego volver por Akane y Tomoe, además de solucionar algunos de los problemas que dejo el akuma, Daichi se acerco a ella antes de que se llevará a su nieta.

– Un momento, Kagami tenemos que aclarar las – las quedo callado ante la mirada de la moteada

– Señor, su nieta se encuentra malherida, la llevaré al hospital más cercano – sin decir más se marchó


	20. Capítulo 19

Cuando Daichi llego al hospital no vio a su esposa ni a su hija por lo que se sentó a esperar, a su lado había un señor que tenía también su edad pero estaba en bata de hospital, al verlo el señor empezó a reírse. ****

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ****

– Nada nada es solo que, hace unos años yo también tenía esa expresión en mi cara, ¿Tú hija o hijo salió del closet, o tal vez tu nieta? – Daichi se quedo helado al escucharlo. ****

– ¿Cómo lo? ****

– Irradias negación y odio a kilómetros, cuando yo era más joven mi única hija, una chica que se vestía como una princesa, que era educada, amable y de gran corazón, se nos declaro lesbiana a mí y a mi esposa, lo negué y más cuando supe que su supuesta mejor amiga, una chica con apariencia y comportamiento de hombre, era en realidad su novia, me enfade tanto con ella, le dije un montón de cosas a ambas y para cuando me di cuenta yo había sido el primer y único hombre que había roto el corazón de mi hija, la perdí a ella y perdí el amor y el respeto de mi esposa ****

– Pero ella traiciono tu confianza ****

– Y yo le rompí el corazón al no aceptarla, después de decirle tantas veces que siempre estaría ahí para ella, que aceptaría sus decisiones y que nunca la dejaría de amar, termine haciendo todo lo contrario, la obligue a que terminara con su novia y la encerré durante semanas en la casa, todos los días la escuchaba llorando y mi esposa la consolaba, ninguna de las dos me hablaba, un día descubrí que su ex novia subía a la ventana de su cuarto y la visitaba, me enfade y golpee el rostro de mi hija, me subí al auto y me fui pero no tuve cuidado y sufrí un accidente, cuando me desperté todo lo malo había pasado pero mi hija me odiaba, me sigue odiando de hecho ****

– ¿Por qué? – El hombre suspiro y se giro a verlo revelando que uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro marrón. ****

– Porque aquella chica me dono uno de sus riñones pero algo salió mal con su cirugía y la tuvieron que llevar a cuidados intensivos, falleció a las pocas horas y nunca le pude agradecer por salvarme la vida y por haberme dado la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi hija a través de sus ojos, estos son sus ojos, mi hija se puso feliz de verme con vida pero recordó que su novia había fallecido por mi necedad y mi odio sin sentido a lo que es diferente ****

– ¿Ella aun le habla? ****

– Si pero, no me ve a los ojos nunca, son los ojos de su novia después de todo, al menos me dejo conocer a mis nietos, nunca se casó porque aquella chica era el amor de su vida – se relamió los labios – sabes que, no pierdas a las personas que son importantes para ti, la vida es difícil estando solo, dale una oportunidad a esa chico o chica, quizás puedas tener una vida más feliz que la mía, con una hija que me sigue odiando y los ojos que me recuerdan mi error cuando los veo a diario en el espejo – una enfermera se acerco a él y lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación, Daichi suspiro bajando la mirada. ****

Aquel hombre tenía la misma edad que el pero se notaba que estaba mucho más triste, ahora mismo se preguntaba si su hija lo odiaba, estuvo un buen rato en la sala de espera hasta que lo llamaron y lo llevaron a la habitación de su nieta. Cuando llego vio ahí a su esposa y su hija a los pies de la camilla en la que reposaba su nieta con una venda alrededor de su muñeca izquierda y tomando su mano derecha estaba aquella chica a la que había insultado.

– Kibun ga yoku narimashita ka? **_(¿Segura que te sientes mejor Gami?)_** – Daichi se quedo sorprendido al escuchar a la joven hablar en su idioma sin ninguna equivocación, se le notaba un poco su acento francés pero eso era todo. ****

– Hai, sū-shūkan-to ugokanai yō ni suru dake de yoku narimasu **_(Si, solo debo evitar mover mi mano por algunas semanas y estaré mejor)_** – Marinette le sonrió dándole un ligero beso en los labios para no incomodar a Akane. ****

– Anata no nihongo wa totemo jōzudesu ** _(Tu japonés es muy bueno querida)_** – Seguía un poco sorprendida ante la relación de su nieta pero eso era mejor a que estuviera comprometida a la fuerza con un chico que no conocía ****

– Tsu-san, arigatōgozaimasu **_(Gracias Sra. Tsurugi)_** – Kagami tomo una de las manos de su novia con su mano sana y coloco un beso en el dorso de esta haciendo que Marinette se riera un poco, Akane se dio cuenta de la presencia de su esposo y carraspeo un poco interrumpiendo a las más jóvenes. ****

– Abuelo – Marinette se aparto del Kagami y el hombre fue consciente de la sutura en la ceja de su nieta, de verdad que la había golpeado con fuerza – antes de que empieces permitirme explicarte por favor – él se quedo en silencio y asintió sentándose en uno de los sofás, lo cual sorprendió a todas. ****

– Escucho ****

– Cuando llegamos a parís no tenía amigos, el único que tenia termino siendo un completo idiota, conocí a Marinette y al principio solo éramos amigas, ella es amable y dulce conmigo, no me di cuenta en qué momento me había enamorado de ella pero me sentí muy feliz cuando mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos por Marinette – tomo las manos de Marinette entre las suyas con cuidado mirándola a los ojos – se que llevamos juntas unos meses pero quiero estar con ella lo que nos quede de vida, no espero que lo entiendas ahora pero ****

– No quiero que intervengas en sus vidas como hiciste con Kun y conmigo, padre – dijo Tomoe girando la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de su padre, Daichi asintió y dijo. ****

– Sé que las cosas no serán fáciles ahora para mí, esto nunca me lo espere sinceramente – Kagami y Marinette bajaron la mirada algo avergonzadas – pero – lo miraron – usted jovencita me tendrá que vencer en un duelo de esgrima a tres puntos, si gana podrá estar con mi nieta y no intervendré, si pierde ****

– De igual forma las dejaras estar juntas y les compensaras este terrible día que les hiciste pasar – dijo Akane cruzándose de brazos a lo que su esposo asintió, las azabaches se miraron entre ellas con una enorme sonrisa, al final Kagami salió del hospital al día siguiente, solo tenía que cuidarse el corte en su ceja y descansar su muñeca izquierda, la cual gracias al cielo solo estaba levemente torcida. ****

– De acuerdo jovencita, tres puntos y ganas – Marinette asintió colocándose la mascará al igual que Daichi, Kagami suspiro mientras su abuela dictaba la orden para atacar, el primer punto de lo llevo Daichi, el segundo se lo llevo Marinette haciendo un Split en el suelo y el tercero bueno.... ****

– ¡¿Un empate?! – Grito Daichi, Akane asintió y tomó el teléfono de Kagami colocando el video, ambos habían marcado el punto al mismo tiempo, Daichi no podía creerlo, solo su nieta había logrado hacer un empate con él, había sobrestimado a esa jovencita. ****

– Anata wa watashi no magomusume to issho ni dekakeru koto ga dekimasu _**(**_ ** _Puedes salir con mi nieta)_**

– Tsuru gisan arigatōgozaimasu _**(**_ ** _Gracias señor Tsurugi)_** – agradeció con una sonrisa inclinándose ante Daichi dejándolo mudo, aquella chica estaba llena de sorpresas, entendía japonés y sabía de sus costumbres, miro a su nieta y ella negó. ****

– Yo solo le enseñe a hablar japonés, su madre es china – Daichi asintió complacido

– Querido, ¿Recuerdas tu promesa? – Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su esposo murmuró por lo bajo y asintió, Marinette se quitó el casco sonriéndole a Kagami, su novia le sonrió de vuelta pero la miraba embobada, Akane se rió al ver así a su nieta.

Unas semanas después los señores Tsurugi volvieron a Japón, claro que Daichi tuvo que explicarle el asunto de la carta a su hija y creo que no hace falta explicar el trato que se llevo el hombre por parte de esta, la ley del hielo en toda la extensión de la palabra, como recompensa por el mal día que las azabaches tuvieron Daichi les reservo y pago por completo una cena romántica en uno de los mejores restaurantes de París donde Marinette le demostró sus habilidades como diseñadora al crear un conjunto formal a juego con Kagami.

Ellas salieron del restaurant muy felices hasta que las abarcaron los flashes de unas cámaras y preguntas por doquier que las hicieron correr hacia Tatsu y una vez adentro este acelero rápidamente, ambas miraron por la ventana trasera dándose cuenta de quienes las habían abarcado, eran periodistas, y muchos.

– Eso no es bueno – dijo Marinette algo molesta y confundida, Kagami la sujeto con fuerza de su cadera acercándola a ella, ¿Cómo habían dado los periodistas con ellas? Saco su teléfono de su bolsillo al sentir como vibraba y entro en la sección de noticias.

– Creo que es esto lo que los atrajo hacia nosotras – le enseño una reciente publicación, era una foto de ellas dos en el restaurant con la fecha y hora exacta del lugar – el restaurant rompió su política de privacidad con esto.

– ¿Quién habrá hecho esto?, La esgrimista Kagami Tsurugi parece estar muy interesada en la joven Marinette Dupain-Cheng, el día de hoy estuvieron en una cita en un romántico restaurant pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿La joven esgrimista estará tratando de conquistar su corazón o ya serán pareja? – Leyó lo que decía el articulo – esto es lo malo de ya tener un nombre hecho en la sociedad – Kagami hizo un leve sonido de confirmación – ¿Kagami?

– ¿Sí? – Su novia tomo sus mejillas para que la mirase, Marinette dejo un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz provocando que las mejillas de la heredera se pusieran rojas.

– No importa todo lo que esos artículos digan sobre nosotras, quiero que sepas que te amo mucho – Kagami tragó en seco al escuchar su confesión.

– Yo... yo también amo Marinette – ambas procedieron a besarse tratando de olvidar sus problemas, cosa que funciono para ambas cuando empezaron a hacerse cosquillas la una a la otra, cuando llegaron a la casa de Marinette se despidieron con largos besos hasta que la ojiazul entro en su casa, Kagami suspiro con felicidad y luego entro al auto para regresar a su hogar.

En los días siguientes ambas jóvenes tenían que huir algunas veces de los molestos periodistas que eran todo menos discretos a la hora de querer hacer preguntas o tener una foto de ellas pero más de una vez estuvieron a punto de ser golpeados por la esgrimista cuando empezaban a acosar a Marinette.

– ¡Y piénsalo mejor la próxima vez! – Dos hombres salieron corriendo antes de que Kagami pudiera alcanzarlos mientras Marinette estaba tratando de calmar sus carcajadas para tratar de no llamar la atención, Kagami se sentó en la banca cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, Marinette le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que sonriera un poco.

– Mi dulce espadachín – Kagami se sonrojo un poco tratando de desviar la mirada pero aun así sonreía – vamos a mi casa, tienes que ayudarme todavía con un nuevo atuendo – tomando la mano de su novia ambas se fueron del parque, una vez en la habitación de Marinette la ojimarron se quedo quieta en una sola posición mientras su novia ubicaba los alfileres para que no lastimaran a su pareja, claro que algunas veces Tom o Sabine subían para llevarles algunos dulces o chocolate – mis padres aun se emocionan con nuestra relación

– Podría acostumbrarme – dijo terminando su galleta – ahora entiendo porque dicen que es la mejor panadería de parís, sus dulces son demasiado irresistibles a la vista – al notar la mirada de Kagami recorriéndola de arriba abajo Marinette se sonrojo, supo que no estaba hablando de los dulces en sí, que bueno que Tikki estaba durmiendo en su armario y que había cerrado la puerta de este. Kagami se acerco a ella con una sonrisa dejando ver sus intenciones y se lanzo a besar a Marinette, la ojiazul cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kagami, la ojimarron la tomo de las caderas subiéndola a su regazo.

– ¡Marinette! – Ambas azabaches se separaron de inmediato al oír la voz de una niña en la habitación, la niña miro un poco confundida la forma en la que las chicas estaban abrazadas pero no le importo mucho, por fin Marinette volvería a cuidarla.

– Manon ¿Qué qué haces aquí? – Kagami se quedo simplemente mirando a esa niña morena.


	21. Capítulo 20

– Mi mamá tiene que trabajar hoy así que me dejo aquí para que me cuidaras y – su mirada se poso en Kagami que seguía mirándola, pero ahora estaba seria y algo molesta debido a la interrupción de Manon – ¿Quién es ella Marinette?

– Soy Kagami y ¿Quién eres tu pequeña? – Antes de que la niña pudiera responderle Marinette se coloco en medio de ambas.

– Ella es Manon, Kagami, suelo cuidarla cuando su madre tiene que trabajar más de lo previsto

– De acuerdo, será mejor que me vaya – comento mientras tomaba su chaqueta de cuero negro

– Si, vamos a jugar Marinette – dijo Manon mientras sacaba de su bolso sus muñecas.

– No, Kagami sabes que puedes quedarte – dijo mientras tomaba su mano, la ojimarron al ver esto alzo la mirada topándose con el rostro sonrojado de Marinette mientras que esta le daba una pequeña sonrisa pero sin mirarla.

– Está bien, me quedo – al escucharla Marinette sonrió aun más, pero a Manon esto no le gusto, no conocía a esa chica y no le agradaba. Marinette saco las muñecas que había hecho y se las dio a Manon mientras ella estaba hablando con Kagami.

– Marinette juega conmigo

– Espera un momento Manon, ¿Lista para que siga tomando las medidas? – Pregunto mientras sacaba su cinta métrica y su libreta.

– Claro – Marinette se acerco a ella empezando a tomar sus medidas, Manon frunció el ceño mientras veía a la ojiazul tomarle medidas a la ojimarron – oye me haces cosquillas – dijo al sentir las manos de su pareja pasar por sus costados.

– Para ser alguien tan seria es fácil que te hagan cosquillas

– Vamos a jugar Marinette, mi mamá vendrá a recogerme pronto – insistió tomando la mano de Marinette.

– Manon espera a que termine esto y juego contigo – dijo mientras anotaba las medidas en su libreta – menos mal que te escogí como mi modelo

– La de la suerte soy yo, puedo pasar más tiempo contigo, mi amor – susurro lo último cerca del oído de Marinette y esta se sonrojo.

– No digas esas cosas frente Manon – la regaño mientras guardaba la cinta, la niña las seguía mirando pero esta vez molesta, le gustaba ir a casa de Marinette porque la cuidaba y jugaba con ella, pero con esa otra chica hay la azabache solo le decía que no – creo que esas son todas las medidas que necesito para el vestuario

– Menos mal, ¿Quieres que vayamos al parque un rato?

– Me encantaría, ¿Qué dices tú Manon? ¿Quieres ir al parque? – Al principio la niña se iba a negar, pero entonces tuvo una idea.

– Si claro, adoro el parque – las chicas sonrieron y salieron de casa de Marinette junto con la niña, a esa hora no habían muchos adolescentes en el parque pero si niños, así que Manon podía jugar con ellos, Marinette y Kagami fueron hacia un banco para sentarse, por un momento Manon se había olvidado que había ido al parque para saber quién era exactamente esa tal Kagami, hasta que escucho la risa de Marinette. Ambas azabaches estaban tomándose fotos mientras hacían muecas, en una de esas vio a Kagami besar la mejilla de Marinette provocando que esta se sonrojara.

– Te vez tan linda con tus mejillas rojas Mari-hime – Marinette se sonrojo aun más y jalo el sombrero de Kagami haciendo que cubriera sus ojos ganándose las carcajadas de esta – oh no, moleste a mi princesa – dijo reacomodándose el sombrero

– No me molestes Gami – la otra respondió frotando su nariz con la de coletas haciendo que se riera, Manon observaba esto confundida, la otra amiga de Marinette no hacia esas cosas con ella, se giro cuando escucho a una mujer quejándose.

– Debería darles vergüenza a esas chicas, lo que hacen es antinatural – la niña se fijo que la joven al lado de la mujer se sentía un poco incomoda al escuchar lo que decía la señora a su lado – ¿No lo crees hija?

– Claro madre, no debería ser aceptado que dos chicas sean novias – Manon volvió a mirar a las dos azabaches, ahora comprendía, ese extraño abrazo, los apodos y susurros, dejo de jugar en la arena y fue hacia Marinette.

– Oye Manon ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te aburriste? – Pregunto recargada en el cuerpo de su novia, la niña negó rápidamente.

– ¿Qué pasa entonces niña?

– No quiero que Marinette sea tu novia – eso descoloco a las adolescentes, Marinette se sentó recta en la banca observando detenidamente a Manon – quiero que las dos se separen

– Manon no vamos a hacer eso

– ¿Por qué no? Ella no me agrada – señalo de forma acusadora a la japonesa, Marinette hizo que bajara su mano con firmeza pero a la vez de forma delicada.

– Manon está mal señalar de esa forma y solo porque no te agrada no significa que yo terminare con Kagami, además ya llevamos un tiempo como pareja

– No me importa Marinette, no quiero que este contigo y que la gente diga esas cosas – Marinette hizo que se acercara a ella.

– ¿Qué clase de cosas Manon? – La niña volteo a ver el lugar donde había estado la mujer con miedo a que fuera hacia Marinette pero ya no estaba.

– Había una mujer diciendo que ustedes estaban haciendo debería avergonzarlas, que dos chicas salgan juntas es antinatural, no quiero que digan esas cosas de ti Marinette, deja a Kagami y ya no dirán eras cosas

– Manon escúchame muy bien, las personas como esa mujer no aceptan lo que es diferente porque tienen miedo a lo que no conocen, para ellos la negación es más fácil que aceptar lo que no entienden, Kagami me ama y yo la amo a ella y eso es lo que de verdad importa – la ojimiel miro con admiración a su novia, si que era afortunada de tenerla.

Una vez aclararon el tema y las dudas de Manon ella siguió jugando hasta que su madre fue a buscarla al parque, Kagami y Marinette estuvieron un rato paseando por el parque hasta que ambas se toparon con quien menos deseaban en ese momento, Alya.

– Miren quienes están por aquí, si es la pareja famosa del momento

– Suena como si estuvieras celosa Alya – decir que Kagami se sorprendió al escuchar lo que dijo su novia seria poco, Marinette también estaba sorprendida por la valentía que había sacado.

– ¿Celosa? ¿De ustedes? Por favor, no soy tan patética pero debería felicitarte Marinette, al final obtuviste lo que querías, como no pudiste tener a Adrien buscaste una forma mucho más sencilla para que el mundo te conociera, no sabía que eras una caza fortunas – Kagami soltó su agarre de Marinette y se abalanzo sobre Alya dándole un puñetazo en una mejilla tirándola al suelo

– ¡Kagami! – ella ignoro el llamado de Marinette y se agacho tomando a Alya de sus muñecas para evitar que se levantara.

– Escúchame muy bien intento de reportera jamás ¡Jamás! Insultes a mi Marinette porque las cosas se pondrán peor para ti, si vas a juzgar a alguien primero júzgate a ti misma, además de eso deberías revisar la fuente de tus noticias, esa tal Rossi mintió y los perjudico a ustedes hace unos meses ¿Recuerdas? No me sorprendería que lo haya hecho antes para salirse con la suya – soltó a Alya y se levanto dándose la vuelta.

– Alya – la de lentes miro a la ojizarco – lamento mucho haberte considerado mi amiga – lanzó un objeto cerca de Alya y se retiro con su novia, la morena tomo el objeto brillante y se dio cuenta de lo que era, un brazalete de la amistad que le había hecho a Marinette, ella había tirado el suyo a la basura cuando Lila le dijo que Marinette la estaba acosando, no esperaba que la euroasiática hubiese guardado el suyo.

Levanto la mirada del brazalete y observo a la pareja salir del parque e ir en dirección a casa de Marinette. Llegando al hogar de la diseñadora esta le consiguió una bolsa con hielo a Kagami para colocársela en la mano derecha con cuidado, Kagami se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa, desde que habían dejado el parque Marinette no le dirigía la mirada, ¿Acaso había hecho mal al golpear a esa chica? Esperaba que no, se armo de valor y llamo a su novia.

– ¿Mari-hime? ¿Estás molesta conmigo? – Su princesa dejo de dar vueltas en la habitación para mirar a su pareja, Kagami desviaba la mirada y parecía estar avergonzada por lo que había hecho.

– Por supuesto que no cariño, me defendiste antelas acusaciones de Alya y estoy feliz por eso – dijo sentándose en el regazo desu novia abrazándola, Kagami suspiro aliviada y le devolvió el abrazo a laojizarco escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Marinette aspirando el aroma deesta con una sonrisa.

Unas semanas después Marinette se encontraba paseando por el parque para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos, Kagami le había pedido ayuda para encontrar a su padre y con algo de ayuda de sus poderes como Ladybug pudo encontrarlo, vivía en uno de los mejores pent-house, Kagami no sabía qué hacer cuando supo la dirección de su padre, estaba muy nerviosa ante la idea de hablar de nuevo con él y entraba en pánico cuando pensaba en la sola idea de volver a verlo, estaba tan distraída que choco con alguien

– Disculpe señor, no vi por donde iba – dijo mientras recogía las cosas que había hecho que el señor tirara.

– Tranquila jovencita, todos nos distraemos – la tranquilizo mientras tomaba sus cosas de las manos de Marinette – si no le molesta ¿Puedo preguntar porque estaba distraída?

– Tengo un problema, bueno mi novia tiene un problema y no sé qué hacer

– Bueno, dicen que cuando les cuentas tus problemas a un extraño estos parecen tener rápidamente una respuesta – dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca y palmeaba su lado para que la azabache se sentara.

– ¿Quién dice eso? – Pregunto sentándose

– No lo sé, tal vez solo lo invente – Marinette no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reírse haciendo sonreír al señor.

– Verá resumiendo todo lo que paso, los padres de mi novia se divorciaron cuando ella era muy pequeña y su padre le dejo una carta con su dirección y número de teléfono, la ayude a encontrarlo pero ahora no sabe qué hacer, por un lado está ansiosa por conocerlo pero por otro teme que el no la acepte como es ahora y no sé qué hacer para animarla

– Bueno, creo que tu novia debería tranquilizarse y tomarse su tiempo para aceptar ver a su padre – Marinette asintió – no soy bueno dando consejos pero ese es el mío

– Creo que podría tenerlo en cuenta Sr....

– Kun, me llamo Kun – Marinette se quedó en shock cuando escucho su nombre y se fijo más en los ojos del señor, sip, definitivamente eran los mismo ojos que tenía su novia.

– Disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿Se caso con Tomoe Tsurugi y tuvieron una hija a la que llamaron Kagami? – El ojimarron quedo tieso como una tabla cuando la escucho.

– Ehh si, de hecho si, ¿Cómo lo supiste? – Marinette sacó su teléfono y entró en su galería encontrando la foto más reciente que le había hecho a Kagami y a su madre para después enseñársela a Kun.

– Kagami es mi pareja Sr. Kun y le puedo asegurar que la idea de volver a verlo la entusiasma al mismo tiempo que la asusta – Kun solo miraba el teléfono de la joven, su hija era... era hermosa, había salido por completo a su madre excepto por dos pequeños detalles sus ojos eran tenía ese toque de color miel que podía reconocer fácilmente porque eran como los suyos y las pecas en sus mejillas las había heredado de él pero el resto era de Tomoe.

– Ella es bellísima, como su madre cuando la conocí hace tantos años

– Kagami me contó lo que paso, sobre como el Sr. Daichi se interpuso en su relación – Kun le devolvió el teléfono y suspiro frotándose el rostro con sus manos.

– Debí de haber intentado ser más valiente para que Tomoe y Kagami vinieran a París conmigo pero, su padre era demasiado poderoso y no quería meter en problemas a los míos así que decidí hacer lo que me pidió y divorciarme de mi amada Tomoe – dijo con mucha tristeza, Marinette poso su mano sobre su hombro y sonrió para levantarle el ánimo, después de intercambiar números Marinette se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando llego a casa de Kagami esta no entendía la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su pareja pero Marinette le dijo que no se preocupara, eso dejo un poco inquieta a la esgrimista pero con un beso de Marinette logro tranquilizarse.

– Sabes Gami, creo que no deberías posponer más el encuentro con tu padre – dijo sentándose en el regazo de su novia, instintivamente Kagami rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de esta mirándola con un deje de confusión.

– Princesa.... No sé como sentirme al respecto con todo lo que paso, además puede que mi padre haya rehecho su vida con otra mujer y haya tenido más hijos – Marinette estaba emocionada por decirle que eso no era cierto y que su padre estaba ansioso por verla pero no podía interferir con la decisión de su novia.

– Está bien, cuando estés lista para verlo yo podre acompañarte – Kagami le sonrió y empezó a besarla, las manos de Marinette empezaron a mover el cabello de Kagami desordenándolo provocándole unas risitas a su novia, la ojiazul froto su nariz con la de su pareja y finalmente se dejo abrazar por completo por esta, Kagami escondió su rostro en el cuello de su princesa aspirando el aroma de esta.

Marinette se separo ligeramente de ella y la empujo haciendo que cayera por completo sobre la cama mientras que ella se quedo sentada en su regazo, Kagami la miro sorprendida y algo avergonzada por la posición pero esto quedo de lado cuando su novia empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Desde el exterior de la habitación Tomoe escuchaba con una sonrisa las carcajadas de su hija que le pedía a su novia que parase, hubo unos minutos de silencio y luego las risas volvieron pero esta vez eran de parte de Marinette, ella se río ligeramente y se alejo de la habitación de su hija.

Esta vez las chicas habían cambiado de posición y ahora Marinette se encontraba con la espalda contra el colchón a merced de su novia que quería vengarse, todo eso era visto y grabado por una sonriente Tikki. Cuando Kagami fue consciente de esto empezó a perseguir a la kwami hasta que atrapo el teléfono y dejo de grabar, miro con sospecha a Marinette pero esta la miraba con ojos de inocencia pero con una sonrisa que delataba que había sido su idea.

– Pequeña mari-hime, eres una traviesa – Marinette empezó a correr cuando vio que su pareja había tomado una almohada e iba hacia ella.

– Espera Kagami no – Kagami la aprisiono contra la cama empezando a golpearla sin mucha fuerza con la almohada hasta que Marinette empezó a defenderse desarmando a la oriental, esta la tomo por las muñecas colocándolas a los costados de su cabeza, ambas tenían la respiración agitada y su cabello se había desordenado con el forcejeo, ambas soltaron pequeñas risitas antes de que Kagami se acercara al rostro de su novia para besarla, soltó a Marinette de su agarre permitiendo que enredase sus dedos en su corto cabello.

– Te amo, mi mari-hime – dijo frotando su nariz con la de su novia.

– Yo también te amo, mi Gami – ella le sonrió recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su novia dejando que la abrazara. Tikki apago las luces de la habitación al notar que ambas jóvenes se habían quedado dormidas y se acomodo con cuidado al lado de su portadora.


	22. Capítulo 21

Unos días después Kagami estaba más que lista para ver a su padre, solo porque su novia la había convencido, Marinette la había acompañado durante todo el trayecto hacia el hogar de su padre y cuando llego normalizo su respiración antes de tocar la puerta, esperaron un par de minutos hasta que esta se abrió, Kagami trago en seco cuando vio a su padre, era exactamente como lo recordaba, excepto porque la mayor parte de su cabello estaba empezando a tornarse gris, Kagami y Kun se miraron por un momento antes de que ella se lanzara a los brazos de su padre.

– ¡Papá! – El la levanto del suelo abrazándola desbordando de felicidad, Marinette suspiro con alegría al ver el reencuentro, después de varios minutos padre e hija pudieron separarse ligeramente, Kun acuno el rostro de su amada hija en sus manos y empezó a llenarlo de besos sacándole carcajadas a esta – te extrañe mucho papá

– Yo te extrañe más mi pequeña princesa – Marinette solo podía sonreír viendo a su novia, en ese momento su novia había vuelto a ser una niña pequeña, Kun volteo hacia ella y sonrió – vaya, nos volvemos a ver jovencita

– Un gusto volver a verlo Sr. Kun – Marinette hizo un leve reverencia y luego le sonrió, Kagami los miro confundida.

– ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?

– Hace unos días me tope con tu padre en la calle mi amor, no sabía quién era hasta le conté sobre lo que había pasado contigo y fue como unir las piezas del rompecabezas – Kun asintió y le extendió su brazo a Marinette para que se uniera al abrazo, la azabache se acerco a él dejándose abrazar.

Los tres entraron al departamento, Kun y Kagami empezaron a contarse todo, ella le hablaba sobre sus gustos, las cosas que hacía y Kun simplemente escuchaba totalmente encantado, Marinette estuvo en todo momento junto a su novia tomando su mano demostrándole su apoyo, podría no demostrarlo pero Kagami estaba muriéndose por los nervios.

– Entonces ¿Si te convertiste en una esgrimista? – Kagami asintió ante la pregunta de Kun.

– Si, es el destino familiar según el abuelo

– No dudo que el haya dicho eso, ¿Aun sigues tocando el violín? – Kagami asintió con una sonrisa, Kun se levanto y fue hacia un enorme armario que había en la sala, lo abrió y de este saco un estuche de violín rojo – te lo quería dar cuando en tu sexto cumpleaños pero, con lo que paso no pude dártelo y arriesgarme a que tu abuelo te lo quitara, pero ahora todo es diferente.

– ¿Papá? – Kun se sentó en el sofá frente ella y saco su teléfono empezando a grabar, le dio el estuche a su hija y le asintió para que lo abriera, Kagami apenas pudo contener la emoción cuando vio lo que había en el interior del estuche, era un hermoso violín de color rojo con un degradado a negro y dragones tallados a los costados y por la parte de atrás había un inmenso dragón dorado – papá esta increíble – dijo mientras lo sacaba del estuche y tomaba el arco, cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que la estructura de madera de este asemejaba la forma de un dragón, tenía una de las puntas con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón y la otra era la cola.

– Pruébalo cariño – dijo mientras tomaba el estuche, Kagami posiciono el violín bajo su mentón y, una vez ajusto las cuerdas, empezó a tocar una de sus canciones favoritas, bueno era su canción favorita porque la había creado para Marinette, al darse cuenta de esto la euroasiática se sonrojo hasta las orejas, cuando Kagami termino de tocar no dudo en besar a su novia y luego frotar sus narices provocando la risa de esta.

– ¿Tío Kun? – Las chicas se giraron hacia la voz y vieron a una pequeña de unos cuatro años mirándolas, su cabello de un color parecido al caramelo mientras que sus ojos eran de color verde y su piel era muy blanca, la pequeña las miraba confundida – tío Kun, ¿Qui quiénes son ellas?

– Hikari, ella es tu prima Kagami – señalo primero a su hija y luego a la novia de esta – y ella es Marinette, su novia – ambas azabaches la saludaron, ella se acerco con timidez hacia su tío y se sentó a su lado

– Hola, mi mi nombre es Hi Hikari – las dos adolescentes la miraron con ternura.

– Hola Hikari, como te dijo mi papá soy tu prima Kagami y ella es Marinette

– Tu no pa pareces la niña de las fotos de mi mi tío – al escucharla Kun no pudo evitar reírse provocando que las mejillas de la menor se pusieran rojas de vergüenzas, quizás no debía de haber dicho eso.

– Eso cariño es porque esas fotos son de hace años, cuando tu prima era menor que tu – la niña asintió mirando a Kagami, ella le sonrió feliz, Kun las invito a almorzar, Kagami se sorprendió al ver que su padre era quien cocinaba, así que mientras Marinette jugaba con Hikari se acerco a su padre para hacerle una pregunta.

– Papá ¿Qué paso con los padres de Hikari? – Kun dejo de lado el cuchillo y miro a su hija con tristeza.

\- Ellos fallecieron el mismo día del nacimiento de Hikari, tuvieron un accidente automovilístico y la única que salió con vida fue Hikari gracias a la intervención de los doctores, y yo fui el único que la reclamo, los padres del esposo de mi hermana muerto y él había sido su único hijo y como yo el familiar más cercana me dieron la custodia completa de Hikari, no me llama papá porque desde que aprendió a hablar le he contado sobre su padre y su madre

\- Vaya y veo también que padece de un pequeño tartamudeo

\- No tanto, solo se traba con algunas palabras que empiezan con la iy la a, del resto ves que habla con normalidad claro excepto cuando se pone nerviosa y es cuando tartamudea más

\- Gracias por avisarme - antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la risa de su novia la interrumpió, Kagami salió de la cocina solo para ver como su novia sostenía un libro en sus manos mientras Hikari le señalaba algo en este - ¿Qué es tan gracioso ?

\- Kagami no sabía que eras tan adorable de pequeña - su novia la miro confundida y cuando se acerco más tuvo que reprimir un grito, Hikari le había dado a su novia se álbum de fotos de cuando era pequeña y había llegado hasta las fotos de cuando tenía cuatro años y tenía un apego con un gatito de peluche que su padre le había regalado, literalmente lo llevaba a todas partes.

\- ¡Mari no les cuentes nada a los chicos! - Dijo sumamente apenada provocando a la risa de su novia y de Hikari.

\- ¿Qué no les cuente qué? ¿Qué mi novia tenía un adorable gatito de felpa cuando era pequeña? - Le enseño la foto que había tomado con su teléfono de la misma imagen.

\- No seas mala Mari-hime - dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas, su novia le saco la lengua mofándose de ella y Kagami se lanzó sobre ella empezando a hacer cosquillas con tal de quitarle el teléfono, pero Hikari tomo el teléfono de Marinette corriendo de la sala con Kagami detrás de ella persiguiéndola, Kun se carcajeaba en la cocina ante tan hilarante situación, al final Kagami atrapo a Hikari haciéndole cosquillas y logró quitarle el teléfono de su novia.

Marinette tomo a Hikari y la colocó en su espalda para escapar de su novia pero su torpeza apareció y termino por tropezarse con la alfombra del salón y caer sobre el enorme sofá, Hikari comenzó a reírse al igual que Kagami, Marinette tomo a la niña en sus brazos y la tiro al sofá haciéndole cosquillas junto a Kagami.

\- De acuerdo niñas, lávense las manos para que almorcemos - las chicas asintieron y una vez tuvieron sus manos limpias, y Marinette y Kagami arreglaron su cabello desordenado, fueron a la mesa donde empezaron a comer el delicioso Katsudon que Kun había preparado especialmente para Kagami ya que era su platillo favorito cuando era niña y claramente disfruto ver el rostro complacido de su hija.

Al final del días las chicas se despidieron de ambos prometiéndoles volver lo más pronto posible y esta vez traerían a Tomoe, en el camino de vuelta a casa de Marinette Kagami estaba suspirando de alegría, se alegraba de que su novia la hubiera convencido de ir a visitar a su padre, ahora sí que podía tener su consciencia tranquila y disfrutar de su estar con su novia sabiendo que su padre estaba muy orgulloso de ella, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Marinette y esta beso su coronilla rodeándola con su brazo.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Marinette ambas saludaron a los padres de la parisina y luego subieron a la habitación de esta, cuando los kwamis escucharon los pasos en la escalera cada uno se quedo inmóvil como si fuera un muñeco hasta que vieron que solamente era Marinette, estaban a punto de moverse cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la otra azabache

\- Tranquilos chicos, os podéis mover Kagami lo sabe - Longg se levanto rápidamente de su lugar y voló de forma veloz hacia la mejilla de la ojimiel abrazándose a esta, Kagami sonrió al sentir al pequeño ser y lo acuno con cuidado en su mano.

\- Yo también te extrañe Longg-sama - dijo mientras tomaba al kwami en sus manos, los demás se acercaron rápidamente a conocer a la pareja de su guardiana con excepción de Wayzz, que fue hacia Marinette.

\- ¿Esto es seguro Marinette? - La de coletas le asintió tomándolo en sus manos.

\- Tranquilo Wayzz, encontré algo en el grimorio para evitar que Kagami diga algo sobre mi identidad y de ustedes si en alguna ocasión llega a ser atacada por un akuma, confió en ella pero no quiero que la lastimen - el kwami asintió aliviado, desde lo que le había ocurrido al maestro Sass, Longg y el cuidado mucho a Marinette, digamos que de los kwamis ellos tres se han encariñado mucho con la ojiazul.

\- La Srta. Kagami huele a flores - Pollen se había posado en el cabello de la oriental y disfrutaba el aroma de rosas que este desprendía.

\- Jajajaja gracias Pollen - Marinette la miro extrañada cuando empezó a reírse de la nada hasta que vio la razón, Mullo se había metido dentro de la camisa de su novia y estaba haciéndole cosquillas, Kagami se levanto del sofá y empezó a brincar en su lugar sacudiendo su camisa con tal de sacar a Mullo, el kwami salió después unos cuantos saltos más riéndose al igual que sus demás amigos - que pequeño más travieso

\- Les gusta hacer ese tipo de cosas Gami - dijo Marinette mientras liberaba su cabello de su cola de caballo, con todo lo que había pasado esos meses su cabello era más largo que antes, cuando Kagami la vio empezó a sonreír y dijo.

\- De verdad que tienes el pelo precioso - su novia la miro y desvió la mirada sonrojada dándose la vuelta para que Kagami no viera su sonrojo, la oriental camino hacia ella y la abrazo por la cintura apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de su pareja para después besar la piel expuesta gracias a la blusa de tirantes de Marinette, continuo besando hasta que llegó al cuello de su novia, inconscientemente Marinette inclino su cabeza dándole más espacio a su pareja. Al verlas los kwamis fueron a esconderse a la pequeña casa de muñecas que Kagami y Marinette hicieron hecho para ellos, pequeña por fuera y muy espaciosa por dentro.

\- Mi mari-hime - Marinette se dio la vuelta y rodeo el cuello de su pareja con sus brazos acercándola a ella para besarla, Kagamila tomo por sus caderas acercándola lo más posible hacia ella, la ojimiel tomo a su novia por los muslos y la levanto haciendo que esta envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

\- Presumida - dijo Marinette haciendo carcajear a su pareja, Kagami se dejó caer en el sofá de parisina volviéndola a besar, se separaron poco a poco dándose pequeños besos hasta que juntaron sus frentes - tengo algo para ti - se puso de pie y fue hacia la casa de muñecas empezando a buscar algo hasta que lo encontró y fue con su novia.

\- Mari-hime - se sentó recta cuando vio lo que su pareja traía entre manos, el miraculous del dragón.

\- Kagami Tsurugi, como actual guardiana los miraculous te hago entrega del milagrosa del dragón de forma permanente - al principio Kagami dudo en tomarlo pero al ver la mirada segura de su novia lo tomo y se lo colocó, de inmediato sentí como su conexión con Longg volvía, de alguna extraña forma se sintió completada.

\- Woa - se levanto para abrazar a su novia - gracias mari-hime

\- De nada, ahora ¿Qué dices si damos un paseo? - Al principio ella no entendió pero cuando vio a su princesa transformarse no dudo en también hacerlo, ambas salieron de la habitación de Marinette y empezaron a correr por los techos de parís, a veces empezaban una carrera para ver quién era más veloz, otras simplemente buscaban atraparse mutuamente.

Corrían con la suerte de que estaba oscureciendo y nadie las estaba tomando mucho en cuenta, cuando comenzó a faltarles el aliento se detuvieron en la punta de la torre Eiffel admirando las vistas, en ese momento todo era perfecto para ambas, por fin sus vidas estaban mejor que nunca, Kagami ahora tenía su miraculous y podía ayudarla en las batallas y, felizmente, Chat Noir había detenido su incesante coqueteo.

\- No me había dado cuenta de que cambiaste tu traje - Ladybug se giro hacia ella, Ryuko la estaba observando totalmente embelesada, desde el accidente de Carcelero Marinette había decidido cambiar un poco su traje, ahora la parte de su vientre, muñecas y pantorrillas eran de color negro, sus manos permanecen como si fueran guantes sin dedos y la parte de sus dedos era roja al igual que la parte del dorso de su pie y la plataforma de este.

\- Leí en el grimorio que podía cambiarlo a un diseño de mi preferencia, cree uno a Tikki le gusto y bueno, ya ves que paso ¿Te gusta?

\- Te vez hermosa, Ladybug - cuando vio que la torre se cerró bajaron hacia la plataforma de esta para estar un poco más ocultas de las miradas de los parisinos - ¿Crees que podrías diseñarme uno a mi?

\- Claro que sí, sabes que me gusta diseñarte cosas - ambas se quedaron mirando unos segundos hasta que empezaron a acercar sus rostros, justo cuando sus labios estaba por tocarse escucharon como dos cuerpos caían en la plataforma justo a unos metros de ellas. Se dieron la vuelta y vieron a dos mujeres en el suelo, la primera se levanto del suelo extendiéndole la mano a la otra.

\- Creo que esta vez sí caímos en el año correcto - dijo mientras ayudaba a la otra mujer a levantarse - pero no esperaba que cayéramos del techo de la torre Eiffel

\- Yo tampoco cariño - ellas escucharon un carraspeo y se giraron, Ladybug y Ryuko estaban allí mirando en shock a las recién terminadas - esta vez sí es el año correcto

\- ¿Qué qué está pasando aquí? - Ambas mujeres tenían las mismas características faciales que ellas pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver que portaban sus mismos milagros, la mujer de cabello muy corto se acerco a la de coleta y se agacho levemente y el tomo de las manos.

\- Hola mini yo - Ladybug y Ryuko estaban asombradas, esas mujeres eran ellas mismas, pero evidentemente un par de años mayores.


	23. Capítulo 22

\- Que hay mini dragón - Kagami la miro con reproche ante el apodo e hizo un puchero cuando su versión adulta le desordeno el cabello, ambas Ladybug se rieron ante la interacción de ambas.

\- Amor mío no la molestes - su pareja alzo las manos demostrando su rendición y desactivo su transformación junto con la de la Ladybug adulta - creo que así estará mejor

\- Había olvidado lo linda que te veías a esa edad Marinette - la adulta le sonrió a su kwami dejando que este se posara en su hombro

\- Yo también Tikki, nuestras portadoras eran sumamente adorables - Kagami tomo en sus manos a Longg para evitar que dijera otra cosa.

\- Sí sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo Longg - Ryuko miro por un momento a su novia y luego a la versión adulta de esta, hizo lo mismo un par de veces y luego lo noto.

– Ella se corto el pelo – la Kagami adulta asintió con pesar, Marinette se rio algo nerviosa pasando las manos por su cabello.

– Sí y con lo que me gustaba su cabello largo

– ¿Cómo tome esa decisión? – Pregunto Ladybug mirando el corte de la mayor, su cabello estaba por encima de las orejas y tenía un peinado que le daba un aire rebelde.

– Simplemente quise probar un nuevo estilo, así que le pedí ayuda a Luka y bueno... digamos que casi le provoco un infarto a Kagami cuando me vio.

– ¿Casi? Te juro por un momento que se me detuvo el corazón, por favor, me fui a trabajar y cuando llego mi esposa me sorprende con mi platillo favorito y un corte de cabello pero toda mi atención se fue hacia su cabello – Marinette se acerco a ella y la abrazo dejándole ver a las chicas que la Kagami adulta era un par de centímetros más alta que su esposa.

– Ay Gami no exageres, era momento de darme otro look – se justifico para después darle un beso a su esposa en la mejilla, ella suspiro y le sonrió.

– Si tú lo dices, aun me cuesta aceptar el corte pero bueno, amo a mi Marinette – Ryuko y Ladybug se miraron y sonrieron, a pesar de los años aun seguirían completamente enamoradas y hasta se casarían – ahora a lo que vinimos mi amor – Marinette le asintió y tomo la mano de Ladybug llevándola hacia el otro lado de la torre Eiffel.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Marinette la miro con algo de remordimiento pero suspiro y se agacho tomándola de los brazos.

– Escucha mini yo, esto sonara muy difícil pero... debes despojar a Chat Noir de su miraculous – Ladybug se quedo conmocionada cuando la escucho, sabía que Chat Noir no estaba siendo el mejor de los compañeros pero ¿Quitarle su prodigio?

– ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

– El se ha vuelto muy inestable en el futuro, con nuestro continuo rechazo y el cambio de portadores de miraculous empezó a volverle algo inestable, mentalmente hablando, pero enterarse de que en nuestras dos vida estamos en una relación fue el detonante de todo, empezó a decirme que yo era una traidora, primero por quitarles los prodigios a Carapace y Rena Rogue sin explicarle el porqué, luego que no confiaba en él como para decirle cosas del grimorio y la lista se alargo

– El empeoro con el tiempo – ella asintió con tristeza

– Chat Noir ya no era el muchacho con el que solía ganar batallas, empezó a ser ridículamente posesivo conmigo hasta el punto de llegar a acosarme, a los parisinos no les agrado eso cuando se dieron cuenta y empezaron a abuchearlo hasta el punto en que destruyeron su mitad de la estatua en el parque – tomo a Ladybug por el mentón y levanto su rostro para que la viera a los ojos – escucha yo tampoco quería hacerlo en su momento pero antes de que me diera cuenta Chat Noir me había apuñalado por la espalda y se unió a Hakw Moth

– Entonces es mejor que lo haga cuanto antes – la mayor asintió – va a ser difícil decirle y pedirle que me lo entregue

– No tienes que hacerlo, conozco una forma de obtener el miraculous, escucha, esto es lo que vas a hacer – desde el otro lado de la torre ambas eran vistas por sus respectivas parejas, Ryuko estaba mirando con atención las expresiones de su novia tratando de saber sobre que hablaban.

– Tranquila mini dragón – devolvió la mirada a la mujer – tu princesa estará bien, después de todo ella es la chica más fuerte que conocemos – Ryuko asintió.

– Lo sé, después de todo me casare con ella pero eso no significa que no me preocupe – Kagami le acaricio el cabello sonriendo.

– Sabes qué, ninguna de nosotras cambio, seguimos siendo protectoras con ellas y a ellas les encanta avergonzarnos cuando menos nos lo esperamos – Longg salió del interior de su chaqueta cuando esta metió la mano sacando un objeto de esta, un relicario de oro, se lo paso a Ryuko y lo abrió, era una foto de ella y Marinette en el día de su futura boda.

– Woa, que hermosa estaba ese día – Kagami asintió sonriéndole – debo de imaginar que los vestidos los diseño ella.

– Así es, fueron los primeros en ser diseñados para su primera colección de vestidos de novia, le va muy bien como diseñadora y dueña de su propia empresa

– Sabía que iba a llegar muy lejos, ¿No es peligroso que me digas estas cosas? – Pregunto devolviéndole el relicario, la mayor negó y lo guardo apoyándose en la barra de seguridad de la torre.

– Nah, después de todo tú ya sabes que ella va a llegar lejos, incluso sin nuestra ayuda – Ryuko asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, después de unos minutos Marinette y Ladybug volvieron con ellas, ambas parecían algo preocupadas pero al mismo tiempo tranquilas, Kagami se acerco a su esposa y tomo una de sus manos besando el dorso de esta.

– Oye, ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto Ryuko a Ladybug, su novia le sonrió mientras asentía con suavidad.

– Si, es solo que hay algo que tengo que hacer – Ryuko la miro un poco confundida, esperaba que al menos le dijera algo más pero parecía ser algo que debía de hacer sola.

– Lo entiendo – dijo tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la moteada y le sonrió, Ladybug se acerco a ella y dejo un pequeño beso en sus labios.

– Muy bien, creo que eso sería todo – las heroínas se giraron a ver a las mayores, estas habían vuelto a transformarse y ambas no pudieron evitar notar los nuevos diseños que tenían sus trajes – tranquilas, pronto los tendrán

– Pero no podemos decirles cuando, por desgracia – ellas se rieron al escuchar a la Ryuko mayor, pronto un portal se abrió a las espaldas de ambas – antes de irnos mini dragón solo te diré que, ella siempre tiene la razón – dijo señalando a su esposa.

– Y ella siempre nos va a proteger mini bug, sin importar que – las chicas les asintieron y pronto, tomadas de las manos ambas entraron al portal – espero que todo se haya resuelto

– Oye te conozco desde hace 7 años y solo llevamos tres años casadas pero sé muy bien que si le dijiste todo a la perfección ella lo hará todo bien, y ya no tendremos que sobreprotegerla

– Solo espero haber hecho lo correcto – dijo antes que una luz les indicara que volvían a su tiempo.

– Solo quiero saber si estás bien Hime – las chicas habían vuelto a la casa de Marinette y abandonaron sus transformaciones cuando llegaron a la habitación de la ojiazul, Kagami se sentó en el sofá de Marinette y la atrajo hacia su regazo para sentarla en este y abrazarla.

– Estoy bien o eso quiero creer, lo que me dijo la otra Ladybug de verdad que me dejo sorprendida – Marinette abrazo a su novia para después besarla, cuando se separaron la ojiazul apoyo su mentón en el hombro de su novia abrazándola con fuerza.

Después de algunas semanas Kagami llevo a su madre con Kun, la reunión entre ambos estuvo llena de lágrimas con Tomoe disculpándose con él por no haberlo escuchado y Kun le repetía que la culpa no era de ella, cuando Hikari conoció a su tía no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza, Tomoe dejo de lado su Bokken y cargo a la niña para abrazarla, esa pequeña, aunque no podía verla, le recordaba mucho a su hija.

La reunión fue muy bien y para que los padres de Kagami tuvieran su momento a solas las azabaches se llevaron a Hikari a un parque cercano, la pequeña nunca se separo de las mayores y siempre que algún niño o niña se le acercaba corría hacia los brazos de Marinette o de Kagami, después de hacerle la misma pregunta la niña finalmente contesto, resulta que en su primer año de escuela los niños la intimidaron e insultaron solo porque era algo tímida y tenía acento japonés al hablar y eso le genero una gran desconfianza hacia otros niños de su edad o que fueran algo mayores que ella.

– ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado Hikari? – Pregunto Marinette para hacerla olvidar el tema, Hikari sonrió y tomo las manos de las chicas, después de ir por los helados se sentaron en un banco en el parque respondiendo todas las preguntas de Hikari.

– ¿Qué superhéroe les gusta más? A mi Ryuko y Ladybug

– Bueno, mi favorita es Ladybug – las mejillas de Marinette se pusieron rojas al escucharla – ella es muy hermosa y valiente

– Pues a mí me gusta Ryuko, es muy poderosa y nunca duda con sus ataques – dijo con toda la intención de ver la expresión de Kagami, su novia simplemente desvió la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo, Hikari no entendía la situación pero se reía a carcajadas viendo las mejillas rosadas de Marinette y Kagami.

– Vol volvamos a casa, mamá y papá nos deben estar esperando – Hikari asintió y volvió a tomar las manos de las azabaches completamente feliz, ellas sin estaban siendo vistas por Adrien, quien las había seguido desde el momento en que salieron del hotel, miren quien tiene el papel de acosador ahora, no sabía quién era esa niña pero se notaba que tenía un apego especial hacia las azabaches, pues ambas columpiaban a Hikari haciendo que la pequeña se riera a carcajadas.

– Vaya primero la ignoras por completo y ahora estas acosándola, vas cada vez mejor Adrien – dijo Plagg mirando con indiferencia a su portador, el rubio lo ignoro y entro en un callejón para transformarse e irse a su hogar, tal vez aun tendría oportunidad con su Lady, cuando llego a su habitación se destransformo y justo en ese momento entro Nathalie.

– Adrien tienes clases de chino en cinco minutos – el asintió mirando atentamente la funda de la tablet de la mujer, ella no tenía eso antes.

– Nathalie – ella se giro a mirarlo – esa funda es nueva, no la había visto – la mujer miro la funda colorida y la acaricio mientras sonreía sorprendiendo al rubio.

– Mi sobrina me la hizo – eso dejo en shock al modelo, ella simplemente salió de la habitación de este para ir a la oficina de Gabriel, al entrar lo ignoro y se sentó en su escritorio, el Agreste la miro por unos segundos y luego volvió a su diseño, Nathalie seguía molesta con el sin importar lo que hiciera para tratar de contentarla, suspiro y miro a su secretaria.

– Nathalie – ella hizo un leve sonido para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba – veo que sigues molesta conmigo

– Molesta no es la palabra que yo escogería Sr. Agreste, enfada, furiosa, llena de ira creo que son más correctas – Gabriel trago en seco, Nathalie siempre había usado un tono formal y frío cuando estaba con él pero no se esperaba para nada escuchar aquel tono sin vida y casi robótico por parte de ella.

– Nathalie se que me equivoque al meter en esto a la Srta. Dupain-Cheng pero esa chica y Adrien tiene gran potencial

– Gabriel – él pego un brinco ante el tono de Nathalie – no usaras a Marinette para tu plan porque esa chica es como mi hija y te juro que si ella sale dañada con todo esto renuncio a ser Mayura y a ser tu secretaria, no permitiré que le hagas algo al ser más puro que puede existir en este mundo – sin decir más se levanto, tomo su tablet y su teléfono para después salir de la oficina azotando con fuerza la puerta, Nooroo salió de la chaqueta de su portador para decir.

– Señor, creo que esta vez sí lo dice enserio – eldiseñador miro a su kwami durante unos segundos antes de girarse hacia elcuadro de su esposa – la Srta. Sancoeur esta lastimada por lo que le hizo a susobrina señor

– ¿Y qué hago para compensárselo a ambas?

– Algo se le ocurrirá señor – sin decir más fue hasta el plato que Gabriel tenía en su escritorio para que el comiera algo, si quería recuperar la confianza de Nathalie necesitaba idear un buen plan o de lo contrario la perdería, no sabía porque pero la simple idea de perder a Nathalie hacia que se le formara un nudo en la garganta.

Mientras ellas caminaban de vuelta al pent-house de Kun, Kagami había subido a Hikari a sus hombros e iba tomando la mano de su novia, la niña iba riéndose sobre los hombros de su prima, cuando llegaron al pent-house encontraron a los padres de Kagami bailando y riéndose en medio de la sala, Kagami no podía creer lo que veía.

Su madre se había deshecho de sus lentes y de su peinado y estaba siendo levantada por Kun sobre sus hombros y él le daba vueltas mientras estaba en el aire, cuando Kun la bajaba ella se abrazaba a su ex esposo, como si nunca se hubieran separado, no quería interrumpir aquel momento así que simplemente se quedaron paradas en la entrada mirándolos hasta que salieron de su burbuja al darse cuenta de que no estaban más a solas.

– No tranquilos ustedes sigan – dijo Marinette haciendo reír a la niña.

– Si, finjan que no estamos aquí – hablo esta vez Kagami, Kun y Tomoe empezaron a reírse, al final ese día fue genial para los cinco y pronto acordaron hacer una cena con la familia de Marinette, ambas azabaches tuvieron que separarse para ir a sus casa pero al día siguiente irían a la academia así que no se separarían por tanto tiempo.

Al día siguiente Kagami recogió a Marinette de su casa para ir a la academia, al llegar notaron que su amigo Joshua actuaba un poco extraño, más de lo habitual, no estaba con sus bromas usuales y tampoco había sacado su teléfono para grabar cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza, durante el almuerzo Carol, quien había recuperado el color de su cabello luego de lograr oscurecer el color lila, no aguanto más y se levanto mirando con seriedad a su amigo.

– Vale, ya no lo soporta ¿Qué **_diablos_** te pasa? – Sailor le dio un manotazo en el brazo al reconocer esa palabra, su amiga era grosera cuando se enojaba y decía varias de esas palabrotas en su idioma maternal que ya le entendía – lo siento Sailor

– Controla tu lenguaje pero ella tiene razón ¿Joshua qué tienes? Estás sospechosamente tranquilo – el moreno suspiro varias veces y se levanto mirando a sus amigas.

– Chicas, tengo una cosa muy importarles que confesarles, yo soy Gay

– Ya sabíamos – dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a Joshua.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? – Sus amigas se rieron ligeramente.

– Joshua, ya no te ofendas pero no eres bueno ocultando cosas – dijo Marinette recostándose contra su novia y Kagami agrego.

– Además las veces que salimos te les quedas mirando mucho a algunos chicos.

– Y no te incomoda que nos cambiemos enfrente de ti – hablo Sailor y tomo la mano del moreno – Joshua eres nuestro amigo y no nos importa que seas gay, digo mira a Marinette y Kagami, nos interesa poco que se besen en frente nuestro

– Solo nos hace preguntarnos si Sailor y yo algún día tendremos novio o terminaremos saliendo entre nosotras o siendo las tías solteronas y buena onda – al escuchar a Carol no pudieron evitar volver a reírse – y bueno, ya que estamos haciendo confesiones tengo que decirles que yo soy transexual, es decir antes era un chico, bueno en parte sigo siendo un chico.

– Ja, me preguntaba porque tenías esos bóxers súper ajustados cada vez que te quedabas a dormir en mi casa – las mejillas se Carol se pusieron muy rojas al escuchar a Sailor, Kagami miro el rostro de su novia pero ella simplemente sonreía, tal vez sería un buen momento para decirle su secreto a ella y a sus amigos.

– Ammm chicos – ellos dejaron de reírse al ver la mirada seria de su amiga – bueno verán.... Woa es más difícil de lo que pensé – Marinette tomo su mano y le sonrió, eso le dio la confianza suficiente como para hacerlo – verán chicos, cuando nací mis padres pensaron que yo era un niño, todo eso siguió hasta que cumplí el año y hable por primera vez y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo era una niña, me hicieron exámenes y mis cromosomas dieron positivo a mi ADN femenino

– Kagami – ella miro a Sailor – estas queriendo decirnos que tu eres

– Soy intersexual


	24. Capítulo 23

\- Kagami - ella miro a Sailor - estas queriendo decirnos que tu eres

\- Soy intersexual, tengo el cuerpo, la voz y la mente de una chica, todo en mi es femenino exceptuando una parte - dijo mirando brevemente su entrepierna, cuando la alzo noto como los chicos se miraban entre ellos y luego miraron a Marinette, Kagami no mirarla, seguramente ella dejaría cuanto antes, ella no era una chica por completo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su novia la abrazo con fuerza.

\- Mari-hime - ella se separo un poco de la oriental y beso con delicadeza su mejilla sosteniendo el rostro de esta entre sus manos.

– Gami, tenías miedo de que te dejara cuando me enterara – Kagami asintió ante su afirmación – oh cariño, para mi eres la persona más genial que puede existir, eres valiente, inteligente y además muy hermosa, no me importa cómo eres físicamente, yo me enamore de ti por tu forma de ser y siempre va a ser así – finalmente beso los labios de su pareja, Kagami rodeo a su pareja con sus brazos y cuando se separaron la abrazo con la misma fuerza.

– Creo que es mi turno – dijo Sailor, Kagami y Marinette se separaron mirándola y notaron de inmediato que tenía las mejillas completamente rojas, carraspeo un poco y luego miro a Carol, ella le asintió – bueno la verdad es que yo, ay no se Carol, me van a mirar raro

– Sailor lo tuyo no es muy diferente a lo que nosotros acabamos de decir – dijo colocando su mano en el hombro de su amiga, Sailor estaba demasiado nerviosa y parecía que estallaría en llanto en cualquier momento, Marinette no dudo en levantarse y pararse detrás de Sailor para abrazarla, pronto siguieron su ejemplo Kagami, Joshua y Carol.

– Tranquila linda, eres nuestra mejor amiga – la tranquilizo Joshua – sea lo que sea que nos dirás quedara entre nosotros y así no habrá más secretos – Kagami y Marinette se miraron un segundo con los ojos abiertos para luego volver a mirar a Sailor, claro ningún secreto

– Ok, verán chicos yo me considero una persona de Género Binario, me considero una chica y un chico en pocas palabras, nadie aparte de mis padres, mi hermana y Carol lo saben

– Yo lo sé porque cuando nos conocimos espante a unos tipos que la molestaban solo por vestirse como un chico

– ¿Los golpeaste? – Pregunto Marinette y su amiga negó.

– Que va, con solo ver mi altura ellos corrieron espantados – eso los hizo reír y volvieron a abrazar a Sailor – te lo dije linda, ellos te aceptan tal y como eres.

– Gracias Carol por darme la confianza necesaria – la morena le guiño un ojo sonriendo, el resto del día los cinco estuvieron más unidos que nunca, Sailor al fin se sentía libre comportándose a veces como un chico con sus amigos o vistiendo con ropa poco agraciada para una chica, cosa que antes no hacía por miedo a que sus amigos la juzgaran, Joshua ahora no tenía miedo de pedirles ayuda a sus amigas para pintarse las uñas o pedirles consejos para salir con chicos, Carol le había confiado su guardarropa a Marinette para encontrarle un estilo femenino pero a la vez algo varonil y Kagami estaba muy feliz de que su princesa la hubiera aceptado por completo.

Unos días después en medio de la noche Marinette estaba diseñando un nuevo vestido cuando escucho un golpeteo en su tragaluz, ella se levanto de su escritorio y fue a ver que provocaba ese ruido, una vez abrió la ventana vio al causante del sonido.

– ¿Plagg? – Quien golpeo el tragaluz era el pequeño kwami de la destrucción – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto tomándolo en sus manos.

– Ya no lo soporto más Marinette, Adrien se está convirtiendo en un inepto y ya no me siento cómodo transformándolo – eso dejo en shock a Marinette.

– ¿Adrien ha sido todo este tiempo Chat Noir? – El pequeño kwami asintió con pesar a la pregunta de la guardiana – ¿Cómo es que fui tan ciega?

– No es tu culpa Marinette, su actitud cambiaba por completo siendo Chat Noir – dijo Tikki abrazando a su compañero

– Renuncio por completo a ser el kwami de Adrien, nunca más quiero verlo y también tengo algo más que decirte Marinette Gabriel Agreste es

– El es Hawk Moth, lo sé – dijo cayendo sobre su silla, los kwamis no dudaron y fueron a abrazar a su guardiana, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciega? Las pistas estuvieron allí todo el tiempo, que Gabriel tuviera el grimorio, la extraña sensación que tenía cuando estaba cerca de él como Ladybug, ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido, se movió ligeramente para no golpear a uno de los kwamis y tomo el anillo en sus manos.

– Dime Plagg, ¿Sabes quién es Mayura? – Con pesar el kwami asintió, Marinette solo estaba rogando porque no dijera aquel nombre.

– Mayura es la asistente de Gabriel, Nathalie Sancoeur – listo, oficialmente Marinette podía romper a llorar, su tía, aquella mujer que ella amaba como una segunda madre era la ayudante del peor villano de París, no podía creerlo, ella y Mayura eran totalmente diferentes.

– Oh Marinette, lo siento mucho – hablo Tikki abrazando la mejilla húmeda de su portadora.

– Todo este tiempo la mujer que tantas veces me ataco, me amenazo y ayudo a provocar tanto daño es la misma mujer que dice amarme y quererme como a su hija.

– Ella no lo sabe Marinette – dijo Plagg – te puedo asegurar que si ella supiera que tu eres Ladybug jamás volvería a atacarte, pero hay algo más importante, el miraculous del pavo real está dañado y le está provocando un grave daño

– ¿Cómo qué daño? Dímelo ahora Plagg – tanto ella como los demás kwamis prestaron atención a la explicación del pequeño gatito, Marinette anoto meticulosamente todos los síntomas que Plagg había visto en Nathalie, cansancio, pesadillas, mareos y faltas de apetito, ella busco el grimorio y cuando los kwamis vieron el libro corrieron a esconderse en la casa de muñecas, por el contrario de Tikki, Plagg y Wayzz, quienes simplemente cerraron los ojos.

– Eso que me dices Plagg es sin duda lo que ocurre cuando alguien usa un miraculous dañado – dijo mientras leía el libro, ella tenía todo los ingredientes a mano con excepción de dos, el miraculous y la persona infectada por este – solo necesito conseguir el miraculous y a mi tía Nathalie.

– Bueno lo del miraculous es sencillo, lo complicado será conseguir a tu tía – Wayzz hablo sentándose en el hombro de la azabache pero de espaldas al libro – no es tan fácil como secuestrarla

– Y eso no será fácil tampoco – esta vez hablo Plagg – cuando Gabriel creo al trió de castigadoras esa mujer les dio una golpiza sin tener el miraculous puesto – Marinette lo pensó varios minutos Plagg sabía muy bien donde estaba el miraculous pero no podía arriesgarse a enviarlo a él solo y que Gabriel lo atrapara así como tampoco podía "secuestrar" a su tía, tenía que pensar muy bien lo que haría y más ahora que ya no tendría la ayuda de Chat Noir, necesitaba encontrarle otro portador a Plagg.

– Muy bien, necesito hacer un buen plan para tomar el miraculous del pavo real y conseguir traer a mi tía y esperar que no me ataque, además necesito encontrarte un nuevo portador Plagg – dijo cerrando el libro con fuerza para que los kwamis pudieran abrir sus ojos.

– ¿Qué tal Kagami? – Pregunto Wayzz – se que te ha ayudado pocas veces pero tiene lo que se necesita para ser una portadora temporal del miraculous de la destrucción

– Pero ella ya porta el miraculous del dragón, no quisiera arriesgarme a que le pase algo – de pronto el teléfono de Marinette empezó a sonar y ella contesto, era Kagami – hola cariño

– **_Hola Mari-hime, te llamaba para preguntarte si estás bien_**

– Si amor, estoy bien

– **_Mari-hime sé que me estás mintiendo, tu voz suena nerviosa y la marca de mi muñeca me está ardiendo_** – Marinette miro su propia muñeca y noto que su marca estaba de un tono rojizo, desde que le había entregado su miraculous a Kagami eso sucedía, cuando una de las dos estaba preocupada, asustada o nerviosa la marca de la otra se lo indicaba – **_¿Sucedió algo?_**

– Creo que es mejor que vengas y te lo explicare – Kagami entendió rápidamente y colgó, a los pocos minutos Ryuko estaba entrando por el tragaluz de Marinette y des transformándose una vez estuvo a su lado.

– ¿Qué ocurre mi amor? – Marinette se tiro a sus brazos para abrazarla con fuerza y colgarse de su novia como un koala – mari – ella la sujeto con fuerza cuando escucho su sollozo y camino hacia el sofá de Marinette para sentarse y frotar su espalda mientras besaba su pecoso hombro y susurraba para calmarla, después de unos minutos su novia dejo de llorar y se separo ligeramente de ella pero no se bajo de su regazo ni desenredo sus piernas de la cintura de Kagami – ¿Mejor mi vida?

– Si... perdón por esa escena, tenía que sacarlo de mi – Kagami tomo las mejillas de su novia limpiando los ríos de lágrimas y luego procedió a besar pausadamente cada sección del rostro de su princesa.

– No te disculpes mi muñequita, sabes que siempre voy a cuidar de ti – dijo frotando su nariz con la de Marinette haciéndola reír – ahora dime ¿Qué te puso así?

– Se quien es Chat Noir, y Mayura, y Hawk Moth – el rostro de Kagami se volvió un poema ante aquellas palabras, por un lado estaba feliz de obtener las identidades de los villanos de París, pero por el otro veía como aquella noticia no hacía del todo feliz a su princesa.

– Mi amor – la tomo del mentón para que la viera – ¿Quiénes son?

– Adrien, mi tía Nathalie y el Sr. Agreste

– No puede ser – ahora entendía por completo el estado de Marinette – pero ¿Cómo sabes?

– Puedes salir Plagg, Kagami lo sabe todo – Kagami vio como un pequeño kwami negro salía del bolso de su novia y flotaba hacia ellas – Kagami, este es Plagg, Plagg ella es Kagami, mi novia – la ojimiel le extendió su mano al gatito y este se poso en ella, se notaba cansado y triste.

– Es un gusto conocer a la responsable de la sonrisa de Marinette – Kagami le sonrió y con su otra mano froto con delicadeza la cabeza del minino.

– Si estás aquí significa que Adrien ya no es tu portador

– Así es, después de todas las tonterías que hizo ya no lo sentía digno de ser mi portador, se estaba comportando como un completo tonto – Marinette tomo en sus manos al kwami y empezó a acariciarlo para que se calmara.

– Necesito encontrar un nuevo portador del miraculous de la destrucción para así poder luchar contra Hawk Moth la próxima vez que se aparezca – dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a la oriental y esta supo de inmediato lo que su novia insinuaba.

– ¿Estás segura Mari-hime? No sé si seré una buena portadora del anillo

– Kagami eres mi novia y confió en ti como una portadora suplente del miraculous de la destrucción – Plagg termino de comer su pedazo de queso y voló a buscar el anillo – ¿Quieres hacer él intento?

– No hace daño intentarlo – dijo tomando el anillo en su mano – ¿Debería quitarme la gargantilla de Longg?

– Es lo mejor, así sentirás una conexión más fuerte con Plagg – contesto bajándose de su regazo después de quitarle el miraculous a su novia, Longg se poso en el hombro de Marinette viendo con atención a su portadora, Kagami se puso de pie colocándose el anillo, de inmediato le recorrió un escalofrió, esa energía era diferente a la de Longg, sentía que tenía la agilidad y astucia de un felino – esto se siente muy diferente

– Lo sé, la primera vez que lo use para convertirme en Ladynoire también me sentí muy diferente.

– No me siento mal ni cansada, supongo que el miraculous y Plagg me aceptan – el felino asintió ante lo dicho por la esgrimista.

– Muy bien, ahora para transformarte di: "Plagg, ¡Garras fuera!"

– Vale, Plagg, ¡Garras fuera! – Después de transformarse pudo escuchar las risas de Marinette y Tikki, ella las miro sin entender hasta que se miro a sí misma en el espejo y comprendió, a diferencia de Chat Noir su cabello era el que daba forma a las orejas y además de eso traía un ridículo moño de color rosa atado al cuello junto con un cascabel – vale, no me da gracia alguna

– Te vez adorable – Kagami suspiro molesta y deshizo la transformación, Plagg también se estaba riendo – Mari-hime, ¿Podrías diseñarme un nuevo traje para ser la portadora de Plagg?

– Jajajaja claro cariño – dijo tomando su libreta de diseño – pero antes quisiera saber cómo vas a llamarte

– Creo que Kuro Neko es un nombre apropiado – se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y colocándose la gargantilla, ahora sabía porque Marinette la había escogido, Plagg y Longg estaban en perfecto equilibrio – vaya, no me siento cansada ni agotada

– Es porque tienes un espíritu fuerte Kagami – dijo Wayzz – muchos portadores pierden el control de los miraculous a los segundos de usar más de uno, cuando Marinette uso todos los miraculous para rescatar a Plagg y Tikki de Caza Kwamis demostró ser mucho más fuerte de lo que el maestro y yo pensábamos que era y tu eres igual, sin duda eres la reencarnación de aquella princesa japonesa

– También te sabes la historia

\- Por supuesto que sí, todos los kwamis conocemos la historia de amor que unió para siempre al miraculous de la transformación y al de la creación.

\- ¿Por qué nunca se lo contaste al maestro? - Pregunto Marinette dibujando arduamente en su libreta

\- Iba a hacerlo, pero entonces Hawk Moth y Mayura atacaron, el perdió la memoria y ya no hubo tiempo, si tan solo el supiera que escogió mal a Chat Noir - Kagami lo tomo en sus manos acariciando su cabeza, no era culpa de Wayzz , el maestro fu no había terminado su entrenamiento y no pudo contarle la historia gracias a eso.

\- Muy bien, creo que yo lo tengo - le enseña la libreta a Kagami - ¿Qué opinas Gami?

\- Esta perfecto mari-hime, ven a ver Plagg - el kwami observo detenidamente el dibujo y luego asintió.

\- Lo tengo, cuando quieras chica - Kagami volvió a transformarse y se miro en el espejo mirando con aprobación el nuevo traje, ahora sus orejas eran de cuero y su cabello era de un tono más claro, la esclerótica de sus era de un color más claro que sus iris, ya no tenía un lazo rosa en su cuello y ahora simplemente quedaba un cascabel de plata, a diferencia del otro traje en este desde sus muñecas hasta el codo y de su tobillo a sus rodillas hubo unas "vendas" de color gris oscuro, tenía una alrededor de su cintura actuando como cinturón de la minifalda que estaba encima de sus pantalones, con excepción de las vendas y el cinturón el resto de su traje era negro, incluyendo sus zapatos que tenían una huella de gato en la suela .

\- Ahora si nos entendemos Plagg - ahora se daba cuenta de que su voz era un poco más grave - me cambio la voz

\- Si, así Ryuko y Kuro Neko se mantiene más alejadas, debo admitir que te vez muy bien y así ambas combinamos mejor.

\- Tienes razón prrincesa - se llevo las manos a la boca cuando escucho lo que dijo, había pronunciado de más la R.

\- Ja, y yo que pensaba que eran mañas de Chat Noir - le dijo a Tikki y ella solo se rio

\- ¿A qué te refieres amorr? ¡Lo hice de nuevo!

\- Es un efecto secundario del uso del miraculous de la destrucción - hablo Wayzz - cuando es invierno Marinette se vuelve más lenta en sus actividades porque es cuando las mariquitas hibernan, cuando vez que alguien se acerca a Marinette te vuelves más posesiva y celosa, eso es porque los dragones son codiciosos con sus tesoros o en este caso con sus parejas

\- Y yo pronuncio de más la r cuando le dio un apodo a Marinette porque es como si ronroneara - el kwami asintió - perfecto, espero que no me pase lo mismo estando fuera del traje

\- Tranquila - Wayzz la calmo - algunos efectos se quedan con el traje, excepto que a veces cuando te frustres bufaras un poco y tal vez notes que tus colmillos son más largos de lo normal - Kagami se giro rápidamente al espejo revisando sus dientes, Wayzz tenía razón, sus colmillos superiores eran más largos ahora

\- Oh vaya - Marinette se acerco a su novia e hizo que abriera su boca viendo sus colmillos - bueno vas a tener que tener cuidado con esos cuando comas, podrías morderte la lengua o el labio - su novia la miro con una ceja alzada y la tomo de las caderas juntando su cuerpo.

\- O quizás quiera morder el tuyo - lejos de la reacción que esperaba su novia le golpeo la nariz con su índice - ¡Auch!

\- Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza cariño, recuerda que sigo siendo la líder y tu novia - Dejo un beso en la punta de la nariz de Kagami antes de dejarse besar por esta.

* * *

Así se ven Marinette y Kagami con sus nuevos trajes (Cómo siempre los creditos al autor del dibujo)


	25. Capítulo 24

– Puedes ser la líder, pero no olvides mi amor quien se declaro primero – dijo para después mordisquear el labio de Marinette para después soltarlo con un "pop"

– Ga.. Gami no seas mala – su novia le dio una sonrisa maliciosa y la dejo ir luego de darle otro beso en los labios.

– Será mejor que me vaya mi amorr – dijo mientras subía hacia la cama de su novia y salía por el tragaluz seguida de Marinette, una vez en el balcón se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie cerca y Kagami se fue por medio del bastón, fallo algunas veces al extenderlo pero rápidamente se acostumbro a este, aterrizo en su habitación sin hacer ruido y abandono su transformación – ¿Cómo te sientes Plagg?

– Me siento mucho mejor, tienes mejor aura que Adrien – Kagami sonrió y con mucho silencio salió de su habitación para ir hacia la cocina y recoger rápidamente alimento para Longg y Plagg, una vez obtuvo el queso y los frutos secos subió a su habitación, lo coloco todo en un plato y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se re encontraron en la academia, la época de exámenes por fin había terminado y tendrían una semana libre para relajarse antes de volver a la academia, bueno Carol, Joshua y Sailor tenían la semana libre, Kagami tenía algunas competencias de esgrima durante esa semana y Marinette tenía que realizar una mini pasarela de moda y presentarlo como un proyecto para el final de ese mes.

– Tal vez pueda sacar inspiración de esto – dijo Marinette mientras veía a Kagami practicar con Tomoe, habían ido a la casa de Kagami para relajarse un rato en la piscina de esta y conseguir algo de inspiración de bello jardín de la casa mientras que su novia le daba una buena batalla a su madre, Tomoe estaba impresionada de todo lo que su hija había mejorado hasta el punto de lograr marcar un punto.

– Bien hecho hija, estoy orgullosa – una sudorosa Kagami bajo su Bokken al saber que su madre ya no iba a seguir con la practica – mañana continuamos

– Gracias madre – Tomoe se metió en la casa dejando a ambas jóvenes a solas, Kagami fue hasta su novia y se dejo caer en el césped junto a ella mientras bebía ansiosamente de su botella de agua y se deshacía de la camisa con la que entrenaba quedándose en su sujetador deportivo y shorts.

– Tu madre se está empeñando en enseñarte nuevos trucos – dijo Marinette terminando de dibujar en su libreta y pasó la hoja.

– Sin duda cariño – se sentó estirándose lo que daba su cuerpo, cuando abrió los ojos vio que Longg, Tikki y Plagg sostenían una naranja en sus patas y se la extendían – gracias pequeños

– De nada Kagami – la oriental mordió ansiosamente el pedazo de fruta y volvió a echarse en el césped.

– Se me ocurría hacer unos conjuntos de pareja a juego, para todo tipo de pareja.

– Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Luka y Chloé para que modelen, esos dos creen que pueden engañarnos diciendo que no están saliendo cuando los vimos besándose

– Pero no podemos decirles eso porque los vimos mientras estábamos transformadas y ellos nos vieron a nosotras observándolos, así que si queremos delatarnos – Kagami frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo mal que sonaba su plan, Marinette se levanto del bando en el que estaba y se sentó al lado de su novia enseñándole sus diseños

– Son perfectos mari-hime

– Gracias amor, también hice un conjunto a juego para nosotras – dijo enseñándole otra página a su novia.

– Tienes que empezar a hacerlo – Marinette empezó a reírse al escuchar a su novia, cerro su libreta dejándola a un lado y se colocó sobre su novia para besarla, Kagami se sentó dejando a Marinette en su regazo y la atrajo más hacia ella – ¿Has pensado en cuál de los chicos obtendrá un miraculous? – Pregunto una vez se separaron pero no la dejo moverse.

– Creo que le daré el miraculous de la abeja a Sailor, quien lo reciba debe estar lleno de gracia y aferrarse a las ideas, además de ser muy rápida

– Sailor es perfecta para ese miraculous, creo que Joshua podría ser buen portador del miraculous del zorro, tiene un buen carisma y es creativo con sus ideas, podría crear buenas ilusiones

– Me parece una buena idea y finalmente Carol, ella obviamente merece el miraculous de la tortuga, es muy protectora con nosotros y sobre todo es muy fuerte, ¿Luka seguirá con el miraculous de la serpiente?

– Si, a demostrado ser un buen portador, ahora lo único malo es que – no termino su frase cuando escucho una enorme explosión cerca de donde estaba – perfecto, un ataque de akuma

– Bueno, es hora de que Kuro Neko vaya a la acción ¿No lo crees? – Marinette asintió, ambas se aseguraron de que Tomoe estuviera a salvo en su habitación mientras ellas iban a "refugiarse" en la habitación de Kagami, una vez ella cerró la puerta ambas se transformaron y fueron a la acción, la akumatizada era una chica que había sido rechazada por un chico y este la había humillado – creo que Hawk Moth se quedo sin ideas – dijo observando a la villana.

– Si y tengamos cuidado en caso de que aparezca Mayura – Kuro Neko asintió, el poder de la villana era hacer que las parejas rompieran de formas horribles – espero que no se acerque a mis padres, vamos Kuro Neko

– A la orden carriño – ambas salieron de su escondite para ir hacia el akuma.

– Oye – Ladybug llamo la atención de la akumatizada – ¿Nunca te han dicho que no debes fijarte en chicos que no valen la pena?

– ¡No me importa lo que digas! El va sufrir de la misma forma en la que me hizo sufrir a mí y tu igual – antes de que pudiera dispararle con su arma Kuro desvió su ataque – ¡¿Quién fue?!

– Miauch, relájate linda – ella miro confundida a Kuro – no amenaces a Ladybug, ella no tiene la culpa de que ese chico no tenga corazón

– **Interesante** – la akuma escucho a Hawk Moth en su cabeza – **una nueva portadora del miraculous de la mala suerte, esto podría ser bueno, consigue su anillo y los aretes**

– Hawk Moth quiere sus prodigios ¡Dénmelos ahora mismo!

– Pídelo de forma más amable y lo consideraremos – el akuma se exaspero ante la respuesta de la felina y empezó a dispararles a las heroínas haciendo que estas empezaran a esquivar sus ataques – esta chica no tiene puntería – hablo Kuro – y tampoco es muy amable, ¿Tienes un plan carriño?

– Casi lo tengo armado gatita – ellas sin darse cuenta eran grabadas por Alya, estaba sorprendida de que Ladybug no hubiera respondido al mote de mala forma – ve a distraerla y yo invoco mi amuleto

– Vale – ella se alejo y le silbo a la akuma – oye a que no puedes pillarme – dijo antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad con el akuma detrás de ella. Ladybug invoco su amuleto y vio lo que era, un espejo.

– Esto lo hace más sencillo – siguió a Kuro que había llevado a la akuma a la torre Eiffel y estaba haciéndole muecas a la villana para provocarla – **_buena forma de distraerla amor y así Ryuko y tu son distintas_**

– Vamos chica malhumorada ¿No le puedes seguir el ritmo a una gatita?

– Veremos quién ríe cuando rompas con tu novio – Kuro dejo de correr y saco la lengua con disgusto.

– Iuh, un novio, no para mi linda – ella detuvo sus ataques – yo tengo a mi prrincesa y no la cambio por nada, además un chico no sabría apreciar mi cuerpo – dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y luego le hizo una mueca a la akuma enojándola.

– Ya verás tu – Ladybug lanzó el espejo a tiempo y el disparo de la akuma dio en este y se dirigió hacia ella destrozando su arma, Kuro la atrapo mientras que Ladybug purificaba el akuma.

– Bien hecho Kuro Neko – la felina dejo a la chica en el suelo y le sonrió a la de motas, su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Alya acercarse.

– ¡Ladybug espera! – La ojiazul rodo los ojos antes de darse la vuelta – ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas para mi blog?

– Si no hay de otra ¿Qué quieres saber?

– Bueno, primero y principal ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Chat Noir? – Ladybug suspiro y respondió

– Chat Noir fue despojado de su miraculous de forma permanente, la razón es simple, ya no era digno de portar el miraculous, se supone que ambos debemos estar en armonía pero ya no me sentía cómoda con él, antes si lo estaba pero cambio y tuve que tomar medidas drásticas con él.

– Entiendo, supongo que ella es el reemplazo de Chat Noir – las orejas de Kuro crisparon al escucharla.

– ¡¿Reemplazo?! ¡Yo no soy ningún reemplazo! – Alya dio unos pasos atrás ante la explosión de la heroína – haber niña, por si no escuchaste bien, Ladybug dijo que Chat Noir ya no era digno portador así que yo soy la nueva portadora.

– Umm claro, disculpa, Ladybug una última pregunta – por suerte para ambas heroínas el miraculous de Ladybug sonó.

– Mala suerte niña, tenemos que irnos – tomo a Ladybug de la cintura y ambas se fueron de la escena gracias al bastón de Kuro – un reemplazo, reemplazo de lentes es lo que necesita esa chica

– Jajajaja ay amor – aterrizaron en la habitación de Kagami y deshicieron sus transformaciones – vamos a ver a tu madre – Kagami asintió y ambas ayudaron a Tomoe a salir de su habitación e ir a la sala donde Marinette empezó a decirle más detalles de los diseños a su novia y algunas veces Tomoe daba su opinión sobre estos.

– Bueno tengo hasta el final del mes para crear algunos conjuntos a juego y grabar una mini pasarela.

– Puedes usar de nuestras habitaciones para hacerla tu taller Marinette – dijo Tomoe – puedes traer lo que necesites y hacer de la habitación tu estudio de diseños

– Oh no, Tomoe-san no podría aceptar

– Puedes y lo harás – hablo Kagami – tienes que crear varios conjuntos y tu habitación no tiene suficiente espacio, la mansión es enorme y en su mayoría está vacía, además no me importaría verte más seguido ahora que tengo que entrenar para las competencias y pasare mucho tiempo en el gimnasio o en el jardín entrenando

– Mi hija tiene razón Marinette, tengo una habitación lo suficientemente grande para que tengas todas tus cosas y no tengas que tropezarte con ellas – las mejillas de Marinette se pusieron rosas al escucharla, Tomoe si sabía de su magistral torpeza.

– Está bien, si ambas insisten lo haré, solo tengo que traer algunas cosas aquí y empezare a crear mis diseños cuanto antes – Kagami la hacia ella y la beso en la mejilla

Tal y como dijo Tomoe tenía una habitación en la mansión que era perfecta para que Marinette tuviera suficiente espacio para hacer todos los diseños que quisiera, así que aprovechando que ellos no tenían que hacer todos sus amigos ayudaron a Marinette a llevar varias de sus cosas a la casa de Kagami y acomodarlas en aquella habitación, y así también usaba a sus amigos como sus modelos.

– Muy bien Nathaniel y Marc es su turno – dijo terminando de tomar las medidas de Juleka y Rose, la pareja se levanto y fue hacia su amiga, para suerte de Marinette, Sailor también sabia una cosa o dos sobre costura así que terminaría antes de lo que esperaba. Cuando terminaron de tomar las medidas de sus modelos ellos se fueron, Kagami había terminado de entrenar en el gimnasio y fue a ver a su novia.

Marinette se veía adorable, se había amarrado el cabello en una coleta alta, estaba usando sus lentes y sobre sus hombros caía la cinta métrica de forma graciosa, con cuidado se poso detrás de ella y la abrazo por la cadera dejando un beso en su hombro, Marinette chillo un poco ante la sorpresa

– Gami no hagas eso – dijo dándose la vuelta para besar a su novia en los labios.

– Lo siento pero te veías tan tierna, ¿Tienes todo listo? – Marinette asintió y se separo de ella para tomar su libreta y ver todos los datos de esta.

– Ya tengo todo lo que necesito aquí ¿Me quieres ayudar?

– Haré lo que pueda, solo dime lo que tengo que hacer – Marinette le paso varias telas y una tijera, ella cortaría los patrones que Marinette marcaria en la tela y los acomodaría en un lugar en especifico, al cabo de una hora y media todos los patrones estaban listos, y como Kagami ya estaba allí empezarían su conjunto a juego.

– Muy bien cariño, no te muevas – Kagami tomo una posición cómoda y se quedo lo más quieta posible mientras su novia colocaba los alfileres en la tela, algunas veces tentaba a Kagami haciéndole cosquillas o dándole besos de pico para ver si se movía pero lo único que reciba eran pequeños gruñidos de molestia y mirada divertidas de su novia, una vez termino de unir las piezas empezó a coserlas mientras Kagami acomodaba las telas sin usar en su lugar.

– ¿Cómo van ustedes dos? – Pregunto Tomoe desde la puerta.

– Bien mamá, Marinette ya está empezando su primer conjunto

– Muy bien, hija iré a visitar a tu padre y a tu prima así que se quedaran a solas unas horas, son libres de tomar lo que quieran del refrigerador siempre y cuando este en tu dieta Kagami ¿Entendido?

– Si madre – dijo rodando los ojos con una sonrisa, Tomoe asintió y abandonó la habitación – buscare algo de fruta para nosotras y los kwamis.

– Muy bien amor – los kwamis salieron de su escondite y se sentaron en una mesa apartada, Kagami volvió después de unos minutos con dos platos, uno lo colocó al lado de los kwamis y el otro lo llevo a donde estaba su novia – pronto terminare tu conjunto y empezare con el mío, así que aprovecharé que tu y yo tenemos las mismas medidas y te usaré de nuevo como modelo

– Me parece bien mi amor – repitió la misma posición de antes dejando que su novia colocara todos los retazos de tela sobre ella.

Mientras tanto en el College DuPont, la clase de miss Bustier seguía discutiendo sobre lo que Lila había hecho en la competencia de baile, bueno, con excepción de Chloé, Nathaniel, Max, Alix, Rose y Juleka, quienes estaban sentados todos juntos en el fondo del salón mirando sin expresión a sus demás compañeros.

– Me parece increíble que aun con lo que hizo Lila, Alya la siga defendiendo – dijo Alix mientras revisaba su teléfono.

– No es de extrañar – hablo Juleka – Alya parece estar más ciega desde que se fue Marinette – sin saberlo ellos eran escuchados por Adrien, el chico tenía grandes ojeras y se notaba muy cansado, hace días se había despertado y se sorprendió demasiado al notar que Plagg y su anillo se habían ido, no había una nota ni nada, simplemente se fue.

– Como sea, ¿Qué dicen si vemos el video de la nueva heroína Kuro Neko? – Pregunto Max sacando su tablet y colocando el video, al escuchar eso Adrien saco su teléfono bruscamente y empezó a buscar en el blog de Alya hasta que lo encontró, vio todo el video con un tic en el ojo.

– **_Ladybug,_** ** _Ladybug me cambio, mi lady me cambio por otra copia barata, debe haber una buena explicación para esto, mi lady y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, el maestro lo dijo, ella y yo debemos estar juntos_** – pensó y dejo de ver el video aventando su teléfono a su bolso molesto asustando a Nino – **_Lila, esto es culpa de Lila_** ****

– Oye viejo, ¿Estás bien? – Adrien salió de sus pensamientos al oír a Nino – pareces perturbado o algo así ****

– Estoy bien Nino, solo cansado de escucharlos hablar de Lila – todo el salón guardo silencio al escucharlo. ****

– Oye Adrien ¿Qué te pasa? Lila es tu novia – el rubio se levanto molesto de su asiento y vocifero en el rostro de Alya ****

– ¡Lila no es mi maldita novia! ¡Ella no es más que una mentirosa y ustedes unos inútiles por creerle! – La de lentes lo miro molesta y arremetió. ****

– Lila no miente, hizo lo que hizo para darles un lección a los presumidos de aquella academia ****

– ¡Lila miente cada vez que respira y tú deberías saberlo! ¡Ella te ha mentido sobre ser amiga de Ladybug y tú le creíste como la estúpida que eres! – Nino se levanto para separarlo de su novia. ****

– Oye viejo cálmate y no insultes a mi novia ****

– ¡No me pidas que me calme Nino! Alya no es más inteligente que tu, si Lila les dice que ella compro la luna probablemente ustedes le creerían, ¡Lila no conoce a Ladybug! ¡Lila no es mi novia! ¡Y muchos menos es honesta, nos ha mentido a todos, Marinette no la tiro por las escaleras, ella lo invento! ¡Marinette tampoco robo su collar y sus pendientes, ella abrió el casillero de Marinette y los metió en el! ¡Y tampoco Marinette la amenazo, fue al revés, Lila fue quien acorralo a Marinette y la amenazo con dejarla sin amigos y lo hizo! – Sus amigos, y ex amigos, lo miraron en shock. ****

– ¿Lo sabías? ¡¿Lo sabías?! – gritó Juleka saliendo del shock y encarando a Adrien – ¡¿Mientras Marinette necesitaba a alguien para ayudarla por todas las mentiras que Lila decía, tú simplemente no dijiste nada?! – Iba a golpear la cara del rubio, pero Rose la sujetó del hombro impidiendo la acción.

¡Nuestra Marinette se fue por tu culpa y nohiciste nada para evitarlo! – Esta vez quien grito fue Alix – ¡Eres un cobarde! – Chloé apartó a su amiga de Adrien y se negó a mirarlo, entonces Adrien se dio cuenta de que todos sus compañeros lo miraban con enojo y, con excepción de los que aun eran amigos de Marinette, mas nadie le creía, agarro su bolso y salió corriendo del salón enfurecido.

– **_Mi lady sé que no me cambiaste, es solo un malentendido_** – se encerró en el baño mirando su mano donde antes estaba el anillo – **_Tu nunca me cambiarias, estamos destinados a estar juntos, debemos estar juntos, se que me amas_** – sin contener su furia arremetió contra cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca, hasta que su mano impactó contra el espejo del baño rompiéndolo, Adrien miro en shock su mano lastimada y sonrió, ahora tenía un plan.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atención, esto es algo que, no se como, olvide poner al final del capítulo pero es algo muy importante que debo compartir con todos. Para todos aquellos que tengan una relación toxica vayan al final del capítulo y lean mi consejo, tal vez no les sirva pero lo hice de todo corazón.

Para su suerte aquella clase era la última y solo tuvo que esperar hasta que sonara la campana y se fue rápidamente, oculto su mano lastimada de Nathalie y cuando llego a su hogar corrió hacia el baño para revisar la herida, no era muy profunda pero se había lastimado los nudillos y tenía algunos cortes en los dedos a causa de los vidrios, sin pensar dos veces agarro el bote con alcohol y se hecho en la herida suportando el ardor de esta, cuando este desapareció envolvió su mano en una venda y salió del baño dejándose caer como peso muerto en su cama mirando el vendaje, en eso se abrió su puerta dejando entrar a Lila.

– Hola mi amor, ¿Listo para tu sesión de fotos con tu novia? – Adrien la miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro y espero a que ella cerrara la puerta para levantarse y tomarla con fuerza de su muñeca para luego aventarla al suelo de una patada – ugh Adrien ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Pregunto desde el suelo y antes de que pudiera levantarse él la abofeteo con fuerza.

– Ahh, Lila, si tan solo te hubieras quedado callada – el rubio la miraba indiferente y fingiendo preocupación – si tan solo hubieras sido útil, ya me tienes enfermo con tus mentiras – apretó con su mano la mejilla herida de Lila ignorando sus quejidos, suerte que cuando su puerta estaba cerrada la habitación quedaba insonorizada

– Adrien basta... me lastimas – intento zafarse de su agarre pero fue en vano, el rubio era más fuerte que ella.

– ¡Cállate zorra! – La italiana lo miro sorprendida – es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa, a partir de ahora tu y yo ya no somos nada, porque nunca lo fuimos, no vuelvas a mi casa, no me llames ni me busques, si lo haces... no me haré responsable de lo que haga, ¿Entendiste, boba Lei-la?

– ¿Q qué has dicho? – Pregunto con miedo... acaso.... ¿Acaso el lo sabía?

– Me escuchaste bien, Nathalie investigo sobre ti cuando llegaste a DuPont, por algo tú y tu madre se fueron de Italia, no fue por su trabajo, fue por algo peor, tu causaste que esa chica se suicidara ¿Verdad? – Soltó el rostro de Lila levantándose, ella seguía inmóvil en el suelo – ¿Y por qué lo provocaste?... Oh si, solo porque era mucho más lista que tu y no te tenía miedo, así que destruiste su vida social y ella termino el trabajo, la cual fue demasiado para ti y le pediste a tu madre que aceptara el trabajo aquí en parís, donde "nadie" te conociera

– Lo que ocurrió con ella fue un accidente

– Es increíble que aun tengas el descaro de decir eso cuando tu, con tus burlas, tus mentiras, tu acoso y tu violencia la acorralaron a hacer eso, no te creo y te puedo asegurar que más nadie te va a creer, ahora lárgate – Lila se levanto temblando y salió corriendo de la habitación con Adrien detrás de ella caminando tranquilamente, su guardaespaldas le abrió la puerta a Lila y la cerro cuando salió – ella ya no tiene permitido entrar a esta casa, infórmale a mi padre de nuestra ruptura y su expulsión de mi vida – con preocupación en sus ojos su guardaespaldas asintió.

Adrien volvió rápidamente a su habitación y se encerró de nuevo, empezó a caminar en círculos por su habitación mirando la imagen de Kuro Neko, esa chica le había quitado su lugar junto a Ladybug pero eso no sucedería por mucho tiempo, sin contener su descontento lanzo su teléfono contra la cama y bajo su mirada hacia el amuleto que Marinette le había regalado.

– **_Aun tengo a Marinette, ella no estará mucho con Kagami, Alya me dijo que ella estaba enamorada de mi, solo tengo que esperar a que sus sentimientos vuelvan, ella será mía de nuevo, tiene que ser mía_**

– ¿Qué es esto qué ciento? – Se pregunto entrando en su guarida – es un sentimiento muy fuerte, justo lo que necesito.

– Maestro tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto – el kwami había sentido un fuerte escalofrió, aquellos sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes y estaban muy, pero muy, cerca

– Silencio Nooroo, sus sentimientos son perfectos para mi plan – una vez se transformo envió su akuma hacia la fuente de aquellos sentimientos, el mismo Adrien, el rubio estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto al akuma posándose en su brazalete hasta que fue muy tarde – **Ah, un corazón roto no por una sino por dos chicas, esos sentimientos nunca son** – dejo de hablar al ver a quien había akumatizado, su hijo – **_No puede ser, Adrien_** – empezó a buscar dentro de sus recuerdos viendo que había pasado con su hijo, al parecer su hijo había rechazado a la sobrina de Nathalie y esta le había restregado su relación con la hija de Tomoe en toda la cara, además de eso parecía muy molesto porque Chat Noir fue reemplazado por Kuro Neko.

– Por favor Hawk Moth, dame el poder para vengarme de Lila, te traeré los miraculous de Ladybug y Kuro Neko – dijo con odio el nombre de la segunda heroína – así le mostrare a Ladybug que solo yo puedo tener su corazón, solo yo soy digno de ella – el villano miro con miedo a su hijo, Adrien estaba desbordando odio e inestabilidad así que deshizo su akuma cortando conexión con el – ¡NO! ¡VUELVE! – Se levanto del suelo corriendo hacia el akuma antes de que este se fuera por la ventana, gruño y empezó a golpear el cristal lastimando aun más sus nudillos.

– No puede ser – Gabriel deshizo su transformación – mi hijo, el esta

– Volviéndose mentalmente inestable – dijo Nooroo – mi señor su hijo podía estar corriendo enorme peligro, su salud mental se deteriora por alguna razón

– Adrien siempre ha sido un chico sano, ¿Qué le está pasando ahora?... Debe ser mi culpa, he fallado como padre y este es el castigo por eso – salió de su guarida volviendo a la oficina – Nathalie – ella lo miro – llama al mejor psicólogo que puedas encontrar

– ¿Por qué señor? – Nooroo salió de detrás de su amo volando hacia Nathalie

– Algo está mal con Adrien Srta. Nathalie, sus sentimientos negativos se están desbordando, se está corrompiendo y puede que no haya vuelta atrás si no se hace algo a tiempo – la azabache tomo de inmediato su teléfono empezando a buscar la información que necesitaba para contactar al psicólogo

Después de darse cuenta que el akuma no iba a volver Adrien bloqueo a Lila de todas sus redes sociales y también de su teléfono, se encerró en su habitación buscando cada vídeo que estuviera disponible sobre la aparición de Kuro Neko y al ver la interacción que esta tenía con SU lady empezó a respirar de forma agitada cuando su teléfono suena, al ver que era un número desconocido bloqueo la llamada pero entonces llegó un mensaje a este, era el mismo número de nuevo, ya molesto tomó su teléfono y miró el mensaje

– Si quieres vengarte de ellas yo te ayudare, Lila y Kagami obtendrán lo que se merecen y Marinette será solo para ti – leyó en voz alta, sin pensarlo contesto el mensaje.

– **_¿Quién eres?_**

**_Adrien_ **

– **_Soy un amigo, ¿Quiere mi ayuda o no?_**

**_Desconocido_ **

– **_Si, si la quiero_**

**_Adrien_ **

– **_Perfecto, nos veremos en esta dirección a las 8:00 PM_**

**_Desconocido a enviado una ubicación_ **

Adrien sonrió al ver que ya tenía la ayuda que necesitaba para separar a las azabaches así que, sin pensarlo mucho, empezó a planear como iba a escaparse de su casa, ahora que no tenía a Plagg tenía que pensar muy bien cómo iba a escabullirse.

Mientras Kagami y Marinette habían terminado de armar varios de los conjuntos de ropa, servía de ayuda tener a los kwamis que sostenían las cosas cuando ambas portadoras tenían las manos ocupadas, a ese ritmo acabaría rápido de hacer los conjuntos.

– Muy bien, Gami ¿Podrías empezar con la bisutería? – Kagami asintió y fue hacia la mesa donde estaba lo necesario para crear las joyas a juego – aquí tienes los patrones, ¿Segura que entendiste cómo se hacen?

– Si hime, después de todo tu me explicaste – Marinette sonrió y beso la mejilla de su novia antes de volver a su propio trabajo, Kagami empezó a armar los collares, brazaletes y aretes con mucho cuidado y precisión, Marinette la miro por un momento y luego volvió a su propio trabajo, le alegraba que Kagami pusiera tanto empeño en salir de su zona de confort solo para ayudarla.

– **_Se ve tan linda así_** – al final del día terminaron de armar la mayor parte de los trajes y Marinette tuvo que regresar a su casa, una vez estuvo en su habitación recibió una llamada a su teléfono, cuando vio que era Alix contesto.

– **_Hola Alix ¿Qué pasa?_**

– **_Oye Marinette tengo algo que contarte, Adrien exploto hoy en clase y les dijo a todos los chicos quien es Lila en verdad_** – dijo desde su cama mirando a Nathaniel dibujar en su libreta.

– **_No puede ser_**

– ** _Si puede ser mari_** – dijo esta vez el pelirrojo – **_Notenemos idea de que fue lo que paso pero literalmente se puso a gritarle a Alya_** – **_en medio del salón, debiste de ver su cara cuando supo que su mejor amiga era una mentirosa compulsiva_**

– **_Lila se lo busco ella sola, mentir sobre conocer a celebridades o incluso sobre sus enfermedades le iba a salir caro algún día, el mismo Jagged sobre como a estado utilizando su nombre_** – Marinette se dejo caer su cama mirando el cielo por su tragaluz.

\- **_Al menos nosotros no tuvimos que hacer nada Nath, pero me pareció ver algo extraño en Adrien, era como si estaba despreciando a Lila, de una forma muy cruel pero justa_**

\- **_¿Y viste la forma en la que apretaba sus puños y como aventó su teléfono a su bolso como si nada? Fue como si estuviera conteniendo la ira de un león enjaulado_** \- al escucharlo Marinette se sentó de golpe en su cama, eso no podía significar nada bueno.

\- **_Necesito que hagan algo por mis chicos_** \- Alix y Nathaniel se miraron entre ellos antes de ponerse de acuerdo - **_vigilen a Adrien, lo que me están diciendo es verdaderamente alarmante_**

\- **_Lo haremos Marinette_** \- concordaron Alix y Nathaniel antes de colgar, Marinette se sentó en su cama mirando atentamente la casa de muñecas donde estaba oculta la caja de los miraculous y suspiro, estaba sucediendo lo que temía, Adrien se convertiría en una amenaza, en eso recordó la conversación que tuvo con su yo del futuro.

**_Flash Back_ **

\- **_Si para ese entonces Plagg no ha desertado de ser el kwami de Chat Noir tu deberás quitarle el anillo ¿Entendiste como hacer el hechizo?_**

\- **_A la perfección pero ¿Y si Plagg renuncia a seguir con él?_**

\- **_Será menos peligroso entonces, con el anillo podría corromper a Plagg y convertirlo también en parte de Chat Blanc, y eso sí que sería un riesgo, tanto para nosotras como para el mundo entero Marinette - al ver la duda en el rostro de la menor la tomo por los hombros inclinándose - sé que es difícil ver en lo que se ha convertido Chat Noir pero el escogió su camino_**

\- **_Nosotras fuimos en parte razón de su elección - la mayor la tomo del mentón para que la mirara a los ojos._**

\- **_No Marinette, tú no eres responsable de la felicidad de otra persona, Chat Noir escogió su camino, si él fuera tu compañero de verdad y tu amigo respetaría tu decisión de ser feliz con alguien más, no haría un berrinche como un niño cuando no consigue su dulce_**

\- **_Deberé vigilarlo entonces, asegurarme de que no se vuelva muy malvado_**

\- **_Es una buena idea, pero también debes cuidarte, que Lila ya no esté en DuPont no significa que no intentara seguir haciendo cosas horribles contra todos los demás_**

\- **_Lo haré, por algo soy Ladybug_**

**_Fin del Flash Back_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eh aquí la tan ansiada continuación del capítulo anterior, me estaban dejando seca chicos, de verdad, pero como habran, o tal vez no, notado aquí hay algo muy importante que quiero compartir con todos ustedes y que lo aprendí en mis clases de psicologia..........
> 
> ¡TÚ NO ERES RESPONSABLE DE LA FELICIDAD DE OTRA PERSONA!
> 
> Así como así chicos, en este cap quise demostrar como Adrien (Más bien Chat Noir) tenía una relación toxica con Ladybug (Mas en la serie que aquí), llegando a celarla e incluso a acosarla aun cuando ellos no eran nada, si bien Marinette quiso tratar de llevarse bien con el, es casi imposible tener una relación sana con alguien que es ¡T-O-X-I-C-O! En toda la extensión de la palabra, así que mi consejo en caso de que tengan una relación así es.......
> 
> ¡ALEJENSE LO MÁS QUE PUEDAN DE ESA PERSONA!
> 
> Lo digo enserio chicos, las relaciones toxicas nunca llevan a nada bueno, una amiga lo aprendió a la mala y tuve que ser una guía para que ella saliera de esa zona oscura en la que estaba. Su "mejor amiga" quiso alejarla de mi y aislarla de una forma muy cruel pero cuando la enfrente demostro ser el monstruo que era en frente de mi amiga, dure meses ayudando a mi amiga para que volveria a reconstruir su autoconfianza y apresiación hacia su persona pero valio la pena todo el tiempo que estuve con ella cuando volví a ver su sonrisa.
> 
> Ahora lo que quiero decir es, mantenganse lejos de una persona toxica o, si ya mantiene una relación con dicha persona, traten de alejarse, porque, como ya dije antes, no eres responsable de la felicidad de otra persona.


	27. Capítulo 26

Suspirando se acomodó en su cama para poder dormir, o tratar de hacerlo, sus pensamientos estaban revueltos, ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? La información que le dio Alix y Nathaniel era valiosa pero preocupante, como si Adrien se estuviera corrompiendo. ****

– Ay no – se sentó de golpe – ¡Plagg! – El kwami apareció ante ella apenas lo nombró, un truco que había aprendido del grimorio – dime una cosa ¿Tu miraculous tiene algo así como un lado oscuro? ****

– Pues la verdad si Marinette, se llama la maldición del gato negro, cualquiera que haya usado mi miraculous podrá ser corrompido si sus sentimientos no son fuertes ante las emociones negativas como el abandono, la envidia, los celos y la furia, todas esas cosas afectan al que haya sido mi portador... – se quedó callado unos segundos analizando la reacción de su guardiana, entonces comprendió porque le había preguntado eso – oh no ****

– Si, Adrien está siendo corrompido por la maldición del gato negro, ¿Hay una forma de solucionar lo que está pasando? ****

– No lo sé, la maldición siempre ha existido desde la creación del anillo, es una advertencia para el mal uso del miraculous, por eso nunca se ha usado para el mal ****

– ¿Con que una advertencia eh? – Plagg le asintió, Marinette suspiro tomando al kwami en sus manos – gracias por decirme esto Plagg – lo cubrió con sus manos dejando entre ver un pequeño brillo entre estas, cuando las separo el pequeño ser ya no estaba, suspiró acomodándose en su cama, al verla tan afligida los kwamis salieron de la casa de muñecas y volaron hacia Marinette acostándose a su alrededor – esto se vuelve más complicado ****

– Verás como esto se resuelve pronto Marinette – le dijo Sass sentándose sobre su pecho junto a Tikki y Mullo, los demás kwamis estuvieron de acuerdo con él y se acercaron más a su guardiana. ****

– Además no estás sola en esto, tienes a Kagami y a nosotros – la ojiazul se animó un poco con las palabras del ratoncito y tomó a los tres kwamis en sus manos. ****

– Tienen razón chicos, encontraremos una solución a esto y todo será de nuevo como antes – los kwamis la abrazaron con fuerza haciéndole algunas cosquillas a Marinette. ****

De vuelta en la mansión Agreste, Adrien había logrado salir sin que nadie lo viera y oculto con una sudadera y una gorra empezó a caminar hacia la dirección que aquella persona le había dejado, tuvo que caminar mucho hasta llegar a un callejón alejado de su casa. ****

– ¿Hola? – Su voz hizo eco en el callejón. ****

– Llegas a tiempo – el rubio pego un brinco ante la voz masculina, un hombre salió del fondo del callejón vistiendo igual que Adrien pero cuando el rubio lo miro un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, los ojos verdes de aquel hombre estaban vacíos, como si no tuviera alma alguna además el poco cabello que dejaba ver su capucha se notaba sucio y mal cuidado – hola, mini yo.

– ¿Eres mi yo del futuro? – El hombre le asintió – genial, entonces puedes ayudarme a recuperar a Marinette y a mi prodigio ****

– Oh niño, haré mucho más que eso, pero para recuperar tu prodigio debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga ¿Entendido? – Adrien asintió con una sonrisa y su versión adulta también sonrió, empezaba a recordar lo ingenuo y manipulable que era, y eso era bueno para su plan ****

Al día siguiente Kagami y Marinette se reunieron con sus amigos en la academia, en un momento cuando estuvieron a solas la ojiazul le contó a su novia lo que había descubierto, Kagami también se preocupó, no por Adrien, si no por lo que podía llegar a hacer si se corrompía aún más. ****

– ¿Qué deberíamos hacer Mari-Hime? – Preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el comedor para reunirse con sus amigos. ****

– No lo sé Gami, creo que deberíamos vigilar a Adrien pero podría ser peligroso al mismo tiempo – Kagami tomo su mano apretandola. ****

– Estamos juntas en esto Mari, yo iré a donde tu vayas y tus decisiones apoyare al igual que haces tú con las mías, sin importar que – Marinette le sonrió y fueron a sentarse con Carol y Sailor, ya que Joshua estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

– Hola chicas – todas saludaron al moreno cuando lo vieron llegar – oigan ¿Si oyeron el rumor chicas? – Preguntó Joshua sentándose junto a Kagami, al ver que no decían nada siguió – dicen que miss Tara y miss Bella están saliendo ****

– ¿Cómo dices? – Contestó Kagami por las demás. ****

– Si, parece que una alumna las encontró besándose en el salón de miss Bella hace unos días por la tarde ****

– Ja, con razón las veía llegar e irse juntas – dijo Sailor sacando su almuerzo. ****

– Si yo también note eso, y hablando de rumores ¿Qué dicen sobre la nueva compañera de Ladybug? – Las azabaches se miraron entre ellas y luego a sus amigos. ****

– Es bueno que al fin haya decidido cambiar de compañero, Chat Noir era un poco molesto en mi opinión, siempre insistiendo a Ladybug para que saliera con él sin importarle lo que decía ella ****

– Tienes razón Carol – hablo el moreno – vi todos los videos de esa chica bloguera y siempre que peleaban Chat Noir insistía en que salieran o que estaban juntos, hasta yo lo abandonaría – discretamente las azabaches suspiraron, la mayoría de los parisinos que seguía el blog de Alya aprobaban a la nueva heroína y eso era un alivio. ****

– Pero me pregunto cuándo volverán Carapace y Rena Rogue – Marinette miro a Sailor – al menos ellos dos hicieron un gran trabajo, mucho mejor que el de Chat Noir debo decir – antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa el sonido de las puertas del comedor siendo azotadas llamó la atención de todos los estudiantes y profesores, un alumno entró jadeando y gritó.

– ¡UN AKUMA SE LLEVÓ A MISS TARA! – Eso alarmó a todos y pronto los profesores mandaron a los alumnos a lugares seguros, en caso de que el akuma volviera, las azabaches corrieron al baño más cercano y se transformaron para luego ir hacia donde estaba el chico que les advirtió.

– Estaba preguntándole algunas cosas sobre el próximo tema cuando el entro al salón, miss Tara me protegió y el akuma se la llevo pero dijo algo muy extraño

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – Preguntó la felina

– Dijo que ahora iban a estar juntos para siempre y nada ni nadie los separaría – las heroínas se miraron entre ellas y luego salieron del salón hacia el techo de la academia buscando indicios del akuma.

– Primero una chica con el corazón roto y ahora un hombre despechado

– ¿Es idea mía o quizás Hawk Moth está sufriendo el mal de amores? – Se preguntó Kuro Neko mirando atentamente la ciudad

– ¿Crees que debamos usar portadores temporales Kuro?

– Bueno hasta ahora todo está muy tranqui

¡BOOOMM! – Ambas brincaron del susto ante la explosión y miraron de donde venía, el puente del amor, de un momento a otro el cielo se nubló y empezó a hacer más frío que antes.

– Hable demasiado pronto – la moteada le asintió y juntas fueron rápidamente hacia el puente pero tuvieron que esconderse en un edificio cuando vieron unas masas oscuras caminando alrededor del puente, tal vez eran las pobres víctimas de los poderes del akuma, observaron con cuidado y vieron a miss Tara sentada en una especie de trono amarrada a este por unas sombras – no veo al akuma carrriño

– Ni yo – Tara las miro y con sus ojos les indico donde estaba el akumatizado, cuando ellas lo encontraron simplemente se le quedaron mirando, era un hombre entre los 30 y 40 años vestido completamente con cuero y púas por todos lados, todo su cabello estaba parado de puntas y su rostro pintado de negro y blanco – esto tiene que ser una broma, es el akuma menos intimidante que he visto – susurro y volvieron a esconderse, ahora el frío se sentía mucho más y podían ver su aliento cada vez que respiraban.

– Creo que este akuma es peligroso si nos toca – se acercó para observar mejor que hacia aquel sujeto, cada vez que encontraba a un pobre civil le disparaba con un arma que tenía unida a su muñeca y lo volvía un monstruo de sombras uniéndolo a su ejército, Kuro Neko volvió rápido con la ojiazul y se escondieron dentro del edificio – creo que sí necesitaremos ayuda linda porque yo no me quiero convertir en zombie sombra

– Un buen nombre y estoy de acuerdo – tomó su yoyo y lo abrió metiendo su mano dentro sacando una caja de miraculous y se la entregó a su novia – ve, busca a Carol y dale el miraculous – ella asintió y corrió hacia devuelta a la academia – **_Y yo buscare a alguien más_**

Kuro Neko corría por los tejados evitando a los secuaces del akumatizado que se hacía llamar, irónicamente, King Shadow, finalmente llegó a la academia y busco a Carol, la encontró ayudando a los niños que estaban allí a esconderse y se acercó a ella.

– Creo que eres digna – ella se giró sorprendida a verla, ya había cerrado la puerta e iba a ir a buscar un escondite también.

– Kuro Neko ¿Qué pasa? – La felina tomo su mano y la llevó a un lugar apartado.

– Carol Gonzales, este es el miraculous de la tortuga, te dará el poder de proteger a todos aquellos que lo necesiten, ¿Aceptas ayudarnos como portadora temporal? – La morena miró unos segundos la caja y asintió tomándola para proceder a abrirla, ella miró con asombro el brillo que salía de la caja y luego al kwami.

– Saludos portadora, yo soy Wayzz y soy tu kwami

– Esto es increíble. Hola Wayzz, me llamo Carol – dijo colocándose el brazalete.

– Recuerda una vez nos ayudes a vencer el akuma deberás devolver el miraculous ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – ella le asintió emocionada.

– Solo tienes que decir, Wayzz fuera caparazón.

– Wayzz ¡Fuera caparazón! – El kwami fue adsorbidopor el brazalete empezando la transformación de Carol, a diferencia del antiguoportador el traje de Carol era muy diferente.

Su pantalón era ajustado a sucuerpo y de color verde oscuro, en sus rodillas habían protecciones de colornegro haciendo juego con sus botas de combate, su parte superior estaba cubierta por unasudadera tipo top de un verde más claro que sus pantalones con la parte del pecho de color amarillo opaco, alrededor de sus muñecas había dos brazaletes gruesos de color negro a modo de muñequeras que complementaban unos guantes del mismo color que la sudadera y debajo de la capucha de esta estaba su caparazón.

Su cabello había sido recogido en una coleta alta y la mitad de este se había teñido de verde y finalmente su rostro fue cubierto por una cascada que iba desde por debajo de sus ojos hasta su cuello metiéndose dentro de la sudadera y cubriendo todo su cuello, el diseño de la mascada la hacía parecer la boca de una tortuga.

– Te vez bien – la alago Kuro Neko, Carol se miró a sí misma en un espejo y asintió mientras se colocaba la capucha, ahora que se fijaba por los costados podía notar que parecían tener los ojos de una tortuga – ¿Cuál será tu nombre?

– Llámame Princess Turbleer

– ¿Turbleer eh? Casi como decir tortuga en inglés – Ella le asintió – perfecto, vámonos entonces – salieron de la academia para reunirse en el punto de encuentro con Ladybug – ¿Cómo le llevas? ¿Voy demasiado rápido? – Pregunto mirando hacia atrás notando que Princess le seguía muy bien el paso.

– Estoy bien, por ahora – aunque no podía verla Kuro sabía que su nueva compañera estaba sonriendo, rápidamente llegaron al lugar topándose con Ladybug y un chico con disfraz de zorro.

– Ah bien, la trajiste – dijo la moteada bien con aprobación a Princess – bienvenida al equipo...

– Oh, Princess Turbleer, pero creo que es mejor si me dicen P.T – para sorpresa de ambas azabaches vieron cómo ella se frotaba la nuca y tenía un comportamiento tímido.

– Encantado de conocerte, yo soy Foxxy – se presentó el moreno sonriéndole mientras se paraba de una forma algo... ¿Femenina?, al darse cuenta de esto Kuro miro a la ojiazul y esta le sonrió guiñándole un ojo.

**_FlashBack_ **

_**Tan pronto como su novia se fue Ladybug corriendo también hacia la academia pero para buscar a Joshua que estaba escondido en el salón de computación, cuando vio que habían más estudiantes allí le mandó un mensaje con su yo-yo haciéndolo salir.** _

– **_¿Ladybug? – El moreno no podía creer lo que veía, de verdad era ella_**

– _**Hola Joshua ¿Quieres ayudarme a derrotar al villano? – Asintió con emoción y felicidad, ella le sonrió y sacó de su yo-yo otra caja de miraculous y se la extendió**_ **_– Joshua Jaimes, este es el miraculous del zorro, te dará el poder de crear cualquier ilusión que desees y ayudarnos a vencer a villano, cuando la misión termine me devolverás el miraculous ¿Puedo confiar en ti?_**

– **_¡Por supuesto que si Ladybug! – Con entusiasmo tomo la caja abriéndola, el miro sorprendido el brillo que salía de esta hasta que vio a Trixx – esto sí que es increíble_**

– **_Hola portador, me llamo Trixx y soy tu kwami – Joshua se puso rápidamente el collar mientras se presentaba al pequeño dios y rápidamente este le dio le dio una rápida explicación de sus poderes – ¿Entendiste bien?_**

– **_Así es, Tixx, vamos allá – el kwami fue adsorbido por el collar iniciando la transformación de Joshua._**

**_Su cabello rojo opaco dejo de estar sujeto en una coleta alta y paso a ser de un rojo mucho más intenso, las puntas de este que antes eran naranjas decolorándose a amarillo se volvieron blancas, en su cabeza aparecieron dos orejas de zorro, la mitad inferior era naranja y la superior negra. Por encima de sus cejas hasta el final de su nariz se formo su máscara imitando el rostro de un zorro, sus ojos marrones pasaron a ser naranjas con una pupila más grande._ **

**_Su traje consistía en tres colores, blanco, negro y naranja, el negro estaba en sus botas que llegaban un par de centímetros por encima de la rodilla con el final en forma de flecha y en sus guantes que igual pasaban su codo por unos centímetros. El blanco estaba por todo su frente y en la punta de su cola, y finalmente el naranja estaba en su espalda, por el costado de sus muslos y abdomen, y en la parte superior de la cola._ **

– **_¡Me veo genial! – Exclamo mirándose – esto es increíble_**

– **_Ahora eres un súper héroe, ¿Cómo vas a llamarte?_**

– **_¡Foxxy! Me llamo Foxxy – dijo con mucha emoción_** ** _, Ladybug no pudo evitar reírse ante el evidente entusiasmo de su amigo y pronto ambos se fueron al punto de reunión._**

**_Fin del FlashBack_ **

Kuro Neko miro varias veces a Foxxy y luego le asintió a Ladybug, sin duda era Joshua y escogerlo a él había sido una buena idea, sobre todo porque era muy creativo y eso sería bueno para crear mejores ilusiones. ****

– De acuerdo, P.T y Foxxy, vengan aquí – los héroes jóvenes se acercaron a la de motas seguidos por Neko – muy bien esto es lo que vamos a hacer.... ****

Tara estaba sentada en ese trono temblando, sus labios se estaban agrietando y estaba poniéndose pálida, estaba haciendo demasiado frio para ella y el hecho de estar rodeada de sombras que hacían bajar su temperatura corporal tampoco ayudaba. ****

– Bo-Boddy... ¡Boddy! – El hombre apareció en frente de ella ****

– Dime amada mía – al verla temblando sonrió – o no te preocupes querida, esto solo será momentáneo, en cuanto tenga los prodigios de esas niñatas estaremos juntos por siempre

– Boddy.... No se cu-cuantas v-ve-veces debo de re-repartírtelo,y-yo no te amo... eres mi-mi amigo – sus dientes empezaron a chocar entre sí ante el aumento del frio

– ¡No es así! ¡Tú me dijiste que me amabas! – Este empezó a caminar de un lado a otro furioso – ¡¿Es por ella no es así?! ¡Esa mujer te metió ideas a la cabeza! – De pronto una roca choco contra su nuca haciéndolo voltear para ver al responsable, Kuro Neko.

– Miauch, me habían dicho que la secuestraste pero no que tenías la mente en una caja – dijo de pie sobre una farola mirando con burla King Shadow – ¿El bebito está mal porque lo dejaron en la zona del amigo? ****

– ¡Cierra la boca o te la cerrare yo maldita mocosa! – Al darse cuenta de su arrebato miro a Tara que solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido – eh Tara yo ****

\- U-una ra-razón más p-pa-para no tener na-nada contigo, o-odias a los ni-niños y no t-ti-tienes paciencia. ****

\- ¡Ja ja! - El akuma se giro hacia la felina de nuevo - hombres como tú no consiguen pareja justo por esos problemas, ¿Has pensado en ir a manejo de la ira? - Eso fue el límite para el hombre ya que comenzó a dispararle con su brazalete ya perseguirla junto con la mitad de sus sombras, ella solo se burlo y salió del lugar lo más pronto posible. ****

- ** _Por favor Boddy, no le hagas daño a esa niña_** \- cuando vio a su alrededor noto que las masas de sombra eran golpeadas por algo y dejadas de lado, quien las golpeaba iba tan rápido que sólo podía verlo y pronto se vio liberada de las sombras y empujada al interior de un edificio, en este estaban, Ladybug, una chica tortuga y Kuro Neko cerrando la puerta. ****

\- Todo estará bien ahora miss tara, lo prometemos - dijo Ladybug mientras la hacía sentarse en el suelo y PT la cubría con algunas mantas para hacerla entrar en calor. ****

\- ¿Q-Qué está pasando? T-tu es-estabas a-afuera con ****

\- Eso fue solo una ilusión miss - le aclaro Kuro Neko colocándole bien las mantas - fase uno completa, ahora solo debemos romper su arma pero antes, miss Tara ¿Podría explicarnos que fue lo que provoco todo esto? - Ella asintió. ****

\- Boddy y yo hemos sido mejores amigos desde que teníamos 14 años pero nunca le dije que era lesbiana, pasaron los años y conocí a Bella, empecé a salir con ella y pronto nos hicimos pareja, el día de ayer estaba regresando de su casa después de pedirle que fuera mi novia cuando me tope con Boddy en una cafetería, me invito a comer y yo dije que si, hablamos de cosas normales cuando me salió con el tema de que yo era la mujer de su vida y que debíamos estar juntos para siempre, incluso me dio un anillo de compromiso, tuve que decirle que ya tenía pareja y quien era, se enfureció tanto que intento golpearme, por suerte el guarida y un empleado intervinieron y evitaron que me hiciera daño, yo salí corriendo y llegamos a esta situación ****

\- Cielos - dijo Foxxy - ¿Por qué los hombres son así? - Pregunto apoyándose en una pared luego de haber recargado a su kwami. ****

\- A saber guapo - respondió PT - ahora es mejor que empecemos con la fase dos. ****

\- Para no hacerles muy largo el cuento, el amuleto encantado de Ladybug resulto ser una bolsa de harina, de nuevo, rompieron la bolsa, destruyeron el arma y King Shadow volvió a ser Boddy, que solo salió corriendo del lugar al enterarse de todo lo que había hecho, Kuro Neko y PT se hicieron cargo de llevar a Tara de vuelta a la academia mientras que Ladybug y Foxxy se quedaban a reparar el daño ****, todo esto siendo visto por Alya.

Ella no podía creerlo, un chico había sido llamado en su lugar, quizás porque era el más cercano a Ladybug o porque .... Ella ya no confiara en Alya, incluso cambio a Carapace por una chica, ¿Acaso ella había hecho algo malo ?


	28. Capítulo 27

– Ya llegamos Srta. Tara – dijo Kuro Neko bajando a la mujer de su espalda, Tara se puso de pie con cuidado cuando la puerta de un salón fue abierta y Bella salió corriendo de este. ****

– ¡Mi amor! – Tara abrió sus brazos recibiendo en estos a Bella – ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño? – Tomo el rostro de la mayor en sus manos girándolo buscando alguna herida, olvidando por completo el efecto curativo del miraculous de Ladybug, pero quien puede culparla ****

– No mi reina, estoy bien – la rubia poso sus manos sobre las de su pareja sonriéndole, Bella tiro del rostro de su novia hacia arriba y junto sus frentes para luego dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios, Tara se giro con las mejillas rojas y desvió la mirada de la más alta – ¡Be-Bebé! ¡No frente los niños! – Lejos de molestarse, la pelinegra solo pudo reírse de la reacción de su novia y abrazarla. ****

– Oh no se preocupe por nosotros – dijo Kuro Neko y su compañero asintió, ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. ****

– Si, esto es muy adorable – el rostro de Tara se puso tan rojo como un tomate y escondió su rostro dentro de su sombrero haciendo que su novia se riera aun más. ****

– Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, vamos Foxxy – ambos se "retiraron" de la academia, encontraron un lugar seguro y Foxxy se destransformo. ****

– ¡Eso fue increíble! – Celebro Trixx revoloteando alrededor del moreno, Joshua se quito el collar y se lo devolvió a la felina. ****

– Disculpa Kuro Neko – ella se giro hacia el – ¿Por qué no pidieron la ayuda de Carapace y Rena Rouge? – La pelinegra se mordisqueo el labio y luego hablo. ****

– Ladybug me dijo que ellos fueron retirados como portadores temporales, tendrá sus razones – Joshua se quedo pensando unos segundos y luego le asintió a la heroína, ella le sonrió y salió del lugar encontrándose con Ladybug en la azotea – esto salió mejor de lo que pensaba carrriño. ****

– Tienes razón amor – Kuro le entrego la caja de miraculous y ambas se fueron de la azotea volviendo al baño, se des transformaron y alimentaron a sus kwamis para salir del baño volviendo a su salón. ****

Cuando acabo la jornada escolar Marinette y Kagami subieron al auto de la esgrimista para ir a la casa de esta, sin saber eran vigiladas por un encapuchado, se subió a una bicicleta y empezó a seguir al auto, se detuvo cuando este entro en la mansión Tsurugi y las rejas se cerraron de inmediato. El sujeto gruño con molestia y fue a buscar un punto más alto para poder observar lo que sucediera dentro de la casa, para su mala suerte cuando logro ver las ventanas se dio cuenta de que estas no permitían ver lo que ocurría dentro de la casa, eran como un espejo. ****

– ** _¡Maldición!_** – Golpe con fuerza el borde del edificio en el que estaba, se bajo la capucha dejando ver su descuidado cabello rubio y empezó a frotárselo con fuerza, necesitaba otro plan si quería separar a esas dos y el único que podía ayudarlo era su versión joven. ****

**_Flashback_ **

– **_Entonces ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme? – Pregunto el Adrien joven a su versión adulta_**

– **_Sencillo niño, primero tenemos que separar a Marinette y Kagami, luego recuperaremos tu miraculous y podrás tener a Plagg y a Ladybug de vuelta, pero primero tienes que hacer unas cositas por mi niño – dijo mientras caminaba hacia un edificio, no era el más bonito que había en ese lugar eso estaba claro, el Adrien adulto pateo la puerta logrando abrirla y entraron._**

– **_¿Esto no es ilegal? – El mayor rodo los ojos y cerró la puerta de golpe asustando al menor._**

– **_Claro que no, compre este edificio.... Mas o menos – murmuro por lo bajo para no llamar la atención del modelo, se sentaron en el suelo ya que no habían muebles – ahora escucha niño, lo que vas a hacer es encontrar una forma para que Marinette salga contigo_**

– **_Pero ella me odia por lo que hice, nunca aceptara salir conmigo_**

– **_A menos que le mientas sobre querer disculpartepor lo de Lila y si ella no acepta sigue insistiendo, estoy seguro que aceptaraal final_** ** _, tiene un corazón de oro donde no entra el rencor._**

**_Fin del Flashback_ **

– **_¡Espero que ese niño haga las cosas bien!_** – Se bajo del techo luego de colocarse su capucha y se fue en la bicicleta "prestada" de nuevo a "su edificio". ****

Azoto la puerta al entrar y la cerro caminando hacia unas cajas, abrió una de ellas pero luego empezó a desesperarse y siguió abriendo las demás, las arrojo a un lado y se levanto furioso caminando hacia una puerta y la abrió con una patada, entro en la habitación mirando a su alrededor. ****

– No no no no ¡No! ¡NO! – Con rabia se dejo caer de rodillas en el suelo y tomo las cuerdas rotas en sus manos, gruño como si fuera un animal mirando una de las esquinas de la habitación, habían huellas con sangre en las paredes y suelo. Al ver esto empezó a reírse de forma escandalosa y cayó al suelo aun con sus carcajadas – oh.... No debí juzgar a esa idiota.... Pero no creo que llegue muy lejos. Oh Bunnyx, cuando llegues con ellas de seguro estarás muerta. ****

Sin saberlo, era escuchada por la Alix adulta, se había ocultado en el callejón junto al edificio sosteniendo su costado izquierdo, había escapado hacia solo unos minutos por la ventana rota y se había lastimado aun más sus costillas ya fracturadas. Su rostro estaba sucio, había un moretón en el lado derecho de su mandibula, otro en el ojo izquierdo que apenas podía abrir y su ceja derecha y lado derecho de su labio había un desagradable corte que manchaba su rostro de sangre. Miro a su kwami y le asintió, se arrastro en silencio hacia los contenedores de basura y con el mayor silencio posible se transformo y creó un portal que la llevaría a su tiempo, con sus amigas. ****

Solo que no calculo bien el lugar y termino aterrizando en la mesa del comedor de la casa de la pareja de azabaches, ambas corrieron hacia la fuente del sonido y jadearon con horror al ver en ese estado a su amiga. ****

– ¡ALIX! – Marinette fue rápidamente con la ojiazul al verla sangrando – ¿Qué te paso? – Kagami regreso con una botella de agua y se la dio de beber a la pelirosada, esta la bebio con desesperación y luego hablo con voz rasposa. ****

– Adrien... el esta... en el pasado – dijo antes de desmayarse y perder su transformación, Kagami atrapo a Fluff al verla tan casada, la pareja se miro entre ellas sumamente alarmada y luego a su amiga desmayada. ****

– Esto es terrible mari-hime – coloco al kwami en una almohada y con cuidado recostó a su amiga en el enorme sofá de la sala mientras que los kwamis traían un kit de primeros auxilios ****

– Ya lo creo que sí. Si Adrien está en el pasado y le hace algo a alguien significa que eso tendrá consecuencias en el futuro, nuestro futuro – dijo empezando a curar las heridas de la ojiazul. ****

– Irá tras nosotras Marinette... estoy segura de eso – su esposa la miro con miedo – tenemos que hacer lo necesario para traerlo de vuelta, es aun más peligroso en el pasado. ****

– Tenemos que curar a Bunnyx antes, es la única que puede llevarnos a la fecha correcta ****

– Pues no perdamos más tiempo entonces – juntas empezaron a curar a su amiga tratando cada herida que tuviera, luego tendría que hacer algo con los huesos que seguro tendría rotos. ****

**_De vuelta en el pasado_ **

La pareja más joven había terminado de hacer todos su deberes y habían vuelto al taller de Marinette para hacer los últimos arreglos en los trajes de esta y por fin poder hacer la pasarela de Marinette.

– Y ese sería el último de los detalles – dijo la ojiazul terminando de coser los adornos de una falda, se puso de pie y fue hacia el maniquí colocándola falda en este completando el conjunto – perfecto ****

– Se ve muy bien mi reina – Kagami se levanto del sillón puff para abrazar a su novia apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de esta – será una de las mejores pasarelas ****

– No estoy segura mi amor – paso sus manos por los brazos de su pareja con nervios – habrán más diseñadores con mejores colecciones – Kagami se separo de ella tomándola de las caderas para girarla y que la mirara. ****

– Oye no te menosprecies así mi amor, recuerda que la competencia solo es por diversión y para que apruebes tu última nota, unas semanas más de clases, vendrá el verano y ¿Sabes qué más? – Marinette negó, Tikki, Longg y Plagg se juntaron con Kagami y los cuatro dijeron. ****

– ¡Tú cumpleaños! – Marinette se rio ante la emoción de su novia y kwamis, su teléfono sonó y fue a buscarlo, cuando vio el número frunció el ceño y rechazo la llamada, esto llamo la atención de su novia pero cuando estaba por preguntar el teléfono de la euroasiática volvió a sonar, nuevamente rechazo la llamada. ****

– ¿Quién es cariño? ****

– Es Adrien – la oriental frunció el ceño ante la mención del rubio – no sé como obtuvo mi nuevo de teléfono ****

– A menos que lo haya sacado del teléfono de alguno de los chicos que siguen en DuPont – Marinette camino hacia ella y enlazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novia. ****

– Cariño – la ojimiel la miro y está le sonrió – no tienes de que preocuparte, el no podrá hacerme daño alguno. ****

– Lo sé.... Le darías una golpiza antes de que pudiera ponerte una mano encima – Marinette asintió con una enorme sonrisa y beso su mejilla, Kagami estuvo por devolverle el beso, pero esta vez en los labios, cuando el teléfono de Marinette volvió a sonar, era un mensaje de Adrien con una dirección – ¿Qué dice? ****

– Marinette, necesitamos hablar urgentemente de todo lo que ha pasado, por favor dame una oportunidad para explicarte todo lo que paso, lo necesito, nos veremos en este lugar mañana a las 14:00 – cito la ojiazul en voz alta, la pareja se miro unos segundos antes de que Marinette dejara su teléfono a un lado – suena demasiado sospechoso ****

– Sin duda, ¿Querer explicarte las cosas cuando casi ha pasado un año de tu partida? Aquí hay gato encerrado – Plagg se le quedo miraron unos segundos. ****

– ¿Te refieres a nosotros dos o solamente a mí? – Su broma hizo reír a todos en esa habitación, necesitaban relajar el ambiente un poco. ****

– Creo que entendiste a lo que me refiero Plagg – respondió la oriental acariciando la cabeza de su kwami – no puedes ir Marinette ****

– Ya lo sé Kagami, no me confiare de Adrien nunca más – abrazo con fuerza a su novia suspirando pero sus ojos se desviaron hacia su teléfono – pero.... Tal vez si debería ir – Kagami se separo de ella con horror – escucha sé que es una mala idea pero-

– ¡Exacto! ¡Tú misma lo dijiste Marinette! ¡Es una mala idea! – Los kwamis se miraron entre ellos sin saber qué hacer, era la primera vez que las veían así... se estaban peleando. ****

– ¡Si puedo evitar que él se transforme en ese monstruo que será en el futuro, lo haré Kagami! – La ojimiel la tomo de la muñeca antes que se fuera. ****

– ¡No, no lo harás! No permitiré que te haga daño de nuevo Marinette – la ojiazul frunció el ceño y aparto su mano del agarre de su novia. ****

– ¡No necesito que me defiendas Kagami! ¡Tú misma lo dijiste, yo puedo cuidarme sola! ****

– ¡Marinette no sabemos lo que él podría hacerte si ya callo en el espiral a la locura! – Exclamo sujetando los hombros de Marinette. ****

– ¡¿Es que no confías en mi Kagami?! ****

– ¡Si confió! ¡Pero no está idea y menos en Adrien! – Se acerco a Marinette juntando sus frentes – escucha, el puede ser peligroso ahora y no lo sabemos, temo que no pueda protegerte – Marinette la aparto de con un leve empujón. ****

– ¡Yo puedo cuidarme sola! ¡No necesito de tu protección! ¡Y no te necesito! – Guardo silencio de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, Kagami se alejo de ella frunciendo el ceño –.... Kagami ****

– No... tienes razón, no necesitas que te cuide. Ve con él si quieres ****

– Gami – se acerco a ella pero su novia dio unos pasos atrás dejando en claro que estaba furiosa y dolida – volveré más tarde – ella no le respondió y simplemente salió de la habitación y poco después de la mansión. ****

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kagami se dejo caer en el sofá apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y apoyo su rostro en sus manos bufando, Plagg y Longg se miraron entre ellos y se posaron en frente de su portadora. La oriental estuvo varios minutos en silencio antes de dejarse caer de espaldas en el sofá mirando al techo. ****

– ¿Ella tiene razón? – Le pregunto a los kwamis – se que no necesita que la proteja pero... no puedo confiar en Adrien después de lo que la Kagami del futuro me dijo. ****

– Es compresible tu preocupación Kagami, después de todo Adrien se convertirá en un monstruo si sigue así – dijo Plagg tratando de calmar a su portadora – pero Marinette tiene derecho a decidir qué hacer ****

– Plagg tiene razón.... – los dos miraron con sorpresa al pequeño dragón – no pensé que diría eso algún día ****

– Ojala Tikki te hubiera escuchado – dijo Plagg sentándose en el abdomen de Kagami. ****

– Como sea, Marinette tiene derecho a elegir y tú tienes derecho a estar preocupada ****

– Pero esa no es razón para impedirle ir, lo entiendo – Kagami tomo en sus manos a los kwamis y se sentó – pero, tengo una extraña sensación de que algo podría salir muy mal en esa reunión. ****

– Debe ser tu sexto sentido advirtiéndote, en ese caso sí que debes ir – hablo Plagg y Longg asintió ante lo dicho por el felino. ****

– Pero Marinette podría verme incluso estando transformada.... A menos que... ella me conto sobre un poder que obtendría si los uniera a ambos en una misma transformación. ****

– ¿Y cuál sería ese poder? – Kagami sonrió ante la curiosidad de los pequeños seres. ****

– Sombras – dijo poniéndose de pie, tendría que aprender a usar esa nueva habilidad lo antes posible para el día de mañana. ****

Cuando Marinette volvió a casa ayudo a sus padres en la panadería y luego fue a su habitación, necesitaba distraerse de aquella pelea con Kagami y para eso necesitaba tener listo su último proyecto, ya solo necesitaba los modelos, grabar y tomar fotos de la pasarela, menos mal que Joshua y Max la ayudarían con la edición del video. Estaba enviándole mensajes a sus amigos con las indicaciones de donde iba a ser la pasarela cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar, de nuevo era Adrien. ****

– Pero ¿Qué quiere ahora? Ya le dije que iría – se quejo rechazando la llamada, segundos después el teléfono volvió a sonar y sip, era Adrien. ****

– Creo que ahora alguien más es el obsesionado – dijo Tikki siendo ahora ella quien rechazaba la llamada y bloqueaba el número – eso debería servir. ****

– Gracias Tikki – agradeció su portadora volviendo a trabajar en su tableta grafica, pero mientras trabajaba se puso a pensar todo lo que pasaba. ****

Todo esto había empezado por el maestro Fu, tal vez si el anciano se hubiera dado el tiempo adecuado para encontrar un mejor Chat Noir no estarían pasando por esa situación, o incluso si hubiera terminado adecuadamente su entrenamiento y no hubiera perdido aquellos dos miraculous... ****

Aunque, si se lo ponía a pensar bien, tal vez nunca hubiera aprendido de sus errores y a crecer con ellos, nunca habría podido ver París desde una nueva perspectiva y más importante, se habría perdido de todos los amigos que hizo y de... conocer a Kagami. ****

Se recostó en su silla suspirando mirando por la ventana, esa sería la primera pelea seria que ambas había tenido y todo por culpa de Adrien, ¡¿Por qué ahora que todo estaba tan bien, el decide aparecer y arruina las cosas?! Y no solo eso, su mentor Gabriel es Hawk Moth, la persona que le ha estado causando tantos problemas es la misma que la está impulsando en su carrera de modista, pero lo peor de todo es saber la verdad sobre Nathalie, su tía es Mayura, ¡La mujer que adora como a una segunda madre es con quien ha tenido incontables enfrentamientos!

Sin saberlo empezó a llorar, esto era demasiado para ella, solo dos años atrás era una adolescente normal, con algunos problemas en la escuela pero normal, y ahora tenía una doble vida secreta como una heroína, una que no evito que su maestro se sacrificara o que su compañero se volviera un loco psicópata ¡que arruinara su futuro! ****

– Creo que te vendría bien un consejo – Marinette se sentó de golpe y se giro en su silla hacia la voz femenina, que no era ni de su mamá ni de Tikki, sentada en el sofá había una mujer que debía estar entre sus veinte años que llevaba una ropa que no era de la misma época que la de Marinette, la mujer portando una armadura – oye no me mires así

– ¿Juana de Arco? – Pregunto mientras se levantaba, la mujer se acerco a ella secándole las lágrimas – ¿Cómo es posible?

– Verás pequeña, cuando tocas el fondo solo puedes hacer una cosa y es subir – la habitación empezó a llenarse de las mariquitas que el miraculous de Marinette provocaba, poco a poco varias empezaron a tomar distintas formas pero estás tenían una sola cosa en común, todas usaban los colores de Ladybug.

– ¿Hipólita? – La amazona le sonrió – Kiya – ella inclino su cabeza con reverencia – y Mudekudeku

– Solamente faltó yo – Marinette se dio la vuelta mirando con impresión a quien estaba detrás de ella, era la primera Ladybug de todas.

– Piáo Chóng – esta le sonrió y le abrió sus brazos a Marinette.

– Ven pequeña – la adolescente la abrazo con fuerza – pequeña Marinette, la más joven de todas nosotras pero a la vez la más fuerte e inteligente – dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas que habían vuelto a salir.

– No soy ninguna de esas cosas, todo esto pasa por mis errores, si hubiera tenido más cuidado Hawk Moth no habría descubierto al maestro Fu y si hubiera hablado con Adrien no sería el monstruo que es en el futuro.... Yo ya no se qué hacer, mi tía Nathalie es Mayura y mi ídolo es Hawk Moth, ¡¿Qué se supone que debo haga?! – Pregunto ahogando su llanto en el pecho de Piáo Chóng, la oriental miro a las demás y ellas le asintieron con una sonrisa para después unirse al abrazo. Cuando Marinette dejo de llorar se separaron y Piáo Chóng tomo la barbilla de Marinette haciendo que la mirara, ridículamente la primera Ladybug era la más alta de todas.

– Te sientes sola y confundida, lo sé, todas nosotras pasamos por eso, un momento en que sentimos que ya no podemos pero tu Marinette, eres más especial de lo que piensas – dijo quitándole por completo las lágrimas a la menor. ****

– Sabes niña – hablo Hipólita – no fue fácil liderar de un ejército, y menos cuando mi compañero era un completo idiota – suspiro colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Marinette – así que... se por lo que pasas.... Bueno, todas sabemos lo que te ha pasado, lo vimos por los ojos de Tikki – ante la mención de su kwami, la actual Ladybug miro a su alrededor buscándola. ****

– Tikki ¿Dónde está Tikki? ****

– Calma pequeña, tu kwami está en cada una de nosotras – hablo la egipcia. ****

– Cuando vio que estabas a punto de atraer un akuma con tu tormenta emocional uso su magia para traernos – término por explicar Mudekudeku ganándose un suspiro de alivio por parte de Marinette. ****

– Tikki sabe muy bien lo que cada una de nosotras necesito en su momento – Marinette miro a Kiya – niña, es bueno que confíes en tus instintos y quieras hablar con Adrien, pero... ****

– Recuerda que, en lo que parecen buenas intenciones, se puede esconder una terrible maldad – continuo Juana, a lo que Hipólita bufo y se rió. ****

– Me burlaría de ti por las palabras que escogiste pero tienes razón – dijo Hipólita ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Juana. ****

– ¡Madura de una vez Hipólita! ****

– Prefiero dejarle eso a las frutas – la pelinegra saco su espada – Uih – y Juana empezó a corretearla por toda la habitación. ****

\- Ay, ya empezaron esas dos de nuevo - se quejo Kiya dejándose caer en la silla de Marinette. ****

\- ¿Siempre son así? - Pregunto Marinette y todas asintieron - woa ****

\- Imagínate estar atrapada por la eternidad con ellas - dijo Mudekudeku - por nuestra suerte miraculous nos permite crear nuestros propios espacios ****

\- Oigan ustedes dos - las llamo Piáo Chóng - después pueden averiguar si pueden matarse de nuevo, por ahora debemos ayudar a Marinette ****

\- Correcto - digo Hipólita bajando la guardia y fue justo lo que necesito Juana porque termino por cortarle la cabeza, Marinette no se sorprendió mucho al ver esto ya que las demás tampoco entraron en pánico - ¡AH! ¡Oye! ¡¿Acaso estás loca ?! - Pregunto desde el suelo. ****

\- Teniendo que soportarte cada segundo de cada día entonces sí, ya me volví loca - contesto guardando su espada, Hipólita gruño intentando que su cuerpo tomara su cabeza pero era imposible. Kiya bufo y recogió la cabeza de esta colocándola de nuevo en cuerpo para después girarla como si fuera un tornillo. ****

\- Gracias Kiya - dijo algo mareada, sacudió la cabeza y se levanto del suelo - ok Marinette, escucha, te han dicho muchas cosas toda tu vida, te han llamado de mil maneras pero, tú decides quien debes ser en esta vida, así que dinos ¿Quién eres en tú verdad?

\- .... Yo soy .... Soy Marinette Evangeline Dupain-Cheng, soy una estudiante de secundaria y soy ... soy una diseñadora con un gran futuro - sin saberlo, sus ojos empezaron a brillar, Mudekudeku se acerco a ella y brillo desapareciendo en varias mariquitas entrando en el pecho de Marinette - soy una chica inteligente y astuta - Hipólita y Kiya brillaron de la misma forma que Mudekudeku y entraron al pecho de Marinette - también soy fuerte y valiente - fue el turno de Juana quedando solamente Piáo Chóng y Marinette - yo tengo un destino, ser la guardiana y protectora de París.

\- Y no estarás sola en esa tarea, todas nosotras estaremos hay contigo, porque todas somos una misma - dijo siguiendo el mismo destino que sus demás compañeras.

\- ¡Yo soy Ladybug! - Exclamo Marinette y sonrió al sentir la magia de su miraculous correr por todo su cuerpo trayendo con esta un nuevo traje

Marinette se miro en su espejo sonriendo complacida, ahora tenía un plan y para eso necesita la ayuda de todos sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos, y la de Kagami. Al recordar a la oriental tomo su rápidamente teléfono, estuvo por marcar el número de Kagami hasta que recordó, su novia era alguien terca y lo más seguro era que mañana iría a su punto de encuentro a vigilar a Adrien, por primera vez le encantaba que fuera tan sobreprotectora.

Estaba decidido, ahora solo tenía que armar bien su plan, ya sabía que Kagami vigilaría desde las sombras, así que ella tenía que averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de Adrien. Deshizo su transformación y le agradeció a su kwami con varias galletas para que recuperara su energía, Marinette volvió a trabajar en su tableta, pero esta vez con más ánimos.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Mientras tanto, en el departamento de los Césaire_ **

Alya se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, seguía en shock después de todo lo que Adrien les había dicho, Lila mintió, ¡Todo lo que le dijo fue mentira!

– De verdad que estoy ciega – se derrumbó en su cama viendo su teléfono. Elimino todas las publicaciones que había hecho de Lila y había puesto un enorme informe pidiendo disculpas a sus seguidores ¿Y qué recibió? Críticas negativas, cientos y cientos de críticas negativas, había arruinado todo por no hacerle caso a... a Marinette.

Corrió hacia el bote de basura de su habitación y le dio vuelta, salieron trozos de papel arrugados y empezó a buscar entre ellos hasta que lo encontró, la fotografía que ella y Marinette se habían tomado en el cumpleaños de la ojiazul.

Alya se apoyó contra la pared y empezó a golpear su cabeza contra esta. Marinette, ella siempre tuvo razón sobre todo y ella no le creyó, aun cuando fue ella quien le organizo una verdadera entrevista con Ladybug, aun cuando ella siempre se ofreció para cuidar de sus hermanitas cuando ella quería ir a una cita con Nino, Marinette siempre fue sincera con ella aun si esa sinceridad la lastimaba.

– Jamás me va a perdonar esto... jamás – dejo la fotografía a un lado de su cama y se secó las lágrimas. Perdió a su mejor amiga por una falsa, que bajo había caído.

– Alya, tu amiga Lila está aquí – la llamo su hermana Nora. Corrió hacia la sala para encontrarse con Lila sentada en su sofá llorando. Apenas la vio, Lila se levantó corriendo hacia ella.

– ¡Oh Alya! ¡No sabes lo que Adrien me! – Antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella Alya la golpeo en la nariz tirándola al suelo – Alya

– ¡Nada! Tú, ¡Mentirosa! – Lila se puso pálida al escucharla – ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de todo lo que hiciste?! ¡Perdí a mi mejor amiga por TÚ culpa!

– Pe-pero Alya – ella la jalo por el brazo y la arrastro hacia la puerta principal

– ¡No Lila! ¡Lárgate de mí casa! ¡No quiero volver a verte jamás! – Sin decir más le cerró la puerta en la cara y se aseguró de ponerle el seguro para que Lila no hiciera el intento de entrar. Alya se derrumbó contra la puerta llorando de frustración.

– ¿Alya? – Levanto la mirada topándose con Nora – ¿Qué fue todo eso?

– Cometí un terrible error Nora – contesto, su hermana la levanto y la llevo hasta el sofá, Alya comenzó a contarle todo lo que había estado pasando en la escuela, sobre Lila y Marinette.

Nora decidió no decir nada mientras su hermana explicaba todo, estaba tan frustrada con Alya, ahora tenía sentido que Marinette no viniera a su casa y que en cambio llegara esa italiana, que no le caía para nada bien, era muy extraño. Alya siempre había sido muy inteligente pero ahora veía que podía llegar a más tonta que ella misma.

– Lila nos engañó a todos, perdimos a Marinette por su culpa.

– No Alya, no solo fue culpa de Lila, también de ustedes – la de lentes agacho la mirada escuchando el fuerte regaño que le daba su hermana, sabía que se lo merecía por haber sido tan ignorante, Nora duro lo que parecieron ser horas regañándola y diciéndole todo lo que había hecho mal, como había perdido a una buena amiga, el daño que había hecho a su futura reputación como periodista y que si por ella fuese, la sacaría de inmediato de Dupont y la metería a un internado para ver si aprendía a ver dos veces antes de saltar.

Al final Nora la castigo, tuvo que entregarle su teléfono y computadora para que no hiciera nada de lo que arrepentirse, y también le había prohibido verse con Nino al enterarse de que salía con él cuando se suponía que debía cuidar de las gemelas. Dos meses, ese era el tiempo de su castigo, Nora solo le daría un teléfono viejo para que se comunicara con ella o con sus padres en caso de una emergencia pero solo para eso.

Acepto el castigo de la mejor forma posible, al menos Nora no les conto a sus padres el porqué de su castigo y eso era bueno.

**_Al Día Siguiente_ **

Marinette había llegado al lugar asignado por Adrien varios minutos antes, noto una sombra que la estuvo siguiendo desde que salió de su casa, sabía de inmediato que era Kagami por cómo se movía, esquivaba la mirada de todos los transeúntes pero la miraba fijamente a ella.... Además, había visto unas orejas de gato y una cola salir de la sombra algunas veces.

Se sentó en un lugar en específico y espero a que Adrien apareciera, pasaron los minutos y el rubio apareció en su auto, entro en la cafetería buscando a Marinette hasta que la encontró. Ella rodo los ojos cuando vio que él se acercaba con una sonrisa y un ramo de rosas en mano.

– Hola Marinette – se sentó frente ella y le extendió el ramo – las compre para ti – ella lo miro con una ceja alzada y aparto las flores.

– A lo que vine Adrien, ¿Tenías algo más importante que decirme? – Pregunto mirando su teléfono, Adrien se decepciono al ver que no acepto sus flores y miro hacia una esquina, su yo adulto le indicaba que siguiera el plan.

– Eh si si... Lo siento – dijo esperando la reacción de Marinette pero nada – yo... debí de impedir que Lila te intimidara y-y yo debí de hacer algo

– Pero no lo hiciste – Marinette guardo su teléfono mirando con enojo al rubio – en cambio dejaste que ella siguiera haciendo cosas crueles, no me importo en absoluto que ella intentara hacerme quedar mal frente a los demás, eso me hizo ver que esos no eran mis amigos, sino unos aprovechados.

– Le pedí que no siguiera molestándote y que no dijera más mentiras o hiciera promesas falsas – intento justificarse pero la azabache lo detuvo.

– No debiste pedírselo, debiste de impedir que hiciera esas cosas Adrien, gente como Lila no cambia porque se lo pidas solamente – lo riño molesta y frustrada.

– Pe-pero... yo pensé que mi consejo te serviría, te aconseje que dejarás a Lila – Marinette se puso de pie rápidamente.

– Respóndeme algo, Adrien – dijo su nombre con frialdad – alguien que ha vivido aislado del mundo real y no ha tenido ninguna relación sentimental o de amistad con alguien, ¿Es alguien que puede dar consejos sobre el mundo real? Nunca tuviste amigos, nunca estuviste envuelto en sus dramas y nunca has perdido a tus amigos, yo sí, no seguí tu consejo por eso

– ... – Él se quedó callado sin saber que responder, después de todo, Marinette tenía razón. Nunca tuvo amigos o experiencia en el mundo, su padre lo había metido en una burbuja de sobreprotección, mentiras y promesas falsas, su madre no hizo mucho por detener a su padre porque estaba gravemente enferma y luego desapareció.

– Si ya no tienes más que decirme, me retiro – se levantó y salió del establecimiento.

Marinette ya había notado a la figura que los observaba y sus alarmas se dispararon cuando vieron que el hombre no tenía nada en su mesa excepto por un periódico, salió de aquel lugar caminando con paso normal, la sombra que la había estado observando ahora se encontraba debajo de ella, por el reflejo de una tienda vio que el hombre la estaba siguiendo a unos metros de distancia.

– En la siguiente esquina acelera un poco el paso y luego entra en el callejón, escóndete y golpéalo con algo – escucho como le susurraban en el oído. Apenas cruzo la esquina corrió un poco para poner más distancia entre ella y el tipo, cuando se metió en el callejón vio de reojo que aun la seguía, rápidamente encontró un escondite y, extrañamente, había un bate de madera en ese lugar, así que solo tuvo que esperar.

– **_Mierda mierda... No puedo dejar que se me escape_** – él acelero el paso y entro en el callejón vació – **_Muy lista, se escondió_** – empezó a buscar a Marinette por el callejón, ella espero y pronto vio su oportunidad.

Cuando él estuvo de espaldas a ella, salió de su escondite y lo golpeo con fuerza en la cabeza haciéndolo caer y salió corriendo del callejón, este se quejó del golpe y no se dio cuenta de que a su sombra le salieron unas manos que le ataron las agujetas de sus zapatos, así que cuando se levantó para perseguir a Marinette se tropezó de inmediato cayendo de cara al suelo.

Marinette siguió corriendo hasta que llego a otro callejón y subió al tejado de un edificio, respiro hondo para poder recuperarse de su carrera, se relajó hasta que la adrenalina dejo su sistema, lentamente bajo la mirada a su sombra.

– Sé que estás ahí, Kagami – al igual que con el tipo, unas manos salieron de la sombra y apoyaron en el suelo siendo seguidas por una figura de ojos marrones.

**_FlashBack_ **

Los kwamis estuvieron de acuerdo en entrenar con Kagami, ya que querían proteger a Marinette y averiguar qué era lo que Adrien planeaba en la reunión, así que primero le dijeron a Kagami todo lo que sabían sobre sus poderes y las unificaciones, o fusiones.

Kagami se tendría que transformar en Ryuko o en Kuro Neko y luego unificar ambos miraculous, solo entonces obtendría sus nuevos poderes.

– De acuerdo – Kagami cerro sus cortinas muy bien, el hecho de que sus ventanas fuesen a prueba de "metiches" no significaba que no fuese precavida – ¿Debería transformarme en Ryuko o en Kuro Neko?

– Elige al que más has usado, es decir, a Plagg – le respondió Longg, Kagami asintió y se transformó en Kuro Neko.

– De acuerdo. Plagg, Longg ¡Unifíquense! – Cuando recupero de nuevo la visión, se miró en el espejo de su habitación.

Los colores de su traje habían cambiado dándole un aspecto muy diferente. Dos de los cuernos de Ryuko había desaparecido dejando paso a las orejas de Kuro Neko, los otros dos estaban detrás de sus orejas sobresaliendo como si fueran una extensión de estás, su máscara había pasado a ser de un color rojo muy opaco, la zona sobre sus pómulos estaba curvada y parecía un colmillo dorado que bajaba hasta menos de la mitad de su mejilla.

Su máscara no fue la única que había sufrido los cambios de la unión, su traje igual. Su parte superior parecía estar dividida en dos piezas, la pieza inferior cubría sus brazos, desde sus hombros hasta la parte superior de sus codos era negra, luego había una franja roja y dorada que lo dividían, sus codos volvían a ser negros y luego aparecía una nuevamente la franja dorada y el resto era rojo hasta la punta de sus dedos.

La parte superior era una pieza completa de rojo opaco, por debajo de su busto aparecían las vendas grises de Kuro Neko, le daban varias vueltas a su abdomen antes de unirse en un broche de oro donde estaba sus nuevos símbolos de poder.

Su mitad inferior era casi igual a la superior, su minifalda negra era rojo opaco y se había alargado pero estaba separaba por sus costados y hacia dos caídas, la trasera llegaba por encima de sus rodillas y la delantera las pasaba hasta llegar a la mitad de sus pantorrillas, ambas terminaban con forma de flecha, los bordes eran dorados y negros. Sus pantalones eran negros con una franja roja por los costados que desaparecía cuando llegaba al borde dorado de las botas de combate, estas eran rojas y tenían un degradado que poco a poco las volvía negras.

– Ok, me veo diferente... muy diferente – vio que sus pupilas ahora eran afiladas como las de un gato y noto que aún conservaba su cola, pero esta si parecía una cola de dragón, tenía escamas y al final de esta había algo de cabello negro. Observo los símbolos que estaban en la medalla, la nube blanca había pasado a ser negra, su poder de sombras, el agua ahora era de un verde que parecía radioactivo, ese era el ácido y el cataclismo, el rayo fue el único que no parecía muy diferente – muy bien, a entrenar.

Kagami o Kuroi Ryū, su nuevo nombre, atenuó las luces de su habitación y se concentró, su instinto le decía que debía de hacer, así que se concentró, no iba a invocar por completo la sombras, solo usaría una parte del poder. Al sentirse más ligera abrió los ojos mirándose en el espejo, aún conservaba su cuerpo pero podía ver a través de este y estaba rodeada de humo negro, camino hacia una esquina de su habitación que estaba completamente a oscura y desapareció en esta.

Al abrir sus ojos vio que estaba en la sala detrás del librero, no se sentía aplastada así que simplemente camino hacia adelante, su poder la hacía intangible hacia los objetos, pero no vio por donde iba y casi cayó por otra sombra pero se aferró al suelo, sentía sus pies colgando.

– Qué vergüenza – murmuro sentándose al borde de la sombra, debía de ser más precavida. La mitad de sus piernas desaparecía en aquella sombra así que tomo valor y salto. Asomo su cabeza y vio que estaba en la lavandería, más en específico, su cabeza estaba colgando del techo sobre unas repisas – esto es asombroso – metió de nuevo su cabeza y encontró el camino hacia su habitación, excepto que salió de la sombra que estaba bajo su cama – debo aprender como aparecer – salió de debajo de su cama y desactivo la unificación y su transformación.

– ¿Y bien? – Preguntaron ambos kwamis.

– Ya sé lo que debemos hacer chicos – se sentó en su cama y le explico su plan, aún seguía enojada por lo que dijo Marinette pero no iba a dejar a su niña sin protección y menos con Adrien.

**_Fin del Flashback_ **

Ese día se había despertado y actuado de forma normal para que su madre no sospechara nada, así que cuando salió simplemente le dijo que iba a caminar para despejar su mente, cuando ella le dio el buen visto salió disparada de su hogar y encontró un escondite seguro cerca de la casa de Marinette para transformarse. Estuvo esperando un rato a que ella saliera y cuando lo hizo rápidamente se convirtió en una sombra y la siguió asegurándose que nadie la viera hasta que Marinette se detuvo en su lugar de encuentro.

Kuroi Ryū encontró un lugar donde no sería vista y analizo el lugar, parecía una cafetería normal hasta que sintió algo, un aura negativa, miro con atención y se encontró con el encapuchado, él estaba mirando directamente a su Marinette, supo de inmediato que algo malo pasaría y así fue.

Ella salió del lugar antes de que llegara Adrien y preparo su plan para ayudar a Marinette, encontró un bate tirado en un jardín y lo colocó en un lugar en específico para que la azabache lo encontrara al esconderse, regreso rápidamente y justo a tiempo, Marinette estaba saliendo del local, se unió a su sombra y le susurro lo que tenía que hacer para escapar del tipo.

Vio con mucho orgullo como su niña dejo atolondrado a ese hombre con el golpe que le dio y ella le ato las agujetas para que no las siguiera, siguió a Marinette hasta el tejado del edificio cuando ella le pidió que saliera de su escondite, lo hizo algo avergonzada.

– Veo que Plagg y Longg escogieron mi mejor modelo – dijo al reconocer que el traje de su novia lo había creado ella en un momento de inspiración.

– Si, hicieron un buen trabado – las dos se quedaron calladas. Debían decir algo, una de las dos debería disculparse o al menos explicarse.

– Lo siento – hablaron al mismo tiempo – ¿Eh? – Se quedaron mirando.

– Kagami... sé que intentas protegerme porque me amas y no quieras que sufra daño alguno pero no soy una chica indefensa – las orejas de Kagami cayeron de vergüenza.

– Lo sé pero... es que... ¡Argh! – Se quejó llevándose las manos al rostro y se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la pared del tejado – ¡¿Qué me pasa?!... ¡Yo no soy así! – Marinette se sentó frente ella confundida.

– ¿Qué? – Su novia suspiro y abandono su transformación cubriéndose con la capucha de su sudadera.

– Antes de conocerte, no me hubiera importado mucho lo que les pasara a otras personas siempre y cuando no me afectara a mí, pero cuando llegue aquí y te conocí... no pude seguir siendo así.... ¿Cómo puedo ser una persona así teniéndote a ti a mi lado? No puedo. Por eso soy tan protectora contigo, fuiste la única que se acercó a mi sin temerme u ofenderse por las tonterías que decía – metió su mano dentro de su sudadera sacando su collar, el mismo que le había regalado a Marinette.

– Te obligue a cambiar – Kagami agito rápidamente sus manos negando.

– ¡No claro que no!.... Más bien, me hiciste ver que no podía seguir siendo así. Yo cambie porque quise ser mejor, pero eso no me da derecho a decidir lo que debes hacer, eso fue egoísta de mi parte pero no puedo evitarlo. Quiero protegerte, quiero evitar que alguien te dañe... quiero.... Quiero.... Quiero evitar ser yo quien te dañe.

– Oh Gami – Marinette tomo las mejillas de su novia entre sus manos haciendo que la mirase – esto también es mi culpa, no debí gritarte ese día... y no debí decirte que no te necesito porque no es verdad, siempre te voy a necesitar.

– Lamento haberte impuesto mi deseo de no ver a Adrien, no confió en él... pero si en ti, a partir de ahora dejare de ser tan sobreprotectora

– Te lo agradezco... pero me gusta que seas así – dijo acariciándole los pómulos – hace que me dé cuenta de que en verdad te importo – admitió con las mejillas rosadas.

– ¿Cómo no vas a importarme? Eres el amor de mi vida... y literalmente, estamos destinadas a estar juntas así que – Marinette empezó a reírse al igual que Kagami.

– Arruinaste el momento con eso Gami

– Lo siento Mari-Hime – se quedaron viendo unos segundos hasta que se abrazaron – no volvamos a pelearnos Marinette

– No creo que podamos hacer eso Gami. Tendremos más peleas en el futuro, estoy segura de eso

– Lo importante sería... saber cuándo nos equivocamos, admitirlo y pedir perdón – Marinette asintió y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro de su novia abrazándola.

– Creo que eso es lo más importante de nuestra relación, saber escucharnos y ver nuestros errores – Kagami suspiro aliviada y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Marinette acercándola a ella.

– ¿Pudiste averiguar algo sobre Adrien, Mari-Hime?

– Esta "arrepentido" de lo que hizo, pero si me inquieto la presencia de ese tipo – Kagami la sentó en su regazo para mirarla.

– A mi igual. Sentí escalofríos cuando lo vi, tenía una mirada muerta y su presencia me hizo sentir mal – después de hablar un poco más bajaron del tejado y caminaron hacia la casa de Marinette.

Durante su caminata siguieron hablando sobre lo que había pasado, ambas estaban preocupadas por lo que podría pasar pronto, debían de formar un buen plan en caso de que volvieran a ver a esa figura y estuvieran a solas con él, cosa que no querían que pasara.

– Por cierto Mari-Hime, ¿Lo de la pasarela? – Pregunto entrando a la habitación de Marinette.

– Le dije a los chicos que tendría todo listo para mañana – contesto enseñándole a Kagami su teléfono – Joshua encontró un buen lugar donde hacer el video, luego le pondrá la iluminación y la música

– Genial... ¿Y tú modelaras también? – Kagami se dejó caer en el sillón de su novia.

– Claro que sí, aun debo ponerle unos detalles finales a mi atuendo pero solo eso – el teléfono de Marinette sonó y ella lo tomo. Kagami frunció el ceño al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su princesa.

– ¿Qué pasa?

– Es... es mi tía Nathalie

**Author's Note:**

> Subire nuevos capítulos cuando tenga tiempo, estare muy agradecida si me dicen sobre las faltas ortograficas, esta historia es totalmente original, los personajes son todos propiedad de Thomas Astruc, los nuevos eventos que aconteceran en la nueva temporada no afectaran la historia ni la cambiara. Gracias


End file.
